Nie zapomnij o mnie
by kryspos
Summary: Kontynuacja "Empaty" (ale jeśli ktoś nie czytał też zrozumie o co chodzi), kanon zachowany do końca drugiego sezonu, do trzeciego są nawiązania (ale niewielkie). Hannibal postanawia skontaktować się z Willem. Przyjeżdża na pogrzeb Belli, zostawia wiadomość. A co jeśli Will nie chce jej odczytać? Co jeśli wykreślił całkowicie Lectera ze swojego życia?
1. Prolog

Will siedział zaraz obok Jacka, kiedy wniesiono trumnę Belli. Miejsca w pierwszych ławkach, choć zwyczajowo zarezerwowane dla najbliższej rodziny, pozostawały niemal zupełnie puste. Poza ich dwójką, po drugiej stronie, siedziała jeszcze wiekowa Sally, prababka Crawforda. Staruszka miała zaciśnięte kurczowo usta, a ręce mocno opierała na drewnianej lasce. Ani przez moment nie spojrzała na swojego prawnuka i jego wiernego pomagiera.

Mimo to Graham rozumiał jej frustrację. Rozumiał jątrzący się gniew na Crawforda, na śmierć linii rodowej (ktoś jeszcze, w tych czasach, brał to w ogóle pod uwagę!), na smutną i samotną starość pozbawioną towarzystwa dzieci.

\- Ma mi za złe, że nie niosłem trumny Belli – wyszeptał cicho Jack nie odrywając wzroku od głównej nawy.

Spięty do granic możliwości, blady i szczuplejszy o kilkanaście kilogramów, niż kilka miesięcy temu, prezentował się z jednej strony wyjątkowo powściągliwie a z drugiej biła od niego jakaś dziwna siła i determinacja.

\- Ma ci za złe, że zrobiłeś z pogrzebu własnej żony polowanie na Hannibala Lectera – odpowiedział spokojnie Will.

\- Wiem, że przyjdzie.

\- Przygotowałeś dla niego wielkie przedstawienie.

\- Przyjdzie upajać się śmiercią…

Will wiedział, że Crawford powstrzymał się przed dodaniem: _będzie próbował się z tobą skontaktować_ , ale dyplomatycznie nie powiedział już ani słowa więcej, bo chór właśnie zaczął śpiewać _Salve Regina,_ a chudy ksiądz wyszedł z zakrystii. Gdzieś w innej części kościoła siedziała Alana Bloom na wózku inwalidzkim, Zeller chrząkał (jak zawsze kiedy był zdenerwowany) a Price szybko mrugał. Wszyscy oni, jak inspektor, święcie wierzyli, że Hannibal Lecter pojawi się na mszy pogrzebowej.

Jedynie Graham się z nimi nie zgadzał, ale wolał swoje przemyślenia zachować dla siebie. W odróżnieniu od Crawforda wyglądał na zdrowego i zadbanego. Ogolony i uczesany, z wypastowanymi butami i w ciemnym płaszczu był spokojny i opanowany.

Przymknął oczy próbując zrozumieć cały, przekombinowany plan Jacka. Może problem polegał na tym, że od wydarzeń w domu Hannibala Lectera Will nie potrafił się… zaangażować. Owszem, pozornie nadal był tym samym cichym, łagodnym mężczyzną co zawsze, ale w praktyce po prostu udawał siebie samego. Doskonale markował starego Willa, ale robił to tyle z wyrachowania co z przyzwyczajenia. Jego świadomość, dawniej uwięziona w bolącej, empatycznej bańce uległa szokującemu rozszerzeniu. W tamtej chwili na przykład miał wrażenie, że z jednej strony znajduje się na teatralnej scenie, w środku kościoła, na mszy żałobnej poświęconej żonie inspektora. Z drugiej strony, jednocześnie obserwował wszystkich, znajdował się jakby z boku samego siebie.

Widział zmarszczki na czole wiekowej Sally, obserwował rozbiegane oczy Price'a, niemal czuł pot lejący się po plecach Jacka a nawet był w stanie zauważyć znudzenie dyrygenta chóru, otyłego mężczyzny, który bębnił palcami w blat ławki.

To co stało się w domu Hannibala Lectera, w jakiś pokrętny sposób pozwoliło Willowi na rozwinięcie i zaakceptowanie swojego daru. Dziwnie odsunięty od przygnębiających emocji innych, trwał z boku, obserwując wszystko lepiej niż dotychczas, wysnuwając wnioski daleko bardziej wysunięte i trafniejsze niż wcześniej.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy siedzący obok niego Jack wstał. Z twarzy inspektora dało się wyczytać jak ogromnie ważna była dla niego żona. Osobiście Graham ani nie lubił, ani nie czuł niechęci do Belli. Spotykał ją czasem, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że była kobietą dziwnie zafascynowaną własnym istnieniem, skupioną na sobie i pozwalającą się Crawfordowi kochać. Nie zmieniła w niej tego nawet niesprawiedliwa choroba. Bella najpierw pozwoliła sobie na luksus wyboru czy chce żyć, czy też chce odejść w wielkim stylu. Kiedy Lecter (swoją drogą, to ciekawe, czy Jack był mu za to wdzięczny) udaremnił próbę jej teatralnego samobójstwa pozwoliła mężowi na opiekę.

Will nie lubił ludzi marudnych i jedynie siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed przewróceniem oczami, kiedy widział ją rozpostartą na szezlongu lub teatralnie odwracającą się od Jacka. Bella przeżywała swoją chorobę w taki sposób, że każdy w jej obecności czuł się po trosze odpowiedzialny za jej stan.

Kazanie dobiegało końca, kiedy w końcu Graham go dostrzegł. Cień, który nieśmiało mignął między kolumnami, ledwo wyczuwalny zapach drogich perfum i czujny wzrok, który przewiercał na wylot.

Odkąd się rozstali Will zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądało ich kolejne spotkanie. Nie była to dominująca myśl, ale była dziwnie częsta, pełna napięcia i oczekiwania. A teraz, widząc okoliczności, w których miało do tego dojść poczuł się… rozczarowany. Skoro nawet poczciwy Jack Crawford potrafił przejrzeć Hannibala Lectera to jak bardzo źle świadczyło to o psychiatrze?

Dyrygent chóru upuścił swoje nuty i warknął nieprzyjemnie na swoją pierwszą solistkę. Chwilowe zamieszanie sprawiło, że cień Lectera zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Uderzające o wieko trumny grudy ziemi wytrącały inspektora z równowagi. Drgał i krzywił się, nerwowo pulsowała żyła na jego szyi i wydawał się nagle mały, drobny i pokonany. Graham mógłby mu powiedzieć, że Hannibal czaił się gdzieś niedaleko stąd, ale nie chciał tego robić.

Zamiast tego trwał przy swoim szefie i obserwował jego cierpienie. Chwile bólu należało przeżywać intensywnie, możliwie najdramatyczniej jak się da. Wyrzucenie z siebie całego gniewu pozwalało oczyścić umysł i przetrwać żałobę.

Will nie wiedział czy naprawdę tak uważał czy też szukał usprawiedliwienia dla faktu, że nie chciał zdemaskować Lectera. Zawsze polegał na emocjach, ale te, które żywił w tamtym momencie wydawały mu się dziwnie nieodpowiednie.

Nie współczuł Jackowi a Lecterem był rozczarowany.

\- Nie wierzę, że to koniec – wymamrotał inspektor kiedy grabarze skończyli zakopywać trumnę. – Po prostu nie wierzę.

\- Powinieneś pojechać do domu.

\- Nie wierzę, że się nie pojawił – kręcił ze złością głową. – Po prostu nie wierzę.

\- On nie chce dać się złapać, Jack. Nie zaryzykowałby pojawienia się w takim miejscu.

\- Przez ostatnie lata balansował na granicy wykrycia. To impulsywny… - zająknął się z wściekłości. – Odebrał mi nawet możliwość spokojnego przeżycia śmierci Belli!

\- Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, raczej dał ci czas na pożegnanie się z nią kiedy uniemożliwił jej próbę samobójczą – zauważył zimno Will, ale po chwili sam się zreflektował i dodał – Jedź do domu. Prześpij się. Potem możemy pójść na ryby. Alana też mówiła, że jest do twojej dyspozycji, gdybyś chciał pogadać…

\- Byłem pewien, że przyjdzie – powtórzył uparcie, ale pozwolił się Grahamowi odprowadzić do samochodu.

Graham zaczekał aż auto Crawforda zniknie za zakrętem i powoli skierował się w stronę własnego pojazdu. Chciałby w tamtej chwili się mylić, ale był dziwnie przekonany, że właśnie ten moment Lecter wybierze na próbę kontaktu z nim. Widząc zbliżającego się w jego kierunku grabarza wygiął usta ze złością.

Hannibal Lecter był nie tylko rozczarowujący ale też przewidywalny.

\- Zostawił pan to w kościele – powiedział grabarz podchodząc do Willa. W ręku trzymał coś białego. – To może być ważne.

\- Znalazł ją pan? – zapytał ironicznie Graham odbierając kopertę od mężczyzny.

\- Kościelny mi ją przekazał. Widział miejsce gdzie pan siedział.

\- Szczupły z ciężkim akcentem?

\- Tak – przytaknął uradowany grabarz. – Jak się pan pospieszy to może jeszcze go dogoni.

Ukryty w cieniu drzew dr Lecter obserwował tą scenkę rodzajową uważnie. Jego czujne oczy śledziły wszystkie ruchy młodego profilera policyjnego z napięciem. Chciał wiedzieć co Will zrobi. Czy rozejrzy się dookoła? Czy otworzy list na miejscu? Czy pojedzie z nim wprost na policję? A może przyjmie ten pojednawczy gest z należytym szacunkiem?

Psychiatra ledwo dostrzegalnie drgnął, widząc jak Graham ostentacyjnie podchodzi do kosza na śmieci i wyrzuca kopertę. Potraktował ją jakby nie miała żadnej wartości.

Nie zajrzał do niej. Nie pojechał z nią do Jacka. Nie rozejrzał się dookoła.

Will Graham jasno i przejrzyście dał mu do zrozumienia, że Hannibal Lecter nie obchodzi go zupełnie. W jakiś niepojęty dla psychiatry sposób po prostu go skreślił.

Profiler pewnie wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Na jego ubraniu nie było śladów po psiej sierści. W jego ruchach nie było też obawy, że doktor może za nim pójść. Od razu zrozumiał, że wiadomość, którą właśnie nadał została należycie odczytana.

Lecter stał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciskał usta jeszcze długo po jego odjeździe. To, co zrobił Graham oznaczało jeszcze jedno. Do tej pory zawsze grał w grę, której zasady ustalał Hannibal. Tym razem całkiem ostentacyjnie pokazał, że więcej tego nie zrobi.

Przy najbliższym spotkaniu Graham miał go przeprosić. Miał błagać o wybaczenie po swojej zdradzie. Tyle, że Will nie zakładał żadnego najbliższego spotkania. Najzwyczajniej w świecie usunął go ze swojego życia.

Psychiatra szczycił się tym, że nigdy nie tracił opanowania. W swoim życiu stracił je tylko kilkukrotnie. Ostatni raz miał miejsce w dniu, w którym zamordował Abigail. Nie żałował tego co zrobił aż do tej chwili. Przyglądając się Grahamowi i rozumiejąc co oznaczał jego gest poczuł się przerażony.

Zrozumiał, że usunęła go ze swojego życia jedyna osoba, która potrafiła go zrozumieć.

\- Nie zapomnij o mnie – wyszeptał cicho.


	2. Rozdział 1

_cztery miesiące później_

Bedelia Du Maurier nie była Willem. Mogła próbować naśladować Grahama, mogła próbować udowadniać, że jest zdolna do tego samego co Hannibal Lecter, ale prawda wyglądała tak, że nie była nawet dobrym naśladowcą. Każdego dnia, w każdym jej ruchu, w każdej reakcji i zachowaniu, Hannibal dostrzegał coś, co go rozczarowywało.

Była jak piękny, rozczarowujący motyl, który próbował dolecieć do księżyca. Udawało jej się natrafić na miejsca, gdzie padało jego blade światło, ale nigdy nie mogła wzlecieć ku samemu księżycowi. Tak naprawdę nie należała nawet do świata nocy.

Kiedy tylko Lecter poznał doktor Du Maurier na krótką chwilę zainteresował się nią. Nie chodziło o fizyczną fascynację, ale o jakiś błysk w oczach, jakiś złośliwy uśmieszek na wargach, butnie uniesioną brodę…

To wszystko dawało złudzenie, że _jest_ do niego podobna. Oczywiście nie potrafiła go zrozumieć, ale potrafiła _udawać zrozumienie_. I bardzo długo to wystarczało.

Hannibal doskonale pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. Przyglądała mu się z góry, a w jej oczach było tyle zimnego zainteresowania, że niemal od razu ją polubił. Poza tym łączyło ich wiele. Oboje posiadali wyrafinowany gust, mieli podobne smaki, słuchali muzyki klasycznej, chodzili do opery, pili dobre wino i uwielbiali białe trufle. Bedelia potrafiła, jak nikt inny, prowadzić naprawdę interesującą konwersację. Znała się na wielu tematach, wierzyła w te same teorie psychologiczne co Lecter oraz była lojalna.

Och, pozostawała także piękna. Nie w klasycznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Była już dojrzałą kobietą, której atrakcyjność docenić potrafił tylko ktoś z odpowiednio wyrobionym gustem, kto umiał dostrzec czar jej malutkiego pieprzyka, urok niewielkich zmarszczek na czole i w kącikach oczu. Dla Hannibala jednak zawsze pozostawała kimś, w kim potrafił rozpoznać cenne miejsca ze swojej przeszłości. Jej jasne, doskonale ułożone włosy miały w sobie coś ze słonecznego, wrześniowego poranka w angielskim parku. Blada, nieskazitelna skóra przypominała piaszczyste wybrzeże, ostry nos klify nad wzburzonym oceanem a małe, mocno zarysowane usta litewskie jeziora.

Hannibal Lecter nie wiedział dlaczego patrząc na nią dostrzegał wszystkie te miejsca, ale to właśnie przez nie pozwolił jej sądzić, że połączyła ich jakaś szczególna więź.

Te wszystkie zalety, które posiadała na pewno zadowoliłyby wielu mężczyzn.

Problem w tym, że Bedelia Du Maurier nie była policyjnym profilerem, Willem Grahamem.

W dodatku próbowała zająć jego miejsce. I robiła to tak bezmyślnie, tak naiwnie, tak nonszalancko, że Lecter coraz częściej miał ochotę ukręcić jej kark.

Zaczęła od próby przejęcia sesji terapeutycznych, które miał z brązowowłosym. Wynajdywała w gazetach informacje o popełnionych przestępstwach, po czym próbowała analizować z Hannibalem morderców. Wnioski, które wyciągała były więcej niż rozczarowujące. Były miałkie, pełne truizmów i nudne.

W swojej naiwności nie rozumiała subtelnej różnicy między: „pochodzi z dysfunkcyjnej rodziny" a „jego rodzice rozstali się; przez wiele lat nie utrzymywał kontaktu z matką". Skupiała się raczej na typowych, utartych formułach: „to mężczyzna, rasy kaukaskiej, między 35 a 45 roku życia" niż na grahamowym „Jest wściekły, gniew go rozsadza, chciał jej pokazać jak to jest być opuszczonym".

Potem zaczęła analizować Lectera. Graham zawsze trafiał w punkt. Owszem, często nie miał pojęcia, że to robił, ale jego wnioski nigdy nie były wyssane z palca. Może była to zasługa empatii absolutnej, którą posiadał. A może (i w to Hannibal był skłonny uwierzyć) podobieństwa i zrozumienia, które między nimi istniało. Bedeli tego brakowało.

\- Długo to będzie jeszcze trwało? – zapytała pewnego razu.

Był wieczór. Stała przy blacie kuchennym. W ręku trzymała lampkę wina. Do połowy opróżniona butelka wskazywała wyraźnie, że musiała sporo myśleć, zanim zdecydowała się na tą rozmowę.

\- Co takiego? – Hannibal udał zdziwienie.

\- Wielka depresja po stracie Grahama – parsknęła cicho. – Znam cię. Widzę jak się zachowujesz. Jak wyczekujesz informacji ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wyrzucili cię z pamięci.

\- Interpol nie zgodziłby się z tobą – wycedził, ale przez krótką chwilę zadrżała pulsująca na jego szyi żyłka. – Mason Verger też nie może o mnie zapomnieć.

\- Jakby obchodził cię Verger – przewróciła oczami. – Czas pójść do przodu, Hannibalu.

Lecter wiedział, że w tych kilku słowach chciała zawrzeć o wiele więcej. Taka niesubtelna, brzydka aluzja, że ona jedna była gotowa do poświęcenia wszystkiego i ucieczki z nim. Był moment, w którym Hannibal w to uwierzył. Wściekły, rozżalony, pełen bólu po zdradzie Grahama wziął ją ze sobą w podróż do Europy.

\- Napij się więcej, Bedelio. Dziś wieczorem zjesz _Tournedos_ – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie widząc jak wzdrygnęła się ze wstrętem. To był jeden z tych dni, w czasie których miała dobry humor. Wystarczająco dobry, żeby pozwoliła sobie na kilka kąśliwych uwag i wystarczająco zły, żeby mogła się w odpowiednim momencie zamknąć.

\- Oczywiście – jednym haustem dopiła znajdujące się na dnie lampki wino i tęsknie spojrzała w kierunku butelki.

Zawsze przed zjedzeniem ludziny musiała się mocno zaprawić. Może i alkohol dodawał jej animuszu, ale w środku nadal pozostawała zalęknioną ofiarą. Była słaba i brakowało jej siły, tej siły, którą Will epatował, kiedy nonszalancko wyrzucił Lectera ze swojego życia.

Miałka, słaba, nudna, nieciekawa. Najbardziej jednak denerwowało Hannibala to, że dopiero teraz dostrzegał misterne intrygi, które Bedelia próbowała tkać. Irytowały go jej uniesione ironicznie brwi gdy mówiła o policyjnym profilerze, jej triumfalnie wykrzywione wargi i błysk w oczach.

I im więcej tego widział. Tych uniesionych brwi, tych przewróconych oczu, tych pełnych wyższości, triumfujących min tym bardziej pragnął ją zniszczyć. Jej śmierć zaplanował już wiele miesięcy temu, ale ta sprytna, mała modliszka wyczuła zagrożenie i czmychnęła ukradkiem. Wtedy nie było w tym nic naprawdę osobistego.

Była jedynie trudnością, którą należało wyeliminować. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Hannibal nie lubił być oszukiwany. Zawsze, do pewnego stopnia był dumny z własnej siły charakteru, która pozwalała mu wodzenie innych za nos, ale to co lubił robić sam, nijak się miało do tego co mogli z nim robić inni. Bezsensowne oszukiwanie było niegrzeczne a Bedelia oszukiwała cały czas.

\- Coś kombinujesz – warknęła przerywając ciszę miedzy nimi. – Widzę to. Ja wszystko widzę.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Rozmawiasz ze mną, ale patrzysz gdzieś w bok. Zupełnie jakbyś mówił do kogoś innego, jakbyś… - zmarszczyła brwi. – W każdym razie Verger to spory problem. Jeśli to prawda i on rzeczywiście…

\- Oczywiście, że to prawda. Wątpisz w szaleństwo Vergera? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nadal wpatrując się uparcie w pusty fotel, którego skrawek widzieli z kuchni.

\- Wątpię, czy twoje zdolności do obiektywnej sytuacji działają w tej chwili prawidłowo – parsknęła. – Nawet ty Hannibalu nie jesteś w stanie obronić się przed wszystkimi jego zbirami.

\- Mam ciebie – zironizował.

\- Och, tak – tym razem to Bedelia się uśmiechnęła. – Masz mnie. Czy jestem twoim wspólnikiem czy ofiarą?

\- Jesteś moją własną imitacją Victora Lustiga.

Parsknęła, w lot łapiąc jego niesubtelną aluzję. To było w niej piękne, że potrafiła tak łatwo pojąć tok jego rozumowania. Oczywiście opierała się raczej na słowach a nie detalach, ale było to do pewnego stopnia rozczulające.

Był czas, w którym Bedelia naprawdę uwierzyła, że wystarczyła wspólna ucieczka by w jakiś przewrotny sposób połączyć ją z Lecterem. I ta jej naiwność, ten śmieszny entuzjazm, który przejawiła z wystudiowaną obojętnością to jakoś na krótką chwilę ujęło Hannibala.

Tyle, że ta chwila minęła szybciej niż się pojawiła.

\- Warto się tak miotać? – zapytała odkorkowując drugą butelkę.

Ruchy miała odrobinę opóźnione, pełne napięcia i frustracji. Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i tak zostawił ją, wychodząc z kuchni. Doktor Du Maurier zmrużyła oczy starając się zobaczyć dokładnie to samo, co widział Hannibal w pustym fotelu.

Myślami błądziła wokół Pałaców Pamięci szukając odpowiedzi na wszystkie te palące pytania, które lęgły się w jej głowie, które niszczyły ją od środka. Gdyby to zależało od Bedelii Will Graham już dawno by nie żył, ale choć starała się jak mogła, sprowokować Lectera ten wydawał się tyle odporny na jej aluzje, ile zachwycony młodym profilerem.

Kobieta realistycznie nie wierzyła by psychiatra faktycznie był w stanie kogokolwiek pokochać, ale gdzieś w zakamarkach jej podświadomości płonęła boląca zadra, tryskał jakiś gniew, który podpowiadał jej, że to jednak możliwe i Hannibal Lecter naprawdę zakochał się w Willu Grahamie. Nie umniejszało to ani odrobinę potworowi, którym był w rzeczywistości, ale przez to kim był, w jakiś przewrotny sposób kochał mocniej, silniej i straszniej niż normalny człowiek. Gdyby tylko Bedelia potrafiła zniszczyć tę miłość albo skierować ją ku sobie…

Parsknęła pod nosem i potykając się ruszyła w kierunku bogato zdobionego salonu. Tyle wysiłku włożyła w to, by stać się ważniejszą niż Graham i odniosła tak dużą porażkę, że rozżalenie mieszało się w niej z gorącym pragnieniem dopieczenia Lecterowi. Bezceremonialnie usiadła na pustym fotelu.

Psychiatra stał w ciemności i obserwował pogrążoną w nocy Florencję.

\- Jako dziecko mieszkałem w zamku. Był naprawdę ogromny – powiedział cicho, ale na tyle wyraźnie, że kobieta mogła chciwie wyłowić każde słowo. - Wielki, przenikający do szpiku kości. Znasz te budowle, na które wystarczy raz rzucić okiem, żeby już zawsze zapamiętać ich wygląd?

Skinęła potakująco głową. Od nadmiaru alkoholu kręciło jej się w głowie. Mrok rozpraszał uwagę kobiety i drażnił jej przytępione zmysły. Wstała i zapaliła światło.

\- Był właśnie taki. I zimny – uśmiechnął się leniwie do swoich wspomnień.

\- Zimny? – podłapała i Lecter prawie roześmiał się na głos.

Bedelia rozpaczliwie szukała klucza, który pozwoliłby jej zajrzeć w głąb umysłu fałszywego męża. Bywała przy tym naiwna jak dziecko, chwytała się głupiutko najprostszych tropów, szukała nieistniejących rozwiązań, nieistniejących problemów. Hannibal Lecter już wiele lat temu uporał się z demonami ze swojej przeszłości. Obecnie wspomnienia Miszy, wspomnienia smaku zupy z jej kosteczek i świszczącego odgłosu siekiery uderzającego o pieniek nie budziły w nim żadnych uczuć.

\- Nawet bardzo zimny. Niezwykle trudno ogrzać kilkusetletnie mury – wyjaśnił jej jak małemu, głupiemu dziecku. – Właśnie dlatego mieszkaliśmy we dworze obok zamku. Ja, rodzice, Misza a nawet służba.

\- Często wracasz do tych wspomnień? – wyczuł, że była poirytowana.

\- One mnie ukształtowały, Bedelio – skłamał gładko.

\- Wydawało mi się, że to morderstwo Miszy cię ukształtowało – odgryzła się.

Lecter odwrócił się i skupił na niej swoje poważne oczy. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powiedzieć jej czegoś obrzydliwego, co wytrąciłoby ją z równowagi. Kogokolwiek próbowała udawać to tak naprawdę bała się przemocy.

\- Wiesz, jak smakuje dobrze przyrządzony cuisine? Jest tak delikatny, tak sugestywny w swoim smaku… - westchnął. – Coś wspaniałego. Nie ma lepszej zupy.

\- Mówisz o rosole – wyrzuciła z siebie z obrzydzeniem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym o nim nie mówić? Misza poświęciła swoje życie bym ja mógł przeżyć.

\- Nie zrobiła tego świadomie. Była małym, bezbronnym dzieckiem, którego nie uratowałeś – wyszeptała gniewnie. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się wypaczyć jej wspomnienie w taki sposób, ażeby nagle okazało się, że podejmowała jakąkolwiek racjonalną decyzję w tragedii, która stała się jej udziałem.

Bedelia była oburzona. Jej sylwetka mikroskopijnie falowała unoszona przez frustrację. Hannibal na krótką chwilę przymknął oczy. Kiedy znowu je otworzył niemal widział stojącego obok niego Willa Grahama. _Policyjny profiler wyglądał przez okno. Miał na sobie prosty tweedowy żakiet, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i wydawał się kompletnie zafascynowany majestatycznie drzemiącą w oddali katedrą Santa Maria del Fiore._

 _\- Chciałbyś mnie zjeść? – zapytał niespodziewanie i odwrócił się w stronę Lectera._

 _\- Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał powoli psychiatra. – Uważasz, że powinienem?_

 _\- Och, proszę mnie w to nie mieszać, doktorze – Will uśmiechnął się tym smutnym, okrutnym uśmiechem, który miał w sobie tyle bólu i niespełnienia, ile tylko mógł w sobie pomieścić cały umysł Grahama. – Rozmawiamy teraz o panu. Obaj wiemy, że jeśli ja pomyślałbym, że możesz chcieć mnie zjeść to równałoby się temu, że naprawdę pragnąłbyś to zrobić._

\- Może powinienem – wymruczał na głos i Bedelia uniosła zaskoczona głowę do góry.

\- Co powinieneś? – zapytała obcesowo.

 _Graham odchylił do tyłu głowę i roześmiał się głośno. Oparł się łokciami o marmurowy parapet i obserwował rozbawiony całą ich rozmowę._

 _\- Pozwól jej sięgnąć siebie – powiedział łagodnie. – Przecież tego potrzebujesz._

\- Może powinienem to samo zrobić z każdym kogo kocham – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Lecter.

Obserwował grę emocji widoczną na twarzy Du Maurier. Mieszanina lęku, paniki, wściekłości i złości na krótką chwilę zagościła na jej posągowej twarzy.

\- Pytanie brzmi, kogo kochasz, Hannibalu – rzuciła wyzywająco.

 _\- I czy w ogóle kochasz – dodał Graham._

 _Jego głos przypominał cichy szept tuż przy uchu Lectera. Psychiatra prawie czuł ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Gdyby się przesunął choćby o krok, mógłby poczuć dotyk jego warg._

 _\- Jak wiele razy, doktorze…_

\- A jak myślisz, Bedelio?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Chciałbyś zjeść Willa Grahama?

\- Uważasz, że powinienem to zrobić?

 _\- Oczywiście, że tak uważa – policyjny profiler stał w tym momencie obok fotela pani doktor._

 _Wpatrywał się w nią z mieszaniną podziwu i wściekłości. Nawet wyimaginowany był w tej chwili o wiele piękniejszy i potężniejszy od niej._

 _\- Wspaniała kobieta, prawda? – zapytał powoli. – Taka dzielna. Taka zdeterminowana. Tak bardzo chciałaby zostać ostatnią żoną Sinobrodego._

\- Kiedy spotykam potwora, zjadam go – rzucił bezbarwnie, nadal zafascynowany głównie imaginacją Grahama a nie Bedelią.

\- Czy w twoim życiu naprawdę było tak wiele potworów?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy wiesz, że każdy nosi w sobie swoje własne monstrum? – zapytała niemal czule.

Tylko ktoś tak wprawiony w mimikrze jak Lecter mógł wyczuć w tym tonie złośliwość. Bedelia przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę. W blasku żyrandola błyszczały jej duże, diamentowe kolczyki. Błyszczały też ciemne oczy, ale był to inny, pełen zazdrości błysk.

 _\- Czy jestem potworem, doktorze Lecter? – zapytał cicho Graham. Jego oczy też błyszczały. Był rozbawiony, uroczy i nagle boleśnie odległy._

Poranne promienie słońca powoli wślizgiwały się do ogromnego, włoskiego apartamentu. Leniwie przesuwały się po mahoniowych, lakierowanych meblach; drogich dywanach i wiszących na ścianach obrazach. Hannibal Lecter siedział zamyślony w skórzanym fotelu.

Jego dojrzała, pociągająca twarz była dziwnie przemęczona, jakby nagle zabrakło mu siły do walki z jakimś niewidzialnym wrogiem. Uparcie wpatrywał się w pusty fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

 _\- Daj spokój – mruknął Graham przeciągając się leniwie. – Ilu pacjentów umarłoby ze szczęścia widząc w jakim jesteś stanie?_

\- Myślę, że wielu byłoby bardzo ucieszonych.

 _\- Mason Verger – wyszeptał Will uśmiechając się szeroko. – I jego piękna, taka piękna, siostra!_

Autentyczny podziw w głosie młodszego mężczyzny pobudził w Lecterze drobne nuty zazdrości. Zacisnął ledwo dostrzegalnie usta, ale poza tym nie można było po niczym poznać, że jest zdenerwowany.

\- Próbowała cię wykorzystać do swoich celów – zauważył cicho psychiatra.

 _\- A pan wykorzystał ją – odparł Will uśmiechając się smutno. – A ja wykorzystałem pana. A mnie wykorzystał Jack. A wykorzystać próbuje cię doktor Du Maurier – przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy. – Wykorzystywanie to chyba element naszego świata, prawda?_

Hannibal siłą powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem ręki w jego kierunku. Imaginacje były niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy człowiek przestawał je kontrolować. A Will drżał kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, wzdychał kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, a czasem nawet pocił się jak wtedy, kiedy doktor Lecter spędził noc w jego domu obserwując sen.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

 _\- A nie powinienem? – Will bawił się swoim swetrem. Nerwowo skubał wystające kłaczki. Młodszy, taki młody jak wtedy, kiedy Lecter zobaczył go po raz pierwszy._

\- Wybieramy ten rodzaj interpretowania rzeczywistości, który jest nam najbliższy.

 _\- Pańska rzeczywistość musi być bardzo smutna, doktorze. Pogrąża się pan w nędznych imaginacjach dotyczących człowieka, który prawdopodobnie nie chce mieć z panem nic wspólnego – wycedził Graham wprost do ucha starszego mężczyzny._

\- Will zrozumie.

 _\- Albo i nie, doktorze – imaginacja znowu przeciągnęła się jak kot._

 _Wpadające do pomieszczenia promienie słoneczne rozświetliły jego jasną skórę, szczupłe ramiona, kręcone włosy, niesfornie wijące się na szyi. Graham był piękny tą młodością, która miała w sobie witalność, siłę i… delikatność._

\- Zrozumie.

 _\- A czy pan zrozumiał Vladysa Grutasa? – zapytał przewrotnie Will._

\- Zaakceptowałem go.

 _\- Tak bardzo, że zamknąłeś go w ciemnej, najciemniejszej celi. W rozpadającym się zamku, pozbawiając go głosów ludzi i dźwięków świata zewnętrznego – zaszydziła imaginacja. – Dość przewrotna to akceptacja._

\- Otrzymał to, na co zasłużył.

 _\- Och, kiedy ja próbowałem dać panu to, na co pan zasłużył… - roześmiał się i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Czy czasem w odwecie nie zamordował pan mojej córki?_

 _Abigail weszła do pokoju z kubkiem gorącego kakao w ręce. Miała na sobie luźny sweter z grubym splotem i czarne leginsy. Często tak wyglądała podczas długich, jesiennych wieczorów, kiedy powoli uczył ją akceptować to, kim była._

 _\- Teraz jesteśmy tu razem – powiedziała poważnym tonem. – Jak prawdziwa rodzina._

 _Will roześmiał się w taki sposób, w jaki śmiał się zawsze, kiedy z trudem potrafił sobie poradzić z rzeczywistością. Tym smutnym, chorym śmiechem, który był pozbawiony wszelkiej radości. Był jak mała, piękna poczwarka, która nie chciała wydostać się ze swojego kokonu ochronnego i zostać królem nocy._

 _Wyciągnął rękę do Abigail, która pozwoliła się pogładzić po ciemnych włosach. Patrzyła na Grahama w ten dziwny, sugestywny sposób, w jaki patrzą młode dziewczęta na przystojnych chłopców._

Lecter zamrugał.

 _Abigail patrzyła na Grahama w ten czuły, pełen zaufania sposób, w jaki patrzą córki na swych ojców._

 _\- Komuś chyba odbija – mruknęła do Willa i uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem._

 _\- Myślisz, że gdyby Abigail przeżyła tak by to wyglądało? – zapytał brązowowłosy._

 _Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy Randall próbował go zabić. Płaszcz zwisał na nim smętnie. Zaschnięte drobiny krwi oblepiły dłonie._

\- A ty tak uważasz?

 _\- Wymyśliłeś mnie sobie, doktorze. Nie ma znaczenia co ja uważam – westchnął._

\- Dla mnie ma. Co widzisz?

 _\- Widzę jednego, chorobliwie zazdrosnego psychiatrę, który zabił Abigail Hobbs w przypływie impulsu. Widzę, że i tak byś ją zabił, bo zbyt wiele czasu jej poświęcałem. Nie byłem twój – cedził mrużąc oczy. – Widzę, że to wszystko sprowadzało się tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Od samego początku do ostatniej chwili._

\- Pochlebiasz sobie.

 _\- Naprawdę, doktorze? Chciałeś mnie ją wabić, pokazywać mi Abigail tylko po to, żebyś mógł mnie wodzić za nos. Koniec końców i tak musiała umrzeć._

\- Myślisz, że nie zależało mi na niej?

 _\- Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak – zaśpiewał. – Pierwszy raz widzę człowieka, który tak wspaniale wymierzył sam sobie sprawiedliwość. A tak przy okazji, Bedelia na ciebie patrzy – dodał rozpływając się w powietrzu._

\- Również nie możesz spać, Bedelio? – zapytał Lecter otrząsając się z własnych myśli.

\- Mówiłeś sam do siebie.

\- Naprawdę? – odwrócił się w jej stronę i posłał jej leniwy uśmiech.

Nawet w szlafroku potrafiła wyglądać gustownie. Przyglądała mu się ponuro. Może miała kaca, ale doskonale go ukrywała.

\- Masz ochotę na jajecznicę? – zaproponował wstając.

Widział, że wzdrygnęła się, kiedy mimochodem jej dotknął. Poczuł się rozczarowany. Jakie nie byłyby pragnienia doktor Du Maurier, tak naprawdę bała się Hannibala i czuła do niego wstręt. Abigail też się bała. Do pewnego stopnia była nim zafascynowana, ale nawet nie próbowała opanować wstrętu, kiedy robił coś, co godziło w jej poczucie estetyki i dobrego smaku. Tylko Graham się nie bał. Tak wtedy gdy był chory, jak gdy wyzdrowiał, kiedy oszukiwał i kiedy był szczery… Will zawsze akceptował dotyk Lectera.

\- Czy mam jakikolwiek wybór? – zapytała Bedelia wchodząc za nim do kuchni.

\- Nie, ale kultura nakazuje, ażebyś zjadła i podziękowała za posiłek – odparł zimno.

\- Tak bardzo lubisz pozory… - westchnęła głośno. – Pozory pomagały ci przetrwać, prawda? Długie lata, w czasie których musiałeś udawać inteligentnego, kulturalnego psychiatrę z wyszukanym, snobistycznym gustem. Ulepiłeś sobie nową skórę, co?

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym w rzeczywistości nie był ani inteligentny, ani kulturalny – odparł pozornie lekkim tonem.

Wyciągając składniki przypomniał sobie uśmiech Grahama, kiedy trzymał w ręku nóż. Pewne ruchy jego ręki, gdy kroił ludzinę. Lecter nie mógłby się aż tak pomylić… Will akceptował go. Może robił to tylko chwilami, ale to była prawdziwa i pełna akceptacja. Może to było nawet uwielbienie?

\- Teraz znam rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, w której z równą swobodą słuchasz Mozarta i zabijasz człowieka, wspominasz Rigoletta w operze i rosół z własnej siostry.

\- Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego jesteś dzisiaj tak… uszczypliwa?

\- Może to rozgoryczenie? – wzruszyła ramionami. – A może coś innego? Chciałabym zobaczyć jak to się wszystko skończy – dodała z wahaniem.

\- Jak co się skończy? – tak naprawdę, nie musiał wcale pytać, ale chciał to usłyszeć.

\- Pojechałeś do niego i cię odrzucił. Nie miałeś innego planu – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. – Jaki to musiał być dla ciebie wstrząs, co?

Żyłka pulsująca na skroni Hannibala wskazywała na to, że trafiła w samo sedno, ale Bedelia była zbyt rozgoryczona, żeby się przymknąć.

\- Nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że to on mógł mnie poznać, nie ty – odparł, odsuwając się od blatu kuchennego.

Wzrok miał chłodny, opanowany, ale jednocześnie pełen furii i wściekłości.

\- Przecież ja cię poznałam – parsknęła. – On też cię poznał. Poznał i odrzucił. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo nie jesteś wart zapamiętania.

Zamknęła oczy oczekując jakiegoś ataku wściekłości lub furii. Odkąd naprawdę pojęła kim był Lecter, Du Maurier podświadomie czekała aż pewnego dnia zobaczy go takiego, jakim się objawił wtedy, kiedy zamordował młodą Hobbs, ciężko ranił Crawforda i Grahama. Czekała by zobaczyć w nim bestię, którą naprawdę był.

Tyle, że gdy otworzyła oczy Hannibala już nie było w kuchni.


	3. Rozdział 2

_USA_

Will Graham siedział naprzeciwko Jacka Crawforda w jego gabinecie i uważnie obserwował inspektora. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który w czasie ostatnich czterech miesięcy mocno schudł, teraz wyglądał jak karykatura samego siebie. Jeden z jego ulubionych garniturów pozostawał sporo na niego za duży. Młody profiler wiedział, że Crawford wyjątkowo ciężko opłakiwał śmierć żony, ale z jakiegoś powodu patrzył na to beznamiętnie, raczej napawając się jego cierpieniem niż rzeczywiście mu współczując.

Dopóki nie został wezwany do gabinetu inspektora. Już przekraczając próg poczuł jak zaczyna kipieć w nim gniew. Mimo to pozostał raczej niewzruszony niż wściekły. Grzecznie usiadł w wyznaczonym dla niego miejscu i dopiero wtedy zapytał poważnym tonem:

\- Po co, Jack?

\- Sprawa jest poważna – odparł inspektor. – Bardzo poważna. Znowu giną kobiety.

Problem Crawforda właśnie na tym polegał, że nigdy niczego nie wyjaśniał. Po prostu informował o jakimś fakcie ostatecznym, z którym nie dało się spierać, ale z którym też nie można było się zgodzić. I tu następowała cała okrutna otoczka okropnej historii, której podsumowanie streszczał. Will słyszał już, że kobiety giną. Widział w telewizji wzdęte, sinoblade ciało z wyżartym przez ryby mięsem na plecach.

\- Żaden psychiatra nie pozwoli mi wrócić do pracy w terenie. Chcesz nakręcić histerię społeczną? Launds tylko czeka na jakiś smaczny kąsek do swojego Tattlera.

\- Giną kobiety – powtórzył uparcie inspektor.

To był argument, z którym Will nie potrafił dyskutować. Od kilku tygodni media żyły historią seryjnego mordercy młodych, pulchnych kobiet. Zwyrodnialec najpierw więził i głodził swoje ofiary a potem skalpował je. Ściągał długie, duże fragmenty skór a zmaltretowane ciała porzucał niedaleko rzek.

\- Nie wróciłbyś bezpośrednio w teren – dodał cicho Crawford. – Byłbyś raczej… kimś w rodzaju… mentora.

\- Mentora? – zapytał Gaham kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ja miałbym być czyimś mentorem?

\- Byłeś najskuteczniejszym policyjnym profilerem…

\- Oczywiście – przymknął oczy przerywając mu.

Inspektor taktownie przemilczał fakt, że profilerem nie był znowu tak długo, że tak naprawdę negatywne konsekwencje jego pracy ciągnęły się za całym działem do tej pory. Kade Prurnell robiła im publiczne, medialne afronty, regularnie wyśmiewała niekompetencję policji w Baltimore i Jacka Crawforda w szczególności. Nie było żadnym sekretem, że zapewne sama chciała przejąć jego stanowisko. W końcu była młodszą, bardzo ambitną policyjną biurwą, która za wszelką cenę próbowała zrobić karierę. Fakt, że była kobietą, w dodatku niezbyt ładną, musiał jej niewątpliwie przeszkadzać… Stąd tak zaciekle atakowała wszelkie przejawy męskiej niekompetencji.

\- Och, Jack, naprawdę w to wierzysz? Miałbym komukolwiek mentorować? – zapytał uśmiechając się smutno.

Jakie to było nudne. Siedzieć w gabinecie Crawforda i udawać, że jest się starym, dobrym, poczciwym, lękliwym Willem Grahamem, który panicznie boi się pracy w terenie.

Inna sprawa, że naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że Jack znowu próbował mu to zrobić. Po nieudanej akcji z Hannibalem Lecterem profiler spędził w szpitalu cztery miesiące, przez kolejne cztery lizał swoje psychiczne rany na urlopie zdrowotnym, zrezygnował z pracy w policji, wrócił do wykładania na uczelni i wtedy… wtedy znowu pojawił się Jack „Pieprzony" Crawford pragnący go zaciągnąć na miejsce zbrodni.

Ciekawe czy zrobiłby to, gdyby wiedział jak wyglądają teraz sny Willa Grahama.

\- Jest pewna młoda policjantka. Clarice Starling. Wydaje się, że ma podobny dar do ciebie – powiedział Jack konfidencjonalnym tonem. – Jest bardzo zdolna…

\- Dar – Will zachichotał ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Boże, o czym ty bredzisz. Jeśli ma podobny do mnie dar, niech ucieka jak najdalej stąd. Chcesz mieć kolejne murder husbands? Clarice Starling i Buffalo Bill?

\- Więc czytałeś te brednie Launds.

\- Pewnie czytała je cała Ameryka – zauważył spokojnie Graham, ale po chwili zreflektował się i dodał - Wszyscy czekają aż pobiegnę za nim i znowu… - zająknął się ze złości. - Wiesz, Jack, że tego nie zrobię, prawda?

\- Wiem.

Gówno wiedział.

\- Nie zrobię tego, bo Hannibal Lecter jest seryjnym mordercą i kanibalem – dodał z naciskiem.

Inspektor skinął powoli głową. Wstał od biurka i podszedł do okna. Dla nich obu było oczywiste, że nie dowierzał młodszemu mężczyźnie. Nie był może tak dobrym empatą jak Will, ale nawet on nie potrafił ignorować oczywistości. Młodszy mężczyzna… zmienił się pod wpływem psychiatry. Na wierzch wyszła jakaś ciemniejsza, silniejsza strona jego osobowości. Taka, o której istnieniu Jack nigdy by nie pomyślał.

Zawsze traktował swojego podwładnego jak kruchą filiżankę, która mogła się łatwo stłuc. Teraz jednak miał przed sobą kogoś, kto w żadnej mierze nie był z porcelany, kogoś kto potrafił celnie uderzyć i zadać ból. Poza tym, Crawford pamiętał jak Hannibal patrzył na Grahama i jak Graham reagował. Jak nabierał pewności siebie, jak stawał się coraz bardziej śmiały, silniejszy, mocniejszy… Jak zdolnie potrafił manipulować psychiatrą, jak przechytrzył go.

\- Nie wierzę, że Lecter zostawi w spokoju ciebie. To, że do tej pory nie zareagował może oznaczać tylko tyle, że planuje coś wielkiego.

\- Odrzuciłem go. Jest urażony. Ukarał mnie a teraz pewnie liże rany gdzieś w Europie.

\- Co nie oznacza, że nie będzie chciał odnowienia kontaktu między wami.

\- Jack, czy ta rozmowa do czegoś zmierza? – sarknął niespodziewanie Graham. – Powiedziałem to już wiele razy, powtórzę znowu: nie mam zamiaru robić za przynętę na Hannibala Lectera. Zrobiliśmy to raz. Obaj prawie nie zginęliśmy. Alana do teraz porusza się o kulach. Szczęście… - tu zacisnął konwulsyjnie usta. – Szczęście, że zginęła tylko Abigail Hobbs, wielokrotna współmorderczyni i prawdopodobna pomocnica Hannibala.

\- Nie chciałeś wierzyć że ona…

\- Nie chciałem – przyznał przerywając mu. – Zastrzeliłem jej ojca, więc próbowałem go zastąpić. Tak, przerobiłem już ten wątek wiele razy. Współuzależnienie, syndrom ofiary i wszystkie tego typu bzdury. Ach, i od początku miałeś co do niej rację.

\- Dlatego uważam, że w przypadku Lectera też mam rację.

\- Zmarnowałeś pogrzeb własnej żony na wabienie go – zauważył złośliwie Will.

Crawford zacisnął konwulsyjnie dłonie i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się nie zjawił.

\- Jack, zapomnij o nim tak, jak ja już o nim zapomniałem – ton, którym to wypowiedział zmroził inspektora.

Graham często zachowywał się dziwnie. Czasami bywał irracjonalny. Najczęściej jednak pozostawał spokojnym, wyważonym mężczyzną, który po prostu zbyt intensywnie odczuwał otaczającą go rzeczywistość i dzięki niej potrafił doskonale wczuć się w umysły psychopatycznych morderców. Tyle, że wypowiadając te słowa kompletnie nie przypominał siebie. Jego spojrzenie stało się osobliwie puste i matowe a głos… martwy.

Czy on naprawdę zapomniał?

Czy mógł wyprzeć z umysłu wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobił dr Lecter?

\- Wrócimy do tego później – rzucił ugodowo Crawford, chociaż wewnątrz czuł się mocno zaniepokojony. – Spróbujesz pomóc Clarice Starling?

Will kiwnął głową. Znowu miał smutne, błyszczące i pełne emocji oczy.

Łagodny, spokojny Will, któremu drżały ręce na samą myśl o umysłach psychopatycznych morderców.

Dobry, ciepły mężczyzna, który nienawidził przemocy.

Dlaczego więc Jack czuł się przy nim aż tak nieswojo?

FLORENCJA

Hannibal Lecter szedł samotnie przez Plac Św. Marka. Wyprostowany jak struna, w dobrze skrojonym garniturze wyglądał jak rodowity Włoch, który (gdzieś tam daleko) w swojej znamienitej linii rodowej miał jakiegoś niewłoskiego przodka, którego rysy pokazały się akurat na twarzy Lectera.

 _Will Graham miał na sobie karmelowy płaszcz, który dodawał mu klasy i tajemniczości. Szedł obok niego pewnie, ale widać było, że jest wzburzony._

 _\- Dałeś się podejść jak dziecko, wiesz? – sarknął pocierając ręką nos._

\- To się musiało tak skończyć.

 _\- Naprawdę? – policyjny profiler pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Naprawdę musiałeś zabić tego durnia?_

\- Bedelia…

 _Graham wyprzedził go o kilka kroków i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że idąc w taki sposób może na coś wpaść. Takie były prawa imaginacji._

 _\- Przyprowadziła go dla ciebie, żebyś zapomniał o mnie – powiedział z jakimś dziwnym rodzajem dumy w głosie. – A ty go zabiłeś. I co teraz, Hannibalu? Co teraz zrobisz?_

\- Zwabię prawdziwego ciebie.

 _\- W jaki sposób? – Graham znowu się obrócił i zrównał z psychiatrą._

Minęli Uniwersytet Florencki i Muzeum Botaniczne. Lecter chciał wejść do ogrodu botanicznego. Potrzebował odrobiny świeżego powietrza by móc spokojnie pomyśleć i zastanowić się co powinien zrobić.

Zamordowanie Anthonego Dimmonda wcale nie wydawało mu się lekkomyślnością. Samo pojawienie się tego młodego mężczyzny traktował jako swoistą potwarz przeciwko Willowi. Oczywiście, Bedelia nigdy nie wyczułaby tej subtelnej różnicy między wymuszonym zainteresowaniem a fascynacją, ale Hannibal od pierwszej chwili, gdy tylko zobaczył Dimmonda zrozumiał, że jest on jedynie wciskanym mu natrętnie substytutem. Zbyt przystojny, niepotrafiący się zachować i jednocześnie tak natrętnie okazujący żywe, fizyczne zainteresowanie doktorem raczej drażnił niż wzbudzał ciekawość.

\- Ujawnię się – powiedział powoli, siadając na ławce.

 _\- Na pogrzebie Belli zrobiłeś to i… - imaginacja udała, że coś rozważa. – Czy czasem ciebie nie olałem?_

\- Will nie pozwoli by przeze mnie ginęli niewinni ludzie.

 _\- Znam cię. Na pewno nie stwierdzę, że byli niewinni._

\- Poza tym przekażę mu wiadomość w taki sposób, żeby zrozumiał moje prawdziwe intencje.

 _\- I cóż to będzie za wiadomość? – zaciekawił się. – A jeśli nie przyjadę? Wiesz, że to się może skończyć inaczej. Nie Will Graham tu przybędzie, ale ludzie Masona Vergera. I co wtedy?_

Hannibal wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza oprawiony w skórę tomik kazań Girolamo Savonaroli. Przez chwilę błądził po zapisanych po łacinie słowach. Musiał się odprężyć, nie podejmować pochopnie decyzji.

Tyle, że nie potrafił.

Brzmiało to banalnie, ale nie potrafił żyć bez Willa Grahama. Owszem, udawało mu się istnieć bez niego, ale jego życie stało się dziwnie puste i ciasne. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych rozmów. Tęsknił za tanią wodą kolońską profilera, za jego zapachem i uśmiechem. Will potrafił nadać jego życiu znaczenie. Nie zrobił tego świadomie, pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że może coś takiego zrobić, ale dzięki niemu Lecter zrozumiał jak to jest nie być samotnym.

A przez całe swoje dorosłe życie właśnie taki był. Owszem, wybrał samotność całkiem realnie, całkiem świadomie izolował się od ludzi budując atrapy fałszywych przyjaźni, ale po poznaniu Grahama ta samotność stała się nagle ciężka do udźwignięcia. W jakiś sposób przestała być wolnym wyborem, a stała się niewygodnym, przerażającym balastem. Lecter nie chciał już budować przed kolejną osobą jakiejś sztucznej wizji samego siebie, nie interesowało go poznawanie kolejnych powtarzalnych schematów ludzkich zachowań. Chciał Grahama. Chciał go dla siebie egoistycznie i podle. Wiedział, że nie ma do tego prawa, że zrobił młodszemu mężczyźnie zbyt wiele okropnych rzeczy, ale nie zmieniało to tego, że go chciał.

W dodatku chciał żywego. Takiego, którego mógłby dotknąć, który mógłby go uderzyć i ugryźć, i zjeść z nim obiad, i rozmawiać, i…

I nie umiał odpuścić.

\- Wyślę taką wiadomość, której nie można przeczyć.

Istniała możliwość, że Will nie przyjedzie. Był pewien, że przyjadą zbiry Vergera. Mason nie potrafił zapominać jak Graham. Nie tylko nie usunął z pamięci Hannibala Lectera, ale dokładał wszystkich starań by go złapać i nakarmić nim swoje wynaturzone świnie.

Jeśli Will nie przyjedzie będzie mógł to zrobić.

Psychiatra od zawsze był przygotowany na widmo własnej śmierci i nie bał się jej. Jeśli Will naprawdę o nim zapomniał to najbardziej ohydna śmierć, którą przygotował mu Mason i tak była lżejsza niż ta samotność, w której trwał.

USA

Ksiądz mówił o wybaczaniu i przebaczeniu. Jego nudny, obojętny głos roznosił się echem po kościele. Biała, dziecięca trumienka stała przed głównym ołtarzem. W pierwszym rzędzie siedziała rodzina zmarłego dziecka. Rozdzierający szloch matki i łkanie babki wstrząsały żałobnikami. Najbardziej przerażał jednak widok ojca, który siedział skamieniały w końcu ławki i wpatrywał się tempo w ścianę. Jego bólu nie oddawały łzy lub krzyki, ale trawił go od środka jak jakaś ciężka, śmiertelna choroba.

Will siedział w jednym z ostatnich rzędów i w odróżnieniu od większości zgromadzonych wyróżniał się stoickim spokojem i opanowaniem. Jego oczy patrzyły współczująco, a on sam zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak powinien przy tej okazji zachowywać się ktoś, kogo znajomi stracili właśnie syna w wypadku samochodowym. Miał na sobie stonowany płaszcz i ciemne spodnie. Był grzeczny, łagodny i pełen smutku, tak jak powinien być pełen smutku ktoś o jego statusie emocjonalnym do sprawy.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi, że dużo częściej niż na wieko dziecięcej trumny spogląda w kierunku kierownika chóru. Uważnie obserwował jego nerwowe ruchy, pełne oburzenia gesty, które robił ilekroć matka głośniej szlochała. Musiał być mocno poirytowany jej zachowaniem.

Will rozumiał jego frustrację. Może wynikała ona z nieudanego życia osobistego? Może miała coś wspólnego z kierowaniem podrzędnym chórem, w podrzędnym kościółku? Może drażniła go główna solistka, otyła i rozedrgana kobieta w średnim wieku? I jeszcze ta baba, ta głupia, becząca baba, która wyła tak głośno, że aż bolała głowa.

Graham poczekał do końca mszy. Potem wymknął się chyłkiem z tłumu żałobników i samotnie skierował w kierunku grobu Belli. Przystanął przy jej nagrobku i obserwował go milcząco. Jack musiał to miejsce regularnie odwiedzać. Obok małej, marmurowej tabliczki stały świeże kwiaty. Will też często tu przychodził.

Lubił cmentarze.

\- Pan Graham? – usłyszał za swoimi plecami drżący, kobiecy głos z mocnym południowym akcentem. – Will Graham?

\- Clarice Starling – odpowiedział cicho. – Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Zauważył mnie pan? – westchnęła.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył na nią surowo. Była niewysoką, młodą latynoamerykanką z ciemnymi włosami i dużymi, bystrymi oczyma. Przyglądała mu się z szacunkiem i zaaferowaniem jednocześnie.

\- Nie przypuszczałam, że przyjdzie pan na pogrzeb mojego kuzyna – powiedziała. – Jose wpadł pod ciężarówkę. Ciężki wypadek. Zginął na miejscu.

\- Pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja do poznania cię z dala od policyjnych izb przesłuchań.

\- Chodziłam do pana na zajęcia dwa lata temu – zarumieniła się. – Pamiętam sprawę Hobbsa.

\- Każdy ją pamięta – wzruszył ramionami. – Każdy kto czytuje Tattlera.

\- Ja… - jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam była o tym wspominać.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Chodzi o to, że ja naprawdę chodziłam na pana zajęcia. I… staram się nie czytać Tattlera.

\- To błąd – uśmiechnął się leniwie i z powrotem skierował wzrok w kierunku nagrobka Belli. - Cokolwiek by nie mówić o Launds miewa naprawdę dobre źródła informacji.

Clarice przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Ubrana była w źle uszyty, tani kostium. Jej czarne czółenka były trochę ubłocone a w śliskich, połyskujących rajstopach poszło oczko. Biedna, z ciężkim akcentem i drażniącym brakiem pewności siebie w pewnym stopniu była do niego bardzo podobna.

\- Skąd jest ten akcent?

\- Pochodzę z Arizony.

\- Z małej, obskurnej mieściny, prawda? Santa Clara? A może coś jeszcze mniejszego? – jego pytania były napastliwe, ale jednocześnie zadane takim tonem jakby pytał ją o godzinę.

\- Payson – odpowiedziała cicho. – Trochę większe niż Santa Clara.

\- Payson – powtórzył jak echo. – I chodziłaś do mnie na zajęcia. Jack pokazał ci już informacje dotyczące Buffalo Billa?

Skinęła głową.

\- Chcesz się tym zajmować?

\- To dla mnie ogromna szansa.

\- Babranie się w głośnych sprawach, których nikt nie chce wziąć z obawy przed zepsuciem jest dla ciebie szansą? – zakpił. – Och, Clarice, a co się stanie jeśli zawiedziesz?

\- Ja… - zawahała się.

Nie wiedziała co powinna odpowiedzieć. Nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę czując się jednocześnie poirytowana, zafascynowana i zaniepokojona swoim rozmówcą. Will Graham, którego pamiętała z zajęć był łagodnym, zamkniętym w sobie facetem. Przed nią stał człowiek, który nadal pozostawał dziwnie odsunięty od ludzi, ale jednocześnie był zachwycająco fascynujący i przerażająco celny. Mówił to, do czego sama bała się przyznać. Jeśli zawalą sprawę Buffalo Billa jej (nierozpoczęta jeszcze) kariera w policji legnie w gruzach i nigdy już nie będzie mogła jej naprawić. Tyle, że współpraca z Grahamem była szansą, ogromną szansą, której nie mogła zmarnować.

\- Jeśli zawiedziesz media zjedzą cię, a brzydka Kade Prurnell zrobi sobie z ciebie prywatny worek treningowy. Zostaniesz przeniesiona do swojego malutkiego Payson, gdzie przez całe życie będziesz ganiała niezbyt rozgarniętych, latynoamerykańskich złodziejaszków. Może któryś z nich wsadzi ci kiedyś kosę między żebra?

Przymknęła oczy czując zbliżające się mdłości.

\- Mój ojciec dostał kosę – powiedziała cicho.

Spojrzenie Grahama momentalnie złagodniało. Nieśmiało ścisnął jej ramię próbując dodać otuchy.

\- Dziękuję za szczerość – miał poważny, kojący ton, jakby chwalił ją za zdradzenie jej wielkiej tajemnicy. – I dziękuję za rozmowę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu. Młoda kobieta podreptała za nim.

\- Będzie pan ze mną pracował? – dopytała.

Will pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, ale miło mi było cię poznać, Clarice.

\- Dlaczego? Ale… - zająknęła się.

Celowo zwiększył tempo i teraz prawie obok niego truchtała. W tanich szpilkach musiało jej być naprawdę niewygodnie, ale zacisnęła zęby przerażona, że mógł odrzucić możliwość współpracy z nią.

Z naprzeciwka zauważyli idącego kierownika chóru. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lubieżnie obrzucając Starling pożądliwym spojrzeniem i zrobił porozumiewawczy ruch biodrami w stronę Grahama. Kiedy ich mijał klepnął młodą kobietę po pupie i wymamrotał do niej kilka świństewek.

Will obserwował jej reakcję. Zaczerwieniła się i zacisnęła usta, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

\- Co do ciebie powiedział pan Miggs?

\- Powiedział… - zawahała się czerwieniąc jeszcze bardziej.

Clarice Starling była odważna. Uniosła dumnie głowę do góry, jej oczy błyszczały ze złości i upokorzenia, ale wiedział, że zamierzała powtórzyć mu słowo w słowo co usłyszała.

\- Powiedział, że jak skończę z panem mam pójść do niego. Zapłaci dwa razy więcej.

\- Powtórz mi dokładnie co powiedział.

Clarice parsknęła cicho.

\- Powiedział: Przyjdź do mnie jak z nim skończysz a zerżnę cię tak, że zapomnisz o bożym świecie i dostaniesz za to dwa razy więcej niż zapłaci ci ten palant.

Will mimowolnie zacisnął ręce w pięści, ale poza tym nie zareagował. Obserwował niewinną twarz młodej policjantki, która zgodziła się na obnażenie przed nim obrzydliwego i zawstydzającego ją zachowania kierownika chóru. Była nie tylko odważna, ale także silna. Tak silna, że na pewno zdołała sobie poradzić przy ściganiu seryjnych morderców.

\- Kolejny raz dziękuję ci za szczerość – wymamrotał w końcu. – Właśnie tak wygląda ta praca. Będziesz spotykać się z ludźmi, którzy nie tylko będą cię obrażać, jak zrobił to pan Miggs, ale też, jeśli im pozwolisz, zgwałcą cię lub zamordują. Naprawdę jesteś na to gotowa?

Ledwie dostrzegalnie kiwnęła głową i dodała:

\- O ile pan mi pomoże.

\- Will, nie pan – poprawił ją łagodnie. – Powiedz Jackowi, że ci pomogę. Przynieś jutro materiały dotyczące Buffalo Billa. Zobaczymy co się z nimi da zrobić.

Wiem, jak wyglądała książkowa Clarice Starling i skąd pochodziła, ale Fuller w wywiadzie jakoś wspominał, że chciałby zmienić jej pochodzenie by unaocznić „problemy" z jakimi borykałaby się jako kobieta obecnie w USA. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób udało mi się zachować jej „charakter" i książkowy, i filmowy jednocześnie.


	4. Rozdział 3

USA

Clarice siedziała na kanapie w salonie Willa Grahama i rozkładała na stoliku do kawy zdjęcia ofiar Buffalo Billa. Miała na sobie sportowy dres Akademii w Quantico. Wyglądała bardzo młodo, tak młodo, że mieszanie jej w brudne sprawy psychopatów wydawało się prawie sadyzmem. Natura obdarzyła ją ładną, owalną twarzą i dużymi, ciemnymi oczyma. Czarne włosy zawiązała w ciasny kucyk, dzięki któremu nie musiała martwić się ich opadaniem na twarz.

Graham obserwował ją uważnie. Stał oparty o framugę drzwi, z rękami założonymi na piersi. Miał na sobie koszulę w kratę i znoszone, domowe dżinsy. Od razu zauważył, że Clarice czuła się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. Najpierw bał się, że jest to zasługa różnicy płci, ale potem dotarło do niego, że latynoamerykanka naprawdę patrzyła na niego jak na swojego mentora.

Chciała mu zaimponować wiedzą i umiejętnościami, których jeszcze nie posiadała. Wiedziała o tym, więc wolała milczeć niż ośmieszać się pokazując własną ignorancję.

Dodatkowo deprymowała ją Alana Bloom, która uparła się, że będzie towarzyszyć im podczas pierwszych spotkań. Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale chciała sprawdzić, czy Will Graham faktycznie nadaje się na mentora dla Clarice. Chciała też wiedzieć, czy młoda policjantka faktycznie posiadała podobny do profilera dar. Opierała się ciężko o laskę i obserwowała ich oboje z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Co widzisz, Clarice? – zapytał łagodnie Graham.

Sam jeszcze nie podchodził do zdjęć. Chciał się najpierw przekonać, co potrafiła dostrzec młodziutka policjantka. Nie chciał też sugerować jej interpretacji własną.

Przygryzła wargę wodząc wzrokiem po fotografiach.

\- Nie bój się. Tu nie ma złych odpowiedzi.

Westchnęła.

\- Potrzebuje ich – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale potrzebuje tych kobiet. Skalpuje je… - zamyśliła się. – Zabiera im skórę…

\- W średniowieczu używano skór do produkcji pergaminu – rzuciła Alana.

To był jakiś trop. Will uważał, że marny, ale na pewno nie był pozbawiony logiki. Buffalo Bill wycinał duże płaty skóry ofiarom. Potrzebował jej do czegoś. Czy zapisywał na nich historię swojego życia? Czy też robił z nimi coś innego?

\- Dlaczego wybiera tylko kobiety?

\- Może… Może chodzi o to, że to słabsza płeć? – podsunęła Starling.

Skarcił ją samym spojrzeniem.

\- To dość duże dziewczyny, Clarice – podpowiedział jej. – Na pewno każda z nich umiałaby się bronić.

\- Więc je do czegoś zwabia, albo… - wzruszyła ramionami. – Musi…

\- Dlaczego wybiera tylko kobiety?

\- Czy przed śmiercią z nimi współżył? – zapytała dr Bloom.

Will spojrzał na nią uważnie. Wydawała się pochłonięta Clarice, ale wiedział, że z równą dokładnością obserwowała jego zachowanie.

\- Nie – latynoamerykanka pokręciła przecząco głową. – Chociaż… właściwie to nie wiadomo. Ciała odnajdywane są po takim czasie, że…

\- Rozumiem – przerwała jej jak małemu dziecku. – Często atakami agresji padają osoby przedstawiające pewne wyobrażenia sprawców. Atak na kobiety może sugerować zaburzone relacje z matką. Pozbawianie ofiar skóry… kompensację tego, czego sprawcy brakuje.

Clarice słuchała jak urzeczona. Will pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Słowa Alany miały sens tylko na pierwszy rzut oka. Owszem, wszystko co powiedziała było prawdą, ale dlaczego Buffalo Bill zabijał tylko młode kobiety? Gdyby faktycznie miał zaburzone relacje z matką, to czy zabijałby nastolatki? W odróżnieniu od Starling Graham czuł, że żadna z czterech ofiar nie została zgwałcona. Ich cenność zamykała się więc w skórze, którą posiadały. Tylko ona miała jakieś znaczenie.

\- Clarice, zaufaj swojej intuicji – podpowiedział jej.

Rzuciła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie bił ich, nie współżył z nimi, ale je głodził – wymruczała pod nosem, jakby próbowała skleić właściwie wszystkie fakty. – To głupie, ale… - zająknęła się. – Mam wrażenie, że on potrzebuje ich skóry. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że jest ona najważniejszą rzeczą, którą posiadały.

\- Myślisz, że przestanie zabijać?

Starling pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Cokolwiek chce zrobić z ich skórą ma to dla niego ogromne znaczenie. Moim zdaniem będzie stale ulepszał to, co tworzy. Będzie więc potrzebował stale nowych kobiet.

Graham był z niej dumny. Clarice rzeczywiście miała dar. Nie był on tak rozwinięty jak u niego, w głównej mierze polegał na dedukcji a nie empatii, ale faktycznie potrafiła odnaleźć istotne dla sprawy szczegóły. Była jeszcze bardzo młoda, wiele jej umykało, ale gdyby w odpowiedni sposób zaczęła ćwiczyć, mogłaby szybko stać się jednym z najlepszych profilerów w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Poprosił ją o pozostawienie mu kopii materiałów. Powiedział jej też, że może do niego przyjść ilekroć poczuje taką potrzebę. Wyszła od niego wyczerpana, ale dumna z siebie.

\- I jak twoje obserwacje, Alano? – zapytał prowadząc dr Bloom do swojej niewielkiej kuchni.

Bez słowa zaczął wyciągać z szafki kubki i robić dla nich po szklance herbaty. Kobieta usiadła na krześle kulę opierając o stół. Wyglądała na spokojną, ale zamyśloną.

\- Zmieniłeś się – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy – poprawił ją łagodnie.

Skończył robienie herbaty i otworzył drzwi lodówki. Wyciągnął stamtąd talerz świeżej, wypatroszonej ryby. Przez krótki moment jasne oczy dr Bloom rozszerzyły się w panice, ale zaraz potem uspokoiła się. Widać ją też nawiedzały koszmary dotyczące kuchni Hannibala Lectera.

\- Ostatnio uwielbiam jeść ryby – usprawiedliwił się.

\- Jak my wszyscy – powiedziała odprężając się.

\- Więc jakie są twoje obserwacje? – powtórzył nacierając ryby przyprawami.

\- Ciekawe i nieciekawe. Ona bez wątpienia ma talent – przyznała ostrożnie. – I jest dużo silniejsza psychicznie niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś.

\- To prawda – przytaknął jej.

\- Jesteś bardzo spokojny.

\- To nie ja musiałem oglądać zwłoki młodych kobiet – próbował zażartować, ale niespecjalnie mu się udało.

\- Wciąż możesz to zrobić. Zostawiła ci kopię.

\- I pewnie będę musiał to zrobić, ale póki co Clarice naprawdę dobrze daje sobie radę.

\- Tak – przytaknęła bez przekonania. – Tęsknisz za nim?

Graham skończył właśnie nacierać ryby przyprawami. Zaczął je układać w brytfance. Widać miał zamiar upiec mięso. Zachowywał się, jakby nie usłyszał ostatniego pytania.

\- Tęsknisz za Hannibalem Lecterem? – powtórzyła w napięciu.

\- Za kim?

Parsknęła.

\- Byliście tak blisko… - zająknęła się. – Ja po prostu…

\- To nie ja z nim sypiałem, Alano – zauważył kąśliwie. Uśmiechał się, ale jego oczy pozostawały zimne. – Cokolwiek nie roił sobie w głowie, byliśmy raczej wrogami niż przyjaciółmi.

\- Ciągle o tobie mówił – wymamrotała, jakby przyznawała się do jakiegoś wstydliwego sekretu. – Każda nasza rozmowa musiała o ciebie zahaczyć. Wtedy… wtedy wydawało mi się, że to naturalne, bo oboje ciebie znaliśmy i nas fascynowałeś, ale teraz wiem, że to było chore. To nigdy nie było prawdziwe. Myślę, że… myślę, że zaczął ze mną sypiać, żebym odsunęła się od ciebie. Nie mógł znieść naszych romantycznych fanaberii. Był zazdrosny i…

Will umył ręce i usiadł obok niej. Westchnął, jakby chciał Alanie dać do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek się nie stało teraz i tak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

\- Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłam taka ślepa. Tak strasznie nie chciałam zauważyć kim on naprawdę jest. Nie wierzyłam ci, chociaż od samego początku powtarzałeś, że jest naśladowcą.

\- Zadał sobie wiele trudu, żebyś mu zaufała – powiedział uspokajająco.

\- Wiesz, że ja byłam zazdrosna? – zapytała wstydliwie. – Nie mogłam na was patrzeć.

\- Nie myśl o tym – pogładził ją po ramieniu. – To już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Dla mnie ma – zadrżała. – Zrobiłam coś bardzo złego.

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Bardzo, bardzo – przygryzła wargę. – To nieważne, prawda?

Miała tak umęczony wyraz twarzy, że prawie się roześmiał. Oczywiście, wszystko zależało od tego co naprawdę zrobiła. Czy mówiła o współpracy z Vergerami? Will o tym wiedział od dawna. Od pierwszego dnia, w którym pojawiła się w eleganckiej, pełnej świństw rezydencji Masona Vergery i jego siostry. Czy zaczęła pomagać Vergerowi w poszukiwaniach Lectera?

\- Tak, to nieważne – pokiwał głową.

Czekał, aż sama się wsypie, ale Alana milczała. Szukał w jej ładnej, kobiecej twarzy tego czegoś, co go kiedyś tak bardzo pociągało. Czy chodziło o ułożenie włosów? A może fascynowały go jej jasne oczy? Ładnie wykrojone usta? Graham chciał to odnaleźć, przypomnieć sobie dlaczego jąkał się w jej obecności, dlaczego śnił o niej, dlaczego była pierwszą osobą, o której myślał po przebudzeniu i nie potrafił.

Naprawdę lubił Alanę. Lubił ją za lojalność, za odwagę, za działanie zawsze w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem. Doceniał jej poczucie humoru, subtelną kobiecość i delikatną dziewczęcość, którą mimo wieku zachowała. Tyle, że teraz patrzył na nią raczej przez pryzmat konesera niż wielbiciela.

Uwiedzenie dr Bloom przez Lectera wszystko przekreśliło. W jakiś sposób straciła całą swoją niewinność i urok. To nadal była ta sama Alana, w której kiedyś się zauroczył, ale teraz zauroczenie wyparowało. Jakby jej związek z Hannibalem to wszystko przekreślił i zniszczył.

\- O czymś myślisz – uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. – Grosik za twoje myśli, Willu Grahamie.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie masz ochoty na spacer – skłamał.

Od pewnego czasu ciągle przy niej kłamał. Zupełnie tak, jak ona kłamała przy nim.

\- ooo -

Nowe ciało wyłowiono cztery dni później. Clarice dygotała z zimna obserwując wzdętego, do połowy rozłożonego trupa, który leżał na noszach. Price uwijał się przy nim nucąc pod nosem jakąś sprośną piosenkę. Jego kumpel (młoda policjantka zastanawiała się, czy oni w ogóle kiedykolwiek wychodzili z pracy), pobierał próbki do badań w miejscu, gdzie znaleziono zamordowaną.

Był środek nocy, ale policyjne światła oświetlały niewielki skrawek terenu tak dokładnie, że teraz przypominał raczej parkiet w klubie niż miejsce zbrodni.

Na miejsce zajechał nowy samochód i wysiadł z niego Jack Crawford w towarzystwie Willa. Clarice w pierwszej chwili serce podeszło do gardła z obawy, że inspektor rozmyślił się co do niej i postanowił jednak zaufać sprawdzonemu profilerowi.

Graham podszedł Starling i podał jej, kupioną na stacji benzynowej, gorącą kawę.

\- Tu jest dość zimno – wyjaśnił.

Przyjęła z wdzięcznością kubek. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że reszta ekipy zaczęła zachowywać się dość nerwowo, gdy tylko pojawił się Will. Co jakiś czas zerkano w jego stronę, a Zeller podszedł nawet do Crawforda i zaczął coś do niego szeptać.

\- Przyjechałeś zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni? – zapytała upijając łyk kawy.

Dokładnie tego trzeba jej było. Papierowy kubek ogrzewał skostniałe ręce. Gorący płyn spływał do żołądka ogrzewając Starling.

\- Przyjechałem zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz na miejscu odnalezienia ciała – subtelnie zwrócił jej uwagę, że pomyliła nomenklaturę.

Nie miała ochoty na wdawanie się w pyskówki i wyjaśnianie, że użyła tylko skrótu myślowego.

\- Nijak – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet nie pozwolili mi podejść bliżej.

\- Skończą swoją pracę i wtedy to ty będziesz miała swój czas.

Odwrócił się w kierunku drogi. Clarice zrozumiała, że nie zamierzał podchodzić do zwłok. Nie zamierzał ingerować w jej sprawę w większym stopniu niż sobie tego zażyczyła. Pokrzepiona swoją własną dedukcją zbliżyła się do Jacka.

Tyle, że całkowicie myliła się co do Willa. Nie musiał podchodzić do samego ciała by wiedzieć, że denatka jest kolejną ofiarą Buffalo Billa. To miejsce było idealne dla niego. Wyludniona okolica. Mało uczęszczana droga. Mógł bez trudu zaparkować na poboczu i podrzucić tu ciało.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Intensywnie zastanawiał się nad tym po co Buffalo Billowi była damska skóra. Gdyby był Buffalo Billem… Po co potrzebowałby skóry? Po co skóry? Do czego mu była skóra?

Ruszył w kierunku szosy, żeby się jeszcze lepiej rozejrzeć.

Po cholerę była mu skóra?

Buffalo Bill nie gwałcił kobiet. Nie znęcał się nad nimi. Dusił je, a potem skalpował. Ł. Przystanął zszokowany. Jego umysł biegł niebezpiecznymi ścieżkami, oczywiście musiał to sprawdzić, ale był prawie pewien, że…

\- Graham? – usłyszał niedowierzający głos Freddie Launds.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Rudowłosa dziennikarka przeciskała się, zza kordonu samochodów w jego kierunku.

\- No tego, to bym się nie spodziewała – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Crawford uznał, że możesz wrócić do pracy w terenie?

\- Freddie, Freddie… - Will uśmiechnął się leniwie i wsunął rękę w jej włosy. – Pamiętam jak ciągnąłem cię w kierunku mojego domu. Jak się szamotałaś? Jak krzyczałaś? Jak walczyłaś o życie?

Nie mógł tego zauważyć, ale zbladła i znieruchomiała wytrzeszczając w jego kierunku ogromne oczy.

\- Oboje wiemy co we mnie siedzi – pouczył ją jak małego, niesfornego dzieciaka. – Na razie jest bardzo głęboko uśpione. Nie chciałbym nigdy, żeby wyszło na wierzch. Ty też byś tego nie chciała. Dlatego nie napiszesz o mnie ani słówka w swojej gazetce.

\- Co? Co ja? – wyrwała mu się jak oparzona. – Cokolwiek zrobił ci Lecter, powinieneś teraz siedzieć w więzieniu do którego niedługo trafi tamten psychopata! – syknęła.

\- Policja jeszcze nie złapała Buffalo Billa – zaprzeczył jej. – Chyba, że masz jakieś cenne informacje, których nie chcesz ujawnić.

\- Buffalo Billa? – zmarszczyła brzydko nos. – Mówię o Lecterze i o tym, co wyczynia we Włoszech.

Chyba czekała na jakąś oznakę zainteresowania ze strony Grahama, ale mężczyzna nawet nie wzruszył ramionami. Przyglądał się jej bez zaciekawienia, jakby tak naprawdę nie interesowała go wcale.

\- Naprawdę nie zaglądasz na Tattlera? – stęknęła a potem uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

Will momentalnie złapał ją za ramiona.

\- Nie zaglądam, ale dowiem się, jeśli napiszesz o mnie choćby jedno słówko – wyjaśnił. – Johnson, Stewart! – krzyknął niespodziewanie. – Launds tutaj jest!

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale po chwili pojawiło się dwóch policjantów, którzy bez ceregieli skuli ją w kajdanki i zabrali do radiowozu.

Graham obserwował tę scenę z zainteresowaniem. Launds miała swój urok. Była jak mała, ruda wywłoka, którą los ocalił z przekory i na złość innym. Była jednocześnie przydatna i do niczego. Potarł palcami nasadę nosa przypominając sobie uderzające ciepło gdy ciągnął ją w śniegu do swojego domu. Towarzyszyło mu wtedy to niebezpieczne uczucie, jakby zaczął żyć. Naprawdę miał ochotę ją zamordować, prawie to zrobił, prawie…

Tyle, że nie był mordercą. Cokolwiek by Hannibal Lecter nie insynuował, Will Graham nie przekroczył wtedy tej cienkiej granicy między sprawiedliwością a psychopatią. Zawsze potrafił się zatrzymać w odpowiednim momencie.

Przerażony kierunkiem, w którym podążały jego myśli wrócił do Jacka Crawforda. Inspektor obserwował Starling paląc papierosa.

Od kiego palił?

Młoda policjantka kucnęła obok ciała. Była skupiona, wzrokiem chłonęła obrażenia, które miała na sobie denatka. Uważnie rozglądała się dookoła. Czegoś szukała.

\- Co o niej sądzisz? – zapytał Crawford.

\- Jest bardzo ładna – odparł Will, chociaż wiedział, że nie o to inspektor pytał. – I bystra – dodał po chwili. – Jest chyba nawet bardziej bystra niż ładna.

Jack zacisnął usta i rzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

\- Ach, więc już ją spisałeś na straty? – drążył Graham.

\- Nie spisałem jej – zaprzeczył. – Tylko tutaj nic się kupy nie trzyma a ja potrafię myśleć tylko o innym seryjnym mordercy.

\- Odpuść.

Clarice wstała i ruszyła w ich kierunku. Wyglądała na zaaferowaną. Ciekawe czy naprawdę coś odkryła, czy też po raz pierwszy zobaczyła tak zmasakrowane ludzkie szczątki i ten widok ją zafascynował.

\- Co zobaczyłaś? – zapytał Crawford.

Will wolałby sam zadać to pytanie, ale postanowił, że będzie stał z boku. Bardziej ciekawiło go, czy widzieli to samo.

\- To ciało przebywało w wodzie znacznie dłużej niż wcześniejsze – powiedziała z napięciem w głosie i nerwowo zerknęła na Grahama.

Twarz policyjnego profilera pozostawała nieprzenikniona, chociaż w środku analizował tą informację nie mniej intensywnie niż ona.

\- Ofiara nie miała przy sobie…

\- To już wiemy – przerwał jej Jack ze złością. – Wszystko to wiemy, że nie miała dokumentów, że była naga… jesteś jednoznacznie wstanie potwierdzić, że to kolejna ofiara Buffalo Billa?

\- Tak – wymamrotała zawstydzona. – Po prostu wydawało mi się, że… - zająknęła się i zamilkła.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego morderca to robi?

Jeśli to pytanie miało jej pomóc to Graham wyświadczył Clarice niedźwiedzią przysługę. O ile chwilę wcześniej była po prostu zawstydzona, teraz zrobiła się naprawdę zmieszana.

\- Śmiało – zachęcił ją.

\- On… robi to z zazdrości – wyszeptała.

Crawford wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale oczy Willa błysnęły z uznaniem. I tylko ten drugi fakt miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla Starling.

\- ooo -

Will przyglądał się karykaturalnemu sercu, które stało przed ołtarzem. Fotograf – zapewne policyjny, zaburzył proporcje, które powinny zostać zachowane w tej kompozycji. Nie oddał we właściwy sposób odległości między nawą główną a rzeźbą. Nie pokazał całego dowcipu, który musiał towarzyszyć tej ludzkiej rzeźbie.

Owszem, serce mogło wskazywać na uczucia. Tyle, że ludzkie serce, które zostało uformowane z prawdziwego człowieka, ustawione w samym centrum kościoła było… bluźnierstwem. Ogromnym i okrutnym bluźnierstwem, które miało zadrwić nie tylko z wszystkich wierzących, ale też z ofiary.

Launds całkiem trafnie poznała, że autorem tego dzieła musiał być Hannibal Lecter. Jej kąśliwe, pełne paniki uwagi informowały o panice, która rozszalała się we Florencji. Głośno i sugestywnie nawoływała do złapania sprawcy. Przy okazji prosiła o informacje wszystkich, którzy mogliby cokolwiek wiedzieć. Chętna i gotowa na przekazanie wszelkich dostępnych i przydatnych informacji policji sprawiała wrażenie raczej żądnej kolejnej sensacji a nie szczerze oddanej sprawie.

Graham przekrzywił głowę na bok i odłożył tablet. Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, jakby coś rozważał… w końcu wstał z kanapy, odsunął leżący na podłodze dywan i po schodach zszedł do niewielkiej piwniczki, w której poprzedni właściciel musiał trzymać zapasy na zimę.

Will nigdy nie parał się ogrodnictwem. Nie był też fanem korzystania z takich pomieszczeń. Piwniczka ta służyła mu więc głównie za miejsce, w którym składował wszystkie niepotrzebne przedmioty, które nie zmieściły się w składziku albo były zbyt osobiste.

Zapalił światło. Naga żarówka rozbłysła jasnością. Widział połamane wędki, zniszczoną kanapę, chybotliwy stół, ozdoby świąteczne, rzeczy swojego ojca i masę innych, niepotrzebnych śmieci. Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby zrobić porządek w tym miejscu.

Po tym jak FBI złapało wrobionego Grahama i próbowało z niego zrobić seryjnego mordercę, mężczyzna przyniósł tu również swój zestaw do robienia przynęt, kolekcje noży do filetowania ryb i kilka innych przedmiotów, które kojarzyły mu się z niesłusznymi oskarżeniami.

Wszystkie te przedmioty błyszczały teraz, jakby przywołując go.

Najpierw jednak powinien sprzątnąć piwniczkę.


	5. Rozdział 4

USA

Alana Bloom szalała. Ze zdenerwowania drżały jej ręce, twarz miała zaczerwienioną a usta posiniałe z frustracji. Nie mogła pojąć jakim cudem Jack Crawford nie dostrzegał niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – warknęła. – Boże, proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz!

\- To jedna z niewielu okazji, żeby złapać Lectera – sarknął nieprzyjemnie.

Oboje byli wściekli i oboje nie zamierzali odpuścić.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu nagle zaczęłaś powtarzać te brednie Willa o tym, że należy odpuścić. Jak mam odpuścić człowiekowi, który morduje i zjada ludzi?! Są zbrodnie, za które nie ma przebaczenia! Po prostu nie ma! – ryknął. – Znam Rinalda Pazziego od piętnastu lat i zamierzam pomóc mu w schwytaniu Lectera!

Clarice stała pod drzwiami gabinetu Crawforda i słuchała tych wrzasków zszokowana. Owszem, wiedziała, że Hannibal Lecter przez pewien czas współpracował z policją w Baltimowe (kto by o tym nie słyszał?), ale informacja, że aktualnie przebywał we Florencji była jednak pewnego rodzaju novum.

Starling czytała artykuł w Tattlerze. Oglądała ludzkie serce wystawione w nawie głównej kościoła, ale… nie powiązała go z psychiatrą. Miała wrażenie, że tym, kto je wykonał kierował jakiś ostateczny akt rozpaczy a nie psychopatia… Jakkolwiek szokująco to nie brzmiało latynoamerykance zrobiło się żal szaleńca, który zdecydował się na taki krok. Kiedy jednak tak brutalnie została uświadomiona, że autorem „pracy" był nie kto inny jak Lecter wszystkie jej emocje wyparowały.

Zbyt dobrze pamiętała co ten chory człowiek zrobił policji w Baltimore, a w szczególności dla Jacka Crawforda i Willa Grahama. Zacisnęła mocno usta i wycofała się chyłkiem spod drzwi gabinetu.

Jakaś część jej samej bała się, że Graham może ruszyć w pościg za dr Lecterem. Zdenerwowana zostawiła wiadomość dla inspektora, że jedzie porozmawiać o dowodach ze swoim mentorem i wybiegła z budynku.

Tak, jak Clarice miała w sobie wyrobione bardzo silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, tak pozostawała również niezwykle opiekuńcza w stosunku do ludzi, którzy okazali jej trochę serca. Will nie krzyczał, kiedy (nieudolnie) próbowała wiązać fakty, nie awanturował się, nie wyzywał jej… Było pierwszą osobą z policji, która szczerze okazała jej zainteresowanie.

Oczywiście, Jack Crawford również to zrobił. Tyle, że w jego działaniu kompletnie nie chodziło o nią, ale o schwytanie Buffalo Billa. Starling od razu to wyczuła i w pewien sposób uodporniła się na niego. Z Willem sprawa wyglądała o wiele poważniej. Ufała mu i chciała się nim opiekować, chociaż nie wyglądał na człowieka, który potrzebował opiekunki. Przy nim mogła popuścić wodze własnej fantazji, mogła „zaufać" własnemu osądowi i była pewna, że nie zostanie wyśmiana. Lubiła Grahama i podziwiała go.

Co prawda biło od niego dziwne zimno, które sprawiało, że cokolwiek by Clarice nie zrobiła, po kilku godzinach w jego towarzystwie była wyczerpana i przemarznięta do szpiku kości. Jednocześnie, jakby Will sam to wyczuwał, bo regularnie proponował jej coś ciepłego do picia. Również jego dom był zimny. I nie chodziło tu o smutne kolory ścian czy podniszczone meble. Istniało coś w atmosferze tego miejsca, co oddziaływało na młodą policjantkę.

Zaparkowała przy drodze i wysiadła z samochodu. Auto Grahama stało na swoim miejscu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła uwierzyć, że mężczyzna znajduje się w domu. Zdenerwowana weszła na ganek i zadzwoniła do drzwi.

Po chwili usłyszała szuranie, jakby ktoś przestawiał meble i Will otworzył jej drzwi. Miał na sobie ciemny sweter i wytarte dżinsy.

\- Clarice – uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale uśmiech nie objął jego oczu, które pozostały poważne i czujne.

Gestem zaprosił ją do środka. Weszła zaaferowana szukając wzrokiem oznak, że zamierzał wyruszyć w podróż do Europy. Niczego takiego nie zauważyła.

\- Co cię niepokoi? – zapytał stając za jej plecami.

Drgnęła zaskoczona.

\- Ja… - zająknęła się. – Ja się właśnie dowiedziałam, że inspektor wyjeżdża do Europy i… - zamilkła zażenowana tym, co chciała powiedzieć.

Nie była matką-kwoką a Will Graham nie był jej pisklakiem. Nie mogła wpadać do jego domu bez zapowiedzi tylko po to, żeby przekonać się czy jest na swoim miejscu. To był dorosły człowiek, który miał prawo robić co tylko chciał.

\- Zidentyfikowano ostatnią ofiarę Buffalo Billa – nieudolnie spróbowała zmienić temat.

Nagle poczuła się głupsza niż była i gorsza. Oczy Grahama przewiercały ją na wylot. Ich spojrzenie było lodowate, chociaż pozornie nadal pozostawało łagodne.

\- Dziewczyna nazywała się Fredica Bimmel i…

\- Nie wybieram się do Europy, Clarice – przerwał.

Pogładził ją po ramieniu. W tym geście nie było nic erotycznego. Przypominał raczej jakąś nieudolną próbę pocieszenia jej. Roześmiał się cicho i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Moja mała Clarice – wymamrotał odsuwając się od niej. – Czego się aż tak przestraszyłaś?

Czuła jakby ją hipnotyzował, jakby w jego oczach, ustach i niskim głosie czaił się jakiś wielki sekret.

\- Przestraszyłam się, że on cię może zabić – wyrzuciła z siebie jak naiwna dziesięciolatka. – Ale nie może. Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Nie, nie zamierza mnie zabijać – zaprzeczył jej mechanicznie, a po chwili zmienił temat. – Twoje przywiązanie jest bardzo miłe, ale wydaje się… nienaturalne… zbyt silne.

Młoda policjantka zaczerwieniła się okropnie. Nie mogła mu wytłumaczyć, że to był ten irracjonalny lęk, który prześladował ją odkąd była małą dziewczynką.

\- Szczerość za szczerość, Clarice – pouczył ją kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Znowu poczuła jak ogarnia ją przejmujące uczucie zimna. Zadrżała mimowolnie.

\- Jestem szczera – mruknęła obserwując jak krzątał się po kuchni robiąc im herbatę.

\- Nie jesteś – zaprzeczył, ale nie naciskał. – Powiesz mi, jak będziesz gotowa. Więc Jack zamierza pojechać do Europy?

Skinęła głową a potem, wiedziona jakimś dziwnym impulsem opowiedziała Willowi wszystko, co podsłuchała pod drzwiami gabinetu. Graham był genialnym słuchaczem. Potrafił nie tylko sprawiać wrażenie, jakby naprawdę interesowały go słowa Starling, ale umiał również wyłowić między nimi inny, prawdziwszy sens.

Jack Crawford jechał do Florencji, żeby złapać Il Mostro. Alana za wszelką cenę nie chciała do tego dopuścić. Więc to była ta głupota, którą zrobiła. Zaczęła pracować dla Vergerów i zapewne zdążyła już zasugerować Masonowi, wysłanie swoich ludzi do Włoch.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Clarice, przez krótką chwilę będziesz odpowiedzialna tylko przed sobą – rzucił lekkim tonem. – Nie boisz się tej odpowiedzialności?

\- Będziesz mi pomagał, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, moja mała latynoamerykanko.

\- o o o –

Do momentu, w którym samolot wystartował Jack Crawford łudził się, że Will Graham poleci razem z nim do Florencji. Był tego pewien prawie tak samo mocno jak tego, że on sam musiał się tam zjawić. Musiał się tam zjawić, żeby złapać Hannibala Lectera.

Tyle, że Will nie wsiadł do samolotu. Kiedy inspektor zakomunikował mu o swoim wylocie, wzruszył ramionami i już pewnie by odszedł, gdyby nie jakiś błysk w oczach Jacka, który na krótką chwilę kazał mu przystanąć.

\- Skoro nie możesz zostać to przynajmniej nie daj się im zabić – powiedział cicho brązowowłosy.

\- Tym razem to ja go zabiję – zapewnił Crawford.

Graham uniósł ironicznie brwi do góry i wykrzywił usta pogardliwie. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby wierzył w zapewnienia swojego byłego przełożonego.

\- Masz dla mnie jakieś rady?

\- A skorzystasz z nich?

Teraz Jack uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Zawsze korzystałem z twoich rad – zapewnił lojalnie, a Will równie lojalnie mu nie zaprzeczył.

\- Pamiętaj, że ma bardzo dobry słuch i węch.

Jack wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Chyba spodziewał się czegoś więcej. Naiwnie wierzył, że Graham poda dokładne miejsce pobytu Hannibala.

Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie tylko ja go znałem – mruknął złośliwie.

\- Ale tylko ty go zobaczyłeś – przypomniał mu Crawford błyskotliwie.

To była prawda, ale… Will wyczuł w tych słowach Clarice. To ona budowała takie metafory. Małe przenośnie, które pięknie upraszczały i opisywały świat.

\- Zobaczyłem… - powtórzył jak echo. – Jack, pamiętaj, że nie tylko ty jedziesz tam szukać Hannibala Lectera. Nie ufaj nikomu. Nawet temu swojemu przyjacielowi, Pazziemu. Możliwe, że już go odnalazł i teraz zastanawia się, czy oddać go w ręce policji czy sprzedać. Lecter ma wielu wrogów. Może już go znaleźli? A jeśli jeszcze go nie mają, to oznacza tylko tyle, że są na jego tropie.

\- o o o –

FLORENCJA

Hannibal Lecter odsunął się od ciała Alberto Rossiego. Martwe oczy przyglądały mu się przysnute mgłą. To było bardzo trudne. Zabić go tak, żeby w jego oczach nadal pozostawał ten na wpół obłąkany, na wpół rozmarzony wyraz.

 _\- To było konieczne? – zapytała imaginacja Willa Grahama. Opierał się nonszalancko o ścianę. W księżycowym świetle pulsowała żyła na jego szyi, rozszerzały się nozdrza gdy z głośnym świstem wciągał powietrze. Nawet imaginacja Grahama była nim zmęczona._

\- Jack Crawford wczoraj przyleciał – odpowiedział cicho Lecter.

Poprawiał ułożenie prześcieradła na nagim ciele Rossiego. Chciał udrapować je tak, by doskonale imitowało rzymską togę. Przed oczami miał Bachusa Caravaggia. Alberto nie miał co prawda osiemnastu lat, ale tutaj nie chodziło o wierne odwzorowanie obrazu, ale o stworzenie jakiejś nowej jakości, która pozwoli Willowi na zrozumienie, na przypomnienie sobie o Hannibalu i na utkwienie w jego pamięci.

 _\- Sam – zauważyła imaginacja. W tym jednym słowie nie było złośliwości albo oznak triumfu._

\- Widocznie Will nie mógł zostawić swoich spraw w…

 _\- Nie chciał tu przyjechać. Przyznaj się sam przed sobą, że on po prostu nie chciał tu przyjechać._

\- Przyjedzie.

 _Graham, tak piękny jak w dniu, kiedy przyniósł mu ludzką polędwiczkę, pokręcił głową i roześmiał się głośno. To był ten triumfujący, pełen przemocy śmiech, który burzył spokój miejsca, w którym się znajdowali._

Alberto Rossi nadal przyglądał się Hannibalowi niewidzącymi oczyma i nagle, ten jego wzrok, ten złowieszczy śmiech Willa… nagle to wszystko stało się jakieś duszące. Zupełnie jakby Lecter znalazł się w małej klatce, jakby zatrzasnął się w psychodelicznym świecie, w którym nie miał już żadnej władzy, chociaż sam go stworzył.

Cofnął się przerażony własnym strachem. Śmiech nadal dudnił tylko w jego głowie. Martwe oczy nadal przewiercały go na wylot.

Will Graham nie przyjechał. Nie dlatego, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie przyjechał, bo nie miał ochoty na przyjeżdżanie. Nie miał chęci na ponowne spotkanie Hannibala Lectera. Will Graham nie przyjechał, bo Hannibal nie był wart przyjeżdżania, bo… zapomniał o nim.

\- Przyjedzie – powiedział z nadzieją.

\- o o o –

USA

Clarice zaklęła pod nosem, kiedy cholerny pan Miggs nie otwierał. Obiecała swojej kuzynce, że zajdzie do niego, by porozmawiać o pieśniach, które wybrał na czterdzieści dni po śmierci dziecka, ale obleśny facet nie otwierał. Jeszcze raz zastukała mocno w drzwi do jego małego domku, stojącego w niewielkim od parafii i kościoła.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i zadzwoniła szybko do Marii, żeby jej powiedzieć, że nie zastała kościelnego. Wiedziona jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem obeszła dom dookoła. Zajrzała przez okno do salonu i kuchni. Wszystko było posprzątane i nic nie budziło w niej niepokoju.

Nie miała czasu, żeby czekać na niego w nieskończoność. Nabazgrała na kartce prośbę o kontakt i wsadziła ją w drzwi.

Clarice na co dzień wolała ubierać się wygodnie, a nie seksownie lub kobieco. Na własne nieszczęście dzisiaj musiała składać raport przed rozwścieczoną Kade Prurnell, nałożyła więc na siebie swój jedyny, ciemny kostium i niewygodne szpilki, które boleśnie obcierały jej kostki. Wsiadając do samochodu dalej klęła na Miggsa.

Nie chciała tu przyjeżdżać. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Tyle, że musiała to zrobić, bo próbowała być użyteczną kuzynką dla rodziny, która ani jej nie lubiła, ani jej nie akceptowała. Graham miał rację, kiedy wytykał jej latynoamerykańskie pochodzenie. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na zdjęcie jej klasy ze szkoły. Połowa mężczyzn siedziała w więzieniach za handel narkotykami. Prawie wszystkie dziewczyny miały już na głowie dzieci, zdrady, rozwody i prostytucję…

Włączyła się do ruchu ulicznego trochę zbyt gwałtownie, przez co jakiś sfrustrowany kierowca zatrąbił. W tamtej chwili naprawdę nienawidziła tego, że była niska, drobna i urodziła się kobietą. Gdyby była tęgim, silnym facetem po prostu wysiadłaby z samochodu, puściłaby solidną wiązankę gamoniowi i miałaby spokój. Starling pozostało jedynie wymamrotać pod nosem ciche przeprosiny i czym prędzej wrócić do domu.

Powinna mniej się denerwować, ale Will zadzwonił do niej dwa dni temu z pytaniem czy będzie go potrzebowała, bo chciałby wyjechać na ryby, a ona jak głupia się zgodziła. I tak siedziała nad sprawą Buffalo Billa zagubiona i zdenerwowana, nie umiała znaleźć żadnego nowego dowodu a Kade Prurnell dość dobitnie powiedziała jej godzinę temu co sądzi o jej wątpliwych talentach śledczych.

Cała sprawa z Buffalo Billem wyglądała właśnie tak, jak przedstawił ją za pierwszym razem Will. Najprawdopodobniej miała się okazać jej wielkim gwoździem do trumny.

W dodatku Clarice denerwowała się brakiem wiadomości od Jacka Crawforda. Nie to, żeby spodziewała się, aby do niej zadzwonił, ale szybko zauważyła, że nie kontaktował się z nikim z policji. I jasne, rozumiała, że nie musiał tego robić, ale… pojechał do Florencji walczyć z seryjnym mordercą kanibalem.

Fajnie byłoby poczuć czyjekolwiek wsparcie. Zaparkowała pod niewielkim, czynszowym blokiem, w którym wynajmowała mieszkanie razem z przyjaciółką. Wchodząc po krzywych schodach zdjęcia swoje szpilki przez co jej nogi od razu poczuły się lepiej.

Jej współlokatorka Ardelia Mapp siedziała zawinięta w kłębek w fotelu i zaczytywała się w kodeksie cywilnym. Widząc przemęczoną twarz przyjaciółki odłożyła lekturę na bok i wstała.

\- Aż tak cię wymęczyła ta cała Prurnell? – zapytała z troską w głosie. – Jak chcesz, to możemy napisać na nią skargę.

\- I wyślemy ją do prezydenta? – sarknęła Clarice. – Dzisiaj już zdążyła mi powiedzieć, że FBI to ona.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To pewnie zmęczona przez życie stara, zgorzkniała baba – Ardelia próbowała ją pocieszyć, ale że sama należała do wyjątkowo silnych kobiet, niespecjalnie jej się to udawało. - Zrobiłam spaghetti.

Clarice posłała jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Miała najlepszą przyjaciółkę na świecie.

\- Zaraz przyjdę do kuchni, tylko się przebiorę.

Ściągając niewygodny kostium wzrok Starling padł na leżącą kopię danych o sprawie, którą oddał jej Graham. Powiedział, że i tak nie zajrzy do tego podczas patroszenia pstrągów albo łowienia ryb. Nałożyła na siebie luźny dres i wzięła dokumenty ze sobą do kuchni.

W tym czasie Ardelia zdążyła podgrzać obiad i nałożyć ich dwójce.

\- Nie żartuj, że zamierzasz to przeglądać jedząc ze mną obiad – wtrąciła patrząc wymownie na teczkę.

\- Przyniosłaś ze sobą kodeks cywilny.

Mapp zachichotała.

\- Jesteśmy jak naprawdę stare małżeństwo – westchnęła siadając przy stole. – To chociaż daj mi pięć minut na podzielenie się z tobą wszystkimi nowościami.

\- Mów – zachęciła ją Clarice biorąc widelec do ręki.

Niespecjalnie miała ochotę na spaghetti, ale obiecała sobie, że nie będzie robiła scen przy stole i grzecznie wszystko zje. Zresztą… Ardelia robiła naprawdę dobry sos…

\- Zdałam pierwszą część aplikacji i idę dzisiaj na randkę!

Starling wydała udawany okrzyk radości. Szczerze cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółce wszystko się tak wspaniale udawało, ale chciałaby czasem móc powiedzieć coś podobnego o sobie.

\- Z kim? – zapytała przez grzeczność.

\- Poznałam kogoś na egzaminie.

Litości, wszystkie te spotkania zawsze były takie same. Jej przyjaciółka miała słabość do przypadkowych ludzi poznanych w przypadkowych miejscach.

\- Naprawdę dobre – pochwaliła Mapp, ale zaczynała się już niecierpliwić, tak bardzo chciała znowu przejrzeć te cholerne akta sprawy i przynajmniej spróbować znaleźć w nich coś istotnego.

\- Dobra, wyciągaj te flaki – Ardelia dała w końcu za wygraną. Poza tym sama z powrotem zagłębiła się w kodeksie.

Clarice przeglądała zdjęcia martwych kobiet przeżuwając kolejne kęsy obiadu. Wiedziała, że Buffalo Bill potrzebował ich skóry, ale po co? Co robił z nią? Czy to był rodzaj trofeum? Czy miała bardziej praktyczne zastosowanie? Zaskoczona wyciągnęła małą, żółtą karteczkę, na której Will nabazgrał kilka słów: „Clarice, czy nie uważasz, że te fragmenty można by złożyć?"

Zmarszczyła brwi.

Pierwsza ofiara nie miała skóry na piersiach i tuż nad brzuchem. Druga straciła duży fragment na plecach. Trzecia w okolicach brzucha. Czwarta…

\- O, cholera! – pisnęła latynoamerykanka.

Ardelia Mapp podniosła głowę do góry i popatrzyła na nią wyczekująco.

\- On robi sobie z ich skóry ubranie – powiedziała.


	6. Rozdział 5

**FLORENCJA**

Bedelia du Maurier stała przy oknie i obserwowała beznamiętnie tłumy przechodniów. Zaciskała mocno usta, jakby usilnie nad czymś się zastanawiała. Wiedziała, że dni Lectera we Florencji są policzone. Wiedziała, że mogło to oznaczać, iż jej dni również dobiegają końca.

Nie mogła się jednak zdecydować. Czy to już był ten moment, w którym powinna zacząć uciekać? A może powinna poczekać i popatrzeć na to, co stanie się na końcu? Jakaś część jej osobowości chciała zemsty. Chciała widzieć Hannibala Lectera upokorzonego do granic możliwości, może pobitego, może nawet zabitego… Ta część jej natury, która nigdy nie pogodziła się z klęską, którą poniosła jako psychiatra.

Bedelia miała o sobie wysokie mniemanie. W gruncie rzeczy miała do tego prawo, była jedną z najlepszych psychoterapeutek w stanach, za czasów jej świetności ustawiały się do niej kolejki, a książki, które pisywała cieszyły się niesłabnącym zainteresowaniem czytelników.

I jednocześnie została pokonana przez ćwierć malkontenta, który sapał, jęczał, pocił się i wyglądał jak przemoczony szczur. Nosił źle dobrane koszule w kratę, niemodne spodnie i buty, które już w sklepie musiały sprawiać wrażenie zniszczonych.

Patrzeć na upadek Hannibala Lectera było czymś strasznym i wspaniałym jednocześnie.

Odkąd zrozumiała, że Graham (koniec-końców okazał się najmądrzejszy z całej ich trójki) nie przybiegł jak wierny piesek do swojego byłego psychiatry była w na wpół euforycznym stanie. Jej oczy błyszczały triumfalnie, unosiła do góry brwi ilekroć widziała Lectera a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień dawnego samozadowolenia.

Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że to właśnie Will został jej końcowym sprzymierzeńcem…

Kroki Hannibala były szybkie i zdradzały oznaki niepokoju. Parsknęła rozzłoszczona jeszcze bardziej na siebie niż na niego (tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć znowu, wielkiego i potężnego potwora, którym był jeszcze miesiąc temu).

\- Kiedy zacząłeś być taki przewidywalny?

\- Może zawsze taki byłem – odparł.

\- _Bachus_ – wypluła to słowo ze wstrętem. – A dlaczego nie _Młodzieniec z lutnią*_? Próbowałeś zrobić z siebie upadłego satyra? Z lutnią byłoby ci bardziej do twarzy – odwróciła się do niego i uniosła dumnie brodę do góry. – Mam lepszy pomysł. Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś Młodzieńca z klawesynem? Albo choć z bałałajką? – szydziła. – Może wtedy by przyjechał? A może powinieneś ulepić mu kolejne serce? Może nowy kalambur?

Lecter stał tylko kilka kroków od niej. Mógłby pokonać dzielącą ich odległość w ciągu sekundy. Zaciskał kurczowo prawą rękę w pięść w tamtej chwili okropnie pobladły, urażony, rozgniewany i zraniony.

\- Może powinienem – przyznał cicho.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam, że odrzucenie może być takie wzniosłe – wyszeptała. – Patrzeć na ciebie teraz to jakby wygrać. Szkoda tylko, że nawet…

Wreszcie udało jej się to zrobić. Cios był szybki, gwałtowny i celny. Zaskoczona zatoczyła się jak pijana i padając uderzyła głową o kant szafki.

Hannibal wpatrywał się w leżące ciało Bedelii z napięciem. Po chwili przykucnął przy nim i sprawdził co z nią. Kobieta żyła, ale była nieprzytomna. Na jej skroni widoczna była niewielka rana. Opiekuńczo wziął swoją fałszywą żonę na ręce i zaniósł na otomanę. Potem dokładnie obmył jej ranę i nałożył bandaż.

Nie chciał, żeby umierała w taki sposób.

Zresztą Bedelia miała rację, kiedy powiedziała, że wygrała. Wygrała z nim. Pewnie wszyscy wygrali, tylko niektórzy nie wiedzieli nawet, że toczył z nimi pojedynek.

Crawford pewnie wierzył, że stoczą jakąś morderczą walkę. Zbiry Vergera czekały na okazję do ataku. Wszyscy krążyli wokół niego tak, jak sępy zlatywały się nad rannym zwierzęciem. Byli cierpliwi, w końcu jego śmierć była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

 _\- Zostawisz jej tabletki i wodę? – zapytała imaginacja Grahama._

 _Młody mężczyzna przyglądał się śladom niedawnego zajścia. Dotykał przezroczystymi palcami kropelek krwi na podłodze. Wyraźnie zafascynowany aktem przemocy, który miał tu miejsce._

Tak to miało wyglądać. Will miał go rozumieć. Miał mu pomagać. Miał… uporać się z jego światem, odbudować go i razem mieli stworzyć coś nowego. Tylko razem mogli to stworzyć.

\- Tak.

 _\- Zadzwoniłeś już do Jacka?_

\- Zrobię to później. Jest bardzo porywczy, a chciałbym, żeby przyszedł, kiedy będę na miejscu.

 _Graham podszedł do leżącej Bedelii i popatrzył na nią z uznaniem._

 _\- Pokonana, zwycięska, ostatnia żona Sinobrodego – wymamrotał._

\- Nie jestem Sinobrodym – zaprzeczył Lecter. - Nigdy nim nie byłem.

Sprzątał salon. Mechanicznymi ruchami przesuwał szafkę. Bez wstrętu lub niechęci wytarł krew z podłogi. Poprawił ciężkie kotary i firanki. Will siedział w tym czasie na fotelu i obserwował go milcząco.

Tyle, że Hannibal nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie mógł odwracać się w jego stronę, znowu i od nowa przerabiać wspomnienia, które posiadał. Nie chciał więcej podążać za jego przezroczystą poświatą, za jego wyimaginowanymi gestami, słowami i reakcjami, które kiedyś mylnie nadinterpretował.

Szczerze mówiąc Hannibal Lecter nie miał już ochoty na udawanie silnego, oschłego i pełnego demonicznego zła potwora. Był znudzony sobą, własnymi brakami i pustką, która go otaczała. Całe życie spędził w samotności, ale teraz kiedy samotność stała się jego przekleństwem chciał już tylko to wszystko skończyć.

Wtedy, tamtego wieczora, kiedy dotarła do niego pewność, że został zdradzony przez Grahama poczuł to samo. Więc żarliwie próbował udowodnić im wszystkim, że to nie on coś stracił, ale że jest tym, który zabrał. Tym władcą chaosu, który bez najmniejszego zainteresowania potrafił zaszlachtować we własnej kuchni przybrane dziecko (byleby tylko dopiec Willowi).

Gdyby mógł się cofnąć tylko do tego jednego momentu. Nadal zamordowałby Abigail, ale zrobiłby to wcześniej, wtedy kiedy Graham nie mógłby go za to znienawidzić, bo zdążył mu już wybaczyć.

 _\- Poddajesz się?_

\- Nie, oczywiście, że tego nie zrobię – zaprzeczył mechanicznie.

 _\- Więc co zrobisz?_

\- Będę walczył do końca.

 _Imaginacja Willa świdrowała go wzrokiem._

 _\- W pewnym sensie masz szczęście – przechylił głowę na lewą stronę. – W pewien sposób jestem stale blisko ciebie._

Lecter nie odpowiedział tego, co pomyślał. W pewnym sensie ciągle miał przed oczami namiastkę Grahama, która służyła tylko do jątrzenia jego gniewu na samego siebie. Will był tak blisko i jednocześnie tak strasznie daleko, że nagle Hannibal poczuł, że sam nie wie za czym tęsknił. Czy za jego obecnością? Czy za wszystkim tym, co sam sobie wymyślił i dopowiedział?

Ponoć złe czyny każą ludzi dopiero po latach. Hannibal nie zgadzał się z tym, boleśnie świadomy na własnej skórze, że mściły się one z prędkością światła.

Kiedy dwie godziny później Bedelia ocknęła się na zielonej otomanie huczało jej w głowie. Ostrożnie usiadła i rozejrzała się dookoła próbując przypomnieć sobie co się właściwie stało.

Na stoliku, poza tabletkami na ból głowy i wodą leżała kartka. Drżącymi rękoma podniosła ją i zmrużyła zaskoczona oczy odczytując drobne, kaligraficzne pismo Hannibala Lectera:

„Liczę, że już się więcej nie spotkamy. W przeciwnym razie, nasze przyszłe tête-à-tête zakończy się moim samotnym posiłkiem. Szczerze oddany H."

\- o o o –

 **USA**

Clarice przygryzła wargę zaskoczona własnym entuzjazmem. Czekała na Willa Grahama w brzydkiej, obskurnej kawiarni niedaleko swojego mieszkania. Kiedy zadzwoniła do niego (tak bardzo podekscytowana zrozumieniem Buffalo Billa), zdziwiła się, że odebrał tak szybko i już po południu zgodził się na ich spotkanie. Uprzedził ją tylko, że tym razem powinni spotkać się gdzieś na mieście, bo dopiero będzie wracał z łowiska.

Wybrała więc _Wesołą Lulu_ , brzydką kawiarnię, która nie miała w sobie ani grama uroku, ale za to podawano w niej najlepszą kawę w Baltimore (oczywiście wiedział o tym tylko ten, kto tak jak Starling mieszkał w pobliżu).

Kelnerka Suzie, młoda dziewczyna z mnóstwem kolczyków na twarzy przyjęła od niej zamówienie. Żuła przy tym gumę i Clarice czuła się odrobinę potraktowana niegrzecznie, ale nie powiedziała jej ani słowa. Nerwowo obserwowała ulicę wypatrując Willa.

Ten w końcu się zjawił. Zaparkował prawie przy samej kawiarni. W ciemnych sztruksowych spodniach i kurtce khaki wyglądał jak typowy traper. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem zauważając, że zdążył przynajmniej wytrzeć buty, które jako jedyne w całym stroju sprawiały wrażenie czystych.

Wszedł do kawiarni. Rozejrzał się i niemal od razu ruszył w stronę młodej policjantki. Clarice pomyślała ze wstydem, że było w nim coś wspaniałego i potężnego jednocześnie. Żałowała, że sama nie miała w sobie tego czegoś.

\- Więc co odkryłaś? – zapytał przysiadając się do niej.

\- Już wiem po co mu skóra – wyszeptała podniecona. – Chodzi o kostium. Buffalo Bill… - umilkła widząc kelnerkę, która szła w ich kierunku niosąc jej zamówienie. – Udały się łowy?

\- Łowy? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Byłem na rybach.

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Pomyślałam, że… skoro ryby się łowi to… - umilkła zaskoczona własną bezmyślnością. Nie powinna tak paplać przy swoim mentorze. Co on musiał sobie o niej myśleć? Że nie potrafiła odróżnić łowienia ryb od polowania?

\- Czarna kawa – powiedziała kelnerka między jednym a drugim mlaskiem gumy do żucia. – A dla pana co?

\- To samo – odparł, ale było coś w jego twarzy co zaniepokoiło Starling.

\- Ok, zaraz przyniosę.

\- Nie ma co się męczyć. Pójdę z panią i sam przyniosę moje zamówienie – rzucił niespodziewanie i nim Clarice zdążyła zareagować wziął pod rękę kelnerkę i zaprowadził ją do kuchni.

Oboje zniknęli jej z oczu. Zmarszczyła brwi zawstydzona, że wybrała tak… podłe miejsce na spotkanie z Grahamem. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Suzie zatrudniono tu już kilka miesięcy temu i przez cały ten okres zachowywała się raczej, jakby nie chciała tu pracować i czekała tylko na zwolnienie. Była czymś w rodzaju… atrakcji _Wesołej Lulu_ … Dość miernej atrakcji, oczywiście.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, że… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć widząc jak jej mentor wraca z kawą.

Will uśmiechnął się łagodnie i spokój wrócił do umysłu Clarice. Więc się nie gniewał?

\- Wspominałaś o Buffalo Billu – powiedział siadając.

\- Moim zdaniem on szyje z nich kostium – rzuciła. – Ale ty chyba na to wpadłeś, prawda?

Skinął głową i zamieszał łyżeczką kawę. Z głośników leciał właśnie stary przebój Raya Charlesa _Hit The Road Jack,_ co brzmiało jednocześnie zabawnie i trójznacznie w ich sytuacji.

\- I po co mu ten kostium, Clarice? – pociągnął ją za język.

Zanim odpowiedziała głośno nabrała powietrza w płuca. Odpowiedź wydawała jej się tak straszna i tak absurdalna jednocześnie, że gdyby nie rozmawiała z Willem Grahamem nigdy nie zdecydowałaby się na jej ujawnienie.

\- Żeby się przebrać.

Obserwowała uważnie reakcję Grahama. Czekała aż wybuchnie śmiechem i powie coś w stylu: „Clarice, chyba ostatnio przesadziłaś z oglądaniem horrorów", albo: „Clarice, odstaw to co dał ci twój kuzyn diler, bo jest za mocne", ale mężczyzna tylko spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, jakby prosił ją o dalsze informacje.

\- Dlatego wybiera duże dziewczyny – wyjaśniła drżącym głosem. – Mają piękne, duże płaty skóry.

\- Uważasz, że Buffalo Bill jest transseksualistą?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Prędzej… uważa się za transseksualistę. Musi mieć jakąś chorobę psychiczną.

\- To już jakiś trop – zauważył, choć wiedziała, że myślał o tym wcześniej. – Mówiłaś o tym Zellerowi?

Zaprzeczyła. Wiedział o tym. Wiedział, że najpierw chciała się podzielić swoimi przypuszczeniami z nim. Na swój sposób nawet mu to pochlebiało.

\- Powinnaś to zrobić – powiedział powoli. – Tyle, że… Buffalo Bill jeździ po całej Ameryce. Poza tym, że wybiera młode i pulchne dziewczyny, niewiele możemy o nim stwierdzić. Jesteś w stanie ograniczyć jego miejsce zamieszkania chociaż do kilku stanów?

\- Nie.

\- Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, ale moim zdaniem powinnaś wstrzymać się z tą informacją – jego głos był spokojny i bezpieczny. Czuła się jakby znowu ją hipnotyzował. – Póki nie znajdziesz czegoś więcej.

\- Czego? – zapytała rozkojarzona. – Poszukiwania mogą zająć miesiące, ale przynajmniej wiemy, że szukamy mężczyzny, który starał się zmienić płeć.

\- Albo takiego, który nigdy nie ubiegał się o operację zmiany płci. To może być ktoś z małej, nic nie znaczącej wsi, kto całe życie mieszka w jednym domu i jest… bodaj dostawcą! Gdyby chociaż gwałcił swoje ofiary. Szukalibyśmy przestępcy seksualnego.

\- Może jest impotentem? Może leczył się z impotencji?

\- Clarice, idziesz dobrym tropem, ale masz zbyt wiele niewiadomych – pouczył ją dopijając kawę. – Wstrzymaj się jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Zaatakuje kolejną kobietę.

\- I tak ją zaatakuje, ale póki co nie zmieni swojej metody działania. Zachowana zostanie więc pewna prawidłowość. Tylko dzięki niej możesz go złapać – potarł rękoma nasadę nosa, jakby o czymś bardzo intensywnie myślał.

Starling pomyślała natomiast, że wyglądał w tej chwili naprawdę bezbronnie. Jakby nagle gdzieś zniknęła cała pustka, którą się otaczał.

Kelnerka podeszła do nich zauważając, że oboje wypili swoje kawy.

\- Czy mogłabym zaproponować nową kawę lub zrobienie darmowej dolewki do tej?

Clarice zauważyła, że kobieta nie żuła gumy. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Dziękujemy, ale już wychodzimy, Suzie – odpowiedział za nich Will.

On też się uśmiechał. Tym łagodnym uśmiechem, który nie obejmował lodowatych oczu.

\- o o o –

 **FLORENCJA**

Dochodziła północ, gdy Jack Crawford wszedł razem z Rinaldo Pazzim tylnym wejściem do Galerii Uffizi. Ich kroki odbijały się echem po marmurowej posadzce. Obaj mężczyźni byli wyraźnie podekscytowani, ale też nieufni i czujni. Rozglądali się uważnie na boki, jak gdyby każdy z nich tylko czekał, aż Hannibal Lecter wyskoczy zza rogu.

\- Wejdę do niego pierwszy – powiedział Jack.

Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. Widać było, że długo czekał na to spotkanie. Natomiast wyraz twarzy Pazziego był zupełnie inny. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie zaaferowanego, jakby coś rozważał. Jego chytre oczy rozglądały się szybko, jakby oceniająco. Rinaldo dawno już wyzbył się ulotnych pragnień by stać się bohaterem florenckiej policji. Wiele lat temu, przez Il Mostro, został ośmieszony a jego kariera utknęła w martwym punkcie. Dzisiaj chciał już tylko dobrze zarobić. Verger oferował mu tak wiele pieniędzy…

Musiał tylko poczekać na wsparcie ludzi Vergera i unieszkodliwić Crawforda.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział grzecznie Pazzi. – Jeśli cię zaatakuje wołaj mnie.

Wspinali się po ciężkich, kamiennych schodach, balustrady których były rzeźbione przez najzdolniejszych rzemieślników epoki, w której zostały stworzone. Rinaldo zadrżał na myśl o tym, że już niedługo będzie mógł kupić swojej pięknej żonie naprawdę drogi prezent. Allegra zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze. Oboje zasługiwali.

Tymczasem Hannibal Lecter kończył porządkować dokumenty. Zawsze był bardzo skrupulatny, ale praca w Galerii Uffizi wymagała niemal chorobliwej dbałości o szczegóły. A on bardzo nie chciał, żeby następny kustosz zastał po nim nieporządek. Już i tak afera związana z jego... odejściem będzie ogromna. Nie było warto dodatkowo narażać muzeum na straty związane z brakami w korespondencji, niejawnością finansowania wystaw albo brakiem kontaktów z mecenasami.

Lecter zbyt wysoko oceniał sztukę będącą w tym miejscu byleby pozwolić sobie na odrobinę niedbalstwa. Zanim zobaczył Jacka Crawforda, wyczuł go. Zapach ostrego potu, zdenerwowania i rosnącej adrenaliny…

Hannibal miał jeszcze jeden plan dotyczący Willa. Najbardziej żałosny ze wszystkich, które do tej pory stosował, ale też najbardziej skuteczny. Miał zamiar oddać się w ręce Crawforda. Oczywiście najpierw powinni stoczyć porządną walkę, żeby wyglądało to raczej na sukces inspektora a nie plan Lectera…

Uniósł głowę dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Jack pojawił się w uchylonych drzwiach.

\- Ty… - wyszeptał z wściekłością Crawford i były to jego jedyne słowa, bo sekundę później zwalił się na podłogę jak kłoda.

Za nim stał Rinaldo Pazzi trzymający w ręku drogocenną wazę, którą uderzył swojego amerykańskiego przyjaciela. Hannibal podniósł się na równe nogi i schował za biurkiem.

\- Więc mnie sprzedałeś? – zapytał spokojnym, ale na tyle wyraźnym głosem, że włoski policjant od razu go usłyszał.

Niespecjalnie obchodziła go odpowiedź Pazziego. Powoli przesunął się całym ciałem w kierunku stojących obok gablot z narzędziami tortur. Chciał zajść mężczyznę od tyłu by złapać go za gardło, wyrwać mu broń z dłoni i powiesić dokładnie tak, jak powieszono sławetnego przodka Rinaldo: Jacoba de Pazziego.

Może miałby dla niego więcej litości gdyby nie to, że ten idiota właśnie zaprzepaścił ostatnią szansę na…

\- Komu mnie sprzedałeś? Niech zgadnę? Vergerowi? – wyjrzał na krótką chwilę, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie jest Włoch.

Mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. W ręku trzymał broń.

\- Temu kto zapłacił najwięcej – warknął. – Il Mostro. Złapałbym cię wtedy, wiesz?

Lecter przemknął niezauważalnie dla niego za gablotę z żelazną dziewicą.

\- Policja nigdy nie działa idealnie.

Pazzi zajrzał za biurko i jęknął skonfundowany. Lectera za nim nie było. Zdenerwowany ruszył w kierunku najbliższej gabloty, ale i tam nie zauważył doktora.

\- Nie chowaj się! – krzyknął. – I tak cię złapiemy!

Hannibal w tym czasie zdążył już dobiec do wyłącznika światła. Miał przewagę nad Rinaldo. Zdjął buty i w odróżnieniu od policjanta posiadał świetny węch.

\- Cholera! – parsknął Pazzi gdy w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno. – Pieprzyć pieniądze, po prostu cię zabiję! – ryknął machając bronią i próbując jak najszybciej przywyknąć do ciemności.

Widział kształty przedmiotów, ale nie potrafił nigdzie zauważyć Lectera. W dodatku o ile on sam był wyraźnie słyszalny, o tyle psychiatra poruszał się jak duch. Nauczony doświadczeniem zaczął kierować się w stronę ściany. Nie miał zamiaru dać się złapać od tyłu.

\- Nie uda ci się uciec! – wrzasnął uświadamiając sobie, że Hannibal mógł równie łatwo w ciemnościach minąć Crawforda i wybiec z pomieszczenia. Rozgniewany ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

I wtedy się potknął.

Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że chwilę wcześniej ta waza nie stała w tym miejscu. Zaskoczony i kompletnie nieprzygotowany na upadek runął jak długi. Broń wyśliznęła mu się z rąk. Pełen złowróżbnych przeczuć próbował jak najszybciej stanąć na równe nogi.

Lecter pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. Silnymi rękoma obezwładnił skołowanego Pazziego, związał i zakneblował. Dysząc ciężko zerwał z jednej z gablot mocny, pleciony sznur i spojrzał uważnie na Włocha, który skomlał przerażony.

\- Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić – powiedział ze złością. – Próbowałeś mnie sprzedać. Nie różnisz się niczym od swoich przodków. Wiesz, dlaczego Jacob de Piazzi został powieszony w tak ostentacyjny sposób?

Z powrotem zapalił światło. Rinaldo wiercił się na podłodze modląc się, żeby Crawford jak najszybciej odzyskał przytomność, albo żeby ludzie Vergera już przybyli. Nie chciał skończyć jako kolejna ofiara Il Mostro. Tego jednego naprawdę nie chciał…

\- Otóż było to związane z całkiem jasnym odwołaniem do Biblii. Pamiętasz historię Judasza?

Pazzi z przerażeniem obserwował jak Hannibal wiązał sznur. Chyba chciał go powiesić na tej cholernej atrapie, która miała imitować faktyczny hak, na którym zawisł jego daleki przodek. Lecter dobrze wiedział jak mocować linę i to było jeszcze straszniejsze. Rinaldo nie mógł nawet liczyć na to, że przygotowania do jego egzekucji zajmą choć odrobinę więcej czasu.

\- Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Na pewno nie znikniesz w odmętach historii jak wielu twoich przodków – kontynuował psychiatra.

Bez najmniejszego trudu wsadził Włocha na wózek do wożenia cennych eksponatów i pociągnął w kierunku okna. Pazzi sapał a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Kompletnie nie tak!

\- Zanim zawiśniesz wsadzę ci nóż w brzuch. Wolisz cięcie od dołu czy od góry? – zapytał Lecter wsadzając mu pętlę na szyję. – Nie słyszę, Rinaldo…

Policjant zaskomlał prosząco.

\- Tak, ja też wolę tę metodę – zgodził się Hannibal podnosząc go i stawiając na parapecie. – To już prawie koniec, bohaterze – powiedział jeszcze i wbił w niego mocno ostrze. Przeciągnął nim do góry po czym wypchnął Pazziego na dwór.

Zwłoki mężczyzny jeszcze chwilę drżały na linie w pośmiertnych konwulsjach zanim nie znieruchomiały na dobre. Jelita cienkie i grube wypadły z otwartej rany i dyndały w powietrzu. Lecter spojrzał na swoje pokryte krwią zmarłego dłonie i zadrżał. Pulsujący gniew nadal w nim rozbrzmiewał. Powinien teraz uciec. Jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie i jak, ale powinien.

Odwrócił się od okna w chwili, w której zbiry Vergera weszły do pokoju.

\- Dottore, chyba to nie jest twój najlepszy dzień – powiedział niski, otyły mężczyzna. Miał w ręku pistolet. Nim Hannibal zareagował mała kula ugodziła go w bark. – Brać go! – rozkazał swoim wspólnikom.

Jack Crawford zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność w chwili, w której Lectera wyciągano z sali. Otwierał i zamykał oczy, powoli przypominając sobie gdzie jest i co robi. Nie wiedział czemu, ale go zostawiono w spokoju.

Całkowicie oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, kiedy pozostał sam w pomieszczeniu. Za oknem wyły syreny policyjne. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś inny biegał.

Jakaś młoda włoska policjantka pytała go czy wie jak ma na imię. Pouczała też by się nie ruszał, gdyż prawdopodobnie doznał poważnego urazu.

Próbował jej wyjaśniać, że szuka Hannibala Lectera, że prawdopodobnie porwali go ludzie należący do zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej, ale sprawiała wrażenie jakby kompletnie to do niej nie docierało. Cały czas powtarzała tylko, żeby się nie ruszał.

Nie protestował, kiedy trafił do karetki pogotowia.

\- Rinaldo Pazzi? – wyszeptał, próbując zrozumieć gdzie jest jego przyjaciel.

Pielęgniarz przeżegnał się bogobojnie co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Słaby i oszołomiony znowu zemdlał. Ocknął się w szpitalu. W pokoju siedziała również policjantka, którą pamiętał sprzed kilku godzin.

\- Muszę zadzwonić – wymamrotał.

\- Powinien się pan napić wody. Trzeba złożyć zeznania.

\- Jeden telefon i już jestem do waszej dyspozycji.

Z wahaniem podała mu jego komórkę. Wybrał numer Willa Grahama. Profiler odebrał po trzecim sygnale. W Ameryce chodziła trzecia w nocy.

\- Zbiry Vergera zabrały Lectera. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby im znowu uciekł. Nie możemy… - głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

\- Jack? Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jesteś?

\- W szpitalu. Wszystko w porządku. Hannibal Lecter…

Telefon zapikał i wyłączył się.

\- Trzeba go naładować – Crawford zamknął oczy czując piekący ból w czaszce.

Wychodził z gorszych rzeczy niż to. I tym razem będzie tak samo. Najbardziej jednak piekła go zdrada Rinaldo Pazziego. I strach. Strach o Willa Grahama.

* _Młodzieniec z lutnią_ Agnolo Bronzino


	7. Rozdział 6

**_Wesołych Świąt!_**

 _Cztery dni po wydarzeniach we Florencji_

Rezydencja Vergerów płonęła. Łuna unosiła się nad chlewniami, z których dochodziły piski palonych żywcem świń. Płonęły stajnie, chociaż ktoś przytomny wypuścił konie, które stały teraz rżące i przerażone przy samym końcu padoku. Od temperatury znajdującej się w środku rozbiły się okna vergerowskiej willi. Jacyś ludzie biegali po podwórzu, ktoś krzyczał.

Margot Verger stała przerażona w koszuli nocnej i obserwowała jak wszystko, co kojarzyła z rodzinnym nazwiskiem zamieniało się w pogorzelisko. Nie chodziło o to, że pożar mógł strawić majątek rodzinny. Mimo całej swojej skłonności do zabobonów i dewiacji Vergerowie jednak pieniądze, aktywa oraz najcenniejsze przedmioty trzymali w bankach.

Płonęły i rozpadały się w niwecz jej wspomnienia. Mason zarzynający jej konia. Ojciec tłukący ich dwójkę tak mocno, że pozostały blizny. Mason zabawiający się z kilkuletnią sierotą z pobliskiego sierocińca. Bogobojna matka karząca im dzień w dzień chodzić do kościoła. Mason, który kazał się całować, bo przecież są kochającym się rodzeństwem. Mason wsadzający jej głowę do muszli klozetowej. Sroga guwernantka, która została pobita batem do powożenia…

Margot uśmiechała się. W ręku trzymała fiolkę ze spermą brata. Przycisnęła ją mocno do piersi. To było jej najcenniejsze ubezpieczenie na przyszłość. Polisa, którą wykorzysta do przejęcia kontroli nad majątkiem.

\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po straż – powiedziała, nie odwracając wzroku od pożaru.

Stojący obok niej stajenny też zadrżał. Oboje byli przesiąknięci dymem.

\- Zadzwoniłem, proszę pani.

\- A po policję?

\- Też.

Margot odwróciła się w jego stronę. W poświacie ognia jej twarz wyglądała upiornie. Oczy błyszczały niezdrowo a usta wykrzywiał pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

\- Co tu się do licha stało? – wyszeptała.

\- Jak tylko zobaczyłem ogień przy chlewni i w pokoju pani brata od razu pobiegłem budzić wszystkich – wyjaśnił. – Może to jakieś zwarcie instalacji elektrycznej? Coś trzeszczało od dwóch dni przy dachu.

\- To prawdopodobne – przytaknęła bardziej dla świętego spokoju niż z faktycznej wiary, że tak się stało. – Jakieś wieści o moim bracie?

Oczywiście nie musiała pytać. Uziemiony, niepełnosprawny Mason nie byłby wstanie uciec z pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc bawiła ją myśl, że musiał płonąć żywcem. Zemsta smakowała słodko.

Stajenny zmarszczył ze smutkiem twarz.

\- To nic – posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. – Miejmy nadzieję, że nie cierpiał… zbyt długo.

Margot znowu odwróciła się w stronę pożaru. Stała zafascynowana i obserwowała go jeszcze długo, nawet wtedy, kiedy przyjechały wozy straży pożarnej i policja.

Alana Bloom narzuciła jej koc na ramiona i delikatnie pociągnęła do samochodu.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała przerażona, kiedy znalazły się w nim.

Panna Verger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zwarcie instalacji elektrycznej – rzuciła beznamiętnie. – To musiało być to.

\- Czy… - Alana zawahała się na moment. – Czy Hannibal Lecter przeżył?

\- Mason trzymał go przy chlewniach – skrzywiła się ze wstrętem. – Widziałaś w jakim był stanie, kiedy go przywieziono. O ile ktoś go nie wyniósł… - zachichotała nagle. – Boże, dopiero teraz pomyślałam, że on też musiał zginąć.

Psychiatra wpatrywała się w Margot z napięciem. Po chwili jej wzrok padł na zaciśniętą pięść i fiolkę, która się w niej znajdowała. Twarz Bloom stężała na moment. Jej rysy wyostrzyły się, jakby walczyła ze sobą, w końcu nie wytrzymała i zapytała:

\- Lecter cię do tego namówił?

Margot drgnęła.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła mechanicznie a potem zaczerwieniła się. – Tylko mnie nie potępiaj. Kiedy zobaczyłam ogień w chlewni pomyślałam, że to taka okazja… Poszłam do Masona i trochę się pokłóciliśmy. Wzięłam paralizator i… - umilkła pozwalając Alanie domyśleć się reszty. – Proszę, nie wydawaj mnie. Ja to zrobiłam dla nas.

\- Uda nam się?

Panna Verger dotknęła wolną ręką twarzy Bloom i nieśmiało pogładziła jej policzek. W tej chwili wydawała się być znowu ofiarą. Delikatną ofiarą swojego brata, która zdobyła się na jeden jedyny akt agresji. Alana nie potrafiła być na nią za to zła. Wprost przeciwnie, poczuła się dziwnie doceniona i kochana.

\- On nam już nie zagraża – dodała cicho Margot.

Jej kochanka nie wiedziała czy mówiła o Masonie, czy też o Hannibalu Lecterze.

\- o o o –

Clarice weszła do sali przesłuchań niosąc laptopa. Jack Crawford, nadal leżący w szpitalu we Florencji, uparł się, że chce uczestniczyć w przesłuchaniu Margot Verger i w ogóle w przesłuchaniu każdego, kto mógł wiedzieć co się wydarzyło w Rezydencji Vergerów.

Młoda policjantka zmrużyła oczy zaskoczona, dostrzegając siedzącą obok Vergerówny Alanę Bloom, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Koniec-końców Margot była przesłuchiwana jako świadek, nie była o nic oskarżona. Poza tym, co Starling zdążyła już zrozumieć, głównie przesłuchanie miało dociec co się stało z Hannibalem Lecterem, który (co dziwne) akurat przebywał w środku.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się najpierw z drobną, brązowowłosą kobietą a potem spojrzała w kierunku ciemnowłosej. – Dzień dobry, pani Bloom.

\- Witaj, Clarice – Alana posłała jej słaby uśmiech.

\- W przesłuchaniu chciałby uczestniczyć także agent Jack Crawford. Dlatego przyniosłam laptopa – poinformowała obie. – Czy nie ma pani nic przeciwko, panno Verger?

Margot pokręciła głową. Nadal była przesiąknięta zapachem spalenizny. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Ciemne sińce pod oczami informowały, że nie przespała w nocy ani minuty.

\- To standardowe przesłuchanie… - zaczęła Starling, ale Crawford, który pojawił się na ekranie momentalnie jej przerwał.

\- Nie interesują mnie te bzdury – warknął. – Co się stało z Lecterem?

\- Zginął.

\- Bzdura! Nigdy nie widziałem człowieka, który potrafiłby się tak wiele razy wyrwać śmierci jak on! – sarknął. – Znaleźliście jego ciało?

Panna Verger zadrżała nagle uświadamiając sobie, ile ciał znajdowało się w zgliszczach jej gniazda rodzinnego. Pozieleniała na twarzy.

\- Policja zabezpiecza dowody, Jack – wtrąciła Alana, a po chwili wahania dodała jeszcze – Byłam tam kilka godzin przed wybuchem pożaru. I widziałam Hannibala Lectera. Po tym jak potraktowali go przyjaciele Masona nie byłby wstanie nigdzie uciec. Miał złamaną rękę, ranę postrzałową barku, pęknięte żebra – wyliczała. – Ba, był nieprzytomny ale stabilny.

\- Może symulował?

\- Symulował postrzał? – jęknęła ze złością panna Bloom. – Jack, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? Miał pękniętą przegrodę nosową. Ledwo oddychał. I obite nogi – wyliczała. - Kiedy go zauważyłam, sama nie wierzyłam, że jest w takim stanie. Więc musiałam go zbadać. Lecter ponoć był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Mario? Brata, któregoś z pracowników Vergera.

\- Matteo Deograciasa – wtrąciła Margot. – Hannibal był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Mattego, brata Carlo Deograciasa*. Więc kiedy Carlo dorwał go we Florencji…

\- Carlo. Niski, palący papierosy? – dopytywał Jack. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał tego człowieka. I jego czarne buty. Sycylijski akcent i brzydki, przepalony nikotyną głos.

Panna Verger potwierdziła.

\- Ale to takie wygodne! – Crawford nie dawał za wygraną.

Wyglądał śmiesznie z obandażowaną głową i mnóstwem malutkich plastrów, ale wydawał się całkiem nieźle dochodzić do siebie.

\- Gdzie jest Will? – zapytał nagle.

\- Powinnam go tu wezwać? – zdziwiła się Clarice. – Przepraszam, ja… Rozmawiałam z nim rano. Akurat naprawiał swoją łódź i pomyślałam, że to bezsensowne ciągnąć go tu…

\- Był zmęczony? Śpiący? Zdenerwowany?

\- Nie – Starling czuła, że nie podoba jej się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Wprost przeciwnie. Był spokojny i opanowany. Zaproponował mi nawet, żebyśmy kiedyś wybrali się razem na ryby. O, i zaprosił mnie na obiad – ucieszyła się, że chociaż w ten sposób mogła odciążyć Grahama spod irracjonalnych podejrzeń Jacka.

Inspektor patrzył na nią z niechęcią.

\- Masz sprawdzić wszystko. I dopóki nie znajdziecie ciała… Dopóty nie uwierzę, że ten skurczybyk zginął. Chcę mieć też wyniki piroteczniczne przefaksowane do Florencji najpóźniej jutro.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- I pojedź tam. Najlepiej z Grahamem. Patrz jak będzie reagował.

Margot mocniej skuliła się w sobie.

\- Nikogo nie było – upierała się. – Przecież gdyby był… to ktokolwiek z nas by coś zauważył. Płonęło tak, że łunę widać było z odległości kilku kilometrów. Nikt nie wyszedł stamtąd żywy.

\- Lecter ma godny pozazdroszczenia talent do wychodzenia z gorszych sytuacji.

Vergerówna spojrzała na niego pełnym zrezygnowania, zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Dopiero przed przesłuchaniem dotarło do mnie, że poza mną ocalała tylko garstka ludzi: stajenny, kucharka, pokojówka i dwóch pracowników chlewni, którzy akurat byli na urlopie. Zginął mój brat i cały jego zespół. To łącznie siedem osób. Okropna tragedia.

Clarice chciała zapytać co Hannibal Lecter robił w rezydencji Masona Vergera, ale czuła, że nie było to odpowiednie pytanie. Była tylko uczennicą i nikt nie traktował jej aż tak poważnie, by wyjaśniać wszystkie zawiłości tej sprawy.

\- Czy były już kłopoty z instalacją elektryczną? – zapytała przełamując ciszę, która zapadła po słowach brązowowłosej.

\- Od kilku dni – Margot wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Lectera światło gasło i zapalało się. Myślałam, że to wina Masona i jego eksperymentów…

Starling bała się zapytać co to były za eksperymenty. O rodzinie Vergerów chodziły straszne plotki. Opowiadano, że Mason Verger był uwikłany w jakąś aferę pedofilską z udziałem dzieci ze schroniska, że pieniądze i nazwisko uchroniły go przed wieloletnim więzieniem. Słyszała też, że uległ wypadkowi w wyniku którego jego twarz została okropnie oszpecona a on sam stracił czucie w całym ciele. Czyżby to Hannibal Lecter odpowiadał za to?

\- Mogłaby by pani opisać wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w nocy od chwili, w której dowiedziała się pani o wybuchu pożaru?

Margot posłała jej smutny uśmiech. Alana Bloom ściskała pod stołem jej rękę, jakby obie były złączone jakimś mrocznym sekretem.

\- Kładłam się właśnie spać. Siedziałam przed toaletką. Wbiegł jeden ze służących z krzykiem, że wybuchł pożar. Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Coś zatrzeszczało, potem strzeliło… - opowiadała beznamiętnie, jakby relacjonowała zdarzenia, które tylko obserwowała. – Chciałam pobiec do brata, ale tamta część domu płonęła. W dodatku ogień pełznął w moją stronę. Wybiegłam. Okazało się, że poza domem płoną też chlewnie. Myślałam tylko o koniach, że ktoś powinien je wypuścić, ale ktoś to zrobił przede mną. Ja tylko stałam i obserwowałam jak wszystko zamienia się w pył.

Clarice nie rozumiała jak ktokolwiek mógł mówić aż tak bez emocji o tragedii, która go spotkała. Na szkoleniu zawsze uczono ją, że każde zachowanie odbiegające od normy jest w takich przypadkach podejrzane. Panna Verger zachowywała się podejrzanie… Młoda policjantka rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku dr Bloom.

\- Jest w szoku – wyjaśniła ta. – Poza tym… Mason był naprawdę złym człowiekiem. Nic dziwnego, że Margot może nawet odczuwać pewien rodzaj ulgi wynikający z jego straty. To się zmieni za kilka dni.

Starling nic nie rozumiała. Nie ufała żadnej z obu kobiet. I nie ufała Jackowi Crawfordowi, skoro kupił ich bajeczkę.

\- o o o –

Wieczorem tego samego dnia Will wszedł razem z Clarice do prosektorium. Zeller z Pricem uwijali się jak w ukropie. Na srebrnych stołach sekcyjnych leżało osiem zwęglonych ciał. Niektóre były trochę lepiej zachowane, niektóre prawie zupełnie spalone.

Duszący zapach palonych włosów i skóry unosił się w pomieszczeniu. Starling aż łzawiły oczy. Przypominał jej się smród opalanych po zabiciu owiec. Nienawidziła tego zapachu i wspomnień, które mu towarzyszyły.

Graham skrzywił się i zamarł podchodząc stołu, przy którym leżały zwłoki zidentyfikowane jako należące do Hannibala Lectera. Nie było tego wiele. Trochę czarnych bryłek, jeden ząb, prawie zupełnie spalony zegarek, który przywarł do (prawdopodobnie) fragmentów ręki.

\- Jesteście pewni, że to on? – zapytał nieswoim tonem.

Price skinął głową.

\- Nie jesteśmy amatorami – wyjaśnił z wyższością.

\- To znaczy ty nie jesteś. Ja nie zajmuję się identyfikacją przez zbadanie DNA – uściślił Zeller.

\- W każdym razie ten ząb na pewno należał do Hannibala Lectera. Pewnie reszta też, ale tutaj masz zachowane pełne DNA – Price wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Co nie jest znowu takie szczególne biorąc pod uwagę, że zęby bardzo trudno spalić – dodał jego kumpel.

\- A gdzie czaszka? – Graham sprawiał wrażenie jakby im nie wierzył, albo jakby nie mógł uwierzyć.

Clarice pomyślała, że Brian Zeller i Jimmy Price tworzyli zaskakująco irytujący duet. Jeden przekrzykiwał i uzupełniał drugiego. Obaj mieli podobne ruchy i nawyki. Pewnie żona Price'a gotowała też dla Zellera obiadki…

\- Margot wspominała, że miał uraz. Jeśli faktycznie była pęknięta…

\- Dużo nie zostało – Jimmy próbował zażartować.

Wskazał palcem na kwadratową bryłę. Will przyglądał jej się zafascynowany. Jego oczy płonęły pełne wściekłości i gniewu.

\- I jesteście na sto procent pewni, że to on? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak.

\- Przykro nam – uściślił Zeller. – O ile może być przykro w takiej sytuacji.

\- To znaczy… Tak, to jest Hannibal Lecter – Price zebrał się na kategoryczny ton.

Clarice chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Graham tylko machnął ręką i wyszedł z prosektorium. Więc dr Lecter był kimś, na kim Willowi zależało? A może nie zależało? Może po prostu nie potrafił jeszcze uwierzyć, że jego koszmar właśnie dobiegł końca?

\- Trudno to przyjął – powiedziała cicho.

\- Lekko jak na fakt, że ten facet wywołał u niego zapalenie mózgu, karmił go ludziną, wrobił w kilka morderstw i zamordował przynajmniej dwie bliskie osoby - zaprzeczył Zeller.

\- Chyba powinnam zanim wyjść.

Jimmy przytaknął, ale Brian sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć. Ten dziwny wyłom w ich symbiozie na swój sposób rozczulił Starling. Machnęła im ręką, zupełnie jak Will, i wyszła z prosektorium.

Jej mentor stał obok swojego samochodu. Miał ręce wsadzone w kieszenie spodni i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Uderzał rytmicznie stopą w chodnik i zaciskał konwulsyjnie usta.

\- Will? – zapytała cicho podchodząc do niego. – Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

\- Chcę zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie zginął – powiedział z determinacją.

\- Zidentyfikowano jego ciało.

\- Zidentyfikowano jakiś ząb – parsknął, ale Clarice wiedziała, że w jakiś sposób zaczął się powoli godzić ze śmiercią swojego byłego psychiatry.

\- Był bardzo ważny? – zapytała, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu.

Ona zajęła miejsce po stronie kierowcy. Graham zamknął oczy.

\- Nie chciałem go znać, ale nie chciałem też, żeby zginął – wyjaśni z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Chciałem… Chciałem, żeby po prostu dał mi spokój.

\- o o o –

Hannibal czuł, że boli go całe ciało. Powoli otworzył oczy. Obraz początkowo był całkowicie zamazany, ale potem stopniowo zaczął nabierać realnych kształtów. Lecter oddychał ciężko, świszcząco.

Gdzie się znajdował? Ostatnie co pamiętał to podróż w chłodziarce i… kwik świń. Ruszył głową o zaledwie kilka centymetrów próbując rozejrzeć się. Był przypięty pasami do łóżka. Ten, kto to zrobił zadbał co prawda o odpowiednie obandażowanie jego ran, ale zacisnął też więzy na tyle mocno by uniemożliwić mu ruchy.

Był w jakimś niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Czy to była piwnica? Czy spiżarnia? Gdyby miał zdrowy nos od razu wyczułby, gdzie się w przybliżeniu znajduje. Próbował zakaszlać, co zaowocowało kolejną porcją bólu.

Zmrużył oczy dostrzegając czającą się w kącie ludzką sylwetkę. Wpatrywał się w nią z niepokojem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Will – wyszeptał.

\- Dobry wieczór, doktorze Lecterze – odparł policyjny profiler i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

Szybkimi krokami podszedł do kontaktu i zapalił światło. Mała żarówka rozjaśniła pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali.

\- Will – powtórzył Hannibal z niedowierzaniem.

\- Na pana miejscu bym się tak nie cieszył – głos Grahama był zimny i ostry.

\- Przyszedłeś po mnie… Proszę… podejdź bliżej. Przyszedłeś…

Młodszy mężczyzna musiał uznać, że majaczy, bo ze wstrętem dotknął jego czoła. To obrzydzenie nie uszło uwadze Lectera. Znowu go zabolało. Tym razem gdzieś głębiej, tym bólem, na który nie było środka znieczulającego.

Will odsunął się od niego tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

\- Nie ufasz mi?

Graham zachichotał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy oczekujesz na to pytanie jakiejś zaskakującej odpowiedzi? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

\- Uratowałeś mnie – powtórzył z uporem maniaka Hannibal. – Nie zapomniałeś o mnie.

\- DLA CIEBIE BYŁOBY LEPIEJ, ŻEBYM ZAPOMNIAŁ – syknął młodszy mężczyzna chwilowo tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej odepnę pasy i przykuję cię tam – wskazał podbródkiem na wiszące na ścianie kajdany. – Będziesz mógł swobodnie chodzić po tym miejscu. Zostawię ci też wodę i coś do jedzenia. Na potrzeby fizjologiczne będziesz miał wiadro.

\- Will – powtórzył Lecter z zachwytem w głosie.

\- I nie prowokuj mnie – wyszeptał jeszcze Graham podsuwając swoją twarz do twarzy Hannibala. – Już nie jestem słaby. Teraz wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie ode mnie.

Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały złowrogo, ale psychiatra nie potrafił ich tak odebrać. Wpatrywał się w młodszego mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem i euforią.

Will o nim nie zapomniał.

Will po niego wrócił.

Will go uratował.

Will!

* Tak, pamiętam, że Carlo zginął, ale na potrzeby ficka jednak przeżył do pożaru.


	8. Rozdział 7

Will Graham prawie od samego początku miał plan. Może jeszcze nie do końca wiedział jak wygląda, ale w miarę jak zaczął realizować jego zarysy, szczegóły ujawniały się same. Nie był perfekcjonistą, nie bał się porażki, nie myślał o tym co się stanie, jeśli to się nie uda. On po prostu działał.

Pewnie powiedziałby (gdyby go ktoś o to spytał), że wszystko miało swój początek, kiedy zobaczył artykuł Freddie Launds w Tattlerze. Oglądał ludzkie serce i po prostu wiedział, co powinien zrobić. To nie było objawienie. Odkąd jaźń Grahama rozszerzyła się nie miewał już „objawień", bardziej przypominało to układanie ogromnego zestawu puzzli. Przechwycenie Hannibala Lectera było po prostu fragmentem większej układanki, nad którą pracował już od wielu lat. Jeszcze nie znał obrazu, który przedstawiały całe ułożone puzzle, ale wiedział, że po prostu tak powinien zrobić.

I właśnie ta pewność, ta świadomość „tego, co powinien zrobić" sprawiała, że nie rozważał konsekwencji swoich działań, nie zastanawiał się co z tego wyniknie. Wiedział tyle, ile w danej chwili przedstawiały mu ułożone elementy i miał przeczucie z jakimi jeszcze nie ułożonymi częściami mogą się łączyć dalej.

Sprzątając zagraconą piwnicę, naprawił znajdującą się w niej kanapę, zaimpregnował biurko, ułożył linoleum na podłodze… Przytwierdzenie do ścian stalowych kajdan nie było niczym nowym jak kolejnym elementem układanki. Ba, same metalowe łańcuchy, które leżały odkąd tylko pamiętał w prawym kącie garażu… Tak jakby jeszcze przed wprowadzeniem się Willa Grahama do tego miejsca, jakby już wtedy wiedziały do czego posłużą i tylko czekały na swoją kolej. Nawet intryga Lectera dotycząca jego i Margot…

Ta śmieszna analogia nawiedziła go w chwili, gdy stał na moście, oparty o balustradę i obserwował płynącą poniżej wodę. Nawet to, że minęła go rodzina prowadząca małego, dwuletniego synka, nawet to wydawało mu się na swój sposób prorocze i ważne.

Poza tym potrzebował sprzymierzeńca. Na tyle silnego, żeby samodzielnie zrealizował część planu i na tyle słabego, żeby można było nim łatwo manipulować…

Margot Verger zjawiła się kilka minut później. Była trochę tęższa niż ją zapamiętał, ale przybytek wagi nie ujął jej ani urody, ani klasy. Nadal pozostawała piękna, niedościgła i niedostępna. Tylko jej oczy patrzyły na Grahama smutno, choć była w nich jakaś nadzieja.

\- Zakochałaś się – powiedział na powitanie Will.

Vergerówna, miała na sobie zgniłozielony, militarny płaszcz, który podkreślał bladość jej skóry i kolor włosów. Zaśmiała się cicho kiwając głową.

\- Myślisz czasem o naszym dziecku?

\- Tak.

\- Ja też o nim myślę. Zastanawiam się w jaki sposób stawiałby pierwsze kroczki, czy odziedziczyłby moją przypadłość…

\- Lepsza twoja niż osławiony sadyzm Vergerów – parsknęła, ale jej twarz przeszył bolesny skurcz. – Chciałeś się spotkać…

Przytaknął i pogładził jej ramię ręką. Mimowolnie zadrżała jakby niewiele brakowało by rozkleiła się na dobre. Więc to było takie proste? Roześmiał się w duchu.

\- Chciałbym mu odpłacić – wyjaśnił cicho. – Chciałbym im obu odpłacić.

\- Obu? – zapytała, jakby nie rozumiała o czym on mówi.

\- Masonowi i Lecterowi – wyjaśnił. – Chciałbym też zwrócić ci dziecko.

Zamknęła oczy.

\- To już niemożliwe. Nie urodzę dziecka. Mason o to zadbał.

\- Lecter o to zadbał – poprawił ją łagodnie. – Twój brat to sadysta, nie intelektualista.

\- Co to za różnica?

\- Ogromna. Zależy ci na Alanie?

Zmiana tematu tak bardzo zaskoczyła Margot, że aż otworzyła szerzej ze zdumienia oczy i odsunęła się od Grahama. Zwilżyła językiem wargi i najwidoczniej chciała zaprzeczyć, ale Will przeszkodził jej:

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać. Widziałem twoją reakcję. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo to ułatwia wiele spraw.

\- Wiele spraw?

\- Sprawę dziecka na ten przykład. Sprawę surogatki.

\- Dziecko musi być z krwi Vergerów – zaprzeczyła. – Dziecko Alany i twoje niczego nie załatwia.

Graham roześmiał się na całe gardło. Jego oczy błyszczały rozbawione sugestią podobnej niedorzeczności.

\- Mówiłem o dziecku z twojej krwi – wyjaśnił kręcąc głową.

\- Mason uniemożliwił mi…

\- Margot, spójrz trochę szerzej – poprosił.

Nadal nie rozumiała.

\- Chyba jedynym sprawnym, co pozostało w twoim bracie jest jego nasienie – uściślił zimno. – Jego mózg jest chory, ciało niesprawne, nawet nie widzi dobrze. Jedyne co jeszcze posiada to sperma.

\- Nie da mi jej.

\- Nie będzie miał wyboru – chłód w głosie Grahama zaskoczył Margot. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, żeby ten łagodny, nerwowy mężczyzna mógł być gdzieś w środku tak bardzo… lodowaty. - Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, bo teraz nadarza się okazja rozpłaty za wszystko co nas spotkało. Ciebie ze strony Masona, mnie ze strony Lectera.

\- Teraz?

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać, ale czy nie w tej chwili właśnie ludzie twojego brata przeszukują całą Florencję w poszukiwaniu Hannibala? – Czerwone rumieńce wypłynęły na policzki jego współrozmówczyni. – No właśnie. Poza tym, oboje wiemy, że tylko ja mogę pomóc wam w schwytaniu go.

\- Alana…

\- Alana to dobry człowiek, ale mierny znawca natury ludzkiej – przerwał jej. – Margot, ile razy już udało ci się ją oszukać? Ile razy kłamałaś, że słuchasz uważnie tego co mówi, byle tylko przylgnąć do niej? Byle tylko poczuć jej wargi na swoich? Ciepło jej ciała ogrzewające twoje?

Przypatrywał się jej uważnie, łagodnie. Panna Verger wiedziała, że nie osądzał jej. Jego wzrok był tak pełen empatii, jakby „mówił": _rozumiem cię, rozumiem cię jak mało kto i nie osądzam_. To było spojrzenie jej Willa, któremu zaufała, w którego uwierzyła, i z którym zechciała posiadać dziecko.

Poza tym wiedziała, że Graham miał rację. Kto jak kto, ale Alana była miernym psychologiem. Sypiała z Hannibalem Lecterem i nie potrafiła zauważyć u niego najmniejszych oznak psychopatii. Była jak zbłąkane we mgle dziecko, które potrzebowało miłości i odpowiedniego przewodnika. Nawet uwiedzenie jej, nie zajęło Margot tak wiele czasu jak powinno.

Dr Bloom z ochotą rzuciła się w związek z nią od razu oferując nie tylko swoje serce, ale także duszę. I była w tym jakaś szczerość, której brakowało wszystkim wcześniejszym kochankom Vergerówny. Poza tym… co rozmówczyni Willa wstydziła się przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, chciała znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Na razie łączyła je wspólna krzywda wyrządzona im przez Hannibala Lectera. Wspólne dziecko scementowałoby ich relację mocniej.

Może nawet wstąpiłyby w związek partnerski?

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do własnych wyobrażeń. Naprawdę chciałaby mieć kogoś, kto już zawsze pozostałby przy niej. Kogoś, kto nie odszedłby mimo całego brudu, który otaczał rodzinę Vergerów, kogoś kto dałby jej odrobinę normalności i czułości.

Dziecko bywało pięknym owocem miłości. Bywało też doskonałym cementem dla niestabilnych związków. Szczególnie takich, w których poza miłością w grę wchodziły również ogromne pieniądze…

\- W jaki sposób pojmanie Hannibala Lectera mogłoby mi pomóc? – zapytała z determinacją.

Przekonanie jej do swojego planu okazało się prostsze niż Will przypuszczał. Spotkali się jeszcze kilkukrotnie: u niego w mieszkaniu, w bezimiennej restauracji na obrzeżach Baltimore, w motelu za miastem. Za każdym razem Margot otwierała się bardziej, nabierała pewności siebie a w jej oczach zaczynała tlić się nadzieja.

To prawda, że Grahamowi zależało przede wszystkim na przejęciu Hannibala Lectera, ale gdzieś w środku samego siebie naprawdę zależało mu również na bezpieczeństwie, ochronie i szczęściu Vergerówny. A, że wszystkie trzy wiązały się nierozerwalnie z Alaną Bloom?

Czuł się bardzo dobrze wślizgując się w życie pani psychiatry niepostrzeżenie jak cień. Naprawdę cieszyło go powolne uwiązywanie jej na postronku własnych nadziei i pragnień.

\- Musisz nakierować ją na Lectera – pouczał Will. – Zapewne kryje się w jakimś miejscu, gdzie ma stały dostęp do kultury wyższej. To snob, który uwielbia balansowanie na granicy rozpoznawalności.

\- Może wezmę ją do opery? – zaproponowała. – Powinna od razu powiązać to miejsce z nim. Spotkałam ich tam kilkukrotnie.

Później relacjonowała mu, jak po wysłuchaniu pierwszego aktu Rigoletta wspomniała Alanie: „Nie mogę się od tego opędzić… Jak wielu spośród tych ludzi może być takimi samymi potworami jak dr Lecter?" I oczy panny Bloom, które rozbłysły. Następnego dnia powiedziała Masonowi, że Hannibal najprawdopodobniej ma coś wspólnego z muzeami lub operą.

Oczywiście takich posunięć było więcej. Drobne prezenty, które cementowały relację obu kobiet i jednocześnie przyzwyczajały Alanę do naprawdę drogiego życia. Nieśmiałe muśnięcia rąk, skradzione ukradkiem spojrzenia, pomoc w nakładaniu płaszcza… W końcu seks.

\- Co zrobisz, kiedy wpadnie w twoje ręce? – zapytała Margot.

Siedzieli w motelu. Recepcjonistka, która wynajęła im pokój na dwie godziny wyglądała na mocno wczorajszą. Obrzuciła Willa pełnym zainteresowania spojrzeniem, ale on zdawał się w ogóle jej nie dostrzegać. Miły i ciepły, adorował pannę Verger na tyle tylko, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń znajdujących się w tym miejscu ludzi.

Rozsiedli się na niewygodnej kanapie, która najrzadziej służyła do siedzenia na niej, a najczęściej była po prostu meblem „wykorzystywanym" do przygodnego seksu. Mimo to nie czuli się skrępowani. Oboje byli zbyt pewni tego nad czym pracują. W każdym razie Margot odbierała to w ten sposób. Graham był zachwycony tym, jak łatwo udało mu się przekonać tę kobietę do wspólnego działania.

\- Zabawię się – odpowiedział poważnym tonem. – Po raz pierwszy, kiedy będziemy we dwóch to ja będę się bawił.

Oczy Vergerówny rozbłysły zainteresowaniem.

\- Czy ta zabawa go zaboli?

\- Będę się bardzo starał, żeby bolała.

To była bardzo ładna prawda i półprawda jednocześnie. Will Graham jeszcze nie wiedział czego tak naprawdę oczekuje od Hannibala Lectera ani w jaki sposób ułożą się między nimi relacje. Chciał zdominować psychiatrę, zagonić go w kozi róg i pokazać mu jak to jest stracić kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Nie miał zamiaru go bić, przypalać albo głodzić. Na żadną z tych rzeczy nie pozwalało mu poczucie sprawiedliwości. Jednocześnie jednak… ta mroczna, ciemna część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że może się tak zdarzyć, że zrobi coś, czego potem nie będzie żałował.

Już raz pozwolił jej wyjść na wolność. I co gorsza… wcale nie czuł z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Obiecaj mi, że on już nigdy więcej nie skrzywdzi ani mnie, ani Alany, ani… - zawahała się.

Margot była już zdeterminowana by wykończyć Masona i za pomocą jego spermy począć małego dziedzica fortuny Vergerów. Nadal jednak bała się, że coś w tym planie może pójść nie tak… Po stracie własnego dziecka nie dowierzała, że kolejne może się bezpiecznie urodzić.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – Will wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka opakowany w szary papier paralizator. – To ci pomoże w pobraniu nasienia – wyjaśnił wręczając go jej.

\- Obiecaj mi – naciskała biorąc prezent.

\- Obiecuję ci.

Nawet sprawy tak prozaiczne jak ta, kogo ze służby wysłać na urlop musiała być między nimi szczegółowo omówiona. Margot bez oporów przystała na zamordowanie całej bandy swojego brata, ale drżała na myśl o tym, że zraniony mógł być również ktoś całkowicie niewinny jak kucharka albo ogrodnik.

\- Będzie się toczyło policyjne śledztwo – wymamrotała przerażona, gdy powiedział jej o pożarze.

\- Będzie – przytaknął mechanicznie. Jego głos znowu był twardy i okrutny.

\- Złapią nas.

\- Nie złapią – zaprzeczył. – Ty będziesz na miejscu, gdy wybuchnie pożar. Złożą to na Lectera.

\- Przecież… - zawahała się.

\- Ufaj mi, nie dowodom – poprosił gładząc ją po ramieniu.

Margot nie była tylko narzędziem. To ona wpadła na pomysł, by już przed przywiezieniem Hannibala zacząć wyłączać prąd w całej rezydencji. Wchodziła potem do pokoju Masona i mamrotała pod nosem kilka słów o tym, że najwyższa pora wezwać elektryka.

\- Malutka Margot boi się ciemności? – skowyczał jej brat. – Kwik, kwik, kwik!

A ona wychodziła z jego pokoju szczęśliwa, że kolejny raz Mason Verger okazał się skończonym skurwysynem. Zadbała nawet o to, żeby kilka z takich odzywek usłyszeli jego ludzie. Całkiem sensownie założyła, że dzięki temu o sprawie dowiedzą się wszyscy pracownicy.

To ona także znalazła sposób, żeby Hannibal Lecter trafił do rezydencji w takim stanie, w jakim trafił. Całkiem przytomnie napomknęła bratu, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wysyłał Carla, bo przecież ma on osobiste porachunki. Mason więc jak zwykle zrobił jej na przekór.

Oczywiście były też sprawy, o których Margot nie wiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób Will wyciągnie Lectera z farmy. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć co z nim dalej zrobi i gdzie go ukryje. O tym, jak mało tak naprawdę wiedziała zrozumiała najpierw w chwili, w której stała przed rezydencją i obserwowała ogrom pożaru, który się po niej panoszył a potem, gdy poinformowano ją o znalezieniu ciała psychiatry.

\- o o o –

 _Trzy dni po pożarze na farmie Vergerów_

Hannibal obudził się i leżał nieruchomo wpatrując się w ciemny sufit. Czuł się już o wiele lepiej, niż jeszcze dwa dni temu, ale nadal bolało go całe ciało. Na domiar złego zaczął podejrzewać, że coś mogło się zacząć dziać w ranie po postrzale. Wyczuwał charakterystyczny zapach, źle gojącej się rany.

Grahama nie było w piwnicy, ale pasy na łóżku zaciśnięte były trochę słabiej niż ostatnio. W dodatku miał wolną, zdrową rękę co pozwoliło mu zmienić pozycję. Chrząknął próbując odkrztusić plwocinę, która zbierała mu się w gardle.

Z pewnego rodzaju rozbawieniem pomyślał, że musiał w tej chwili wyglądać wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjnie. Brudny, poraniony, związany… Wyglądał jak zwierzę.

Znowu zakaszlał.

Zmiana pozycji przyniosła mu pewną ulgę, ale też pozwoliła na dokładniejsze wyczucie własnych obrażeń. Musiał mieć poważnie obite nogi. Poza rozchodzącymi się po nich mrówkami, samo ich poruszenie wywoływało ból. Nos na pewno nie był złamany, goił się dobrze, ale to mogło być zasługą tego, że Will regularnie smarował go maścią przyśpieszającą gojenie.

Właśnie Will… Sama myśl o Grahamie budziła w Hannibalu dwa sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony czuł rozlewającą się po ciele falę dumy i szczęścia, że młodszy mężczyzna uratował go. Z drugiej… Lecter nie był głupi. Widział, że Will raczej nie odwzajemnia ciepła jego uczuć. Ograniczał ich dotyk do niezbędnego minimum, odzywał się mało (ciągle obserwując), w dodatku… Hannibal widział jego oczy. Wolałby widzieć w nich nienawiść, wściekłość lub złość, ale one pozostawały zaskakująco puste i pozbawione emocji. Poza tym jednym wybuchem, kiedy Graham wprost mu groził, nie pojawiło się w nich nic.

Znowu zakaszlał.

Okropnie chciało mu się pić. To nieodpowiedzialne, że tak empatyczny człowiek jak Will, pozwala sobie na pozostawienie go w samotności bez (choćby) szklanki wody. Lecter zacisnął usta, uświadamiając sobie, że młodszy mężczyzna musiał to zrobić specjalnie. Celowo pozostawił go samego, bez wody i światła, przywiązanego pasami do łóżka.

 _\- Czy tak wygląda raj? – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu cichy szept imaginacji._

\- To czyściec – wymamrotał, uśmiechając się głupio.

 _Więc wyimaginowany Will Graham nie odszedł wraz z pojawieniem się prawdziwego? Może z raną faktycznie działo się coś złego?_

\- Mówiłem, że przyjdziesz po mnie.

 _\- Tak. Nie doceniłem swojej prawdziwej wersji – przyznał wytwór jego wyobraźni. – Jak myślisz, czemu tu nadal jestem?_

\- Rana po postrzale ropieje.

 _Imaginacja nachyliła się nad jego barkiem i wzięła głęboki oddech._

 _\- Nie ropieje. Faktycznie wypadałoby zmienić opatrunek, ale póki co nie umierasz – zachichotała. – I śmierdzisz. Śmierdzisz gorzej niż kupy Winstona._

\- To nie moja wina – usprawiedliwił się Hannibal. – Z przyczyn niezależnych ode mnie musiałem…

\- Majaczysz.

Lecter zamrugał oczami, kiedy prawdziwy Will Graham zapalił światło. Wytwór jego wyobraźni rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Młodszy mężczyzna wyglądał na delikatnie zaniepokojonego. Sprawdził temperaturę.

Hannibal przyglądał mu się uważnie próbując zrozumieć, czy i tego właśnie sobie nie wymyśla. Czyli musiał siedzieć w piwnicy i znowu obserwować go. Jakim cudem go nie zauważył?

\- Czy mógłbym cię prosić o szklankę wody?

Graham parsknął cicho.

\- Będziesz żył – wymamrotał, rozpinając jego pasy. – Nie próbuj uciekać. Nie próbuj mnie atakować. Nie próbuj nadwyrężać mojej cierpliwości – zaznaczył szybko. – Wyjdziemy stąd i zaprowadzę cię do łazienki. Weźmiesz prysznic.

\- Potrzebuję prysznica.

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Jak wyjdziemy stąd sam się domyślisz.

Stanie na własnych nogach okazało się dużo trudniejsze niż Hannibal Lecter zakładał. Stale czuł rwący, piekący ból. Trudno było mu właściwie ustać na własnych siłach, ale zacisnął zęby i starał się pokazać, że nie potrzebuje pomocy młodszego mężczyzny.

Graham założył ręce na piersiach i przyglądał się jego nieudolnym próbom cynicznie.

\- No dalej, doktorze Lecter – zachęcał. – Zostały panu do przejścia jeszcze schody.

Schodów nie było wiele. Nie miały jednak balustrady i obaj wiedzieli, że psychiatra nie da rady się po nich wspiąć bez pomocy.

\- Will… - zaczął doktor, ale urwał próbując zrozumieć zasady tej dziwnej gry, w którą grali. – Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? – poprawił się, a potem dodał. – Proszę.

Mimo pustki w oczach młodszy mężczyzna nadal nie był sadystą. Bez słowa podszedł do Hannibala i mocno objął go ramieniem robiąc w ten sposób z siebie coś na kształt podpory, na której Lecter mógł się oprzeć. Dzięki temu faktycznie udało im się wyjść z piwnicy, ale nadal była to głównie zasługa Grahama.

Hannibal zrozumiał przynajmniej działanie klapy w podłodze (co zauważył z pewną radością nie była zamykana na klucz). Zaskoczony rozglądał się po salonie młodszego mężczyzny i czuł narastającą w sobie panikę o jego życie.

\- Will… - wymamrotał. – Will, nie powinieneś mnie tu przywozić. Mason Verger na pewno już wie, że tu jestem. Pewnie wyśle swoich ludzi…

\- Nie wyśle – te dwa słowa wypowiedziane zostały takim tonem, że psychiatrze zakręciło się w głowie.

Nigdy nie słyszał by Graham mówił takim głosem. To był głos, który przeszywał na wylot, w którym czaiła się nie tylko groźba, ale też jakaś mroczna pewność, że będzie dokładnie tak, jak sobie to zaplanował. Młodszy mężczyzna prawie zaciągnął go do łazienki i ostrożnie posadził na sedesie.

Nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi zebrał wszystkie ostre i niebezpieczne przedmioty, zostawiając jedynie nową, jednorazową maszynkę do golenia.

\- Rozbieraj się – syknął. – Albo nie, sam ci pomogę.

Will miał wprawne, delikatne ruchy. Najpierw rozpiął to, co zostało z Hannibalowej koszuli, potem bez najmniejszego skrępowania ściągnął ją. Lecter zacisnął nieznacznie usta zachwycony i zawstydzony bliskością Grahama. Ten nie wstydził się, bo w odróżnieniu od psychiatry nie wyczuwał pulsującego między nimi napięcia seksualnego. Pewnie nigdy go nie czuł. Hannibal nie mógł nic zaradzić na to, że jego wzrok ciągle kierował się na wargi młodszego mężczyzny, że podziwiał je i walczył sam ze sobą, żeby przynajmniej nie spróbować.

Już raz przecież pocałował go. Wspomnienie osuwającego się, krwawiącego Willa Grahama żenowało. Między innymi właśnie przez to była między nimi teraz taka przepaść…

\- Teraz będzie trudniej – poinformował Will, pomógł mu wstać i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. – Chcesz spróbować sam je zdjąć?

\- Dam sobie radę. Dziękuję za pomoc.

\- Nie dasz – zironizował Graham, ale od razu się od niego odsunął.

Bliskość została zerwana. Młodszy mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę i obserwował nieudolne ruchy Lectera, który za wszelką cenę próbował udowodnić mu, że ma się lepiej niż wygląda. Poza tym to było bardzo upokarzające walczyć ze słabościami własnego ciała, kiedy Will tak po prostu lustrował je pustym wzrokiem. Jakby kupił na targu wybrakowany towar i teraz zastanawiał się nad jego zwrotem.

\- Nie wyjdziesz?

Graham pokręcił przecząco głową. Dobrze się bawił obserwując Hannibala.

\- Moja wrodzona empatia nie pozwala mi na zostawienie samemu sobie pobitego człowieka – zełgał.

Samo zgięcie się bolało, ale Lecter zgiął się, żeby jak najmocniej zsunąć spodnie. Wiedziony jakimś wściekłym impulsem zsunął też swoje bokserki. Chciał zobaczyć zawstydzenie na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, jakieś zażenowanie… Tyle, że Will nadal uśmiechał się wyzywająco.

\- I dochodzimy do tego żenującego momentu, w którym nie możesz podnieść nogi – powiedział. – A może możesz? – podjudzał.

Psychiatra oparł się mocno o umywalkę, ale lewa noga uniosła się jedynie na kilka centymetrów. Zachwiał się. Pewnie by upadł, gdyby nie silne ramię Grahama, które przytrzymało go w ostatniej chwili. Młodszy mężczyzna pomógł mu najpierw rozebrać się do końca, a potem wejść pod prysznic. Kiedy upewnił się, że Lecter stoi mocno na własnych siłach odsunął się od niego.

\- Nie będę ci mówił, żebyś uważał na opatrunek na barku – warknął jeszcze. – Umyj się na tyle dokładnie, na ile możesz. Obejrzyj też swoje ciało. Jesteś lekarzem. Lepiej ode mnie wiesz, co ci zrobiono. Ja w tym czasie pójdę po ręczniki.

Wychodząc zebrał jeszcze zniszczone ubranie Hannibala i psychiatra pomyślał, że to też był jakiś element ich wspólnej gry. Will faktycznie przestał być słaby i podatny. Za to sam się nagle zamienił w zdolnego manipulanta.

Woda zmywała z Lectera zaschniętą krew i wielodniowy brud. Ciemne strugi spływały do odpływu. Psychiatra obserwował z zainteresowaniem własne ciało. Przez ostatnie wypadki trochę schudł, ale to akurat najmniej go martwiło. Kilka dni odpowiedniego wyżywienia i wszystko wróci do normy. Poza raną postrzałową barku mocno oberwały jego nogi. Poza wielkimi, ciemnogranatowymi sińcami były na nich płytkie, zasklepione ranki. W dodatku prawe kolano wyglądało źle: przypominało zaschniętą krwawą miazgę. Mimo to nie mogło być z nim bardziej nie w porządku niż z resztą nóg, bo przecież udawało mu się całkiem nieźle chodzić. Hannibal omacał nos: obity ale nie połamany oraz żebra. Dwa piekły, gdy dotykał w ich okolicy, możliwe więc, że były zruszone albo pęknięte. Faktycznie więc zdecydowanie czuł się gorzej niż wskazywały na to obrażenia na ciele.

\- Przyniosłem ręczniki – głos Willa przywrócił Lectera do rzeczywistości.

Młodszy mężczyzna znajdował się w łazience, ale najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru podchodzić do prysznica, zanim psychiatra go o to nie poprosi. Ten takt w pewien sposób rozczulił Hannibala. Może Graham udawał, że to nie ma znaczenia, ale tak naprawdę… tak naprawdę nadal zależało mu na względnym komforcie swojego byłego terapeuty.

\- Już skończyłem – odparł zakręcając wodę.

Will bez słowa podał mu ręcznik. Kolejny raz zachował się na tyle taktownie by nie rozsuwać zasłony i nie pozbawiać Lectera odrobiny prywatności, którą w tej chwili posiadał. Doktor wytarł się na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Owijając się ręcznikiem zastanawiał się czy taktowność młodszego mężczyzny nie wynikała czasem z obrzydzenia.

\- Pójdziemy teraz do sypialni. Przyniosłem tam wszystkie leki i świeże ubranie dla ciebie – pusty głos Grahama tylko potwierdzał najgorsze obawy Hannibala.

Mimo to Will nie miał oporów przed dotykaniem go. Co więcej, ściskał Lectera mocniej niż wymagała tego konieczność, pomagał mu bez zrzędzenia i komentowania. Nie robił żadnych uwag, ani tym bardziej nie dowcipkował z sytuacji, w której się obaj znaleźli. A jednak psychiatra nie czuł się w związku z tym bezpieczniej. Wprost przeciwnie narastało w nim przekonanie, że jest to tylko i wyłącznie następstwem okrucieństwa, które ujawniło się w byłym policyjnym profilerze.

Opatrunek barku zmienili razem. Graham uważnie słuchał instrukcji. Dwa razy przymierzał się, zanim coś zrobił. Takie chwile budziły nadzieję, że gdzieś tam, w środku nadal jest ukryty delikatny Will Graham, który bał się przemocy, cudowny mężczyzna, który zrozumiał Hannibala.

Lecter obserwował wszystkie jego ruchy zachwycony i zafascynowany jednocześnie.

\- Z kolanem wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak. Maść przyśpieszająca gojenie powinna pomóc. I… - zawahał się.

Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jego pusty wzrok pozostał przy tym zaskakująco czujny i uważny.

\- Powinienem trochę pochodzić – dokończył Hannibal.

Will westchnął, jakby nie mógł w coś uwierzyć. Rękoma objął twarz psychiatry i gładził ją czule. Ten nagły gest sprawił, że Lecter wstrzymał oddech i wpatrywał się z wyczekiwaniem w usta Grahama. Miał mętlik w głowie, ale wiedział, że coś było nie w porządku. Nagle pieszczota byłego profilera stała się mniej przyjemna. Palce zacisnęły się kurczowo drapiąc i naciągając wrażliwą skórę. Zmusił starszego mężczyznę do spojrzenia mu w oczy. W oczy, które nagle stały się pełne wściekłości, agresji i furii.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział Graham. Jego głos nie zmienił się nawet na decybel, ale mimo to od razu było wiadomo, że grozi i nie zawaha się spełnić swojej groźby. – Przykuję cię już do ściany, ale jeśli zobaczę najmniejszą oznakę twojego nieposłuszeństwa zrobię ci coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Lecter zafascynowany tym, kim stał się Will.

\- Być może, po tym co zrobię, twoje kolano już nigdy nie wydobrzeje - A potem, jakby nigdy nic, uśmiechnął się i odsunął od doktora.

Pomógł mu się ubrać (Hannibal domyślił się, że odzież wziął z jego starego, baltimorskiego miejsca zamieszkania), przyrządził całkiem smaczną, delikatną zupę na wzmocnienie. Szkoda tylko, że unikał rozmowy i jego wzrok znowu był pusty.

Hannibal obserwował go dziwnie szczęśliwy. Obserwując, rozpoznawał pewnego małego, dziesięcioletniego chłopca, który ogołocony ze wszystkiego co kochał, miewał napady agresji.

I Lecter mu zaufał, tak jak zaufał wiele lat temu własnej naturze.


	9. Rozdział 8

Hannibal Lecter dochodził do siebie o wiele szybciej niż sugerował to Grahamowi. Oczywiście nie miał większego wpływu na to, jak szybko zrośnie się jego pęknięte żebro lub dojdzie do siebie mocno stłuczone kolano, ale fakt pozostawał jeden: dochodził do siebie szybciej niż młodszy mężczyzna mógł przypuszczać.

Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Problem z Willem polegał właśnie na tym, że Lecter (do niedawna uważał siebie za znawcę grahamowej natury) nie potrafił odgadnąć o czym myślał młodszy mężczyzna ani jakie miał plany. Optymistycznie zakładał, że jakaś część osobowości byłego policyjnego profilera nadal wzdragała się przed zadawaniem nieuzasadnionej przemocy. Ba, ta część musiała – w jakiś niepojęty dla psychiatry sposób – blokować większość agresywnych zachowań wobec niego. W końcu, wbrew temu co Will zasugerował tydzień wcześniej w swojej sypialni, nie zastosował wobec Lectera fizycznej przemocy ani razu.

Prawdę mówiąc unikał wszelkiego, zbędnego kontaktu fizycznego między nimi. Cały czas pozostawał, z jednej strony bezpiecznie oddalony a z drugiej… ciągle czaił się gdzieś z boku obserwując i czuwając. Był łagodny i obojętny, wyobcowany i nieobecny duchem.

I jednocześnie dziwnie sprawny, przewidujący, patrzący dalej.

Kiedy Hannibal odkrył, że przy odrobinie wysiłku uda mu się wyswobodzić z łańcuchów był z siebie dumny jedynie przez kilka godzin. Później dotarło do niego, że najwidoczniej Graham wcale nie chciał trzymać go na uwięzi. Przeciwnie, specjalnie wymyślił tak prosty sposób na jego zniewolenie, żeby cały czas testować cierpliwość psychiatry, żeby badać jego podatność na wpływ.

Być może uratował go przed Masonem Vergerem (Lecter nadal nie do końca wiedział jak mu się to udało), ale czy uratował go przed samym sobą?

Od razu po pierwszym oswobodzeniu się Hannibal ruszył w kierunku schodów. Chciał sprawdzić czy uda mu się po nich samodzielnie wejść. Potem chciał sprawdzić czy uda mu się otworzyć klapę, a potem…

Potem fala niepojętego obrzydzenia zaczęła zalewać jego umysł. Nie widział co działo się w salonie, ale czuł słodkawy zapach damskich perfum, słyszał przytłumione głosy Willa i jakiejś kobiety. Ba, rozpoznawał w głosie Grahama czułe, delikatne nuty…

Wściekły walczył ze sobą, żeby nie unieść pokrywy wyżej, żeby nie zobaczyć swojej przeciwniczki. Już kiedyś były policyjny profiler mówił takim tonem do innej kobiety. Czule spoglądał na Alanę Bloom, bronił jej, walczył o nią…

Czy to był powód, dla którego Graham traktował Lectera jak niechcianego kundla?

 _\- Wszystko musisz zawsze zepsuć, co? – usłyszał dobiegający go z dołu spokojny głos._

Opanował gniew i najciszej jak potrafił przymknął klapę. Powoli zszedł po schodach. Imaginacja Willa siedziała na jego łóżku i wyglądała na mocno rozsierdzoną.

\- On kogoś ma.

 _Zmyślony Graham parsknął i potarł z niedowierzaniem nasadę nosa._

 _\- Jaki ty jesteś głupi – rzucił bezczelnie. – Jak wszystko trywializujesz…_

\- Will kogoś ma.

 _\- Zaraz zaczniesz uważać, że cały problem z moim prawdziwym ja sprowadza się do posiadania kogoś. Wiesz, może chodzi nie o tego, kogo się ma, ale o to co się zabrało? – zapytał filozoficznie._

\- Will…

 _\- Co zrobisz? Zabijesz ją? Będzie wiedział, że to zrobiłeś. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszy z twojego postępowania. Może wreszcie wymusi to na nim fizyczny kontakt z tobą. Ja wsadziłbym ci nóż w brzuch. Czterdzieści razy – kończąc to zdanie imaginacja rozpłynęła się._

Lecter usiadł na niewygodnym krześle przy biurku i zamknął oczy. Nie potrafił określić czy agresja, którą przejawiał wyobrażony policyjny profiler należała rzeczywiście do niego, czy też była jakimś wybrykiem umysłowości psychiatry.

Koniec końców mogła być jednym i drugim jednocześnie. Faktycznie, ilekroć próbował swoimi metodami zbliżyć się do Willa, zawsze to kończyło się tylko coraz większą agresją, niechęcią i wściekłością młodego mężczyzny. Właściwie, Hannibal zawsze tracił na tym więcej niż zyskiwał. Jedynym, prawdziwym momentem, gdy naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyli (Lecter wciąż czuł przyjemne mrowienie w kręgosłupie na wspomnienie wspólnego krojenia mięsa) był ten, gdy to Will kierował ich relacją. A Will kierował ich relacją, kiedy uważał, że to przydatne. Rozwiązanie było proste: psychiatra musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by znowu stać się przydatnym dla Grahama.

Kiedy godzinę później młodszy mężczyzna przyszedł po niego Lecter nie sprawiał wrażenia złego albo zdenerwowanego. Pozwolił się rozkuć z kajdanek, które potrafił sam zdjąć i powoli (dużo wolniej niż mógł) poszedł za nim do kuchni.

Zapach kobiety nadal unosił się w salonie. Na suszarce stały świeżo umyte kubki.

\- Jak z nogą? – zapytał uprzejmie Will, wskazując doktorowi miejsce przy stole.

\- Lepiej – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Hannibal.

Paliła go ciekawość. Chciał wiedzieć kim ona jest. Czy jest ważna? Czy jest istotna? Czy… Przyglądał się, jak Graham wstawił do piekarnika zamarynowane mięso a potem wziął się za krojenie warzyw.

\- Może ci pomogę? – zaproponował.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odparł zimno Will nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Może przynajmniej przygotuję dla nas herbatę? – nie dawał za wygraną. – Dziękuję, że zaufałeś mi na tyle, by wypuszczać mnie z piwnicy.

W końcu udało mu się przynajmniej tyle osiągnąć, że Graham przestał kroić warzywa i zwrócił ku niemu twarz. Obserwował z rozbawieniem jak Lecter kuśtyka w jego stronę a potem (starając się zachować wszelkie pozory godności i niezależności) bierze akurat te mokre kubki z suszarki i przygotowuje dla nich napój.

Hannibal odwrócił się od niego. Nalał wody do czajnika i w chwili, w której chciał wstawić go na gaz poczuł ostre ukucie w plecy. Zamarł rozpoznając czubek noża.

Will znowu nacisnął mocniej. Nie ranił doktora, bardziej dawał mu znać, że może zranić.

\- Nie powinieneś był podsłuchiwać – powiedział ze złością. – Tak jak teraz nie powinieneś węszyć.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- To co tam zacząłeś planować w swojej brudnej głowie? – sarknął, znowu naciskając koniuszkiem nożna na plecy Lectera. Z pewnością udało mu się już rozciąć materiał swetra. - Powiedziałem ci, że jeśli zrobisz coś, co mi się nie spodoba, będę musiał cię ukarać.

\- Więc ukarz mnie – wychrypiał Hannibal.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chwile takie jak ta dawały mu nadzieję na przyszłość. Tak, Graham był wściekły i najwidoczniej naprawdę miał zamiar ukarać psychiatrę, ale też w takich chwilach pokazywał, że w dalszym ciągu żywi do niego jakieś emocje. Może złe i destrukcyjne, ale jednak jakieś.

Poczuł jak Will odsunął się od niego. Nóż z brzdękiem upadł na blat. Zaskoczony odwrócił się do młodszego mężczyzny akurat w tej chwili, w której pięść Grahama uderzyła go w twarz. Zatoczył się i uderzyłby plecami w kuchenkę, gdyby nie refleks byłego policyjnego profilera, który złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Następnym razem naprawdę uszkodzę ci kolano – wysyczał przyciągając Hannibala.

Wpatrywał się w jego oczy z furią. Od zaciskania pobielały mu place. Chwilę później zaczęła dzwonić komórka Willa. Odsunął się od psychiatry momentalnie.

– W zamrażarce masz lód. Przyłóż sobie do twarzy – rzucił jeszcze i odebrał. Przez chwilę słuchał uważnie swojej rozmówczyni, a potem powiedział – Nie płacz, Clarice.

\- Clarice – wyszeptał cicho Lecter.

Więc imię jego przeciwniczki brzmiało Clarice? Zastrzygł uszami starając się zrozumieć rozmowę.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteś już w drodze? – Will nie spuszczał wzroku z Hannibala. – Tak. Czekam – zakończył połączenie.

\- Mam iść do piwnicy?

Graham pokręcił głową zamyślony.

\- Ukryjesz się u mnie w sypialni – zaprzeczył. – I tak podsłuchujesz, a w sypialni przynajmniej nie narobisz tyle hałasu co w podnosząc klapę od piwnicy w salonie.

Psychiatra kiwnął głową zachwycony tym rozwiązaniem. Will przeciwnie, pozostawał uparty i zawzięty. Sztyletował Lectera wzrokiem. A potem (czemu to zrobił?) dotknął opuszkami palców miejsca, gdzie kilka minut wcześniej uderzył psychiatrę. Gładził coraz bardziej spuchnięty policzek prawie z czułością.

\- I jeszcze jedno. Jeśli Clarice wykryje, że tu jesteś… Zabiję cię – powiedział łagodnie. – Jeśli spróbujesz uciec… zabiję cię. Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek, co wytrąci mnie z równowagi… zabiję cię. Rozumiesz?

Hannibal skinął powoli głową zachwycony dotykiem Grahama. Pozwolił się odprowadzić do sypialni, gdzie młodszy mężczyzna skuł mu ręce i nogi kajdankami policyjnymi.

Lecter zacisnął usta z bólu, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy Will trzecią parą kajdanek połączył pozostałe. Wskutek tego psychiatra musiał klęczeć, dziwnie wykręcony i napięty. Były policyjny profiler celowo skuł go w taki sposób. Pozycja była niewygodna i męcząca, w dodatku najmniejszy ruch powodował ból w kolanie.

\- Przewrócę się jeśli zostawisz mnie tak zbyt długo – rzucił cicho Hannibal wpatrując prosto w oczy Grahama.

W odpowiedzi ten wzruszył ramionami obojętnie.

\- Wtedy narobisz hałasu i będę musiał cię zabić – powiedział po prostu. – Dlatego nie przewracaj się.

\- o o o –

Clarice przyjechała niecałe dziesięć minut później. Will przyglądał się kobiecej sylwetce z okna w sypialni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze klęczącego Hannibala, i wyszedł jej na powitanie.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tak mocno skuwać Lectera. A skoro już go skuł to powinien przynajmniej pozwolić mu się położyć. Wbrew temu co mu powiedział nie chciał go aż tak maltretować. W końcu psychiatra nadal dochodził do siebie po pobiciu przez ludzi Vergera.

Will potarł nasadę nosa. Gdyby miał jeszcze chwilę wolnego czasu faktycznie popchnąłby Hannibala, żeby nie klęczał tylko bezpiecznie leżał. Otworzył drzwi zdenerwowanej policjantce.

Clarice była zaczerwieniona. Oddychała ciężko i chyba chwilę wcześniej płakała. Bezwiednie przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Syknęła, ale nie wyrwała mu się. Jak łatwo było rozpracować jej zachowanie. Przecież chodziło tylko o bliskość.

\- Buffalo Bill znowu zaatakował – jęknęła odsuwając się. – Boże, nie uwierzysz, kogo tym razem złapał...

\- Kogo? – zapytał bardziej przez grzeczność niż z rzeczywistego zainteresowania Graham.

Myślami nadal błądził przy klęczącym w sypialni Lecterze. Jedna część jego osobowości chciała natychmiast tam wpaść i rozkuć go, ale druga… druga miała całkiem inne życzenia. Chciała go kopnąć w brzuch, zanurzyć dłonie w jego włosach i pociągnąć za nie, ugryźć, uderzyć… wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

Przy Hannibalu balansował na cienkiej linie nad przepaścią. Nie wiedział czy czasem za chwilę nie spadnie z niej i nie zrobi czegoś, czego będzie potem żałował. Nie był sadystą. Chyba nim nie był.

Clarice nabrała głośno powietrza przywracając go do świadomości. Spojrzał uważnie na jej śliczną twarz. Gdyby to było takie proste… Gdyby wystarczyło tylko podejść do niej i pocałować ją, gdyby zabrało to z niego cały chłód i mrok, w którym tkwił.

Problem w tym, że oba mijały tylko w chwilach, w których był naprawdę blisko Lectera. Był wściekły, rozgniewany, czasem nawet sadystyczny, ale w jakiś sposób to był rodzaj obrony przed psychiatrą, przed zaufaniem mu i powierzeniem swojego życia w jego ręce.

Już kiedyś to zrobił.

W odwecie Lecter spreparował przeciwko niemu dowody, zamordował Abigail i bawił się nim…

\- To jeszcze nie jest potwierdzona informacja, ale… - zająknęła się ze zdenerwowania. – To córka senator Ruth Martin. Catherine Martin.

\- Skąd masz pewność?

Clarice pokręciła głową zrezygnowana.

\- Nie mam – wymamrotała. – Godzinę temu zgłoszono jej zaginięcie. Zobaczyłam jak wygląda i… Boże, on musiał ją porwać…

\- Duża dziewczyna?

\- Duża, piękna dziewczyna – przytaknęła. – Zobacz – drżały jej ręce, gdy wyciągała z torebki zdjęcie Catherine Martin i jeszcze dwóch ofiar Buffalo Billa.

Will wziął od niej fotografie i rzucił na nie pobieżnie okiem. Ten sam kolor skóry, wiek i podobna masa ciała. Faktycznie wyglądało na to, że seryjny morderca znowu zaatakował i tym razem rzucił się na wyjątkowo drogi okaz. Martin miała brązowe, kręcone włosy i wyglądała na osobę, która nie pozwoliłaby sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Jakim cudem Buffalo Bill mógł ją pojmać?

\- Powiedziałaś Jackowi?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie mam dowodów, że to on – westchnęła. – Tylko tę cholerną pewność w środku.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mamy trochę czasu – te słowa wypowiedział ostrożnie, ważąc je. – Zanim Catherine nada się do oskórowania musi minąć kilka dni. Celuję, że to około dwóch tygodni.

Starling oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu i do Grahama dopiero wtedy dotarło, że wypowiedział te słowa całkowicie bez emocji. Nie współczuł córce senator Martin. Prawdę powiedziawszy chciał zobaczyć dzieło Buffalo Billa.

\- Will, nie uda mi się jej odnaleźć w tak krótkim czasie… - wymamrotała.

\- Wsiadaj w samochód i jedź wprost do domu Crawforda. Powiedz mu o swoich przypuszczeniach. Trzeba sprawdzić, gdzie ostatni raz widziano Catherine Martin.

\- Na campusie akademickim.

\- Więc trzeba wypytać jej znajomych, może lokatorki? Musiała mieszkać z kimś… - miał nadzieję, że mieszkała z kimś. – Może oni będą wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. Sprawdź lokalizację jej komórki. Pewnie skurwysyn już ją wyłączył, ale miejsce, gdzie ostatni raz nadawała sygnał…

Twarz Clarice rozświetliła się na moment. Chyba znowu zaczynała wierzyć w siebie. Will nie chciał jej mówić, że nawet jeśli znajdą komórkę Catherine to ona sama będzie już prawdopodobnie setki kilometrów od tego miejsca.

Obserwował Starling z pewnego rodzaju łagodnym pobłażaniem. Była jak otwarta księga. Czysta i pełna widocznych emocji.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Lecter klęczał już dobre piętnaście minut.

O ile klęczał…

W pewnym sensie Will chciał, żeby spróbował uciec. Usprawiedliwiłoby to przemoc, którą by mu w odwecie zadał.

\- Jedź do Crawforda – ponaglił ją.

\- Dobrze… - zawahała się jeszcze na moment. – Rozmawiałeś z Jackiem?

\- Nie.

\- Powinieneś.

\- Wiem. Pojadę do niego – obiecał jej jeszcze, położył rękę na ramieniu i skierował młodą policjantkę w stronę wyjścia.

Dziewiętnaście minut. Lecter klęczał już dziewiętnaście minut. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn Will zrobił się zdenerwowany. Krótko obserwował jak Clarice wsiadła do samochodu i odpaliła silnik.

Zamknął drzwi na zamek i wrócił do sypialni.

Hannibal naprawdę klęczał. Był spocony, miał mocno zaciśnięte usta, zamknięte oczy i widać było, że cierpi, ale pozostawał dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której Graham zostawił go wychodząc. To na swój sposób zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej.

Czekał aż Lecter przestanie udawać pokornego i oddanego. Z dnia na dzień czekał aż wreszcie przestanie udawać i pokaże swoje prawdziwe oblicze, to które znał tak dobrze.

Przykucnął przy psychiatrze i rozpiął kajdanki. Hannibal przechylił się niebezpiecznie w jego stronę i Will go przyciągnął do siebie. Czuł jego przyśpieszony oddech, ciężar ciała i słodkawy zapach potu.

\- Przepraszam, trwało to dłużej niż myślałem – wymruczał, nadal obejmując psychiatrę.

Lecter dopiero w tym momencie otworzył oczy. Słyszał łagodny głos Grahama i bezwstydnie korzystał z bliskości, którą niespodziewanie otrzymał. Nawet jeśli znowu nadwyrężył kolano to było tego warte.

\- Pomogę wam złapać Buffalo Billa – wyszeptał.


	10. Rozdział 9

Hannibal leżał na swoim łóżku skuty tak, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Prawdę powiedziawszy był urażony i nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego młodszy mężczyzna mu to zrobił. Gdyby jeszcze zostawił go skutego w salonie albo sypialni… ale z samego rana Will przyszedł do niego i bez słowa skrępował.

Wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego. Od wczorajszego wieczoru był rozgniewany, chociaż Lecter nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć o co chodziło. Patrząc na to, jak młodszy mężczyzna się miotał… mógłby przysiąc, że chodziło o emocje. Graham albo uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafi go skrzywdzić albo wprost przeciwnie: szykował się na coś wielkiego.

Hannibal przemieścił się o kilka centymetrów i ułożył możliwie najwygodniej.

Chwilami wydawało mu się, że doskonale rozumie Willa, a potem nauczony doświadczeniem zauważał, że tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedział, że znał tylko jakiegoś Willa Grahama, który był jego wyobrażeniem i który od dawna mu już nie wystarczał.

Graham, który go trzymał w piwnicy był kimś wspanialszym. I tak jak kiedyś udało mu się dostrzec Lectera, tak w tej chwili Lecter chciał zobaczyć go. Mógł mu się nawet dać zdominować na pewien czas… Jeszcze nie wiedział na jak długo i czy jego rozważania mają w ogóle jakikolwiek sens, ale był gotów sprawdzić, zaufać…

I kiedy tak myślał, ciągle przychodziła mu do głowy Clarice Starling. Clarice, która irytowała go tanimi, damskimi perfumami, której zapach wyczuwał boleśnie wczoraj na Willu. Clarice, która zdobyła zaufanie Grahama, która mogła go bezkarnie dotykać i spędzać z nim czas. Młoda dzierlatka z brzydkim, południowym akcentem, z którą Will chciał rozmawiać, której nie brzydził się obejmować...

Hannibal Lecter nigdy nie nauczył się dzielić. Zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał lub odpuszczał (wcześniej uzmysławiając sobie, że coś nie jest po prostu warte jego poświęcenia). Z Willem Grahamem było inaczej. Każdego dnia, z godziny na godzinę psychiatra upewniał się, że chce policyjnego profilera całego i na zawsze. Nie chciał go zjeść, nie chciał skrzywdzić lub zranić. Pragnął się w nim zatopić, poznać wszystkie zakamarki jego umysłu i duszy. Był gotów się dla niego poświęcić i postarać w nadziei, że zostanie mu to wynagrodzone.

Tyle, ze Graham z jakiegoś powodu tego nie doceniał. Może chodziło o brak zaufania – to Hannibal mógł zaakceptować, ale przecież wysyłał mu jasne sygnały. Już w czasie pobytu we Florencji zaczął mu je przesyłać. Pokazywał, że jeśli tylko Will zechce dopasuje się do niego. Ba, upokorzył się nawet na tyle, żeby wyznać mu swoje uczucia…

 _\- O ile ktokolwiek uzna, że są prawdziwe – parsknęła imaginacja._

Hannibal zignorował ją. Zamknął oczy myśląc intensywnie. Przerażało go, że chwilami tak bardzo zatracał się w Grahamie. Zanim w jego życiu nie pojawił się policyjny profiler nigdy tak z nikim nie robił. Owszem, w ogóle bardzo rzadko wchodził z kimś w jakiekolwiek relacje seksualne, ale zawsze kiedy tak robił kontrolował to. Od początku do samego końca miał kontrolę nad swoimi „związkami". Były miłą, rzadką rozrywką, której nie lubił nadużywać.

Im dłużej był obok Grahama tym dłużej pragnął zostać. Chciał być dotykany, zauważony, objęty i całowany. Dałby się nawet pokąsać byleby tylko poczuć usta Willa, jego zęby i emocje. Szkoda, że obiekt jego westchnień nie był choćby biseksualny. Lecter mógł się oszukiwać na wielu płaszczyznach, ale od razu zauważył, że nie peszy młodszego mężczyzny, że jego ciało nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia, że nie ma wypieków gdy na niego patrzy…

I łudził się, że może tak jak on przy Willu uświadomił sobie własny panseksualizm tak Will przy nim…

 _\- Wiesz, że oni mogą się teraz rżnąć? Ona wygląda na taką, która to lubi._

Lecter próbował oczyścić umysł z wizji, które właśnie się w nim pojawiły. Fale nienawiści do Starling uderzały w niego falami. Miał ochotę wpaść do jej malutkiego, obskurnego mieszkanka, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było i wyciąć jej serce, płuca i obydwie nerki.

Najbardziej odpychające w obrazie, który dotknął jego głowy było to, że ta mała, cholerna latynoamerykanka z łatwością mogła dostać to, czego on sam nie mógł wziąć choćby się mocno starał.

Rozgniewany otworzył oczy. Planował. Myślał. Analizował.

W tym samym czasie Clarice siedziała obok Willa w samochodzie. Jechali do Jacka Crawforda, który (chociaż już wrócił z Florencji) nadal pozostawał na zwolnieniu lekarskim. Nie przeszkodziło to naturalnie czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie w pojechaniu na miejsce pożaru w rezydencji Vergerów i zmonitorowaniu wyników śledztwa.

\- Jak zareagował na informacje o kolejnym ataku Buffalo Billa? – zapytał z grzeczności Graham.

Starling wzruszyła wątłymi ramionami. Ona w żadnym wypadku nie pasowała na ofiarę seryjnego mordercy. Była niska i drobna a jej skóra miała przyjemny, ciepły odcień. Dzisiaj miała na sobie wyjątkowo: czarne dżinsy i bluzę Akademii w Quantico. Will uwielbiał to, że nie starała się podkreślać swojej seksualności.

\- Od razu wiedział, że musiałeś mnie przysłać – przyznała się. – Zgodził się na poszukiwania.

\- Powiadomiliście panią senator?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Boję się, że jak to zrobimy sprawa zrobi się jeszcze bardziej śmierdząca.

\- Jeszcze będziecie musieli jej powiedzieć – zauważył celnie i przydepnął pedał gazu. I tak byli spóźnieni. – Jack mówił coś o… - tu zrobił pauzę, jakby samo wspomnienie Lectera sprawiało mu jakiś rodzaj bólu.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Clarice odruchowo spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Tak – przytaknęła. – Był wściekły, że ominęła go sprawiedliwość.

\- Śmierć w pożarze to nie sprawiedliwość?

\- Wiesz o co chodzi – wbiła wzrok w szybę, a po chwili spojrzała na swojego mentora niepewnie. – To głupie, ale kiedy o nim myślę… kiedy o was myślę, dociera do mnie jak niewiele jeszcze wiem o pracy policyjnego profilera.

\- Jak to? – zaciekawił się Will.

\- Obejrzałam zdjęcia tego ludzkiego serca we Florencji – przyznała się ze wstydem. – I… I potem zobaczyłam ten drugi obraz…

\- Młodzieńca z lutnią.

\- Tak, właśnie ten – przyznała. – I… Uznasz, że jestem dziwna, ale mnie się wydawało to na swój sposób piękne i bardzo smutne. Ja to traktowałam jak upokarzające wyznania miłosne. Nie miałam pojęcia, że zrobił to Lecter – wzdrygnęła się. – Oskarżyłam psychopatę o nadmiar emocji – zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Upokarzające wyznania miłosne? – pociągnął ją za język.

\- Prawda, jaka jestem głupia?

\- Uznałaś… patrząc na te miejsca zbrodni, że morderca wyznawał miłość? – zapytał powoli, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

Clarice zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej i z wahaniem przytaknęła.

\- Nawet więcej. Wydawało mi się, że to jest takie uczucie, którego nie można znieść, rozumiesz? Łkanie o uwagę. Szczególnie po Młodzieńcu z lutnią. Nawet ja wiem, że to jeden ze sztandarowych obrazów, w których dopatrywano się wątków homoseksualnych.

\- Pomyślałaś, że Hannibal Lecter się we mnie zakochał? – niedowierzanie pomieszane z rozbawieniem w głosie Willa zawstydziło ją.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że autorem obu makabresek był Lecter – usprawiedliwiła się ze wstydem. – Właśnie dlatego zrozumiałam, że jeszcze bardzo niewiele wiem o pracy policyjnego profilera.

\- o o o –

Siedzieli w salonie domu Jacka. Clarice, tu zaskoczyła Grahama, poszła do kuchni, żeby przynieść całej trójce coś do picia. Crawford wpatrywał się w byłego profilera policyjnego czujnym wzrokiem. Wyglądał nieźle po wizycie we Florencji. Ciekawe czy przygnębiała go myśl, że najpoważniejszą ranę zadał mu człowiek, którego uważał za przyjaciela.

Will uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bezmyślnie wodził wzrokiem po prostych, nowoczesnych meblach i skórzanych fotelach. Wystrój pokoju był zaskakująco męski. Świetnie pasował do wdowca, ale czy inspektor miał czas na zrobienie przemeblowania? Chyba nie miał głowy do takich rzeczy… Bella miała zaskakująco męski gust.

\- Cieszę się, że przeżyłeś spotkanie z nim – powiedział nagle Graham.

Rzucił to tonem tak spokojnym, jakby mówił o wczorajszej pogodzie. Opanowany, łagodny o pustych, zimnych oczach budził w Jacku jakiś rodzaj nerwowego lęku.

\- Żałuję, że nie sprowadziłem go tu – sapnął na przekór. – To wszystko ułożyło się zbyt pięknie. Jakby ktoś dmuchnął w domek z kart.

Graham wzruszył ramionami, choć tak naprawdę był zaskoczony metaforą Crawforda. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział jak trafnie dobrał właściwe słowa.

\- Nie brakuje ci go? – zapytał niespodziewanie czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

\- Na swój sposób stale jest przy mnie – odparł bawiąc się słowami Will. – Zmienił mnie. Zmienił nas wszystkich – zakończył filozoficznie.

Jack nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Miał ten problem, że rzucał się na ostatnie zdanie zapominając o poprzednich. Teraz złościł się z informacji, że Lecter mógł go zmienić. Był gotowy kłócić się i walczyć byleby udowodnić tylko, że to nie prawda.

W tym momencie Clarice wróciła do salonu. Niosła w ręku tacę z parującymi filiżankami kawy. Nie uszło uwagi Grahama, że doskonale pamiętała jaką kawę lubili obydwaj.

\- Jesteście pewni, że Catherine Martin to kolejna ofiara Buffalo Billa? – zapytał inspektor. Nerwowo kręcił młynki rękoma.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje – oparł Graham. – Chciałbym jeszcze raz przejrzeć akta sprawy. O ile to nie będzie problem, naturalnie – uśmiechnął się grzecznie w stronę Starling.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała zbyt szybko, w ogóle nie przejmując się siedzącym obok niej przełożonym. – Mam informacje dotyczące miejsca zamieszkania Catherine Martin i już zdążyłam z nią porozmawiać przez telefon, więc…

\- Przez telefon? – parsknął ze złością Crawford. – Kto robi przesłuchanie przez telefon?!

\- Ja… - zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok. – Ja…

\- Pozwól jej dokończyć, Jack – wtrącił niespodziewanie Will i Clarice poczuła się podniesiona na duchu.

Poza tym wcale nie przeprowadzała przesłuchania przez telefon. Jak tylko dowiedziała się, że Crystal Browning, która zgłosiła zaginięcie Catherine jest po prostu jej współlokatorką musiała z nią porozmawiać. Nie chodziło o przesłuchanie, bardziej o przekazanie jakichkolwiek, kluczowych informacji, które mogłyby pomóc w znalezieniu tropów prowadzących do Buffalo Billa.

\- Córka senator Martin wybierała się tamtego wieczoru na imprezę urodzinową do koleżanki. Tyle, że tam nie dotarła. Jej samochód pozostał na parkingu i to zaniepokoiło Crystal. Dlatego zgłosiła zaginięcie. Sprawdziłam i parking jest monitorowany – dodała jeszcze.

Crawford wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wściekłego i Clarice nie rozumiała zupełnie czym tak bardzo wyprowadzała go z równowagi.

\- Sprawdziłaś chociaż, czy te kamery na parkingu działają? – warknął.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Zadzwoniłam do firmy ochroniarskiej, która zajmuje się tam ochroną i potwierdzili, że mają nagrania – powiedziała szybko. – Pan Atkins zgodził się nawet na przegranie mi ich przed oficjalnym nakazem wydania.

\- Dobrze – pogratulował jej Jack, ale nadal nie wyglądał na rozentuzjazmowanego. – Zbieraj się i jedź prosto do tej Crystal Browning. Porozmawiaj z nią. Najpierw wpadnij do biura, postaram się, żeby nakaz wydania nagrania był do odbioru góra za piętnaście minut – wstał, wziął telefon do ręki i wyszedł z salonu, żeby zadzwonić.

Clarice wbiła wzrok w swój napój. Wyglądała na odrobinę zmieszaną i przerażoną. Chyba wyobrażała sobie, że Graham pojedzie razem z nią na przesłuchanie i właśnie zaczęło do niej docierać, że nie będzie miała żadnego wsparcia. Jej mentor widział ten lęk malujący się na jej twarzy tak jawnie, że był aż tym zdziwiony.

\- Weź do pomocy Zellera – rzucił łagodnie. – Przy okazji zbierze dowody z mieszkania Martin oraz z jej samochodu. Zwykła policja robi to dość nieostrożnie. Brian będzie lepiej od nich wiedzieć czego szukać i na co zwracać uwagę.

Kiwnęła powoli głową, chociaż niepokój malujący się na jej twarzy nie zmalał nawet odrobinę.

\- Pewnego dnia będę musiał odejść – dodał ciszej. – Nie ma już dla mnie miejsca w policji, ale ty będziesz moim godnym następcą.

Błysnęły jej ciemne oczy. I tak, jak chwilę wcześniej wydawała się kompletnie bezradna, tak teraz nagle wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła pewniej. Rzuciła mu przeciągłe, zamyślone spojrzenie.

\- To nieprawda – zaprzeczyła. – W policji cały czas na ciebie czekają.

\- Och, moja słodka Clarice… - westchnął rozbawiony jej lojalnością. – Hannibal Lecter zbyt mocno namieszał w moim życiu. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt pewnym kandydatem do pracy w policji, ale teraz… cóż, samo to, że jestem częściowym sprawcą masakry w domu Lectera, już samo to mnie wyklucza.

\- Nie wiedziałeś co się stanie…

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem – przerwał jej. – Nie byłem pewny, bo była to jedna z możliwości, ale wiedziałem. Gdzieś tam na końcu wiedziałem od zawsze – jego oczy zaszły mgłą, zamyślił się na chwilę. - Zbieraj się, moja mała Clarice. Obyś nigdy nie miała takich wątpliwości jak ja – zakończył jakoś tak bardziej filozoficznie niż zazwyczaj.

Latynoamerykanka zarumieniła się. Lubiła kiedy ją chwalił. Czuła się wtedy dużo mądrzejsza i dzielniejsza niż była normalnie.

\- Wzięcie Zellera to dobry plan – przytaknęła nieśmiało zmieniając temat.

Jack wrócił do salonu i młoda kobieta wstała. Will podziwiał widok ich obojga, gdy omawiali ostatnie szczegóły. Dwie silne i skrajnie różne osobowości. Crawford wyróżniał się tężyzną fizyczną. Był typowym mężczyzną, z typowo zadaniowym sposobem myślenia. Nigdy nie był kreatywny, ale pozostawał zawzięty i pozwalało mu to na skuteczne parcie do celu. Clarice myślała nieszablonowo i raczej udawała słabą niż taka była w rzeczywistości. Nie wierzyła we własne umiejętności, za wszelką cenę próbowała raczej dorobić do własnych niedostatków jakieś dodatkowe braki zamiast skupiać się na tym, w czym była dobra. Miała naturalny talent do wczuwania się w sytuacje innych ludzi, ale tak bardzo mu nie ufała, że potrzebowała silnego przewodnika, który by ją właściwie nakierował.

Oboje byli praworządni i dążyli do sprawiedliwości za wszelką cenę. To byli dobrzy, normalni ludzie, którzy imponowali niezłomnością zasad i brakiem moralnych rozterek.

Na swój dziwny sposób Will ich podziwiał. Podziwiał o wiele bardziej niż sam mógł przypuszczać. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że jest jednym z nich. Teraz nie wiedział, czy należał do ich świata. Czy to Hannibal Lecter go zainfekował? Czy też Will od zawsze pozostawał w jakiejś części mroczny i pusty?

\- Za bardzo w nią wierzysz – rzucił gorzko Jack, kiedy zostali sami.

\- Nie dała mi do tej pory powodu, żebym jej nie ufał.

\- Jest młoda, naiwna, łamie protokół… - wyliczał ze złością Crawford.

\- Ładna, inteligentna i na swój sposób słodka – wpadł mu w słowa Graham. – To nic złego, że jest atrakcyjna.

Inspektor zacisnął mocno usta, ale nie dał się sprowokować. Bella nie żyła zaledwie od pół roku a on nigdy w życiu nie wdałby się w romans z własną współpracownicą. Mogłaby być nawet chodzącym ideałem. Pewne rzeczy po prostu nie mieściły się w jego pojmowaniu rzeczywistości.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał niespodziewanie zamiast tego.

Will uniósł brwi do góry i wzruszył ramionami. Obracał w dłoniach filiżankę po kawie, jakby się nią bawiąc.

\- Dziwnie – odparł z wahaniem. – Bardzo nierealnie.

\- Też nie możesz uwierzyć w śmierć Hannibala Lectera, prawda? – drążył Crawford.

\- Tak – przyznał ostrożnie brązowowłosy. – Mam wrażenie, że stale przy mnie jest – dodał łagodnie. – Alana powiedziała, że to mój sposób na przeżycie straty. Wyobrażam sobie, że on nie umarł.

Jack zacisnął ręce w pięści z wściekłością.

\- Byłeś na miejscu pożaru. Naprawdę wierzysz, że zginął?!

Graham wstał. Odłożył filiżankę na stolik. Wydawał się bardzo spokojny i jednocześnie bardzo przygnębiony. Spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego byłego przełożonego. Crawford zamrugał zaskoczony. Zauważył, że Will się zmienił, ale dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać jak bardzo się wyobcował przez ostatnie półtora roku. Patrzył na niego samotny mężczyzna, który ostatkiem sił próbował wierzyć, że nie stracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego.

\- Nie, nie wierzę – odpowiedział brązowowłosy. – Masz rację, że to wszystko jest zbyt dobrze zaplanowane. Takie… idealnie rozłożone w czasie.

\- Ale jest ciało.

\- Ząb i jakieś zwęglone szczątki – zironizował Will.

\- Widziałem jak ludzie Vergera wynosili go z sali. Był nieprzytomny i postrzelony.

Graham kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Alana mówi, że to wypieram, ale… co z tego, Jack?! Co z tego, że był postrzelony?!

Will wiedział, że bredzi. Obserwował grę emocji widoczną na twarzy swojego byłego przełożonego zaskoczony własną przebiegłością. Wystarczyło mówić prawdę i nikt nie chciał w nią uwierzyć. Ba, można było rzucać niewygodną prawdę komuś prosto w twarz a on i tak nie potrafił (albo nie chciał) jej zauważyć. Ludzie byli dziwaczni, kiedy wierzyli w swoją wersję świata.

\- Przepraszam, może Alana ma rację – powiedział ugodowo Crawford. – Może obaj to wypieramy.

Brązowowłosy wzruszył ramionami jakby nadal nie wierzył.

\- Obiecaj mi, że jeśli pojawi się chociaż cień szansy na to, że on jednak przeżył…

\- Powiem ci jeśli się wymknął – przyrzekł Jack. – Obaj mamy prawo go dorwać.

\- o o o –

Hannibal otworzył oczy czując na swoim policzku zimną dłoń Willa. Młodszy mężczyzna stał nad nim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co robił.

Widząc, że Lecter już nie śpi brązowowłosy rozpiął jego kajdanki i odsunął się od mężczyzny. Obserwował jak ten usiadł na łóżku i zaczął rozcierać bolące go kostki.

\- Mam dla ciebie akta Buffalo Billa – powiedział w końcu.

\- Dziękuję. Postaram się pomóc.

Will nie czekając na niego ruszył schodami w kierunku wyjścia z piwnicy. Hannibal poszedł za nim. Obaj skierowali się do salonu, gdzie młodszy mężczyzna wskazał psychiatrze miejsce do siedzenia. Sam usiadł w najodleglejszym fotelu. Na stoliku leżały akta sprawy.

Lecter wziął je do ręki. Oglądał wyciągnięte z wody oskórowane ciała, przeglądał raporty z miejsca znalezienia ciał. Pewną rzecz zauważył od razu, ale chciał, żeby były policyjny profiler docenił jego starania. W pewnej chwili tak bardzo zaaferował się Buffalo Billem, że nie zauważył jak Graham wstał z fotela. Chwilę przyglądał się krajobrazowi za oknem a potem podszedł Hannibala i stanął za jego plecami.

Prawą rękę wsunął w jego włosy i gładził je delikatnie. Psychiatra zamarł. Od kiedy tylko wrócił ze spotkania ze Starling, młodszy mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego duchem, ale ten nieoczekiwany akt bliskości był wyprowadzający z równowagi.

\- Co zauważyłeś? – zapytał Will spostrzegając, że psychiatra od dłuższej chwili nie interesował się aktami.

\- Ofiary są ponumerowane w złej kolejności – głos Lectera nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

\- Są ponumerowane w kolejności znalezienia ciał.

\- Spójrz na Fredrikę Bimmel – Dłoń Grahama zsunęła się niżej. Bezwiednie zatrzymała się na ramieniu doktora.

\- Dlaczego dałeś się złapać?

Zmiana tematu zaskoczyła Hannibala. Próbował się odwrócić i spojrzeć młodszemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, ale ręka, która chwilę wcześniej z taką czułością go głaskała, teraz stała się rodzajem imadła, które skutecznie zablokowało ruchy.

\- Nie chciałem dłużej być z dala od ciebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jesteś doskonałym empatą. Sam znasz odpowiedź.

Will zachichotał zimno.

\- Znudziło ci się przebywanie w samotności. Chciałeś tu wrócić, żeby znowu mną manipulować – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Chciałeś znowu grywać w swoje gierki, bawić się mną i sterować moimi działaniami.

\- Chciałem być obok ciebie – zaprzeczył spokojnie Hannibal.

Tym razem brązowowłosy roześmiał się prawie, że na całe gardło. I wcale nie był przy tym wesoły.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął gorzko, ale ku rozczarowaniu psychiatry nie drążył już dalej tematu.

Graham podszedł do okna i wsadził ręce w kieszenie. Obserwował to, co się działo na dworze kompletnie ignorując Lectera. Ten wstał i po chwili wahania podszedł do niego.

\- Od razu wiedziałeś, że Fredrica była pierwsza – powiedział cicho. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie powiedziałeś o tym… _Clarice_?

Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

\- Potrzebuję trochę czasu – przyznał znowu łagodnie. – I im więcej go mam, tym więcej go potrzebuję.

\- Do czego potrzebny ci jest czas?

\- Myślisz, że istnieje jakaś sensowna odpowiedź na to pytanie? – zaatakował odwracając się w stronę Lectera.

Psychiatra pomyślał, że Graham musi toczyć w sobie jakąś straszną walkę, że właśnie balansuje na krawędzi. Raz łagodny, za chwilę okrutny i cyniczny… Gdzieś szedł, dokądś zmierzał, ale gdzie tak naprawdę prowadziła jego droga? I czy prowadziła w ogóle w jakimś określonym kierunku?

\- Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?

Nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę jeszcze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jakaś myśl mocno zaprzątała jego głowę, ale w końcu dał za wygraną. Znowu odwrócił się w stronę okna.

\- Jak ważna jest Clarice? – Hannibal wiedział, że to pytanie musiało zabrzmieć bardzo prowokująco, ale Will najwidoczniej właśnie wyczerpał swój limit chęci na rozmowę z nim, bo uparcie milczał.

Psychiatra kolejny raz poczuł się urażony. Zdecydowanie wolał, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna na niego warczał albo nawet go skuwał niż tak po prostu ignorował. W takich chwilach czuł między nimi niewidoczny mur, którego nie można było sforsować. Ogromny i rozległy, na blankach którego czaiła się pustka. Z wahaniem dotknął ramienia Grahama. Chciał, żeby wrócił.

\- Jakiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz? – zapytał Will odwracając się i przygniatając Lectera ściany. – Zastanawiasz się co robimy? Nie daje ci spokoju jak blisko jesteśmy? Rozważasz… - tu wsunął rękę pod sweter Hannibala drapiąc skórę brzucha. – Myślisz o tym?

\- Tak – krótka odpowiedź tylko rozsierdziła jeszcze bardziej Grahama.

\- Jest ważniejsza.

\- Skoro tak, to dlaczego tu jestem? – Lecter sam nie potrafił uwierzyć jak głucho i matowo zabrzmiał jego głos.

Kotłowała się w nim wściekłość. Cała jego natura pragnęła skoczyć na Willa i ugryźć go. Chciał mu dopiec, pokazać jak to jest kiedy traci się nadzieję. Przecież był kimś o wiele ciekawszym niż Starling kiedykolwiek mogła się stać. Jego uczucia też były głębsze i prawdziwsze…

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna. – Tylko od ciebie zależy dokąd to prowadzi.

\- Ode mnie?

Will znowu się od niego odsunął. Teraz wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Skinął głową.

\- Tylko od ciebie to zależy – przytaknął, a potem potarł rękoma zmęczone oczy i wrócił do przerwanego wątku rozmowy. – Bimmel musiała być pierwsza. Z jakiegoś powodu Buffalo Bill nie chciał, żeby została znaleziona… - zamyślił się analizując tą sytuację.

\- Znał ją – podsunął Hannibal. – To dzięki niej wszystko się zaczęło.

\- To zawsze zaczyna się od tych, których znamy – potwierdził smutno Graham biorąc do ręki telefon komórkowy. – Dzwonię do Clarice.

\- Mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz czasu.

\- Akurat w tej sprawie chciałbym jak najszybciej dorwać Buffalo Billa.

\- Żałujesz tych kobiet? – drążył Lecter.

W odpowiedzi Will spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. W jego spojrzeniu nie było nawet krzty lęku o cudze życie. Hannibalowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że w środku jest tylko pustka, ale potem niespodziewanie zauważył coś jeszcze. Sunącą powoli, zimną i mroczną ciemność. Ten pierwotny gniew, który palił wnętrzności i potrzebował ujścia. Naszła go nawet śmieszna myśl, że teraz może już tylko obserwować, że to coś co pomógł uwolnić w Willu albo w końcu doprowadzi do przemienienia go w bestię albo pomoże mu stać się kimś doskonalszym.

A Lecter? Lecter mógł tylko patrzeć i liczyć na to, że dotrwa żywy do końca tej przemiany.

\- o o o –

Droga do Belvedere w stanie Ohio dłużyła się Starling niemiłosiernie. Początkowo chciała przyjechać tu z Grahamem, ale potem przypomniała sobie jego słowa o tym, że to jej śledztwo, że powinna wykazywać się inicjatywą…

Jasne, nie lubiła takich tekstów, ale rozumiała, że skoro Will jej coś takiego powiedział, to musiał w tym tkwić jakiś głębszy sens. Poza tym nie chciała go denerwować. Odkąd dowiedział się o śmierci dr Lectera łatwo się denerwował i niemal cały czas pozostawał zamyślony.

Zeller powiedział jej, że każdy na swój sposób przechodzi żałobę. A może to były słowa dr Bloom? W każdym razie postanowiła dać swojemu mentorowi trochę czasu. Chciała pokazać mu, że potrafi samodzielnie myśleć i działać. Kiedy zadzwonił do niej wieczorem z informacją, że powinna szukać Buffalo Billa blisko Fredriki Bimmel poczuła się nagle niesamowicie uskrzydlona. Nie zmrużyła w nocy oka tylko szukała i kartkowała, przeglądała akta dziewczyny.

Na swój sposób polubiła pulchną, dużą Fredrikę, która była nieśmiała i miała masę kompleksów. Ba, była jedną z tych osób, w których nie było nic fascynującego. Właśnie dlatego postanowiła przyjechać do Belvedere i jeszcze raz porozmawiać z mamą Bimmel. Może to jej w jakiś sposób mogło pomóc? Może powinna obejrzeć pokój dziewczyny?

Zaparkowała przy podjeździe średniej wielkości domku jednorodzinnego. Nie różnił się on specjalnie od innych w tej okolicy. Podwórko było pedantycznie wykoszone a framugi okien i oraz drzwi frontowe pomalowano na ciemnobrązowy kolor. Kiedy Clarice była dzieckiem zawsze marzyła o mieszkaniu w takim domku.

Podeszła do wejścia i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem.

Chwilę później otworzyła jej bardzo chuda kobieta po pięćdziesiątce. Mama Fredriki wyrażała się o córce ciepło, ale bez przesadnej egzaltacji. Oczywiście, powiedziała, że to niesprawiedliwa tragedia i liczy na złapanie mordercy, ale wydawać by się mogło, że sama jakby odsunęła się od sprawy. Zgodziła się od razu, kiedy Starling poprosiła ją o możliwość obejrzenia pokoju zmarłej.

W środku okazał się on dokładnie taki, jaki mogła mieć akurat kobieta taka jak Fredrika. Przytulny i kwiecisty. Te dwa przymiotniki opisywały go najlepiej. Clarice z pewnym rozczuleniem oglądała zasuszone liście, poprzyczepianie do tablicy korkowej karteczki z cytatami o miłości i ozdobioną serduszkami fotografię jakiegoś niezbyt przystojnego mężczyzny. Z wahaniem przyjrzała się bliżej fotografii. Musiała zostać zrobiona z pewnego oddalenia, w dodatku była ruszona, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że fotografowanym był mężczyzna. Wysoki, szczupły, z ciemnoblond włosami.

Czy to mógł być Buffalo Bill?

Starling rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki. Przejrzała leżące na półce romanse, zajrzała do szafy (mimo swojej nadwagi Fredrica miała naprawdę nieźle uszyte ubrania – widać było klasę materiału i jakość szwów), przejrzała rzeczy znajdujące się na biurku, zajrzała do szuflad i w końcu znalazła. Śliczny, przyozdobiony kwiatkami zeszyt, który służył młodej kobiecie za pamiętnik.

Clarice czuła się jak najgorszy drań zaglądając do niego. W duchu przyrzekła sobie, że jeśli w dwóch ostatnich wpisach nie będzie ani słowa sugerującego cokolwiek o Buffalo Billu to da sobie spokój i odłoży go na miejsce.

Tyle, że tam było… wszystko.


	11. Rozdział 10

Tak naprawdę wystarczy tylko jedna chwila, żeby zobaczyć. Clarice chyba wiedziała o tym od zawsze, ale dopiero kiedy zobaczyła niesympatyczną twarz Jame'a Gumba… Pewność spłynęła na nią jak jakiś rodzaj oświecenia.

Stała naprzeciwko Buffalo Billa. Nie miała żadnych dowodów, ale stała naprzeciwko seryjnego mordercy.

Gumb był wysokim, szczupłym blondynem z wysokim czołem. Na pewno nie był stary, ale życie jakie prowadził odcisnęło silne piętno na jego twarzy. Oczy były zapadnięte, przy ustach miał mnóstwo maleńkich zmarszczek mimicznych a nos sprawiał wrażenie złamanego.

\- Tak? – jego głos brzmiał skrzecząco, trochę nawet przypominał kobiecy.

Obrzucił Starling bystrym spojrzeniem. Miał na sobie burgundowy, błyszczący szlafrok, zza którego wychylała wydepilowana klatka piersiowa.

\- Pan Jame Gumb? – zapytała grzecznie. – Chciałam porozmawiać o Frederice Bimmel.

Gumb powinien jakoś gwałtowniej… coś powinno się zmienić w jego twarzy, w jego fizjonomii i sylwetce, ale on po prostu przyglądał się Clarice bez jakiekolwiek reakcji. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądał nawet na poirytowanego.

\- Kim ona jest? – obcesowość tego pytania zaskoczyła policjantkę. – Jeśli to jakaś niezadowolona klientka to przesadziła. Reklamacje powinna zgłaszać bezpośrednio do mnie…

\- Frederica Bimmel, uczył ją pan podstaw krawiectwa w zeszłym roku – wtrąciła szybko.

Coś jak zrozumienie przemknęło przez niesympatyczną twarz Gumba.

\- Ma pani na myśli Rikę? – upewnił się i błogi uśmiech wypełzł na jego twarz. – Pamiętam ją. Proszę wejść do środka.

Odsunął się robiąc miejsce by ją przepuścić. Starling zmrużyła oczy. Wiedziała, że nie powinna wchodzić, ale przyszło jej do głowy, że nie pasuje do profilu ofiary seryjnego mordercy. Poza tym… niby wiedziała, ale… coś jakby, chciała dotknąć? Przesunąć się po krawędzi? Zajrzeć tam, gdzie nie powinna? Poszukać dowodów?

Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Jest pan krawcem, tak?

\- Tak – przytaknął śpiewnie. – Proszę, proszę iść do salonu. Zaraz przyniosę czegoś do picia. Tak rzadko miewam gości…

Mówił i poruszał się jak przerysowana ciota. Starling nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko homoseksualistom, ale coś w sposobie bycia Jame'a było potwornie odpychającego. Tacy jak on budzili jakiś społeczny sprzeciw, jakiś dziwaczny rodzaj agresji, było w nich jakieś namacalne kłamstwo…

Otrząsnęła się z tych rozmyślań i weszła do wskazanego przez mężczyznę pomieszczania. Salon wydawał się duszny i przepełniony. Na środku, dookoła stolika na herbatę, stała ciemnoróżowa kanapa i dwa fotele do kompletu. Ściany były obłożone brzydką, kwiecistą tapetą. W dodatku Gumb najwidoczniej uwielbiał dodatki, bo pozawieszał na nich kiczowate obrazki przedstawiające jakieś czarne stworzenia. Zniesmaczona wyminęła ciężki stolik do kawy (oczywiście był na nim wazon z bukietem, suszonych róż) i zbliżyła się do nich. Chciała zobaczyć, co tak bardzo fascynowało Jame'a.

Motyle?

Ćmy?

Co to takiego było, do cholery jasnej?

Owad miał coś na skrzydełkach. Pochyliła głowę i aż jęknęła z obrzydzenia, dostrzegając miniaturowy obraz trupiej główki.

Cofnęła się o krok i zamarła uderzając o stojącego za nią Gumba. Jakim cudem tak bardzo pochłonęły ją te parszywe obrazki, że nie usłyszała jak wchodził? Próbowała się jeszcze odwrócić i walczyć, ale mężczyzna uderzył ją z całej siły w głowę, aż upadła nieprzytomna.

\- Takie chucherko – wymamrotał pod nosem zaskoczony, jak łatwo poszło. – I co ja z tobą zrobię, moja kochana? – zapytał filozoficznie wpatrując się w wątłe ciało policjantki.

\- o o o –

 _48 godzin później_

Śnił o koszmarach. Jego ciało pociło się, skręcało w konwulsjach i miotało po łóżku. Kogoś gonił, szarpał, pragnął złapać. Czy to był las? Czy bagna? Czy…

Dzwoniący telefon komórkowy wyrwał Willa ze snu. Spocony usiadł na łóżku. Dochodziła siódma rano. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i od razu się rozbudził. Jack Crawford nie dzwonił o takiej porze, jeśli nie zdarzyło się coś naprawdę złego.

\- Tak? – wychrypiał do słuchawki.

\- Jesteś w domu? – głos jego byłego przełożonego brzmiał dziwnie ostro.

\- Jack, jest siódma rano – przypomniał mu łagodnie były policyjny profiler. – Gdzie, do diaska, mam się znajdować?

\- Jest z tobą Starling?

Will podniósł się na równe nogi. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle zaczęły go zalewać fale panicznego strachu.

\- Czy coś się jej stało? – zapytał biegnąc do salonu.

Musiał sprawdzić czy Hannibal Lecter był na swoim miejscu. Czy ten cholerny skurwysyn nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Graham wiedział, że wystarczy jego jedno spojrzenie na twarz psychiatry i od razu pozna prawdę. Klękając zaczął podwijać dywan. Spieszył się. Nie mógł mu dać nawet chwili czasu na wytchnienie…

\- Nie. Tak. Nie do końca – Crawford był zmieszany. – Na pewno nie ma jej u ciebie?

\- Nie – wymamrotał Will podnosząc klapę.

Drżały mu ze zdenerwowania ręce. W tej chwili był pewien, że jeśli Lecter zrobił latynoamerykance choć najmniejszą krzywdę po prostu go zamorduje. Zbiegł po schodach i zapalił światło. Hannibal leżał na łóżku i już nie spał. Obserwował z zainteresowaniem zachowanie Grahama, który podszedł do niego i zaczął sprawdzać kajdanki i pasy, którymi był przymocowany do łóżka.

Po chwili obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie czujnie. Will szukał w oczach Lectera oznak triumfu, psychiatra zastanawiał się co się właściwie stało.

\- Dwa dni temu otrzymaliśmy zgłoszenie – powiedział Jack, przypominając że nadal znajduje się po drugiej stronie linii. – Lepiej, żebyś sam to zobaczył.

\- Nie jestem już policyjnym profilerem – zauważył młodszy mężczyzna, nadal patrząc prosto w oczy Hannibala.

\- W tą sprawę może być zamieszana Starling. Wolałbym, żebyś sam to zobaczył.

\- Co? – Graham był tak zaskoczony, że aż odsunął się od Lectera. – O czym ty bredzisz, Jack?

\- Will, wiem jak bardzo ci na niej zależy, ale lepiej, żebyś sam to zobaczył.

\- Dobra. Prześlij mi adres. Zaraz przyjadę. – Rozłączył się.

Brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi próbując zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Podał Clarice Buffalo Billa właściwie na tacy. Już wczoraj powinna zrobić na niego obławę i święcić triumfy… Ale wczoraj się nie odezwała.

Graham zrzucił to na karb jej wieku. Pozornie założył, że skoro się nie odezwała, to oznaczało, że jeszcze nie rozwiązała zagadki. A jeśli zrobiła coś złego? Odrzucił tę myśl w chwili, w której się pojawiła. Jego słodka Clarice nie mogła zrobić nic złego…

Dźwięk smsa przywrócił go do świadomości. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na adres zaklął z wściekłości na głos. Jak mógł być tak głupi by tego nie przewidzieć?!

Ale w takim razie…

Odruchowo próbował zadzwonić do latynoamerykanki. Miała wyłączony telefon.

\- Clarice zniknęła – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Clarice wpadła w łapy Buffalo Billa a Crawford myśli, że uciekła bo zabiła człowieka.

\- Will, mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Graham parsknął. Stał na środku piwnicy w bokserkach, przepoconej koszulce i wyglądał tak bardzo krucho, że jego widok rozczulał Hannibala. Kochał go takiego, pragnął ratować, wspierać… W takich chwilach pragnął mu pokazać, że jest tym silnym ramieniem, którego Will tak bardzo potrzebował.

\- Ty? – zaatakował były policyjny profiler. – Ty chcesz mi pomóc? Przecież to wszystko twoja wina! Twoja, cholerna, wina!

Psychiatra nie rozumiał w czym była jego wina, ale mógł tylko obserwować jak jego mała, zalękniona poczwarka znowu przemienia się w rozszalałą bestię. Szkoda, że akurat atakującą właśnie Hannibala.

\- Musisz mówić jaśniej. Być może wina naprawdę leży we mnie, ale… - umilkł, kiedy pięść Grahama uderzyła w jego brzuch.

Syknął z bólu i szarpnął, ale poza tym nie zareagował, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna znowu go uderzył. Takie chwile kosztowały Lectera więcej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Odruchowo chciał się wyrwać, złapać Willa za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim. Był niezwykle czuły na punkcie własnej krzywdy i nie potrafił pojąć za co tym razem Graham postanowił się na nim wyładować.

Odkąd był u Willa zaledwie kilka razy…

\- Idiotka, musiała tam pojechać… - mamrotał były policyjny profiler odsuwając się od Hannibala.

Wyglądał na załamanego. I kiedy do psychiatry dotarł ten fakt wściekłość, którą czuł ustąpiła. Zbyt dobrze rozumiał jak to jest dać ponieść się emocjom. Właśnie dzięki takiemu zachowaniu stracił Grahama. Wiedział, że imaginacja Willa miałaby na ten temat inne zdanie, ale wolał to sobie tłumaczyć w ten sposób.

\- Proszę, rozepnij mnie.

\- Po co? – warknął młodszy mężczyzna. – Może mam ochotę znowu cię uderzyć? Tak przynajmniej mam w co bić.

\- Nie bądź okrutny, nie jest taki z natury…

\- Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że jesteś aż takim znawcą natury ludzkiej?

\- Will…

\- Daruj sobie. Nie będę się bawił w twoje gierki – przerwał mu brutalnie Graham.

Rozpiął pasy, którymi psychiatra był przywiązany do łóżka, ale od razu po tym akcie dobrodziejstwa przykuł Lectera do łańcuchów przymocowanych do ściany i wyszedł z piwnicy.

Hannibal zacisnął usta. Pokonanie zabezpieczenia młodszego mężczyzny nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu, ale samo to, że je na niego nałożył było poniżające. Will kolejny raz dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest niechcianą rzeczą. Owszem, przez chwilę traktował psychiatrę lepiej, ale to tylko dlatego, że akurat korzystał z jego umiejętności i miał dobry humor.

Może Lecter niepotrzebnie się starał? Może powinien pewnej nocy wyrwać się z więzów, ogłuszyć Willa i wywieść go w miejsce, w którym sam byłby panem i władcą? Może powinien go nafaszerować psychotropami i tak długo pracować nad osobowością byłego policyjnego profilera aż ten zacząłby go kochać i pożądać?

Może ta łatwiejsza droga była jedyną dostępną?

 _\- Zaraz, zaraz. Czy to nie efekt twoich eksperymentów nad osobowością chwilę temu cię pobił? – wtrąciła wstrętnie imaginacja, ale psychiatra zignorował ją._

Hannibal pracował nad wieloma pacjentami i budowa ich osobowości na nowo nigdy nie przynosiła mu spodziewanych efektów. Owszem, ludzie ci robili co Lecter chciał, ale zatracili gdzieś w sobie cały opór i siłę ducha, którą mieli. Byli jak kukiełki, a psychiatra nudził się nimi po kilku miesiącach.

 _\- O ile udałoby ci się mnie urobić._

I jasne, że Willem by się nie znudził, ale zawsze czułby, że to nie jest prawdziwe. A w jego przypadku chciał prawdy, prawdziwego zrozumienia i prawdziwych uczuć.

Musiał zaryzykować jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz dać Grahamowi to, czego potrzebował. I być może… Na pewno, prawda? Być może… Na pewno wtedy młodszy mężczyzna zrozumie i zaakceptuje. Sam do końca nie wierzył w to, co zaczynał planować. Część jego osobowości krzyczała oburzona, miotała się i próbowała walczyć, ale za wszelką cenę próbował ją zignorować.

Will był ważniejszy niż własne ambicje.

Will był o wiele ważniejszy.

\- o o o –

Przed domem Iana Jacoba Miggsa stało kilka policyjnych samochodów. Will wzdrygnął się widząc węszącą niedaleko Freddie Launds, ale dziennikarka najwyraźniej go nie dostrzegła. Machnął ręką w kierunku jednego z policjantów, który przepuścił go bez słowa i wszedł na miejsce zbrodni.

Zauważył, że brak deszczu pozostawił na podjeździe ślady opon jakiegoś niewielkiego samochodu. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy technik sekcyjny mierzył je i porównywał z kolejnymi, znajdującymi się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od pierwszych. Clarice musiała wielokrotnie tu przyjeżdżać. Nawet parkowała w tym samym miejscu.

\- Will… - Jim Price prawie do niego podbiegł. – Jack stoi na ganku.

\- Czyj to dom?

\- Iana Jacoba Miggsa. Czterdzieści siedem lat. Kawaler. Bezdzietny – wyrzucił z siebie kilka informacji. – Brian zbiera dowody w kuchni. Byliśmy tu przedwczoraj…

Graham machnął ręką. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Oczywiście, że musieli tu być. Jakżeby inaczej odkryli dowody świadczące przeciw Clarice?

\- Powinienem coś wiedzieć? – zapytał tylko. – Coś naprawdę istotnego?

\- Jack przywiózł ze sobą akta.

Crawford faktycznie je miał. Stał na ganku paląc papierosa. Jego głęboko naciągnięty kapelusz na czoło i postawiony na sztorc kołnierz płaszcza miały go oddzielać od świata zewnętrznego. Widząc swojego byłego współpracownika wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę grubą, brązową kopertę.

\- Cholera jasna – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Nienawidzę takich sytuacji.

Will nie skomentował jego słów. Zajrzał do koperty i przez chwilę studiował znajdujące się w niej zdjęcia. Tak naprawdę nie musiał ich oglądać, ale czuł się w obowiązku do odstawienia tej szopki przed swoim byłym przełożonym.

\- Jak rozumiem, większość dowodów stąd świadczy przeciwko Clarice – powiedział rzeczowo.

\- Wszystkie – uściślił martwym tonem Crawford.

\- Wszystkie?

\- Ślad opon przed, odciski palców na klamkach, kciuk odbity na szybie, nawet ślad buta w kuchni… - wzruszył ramionami. – Ślad buta wskazuje na kobietę około metra sześćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu i pięćdziesięciu pięciu kilogramów wagi. Zapewne posiadającej czarne włosy bo taki to włos znaleźliśmy obok.

\- To wskazuje tylko na to, że tu była.

\- Will, jesteś ślepy? Czy też udajesz ślepego?

\- Nie ma jej śladów przy… eee… głowie… denata – zauważył. – Skoro zostawiła tyle w innych miejscach, to dlaczego tam nic nie ma? – zapytał elokwentnie.

\- Bo wiedziała, że wszystkie dowody są poszlakami! – krzyknął, kompletnie nie panując nad sobą i swoimi emocjami.

\- Albo po prostu zjawiła się w niewłaściwym czasie i miejscu.

\- Kilkukrotnie?

Graham wszedł do domu. Powoli zaglądał do każdego pomieszczenia, udowadniając Jackowi, że nie zna rozkładu środka.

Zaskoczony odkrył, że trochę inaczej pamiętał wszystko, co się tam znajdowało. Kuchnia Miggsa nie była wcale mroczna i zapuszczona, jak ocenił za pierwszym razem. Wyglądała raczej jak przeciętna kuchnia, w przeciętnym amerykańskim domu. Najdziwniej sprawa się miała z łazienką.

Will zamknął oczy, chwilę wcześniej popatrzywszy na zdjęcie. Kiedy znowu je otworzył był w stanie niemal idealnie odtworzyć jak wyglądało miejsce zbrodni. Obcięta głowa Iana Jacoba Miggsa stała na desce od muszli klozetowej. Otwarte oczy denata wpatrywały się tępo w ścianę. Mimo, że pozbawienie zwłok głowy musiało być krwawe w łazience było bardzo czysto.

\- Gdzie reszta jego ciała? – zapytał grzecznie były policyjny profiler.

\- Nie wiemy.

\- Więc morderca zostawił samą głowę?

\- Nawet nie – głos Crawforda był bardzo zmęczony. – Poza resztą ciała Miggs nie miał jeszcze języka.

\- Widocznie za bardzo nim chlapał.

Crawford wzdrygnął się.

\- Z jednej strony to się nie trzyma kupy – zaczął ostrożnie. – Chociaż Miggs był mały i drobny to nadal stanowiłby nie lada wyzwanie dla Starling.

\- Ty naprawdę to rozważasz?

\- Kilkakrotnie tu przyjeżdżała.

\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

\- Naprawdę? Wiesz lepiej ode mnie, że mordercy wracają na miejsce swoich zbrodni. Przyjeżdżała tu. Upajała się, własną siłą. Ba, miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby posprzątać… Żałuj, że nie widziałeś tego pomieszczenia spryskanego luminolem…

Młodszy mężczyzna domyślił się jak musiało wyglądać.

\- Jack, po co? Po cholerę, Clarice, miałaby zabijać Iana Jacoba Miggsa? – zapytał ze złością Graham. – Tu wszystko jest zaplanowane, metodyczne. Miggs kogoś bardzo obraził, za karę więc obcięto mu język. Jego ciało było mordercy do czegoś potrzebne, więc je wziął. Po co Clarice byłoby ciało? Co miałaby z nim zrobić? Schować do szafy? A może już zdemonizowałeś ją tak mocno, że wierzysz… że wierzysz, że sama jest seryjnym mordercą?

\- To dlaczego uciekła?

\- Skąd pomysł, że uciekła?

\- Ma wyłączony telefon, nie nocowała w mieszkaniu już dwie noce – wyliczał. – Poza tym jej współlokatorka przyznała, że Starling znała Miggsa.

\- Ja też go znałem! I ty go znałeś!

Crawford wytrzeszczył oczy zszokowany.

\- Co? Ja… Ja nigdy…

\- On był kierownikiem chóru na pogrzebie Belli! Ja poznałem go, kiedy szedłem z Clarice z cmentarza. Dopadł do niej i składał jej bardzo dwuznaczne propozycje.

\- Will, sam jej dajesz motyw morderstwa.

\- Nie, pokazuję ci jej alibi – zaprzeczył, chociaż wiedział, że to co chwilę wcześniej powiedział, raczej umacniało Jacka w jego teorii na temat możliwych zabójczych instynktów studentki z Quantico. – Myślisz, że Miggs podszedł tylko do niej? Być może podchodził tak do wielu kobiet. Być może był jakimś zboczkiem.

\- Nie poznaję cię. Mówisz o ofierze morderstwa, a nie ma w tobie nawet elementarnego dla niej współczucia.

Graham zamknął oczy. Czasami jego przemiana była zbyt widoczna dla wszystkich dookoła niego. Inna sprawa, że nigdy nie współczuł ofiarom. Traktował je jako bezwolne rekwizyty do zrozumienia morderców. Na swój sposób tylko wobec Abigail złamał ten schemat. W pewnym momencie przestała być dla niego jedynie rekwizytem ojca a stała się… Aby.

\- o o o –

Clarice ocknęła się z potwornym bólem głowy. Było jej okropnie zimno i w ciemnościach, w których się znajdowała ledwo mogła rozróżnić jakieś kształty. Zmrużyła oczy nasłuchując. Coś jak trzepot maleńkich skrzydełek, załopotało tuż nad jej głową. Machnęła ręką, próbując odgonić czymkolwiek to było.

Zbadała dłońmi miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. Przypominało dużą, wysuszoną studnię o średnicy około dwóch metrów. Kiedy zadarła głowę do góry udało jej się zobaczyć coś, jak zarys wyjścia. Szkoda, że znajdowało się mniej więcej trzy metry nad nią.

Po raz pierwszy zalała ją fala zimnej wściekłości na samą siebie. Miała łzy w oczach i chciała wyć, tak po prostu wyć z własnej głupoty i naiwności. Jak mogła być tak głupia? Po co wchodziła do domu Gumba? Pociągnęła głośno nosem i załkała.

 _Bądź dzielna, Starling! Bądź dzielna_! – powtarzała sobie jak mantrę w głowie. _Niczego się nie bój! Will na pewno po ciebie przyjdzie! Will cię uratuje! Will na pewno domyśli się, tak jak i ty, że Jame Gumb jest Buffalo Billem!_

Dla dodania sobie otuchy zaczęła wspominać wszystkie dobre chwile, które przeżyła z Grahamem. Tylko on patrzył na nią w tej cudowny sposób, jakby wierzył w inteligencję młodziutkiej policjantki. Tylko on słuchał wszystkiego co miała do powiedzenia. W baltimorskiej policji był właściwie jedynym człowiekiem, który okazał jej tyle serca i wsparcia.

Zamiast jednak się uspokoić Clarice płakała jeszcze głośniej. Teraz wspominała wspólny obiad, gdy razem jedli ozór wieprzowy z warzywami. Will się wtedy tak ślicznie uśmiechał. Przyznała mu się wtedy, dlaczego tak bardzo bała się beczenia owiec. Opowiedziała o tej szczególnej nocy, kiedy obudziła się i słyszała płacz zwierząt ciągniętych na rzeź.

I sama beczała jak one. Chlipała ze złości, z bólu, z bezsilności.

\- Jest tu kto?! – usłyszała przytłumiony krzyk dochodzący gdzieś z boku.

Na pewno należał do jakiejś kobiety.

\- Niech pani nie płacze! – krzyczała dalej. – Czy ten psychol panią też złapał?!

\- Clarice! Jestem Clarice!

\- Catherine Martin!

Starling momentalnie się uspokoiła. Więc córka senator wciąż żyła? Wciąż była nadzieja na jej uratowanie?

\- Gdzie jesteś?!

\- Wydaje mi się, że w takiej samej dziurze jak ty! – Czy w jej melodyjnym głosie zabrzmiało coś, jak rozbawienie? Jak można się było śmiać w takim momencie?

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać! – zawołała Clarice.

\- Dobry pomysł! Czy jesteś grotołazem, może?!

Teraz Starling zaczęła się śmiać. Chichotała jak opętana i musiała wyglądać jak wariatka, ale przecież nikt nie widział jak wyglądała. Nikt nie widział, że miała czarne, polepione od brudu włosy, że musiała być zaczerwieniona od płaczu… Gdzieś obok była tylko Catherine Martin, która znajdowała się w tak samo beznadziejnej sytuacji jak ona.

I ta jej obecność nagle zaczęła dodawać Clarice otuchy. Przywróciła jej wiarę, że mogą zostać ocalone.

\- o o o –

Hannibal wyglądał na rozpalonego. Dygotał i miał gorączkę. Will wyswobodził go z kajdan i zaprowadził na górę. Uważnie przejrzał opatrunek po postrzale (ostatni, jaki jeszcze Lecter nosił), ale nie wyglądał na ropiejący. Z jakimś rodzajem wstydu wypisanego na twarzy dotknął zasinienia na brzuchu lekarza.

Po chwili wahania przyniósł starszemu mężczyźnie apteczkę z lekami i szklankę wody.

\- Powinieneś wziąć coś na zbicie temperatury – powiedział cicho.

\- To tylko przeziębienie – skłamał Hannibal, nie potrafił ukryć, że opiekuńczość byłego profilera policyjnego zachwycała go.

\- I tak powinieneś coś wziąć.

Lecter posłusznie wyszukał odpowiedni lek i pod czujnym wzrokiem Grahama zażył tabletkę. Młodszy mężczyzna wyglądał na przybitego.

\- Jest aż tak źle? – zaryzykował pytaniem psychiatra.

Will myślał, że jest chory, może zdoła się powstrzymać przed kolejnym napadem złego humoru i związanym z tym atakiem na Hannibala?

\- Jack jest przekonany, że Clarice zabiła Miggsa. Dorobił już sobie do tego całą teorię: albo sama go zamordowała, albo pomógł jej ktoś z latynoskiej rodziny – usiadł obok Lectera i potarł palcami nasadę nosa.

Był w tej chwili tak bardzo zmęczony i kruchy, że starszy mężczyzna ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed objęciem go pocieszająco ramieniem.

\- A myśli tak, bo?

\- Bo głowę Miggsa odcięto maczetą.

Hannibal zastanawiał się w jaki sposób mógłby podjąć w rozmowie tę drażliwą kwestię, która wisiała nad nimi. Już zdążył się domyślić, że to Will zamordował tego człowieka. Tylko, że… dlaczego to zrobił? Dla Clarice? Dla samego siebie? A może dla Hannibala Lectera? I z tego ostatniego punktu… może to właśnie z niego wynikała wina psychiatry?

\- Dziwi mnie, że nikt nie patrzy we właściwą stronę – wymamrotał Graham i odchylił głowę do tyłu przymykając oczy. – Albo patrzą i nie widzą, a wszystko jest takie… oczywiste.

\- Ty też nie wszystko widzisz – zauważył cierpko Hannibal, czym wywołał nikły uśmiech na ustach młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Jeśli mówisz o tym, o czym w tej chwili myślę, to muszę cię rozczarować. Widzę to lepiej niż ty sam – nawet głos miał w tej chwili rozbawiony. – Powinienem jechać do Jacka. Catherine Martin jest już od pięciu dni u Buffalo Billa, powoli zaczyna kończyć się jej czas.

\- A Clarice?

\- Po cichu liczę na to, że jej nie zabił. Przejrzę akta Bimmel, potem pojadę z Crawfordem do jej domu. Trochę go nakieruję… - wzruszył ramionami. – Zostawię ci pager. Do kontaktu między nami. Możliwe, że nie będzie mnie cały dzień… - zawahał się na moment.

Hannibal obserwował jego usta. Gdy Will był odprężony nie zaciskał ich, zdarzało mu się je nawet nieświadomie zwilżyć językiem. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział jak smacznie wtedy wyglądają.

Graham otworzył oczy i wyprostował się.

\- Tak bardzo chciałbym ci ufać - westchnął.

\- Nie ucieknę.

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie o ucieczce Graham mówił. Jack przyjechał po Willa niecałe dwie godziny później. Lecter siedział w piwnicy i nasłuchiwał, póki odgłos samochodu nie umilknie w oddali. Dopiero wtedy wyswobodził się z łańcuchów.

Naprawdę nie chciał zrobić tego, co zamierzał.

Tyle, że musiał...


	12. Rozdział 11

To, że Hannibal Lecter poznał Benjamina Raspaila zdarzyło się całkowitym przypadkiem. Było to między pierwszym a drugim aktem opery o Juliuszu Cesarze. Wzburzony emocjami, które wywoływała muzyka, psychiatra poszedł do łazienki. Lubił przyglądać się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, gdy w oczach błyszczały jeszcze łzy po katharsis wywołanym wyjątkową arią. Takie chwile udowadniały mu, że jeszcze kipią w nim prawdziwe emocje, że jest tak samo żywy jak wszyscy dookoła niego. Ba, przekonywał sam siebie, że na swój sposób jest nawet prawdziwszy niż większość widzów, bo odczuwał głębiej niż oni.

W każdym razie pewne spotkania wwiercają się w umysł i pozostawiają w nim jakiś trwały ślad. Odblokowują coś, co siedzi w nim od dawna, ale… do tej pory nie ujawniało się. U Hannibala coś takiego zostało właśnie obudzone wtedy, podczas tej chwili, w której zobaczył Benjamina Raspaila.

Raspail był flecistą w operze w Baltimore. Nie jakimś szczególnym, ale albo miał odpowiednie znajomości, albo pochodził z odpowiednio ustosunkowanej rodziny, skoro udało mu się złapać etat w takim miejscu. Wiekowo musiał być niewiele młodszy od Lectera, ale w jego ruchach i fizjonomii było coś takiego, co wskazywało na pewien szczególny rodzaj zepsucia. Miał lekką nadwagę, typ raczej niski niż wysoki, jego twarz była pociągła, nos wydatny, usta pełne, dziwacznie czerwone. Ale najstraszniejsze miał oczy: duże, jeszcze ciemniejsze niż włosy i chorobliwie błyszczące, jakby stale knujące coś niedobrego.

Stał przy umywalce i nerwowo zerkał na zegarek. Lecter pewnie by go zignorował, gdyby nie to, że kilka sekund później do łazienki wstąpił drobny nastolatek i Raspail wszedł razem z nim do najdalej oddalonej kabiny. Hannibal nie tolerował wielu rzeczy, ale było tylko kilka, które napawały go nienawiścią. Jedną z nich była pedofilia.

Pamiętał wzburzenie, które go owładnęło na myśl o tym, co działo się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Mimo to umył jedynie ręce i wyszedł z toalety bez słowa.

Drugi raz spotkał Benjamina Raspaila na przyjęciu u baronówny von Plessen. Osiemdziesięciopięcioletnia gospodyni z radością przedstawiła ich sobie. Uśmiechała się przy tym szeroko, jakby robiła Hannibalowi prawdziwą uprzejmość.

\- Benji jest taki utalentowany! – ćwierkotała. – Zdolny chłopiec, tylko czasem nie potrafi się zachować! To wina towarzystwa, w którym się znajduje!

\- Ciociu – przywołał ją do porządku Raspail.

Głos miał matowy, zupełnie pozbawiony emocji.

\- Wiele mi o panu opowiadała, doktorze Lecter – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do psychiatry. – Jej zdaniem potrzebuję wizyty u dobrego specjalisty.

\- Czuję się wyróżniony, że wskazała akurat na mnie – odparł gładko Hannibal.

\- Wskazała na pana, gdyż jest pan ulubieńcem miejscowych bogatych staruszek – skwitował zimno. – Aż żałuję, że nie mam pańskich zdolności do zjednywania sobie ludzi.

\- Kogoś jednak pan zjednuje.

\- Benjamin. Nie jestem jeszcze taki stary.

\- Kogoś sobie jednak zjednujesz Benjaminie.

\- Szaleńców i wariatów – wzruszył ramionami.

Coś jednak w nim było. Hannibal rzadko dostrzegał w ludziach jednocześnie coś odrzucającego i przyciągającego. Może chodziło o manierę mówienia? Może o tę przerażającą szczerość w jego sposobie bycia? Raspail nie usprawiedliwiał się. Nie szukał wytłumaczenia dla swojego kokainowego nałogu, namiętności do piętnastoletnich chłopców i braku wielkiego talentu muzycznego. Z rozbrajającą uczciwością przyznawał się do swoich odrażających słabości, prawie, że się nimi chełpiąc.

Na wizytę u doktora Lectera umówił się sam. Najpierw opowiadał o nieudanym dzieciństwie, o ojczymie, który miał obleśny zwyczaj oglądania go nago podczas kąpieli, o wiecznie nieszczęśliwej matce nafaszerowanej antydepresantami jak landrynkami. Potem zaczął wspominać o pierwszych, parszywych doświadczeniach seksualnych, o kokainie, o pierwszych miłościach.

Pewnego razu przyszedł świeżo po próbie w operze. Miał wtedy na sobie białą, pomiętą koszulę i brudne na nogawkach spodnie. Krawat smętnie wystawał mu z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć – rzucił na wstępie. – O czymś ze wszystkich miar odrażającym. Pamiętasz Klausa, prawda? Tego drobnego blondynka, który obciągał mi w toalecie?

Hannibal był tak skonfundowany, że siedział wbity w fotel, wyprostowany jak struna i nie odzywał się. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że Raspail nie kojarzył tamtego wieczoru. W dodatku… miał nadzieję, że ten okropny człowieczek nigdy nie poruszy tematu własnej pedofilii. Czym innym były jego głośnie zapewnienia o miłości dla młodych chłopców, a czym innym dzielenie się tym z Lecterem.

Tak jakby sam zakładał sobie sznurek na szyję. Psychiatra zastanawiał się w jaki sposób go zabić.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu poznałem kogoś. Miał na imię Jame. Na początku… - wzruszył ramionami. – Na początku wydawał mi się taki inny, niespotykany. Dwadzieścia siedem lat i nadal mnie podniecał, blondyn… prawie kupidynek. Lubię blondynów – dodał jakby dla samego siebie.

\- Poznałeś dorosłego, który zainteresował cię seksualnie.

\- Tak – przytaknął. – Jeździliśmy razem w trasy, ćpaliśmy w pokoju hotelowym. Pełna ekstaza – uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. - Po alkoholu robił się strasznie agresywny. Rzucał różnymi przedmiotami, wrzeszczał, zamykał się w łazience szantażując mnie swoim samobójstwem… Uciekłem od niego.

\- To zrozumiałe, że uciekamy od toksycznych relacji – głos Hannibala brzmiał papierowo, ale Raspail najwidoczniej nie zwracał na to uwagi pochłonięty swoimi wynurzeniami.

\- Jame dostawał czasem prawdziwego szału. Wszedłem kiedyś do łazienki, a tam był on przebrany za kobietę. Zacząłem się śmiać, a… nigdy nie widziałem go takiego wściekłego. Rzucił się na mnie wrzeszcząc, że mnie zabije. Udało mi się wyrwać… Potem przepraszał, ale uciekłem wieczorem.

Lecter nie potrafił mu współczuć. Uparcie wpatrywał się w swój notatnik, gdzie od ostatniego spotkania zapisał jedynie: „niejadalna świnia". Prawie boleśnie odczuwał potrzebę ukręcenia mu karku.

\- Poznałem Klausa. Bardzo utalentowanego trzynastolatka z Bristolu… Zresztą, sam go widziałeś… - wzruszył ramionami.

Hannibal miał zęby zaciśnięte tak mocno, że to był prawie cud, że nie popękały. Pokiwał głową potakująco, bo nie był wstanie powiedzieć nawet słowa.

\- Klaus zniknął tydzień temu. Wczoraj wyłowiono z rzeki jego ciało. Jestem pewien, że zamordował go Jame. Groził, że może to zrobić. Przyznał mi się kiedyś, że… zamordował swoich dziadków.

I właśnie w ten sposób, poprzez Raspaila, Hannibal Lecter poznał Jame'a Gumba. Jame'a, który od razu wydał mu się nudny i małostkowy. Landrynkowatego mężczyznę, który tak bardzo nienawidził samego siebie, że postanowił zmienić płeć. Gdy zgłosił się do kliniki, to właśnie psychiatra był jednym z tych, od których zależało czy w ogóle będzie brany pod uwagę. Hannibal, z ogromną satysfakcją wypisał mu negatywną opinię, przy okazji wypominając możliwe zaburzenie psychiczne i nadmierną skłonność do przemocy. Jak widać potrzeba zmiany była jednak w Jamie tak silna, że zdecydował się na mordowanie kobiet, byle tylko „wejść" w ich skórę.

Siedząc w wysłużonym samochodzie Willa Grahama psychiatra wiedział, że powinien był powiedzieć mu o Gumbie. Powinien od samego początku wyjaśnić skąd go zna i z jakim typem seryjnego mordercy mają do czynienia. Wtedy jednak wydawało mu się, że dzięki tej informacji będzie miał przewagę, że ta przewaga mu jakoś pomoże.

Tyle, że ona istniała dopóki nie wiedział, że Will zamordował dla Clarice. A im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał tym bardziej ten fakt stawał się dla niego oczywistszy i przez to bardziej bolesny. Will zamordował Miggsa dla Clarice. Prawie nie było innej możliwości.

Zaparkował w pewnym oddaleniu od domu Gumba. Obserwował przez lornetkę jak mężczyzna łaził po podwórku i szukał swojego pieska. Wyglądał zdecydowanie gorzej niż sześć lat temu. Wtedy przypominał zużytą sex-lalkę, teraz wyglądał jak… jak karykatura mężczyzny udająca brzydką kobietę.

Istniał cień szansy na to, że Starling nie żyła.

Hannibal wysiadł z samochodu i obszedł posesję Buffalo Billa. Wiele lat temu obserwował go z jego własnej szopy. Wtedy też zauważył, że Gumb miał w niej dwie, wydrążone, wyschnięte studnie. O ile się nie mylił to w nich musiał przetrzymywać swoje ofiary. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że mimo upływu lat zabezpieczenie tylnego wejścia do niej było dokładnie takie samo, jak je zapamiętał. Odczekał aż Jame wejdzie do domu i wśliznął się przez nie.

Wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Najpierw zajrzał do pierwszej studni i poświecił latarką. Mrużąc oczy wpatrywała się w niego pulchna dziewczyna. Szczęście, że nie zaczęła bezmyślnie wiszczeć… Lecter rzucił jej reklamówkę z jedzeniem na wynos. Odczuwał pewną satysfakcję na myśl o tym, że Buffalo Bill dostanie szału gdy się dowie, że jego kolejna ofiara ma zapas jedzenia na najbliższe dwa dni. To na pewno zahamuje jej proces chudnięcia.

Więc w drugiej studni musiała być Starling…

Przesunął cicho pokrywę i sprawdził. Była brudna i krzywiła się okropnie, ale to na pewno była ona. Drobna i czarnowłosa wyglądała jak typowa latynoamerykanka. Poza tym pierwsze co wypowiedziała, brzmiało:

\- Will? Will! Przyszedłeś po mnie!

Zdanie brzmiało gorzko w uszach Lectera. Paliła go wściekłość, ale starał się nad nią zahamować. Hannibal zrzucił młodziutkiej policjantce linę, żeby obwiązała się nią w pasie. O dziwo od razu zrozumiała to nieme polecenie. Najzabawniejsze było w tym wszystkim to, że tak naprawdę jeszcze go nie zobaczyła. Nie wiedziała kto podał jej linę, ani jakie ma wobec niej zamiary. Z miejsca założyła, że musiał przyjść po nią Graham, jej książę na Białym Koniu.

Z każdym kolejnym szarpnięciem podczas wciągania jej na górę Lecter czuł się coraz bardziej zły. A przecież wystarczyło po prostu ją puścić. Teraz na pewno złamałaby sobie kark i umarła. Kiedy była już na wysokości, że widział jej ręce, przywiązał linę do kolumny i ukrył się.

Teraz wystarczyło tylko zajść Starling od tyłu i ogłuszyć.

\- o o o –

Will wszedł do prosektorium razem z Jackiem Crawfordem. Brian i Jim jak zwykle byli na miejscu. Dyskutowali zaciekle nad czymś, ale były policyjny profiler nie miał ani chęci, ani czasu na wsłuchiwanie się w ich bełkot. Bezmyślnie chodził wzdłuż lodówek ze zwłokami.

Price westchnął i spojrzał ukradkiem na inspektora.

\- Myślicie, że znowu chce zobaczyć Lectera? – zapytał Zeller cicho.

\- Will?

\- Tak, Jack?

\- Jego już tu nie ma.

Graham przystanął. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał o co im chodzi.

\- Zwłok Hannibala Lectera już tu nie ma.

\- Ach – powiedział cicho, analizując informację.

\- Jak ze wszystkimi zwłokami, które nie nadają się na trupią farmę, a pozostają pod jurysdykcją prawną z braku rodziny, zostały skremowane – wtrącił Jimmy Price.

\- Tak szybko?

Były policyjny profiler ledwo był wstanie uwierzyć we własnego farta. Kremacja była zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż pochówek…

\- Minął prawie miesiąc.

\- Miesiąc – westchnął nostalgicznie Graham. – To dużo i mało, prawda?

\- No… eee… tak – przyznał ostrożnie Zeller. – Powinniśmy ci powiedzieć, że przekazujemy jego zwłoki…

\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Dobrze zrobiliście. – Tu na moment spojrzał na Jacka, który wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. – Czas iść do przodu, prawda? Więc gdzie jest głowa Iana Jacoba Mggsa? – zmienił temat, a jego oczy błyszczały z roztargnieniem i spokojem.

Crawford pomyślał, że w jakiś sposób zniszczenie zwłok psychiatry pomogło im obojgu. Will znowu wyglądał jak niewinny, łagodny, młody mężczyzna. Oglądał to, co zostało z kierownika kościelnego chóru ze wstrętem. Brzydził się przemocy, która została zadana. Oczywiście upierał się, że to nie mogła być Starling, ale im dłużej o tym opowiadał tym bardziej Jack mu nie wierzył.

To musiała być studentka z Quantico. A nawet jeśli, jakimś cudem to nie była ona… Po co przyjeżdżała do domu Miggsa? Po co wlazła do jego kuchni?

Może na tym właśnie polegał talent Willa Grahama, że przyciągał psychopatów jak magnes?

\- o o o –

Hannibal wniósł nieprzytomną Starling do mieszkania byłego policyjnego profilera. Nie była ciężka, więc nawet specjalnie się nie zmęczył. Jakaś jego część nadal nie rozumiała, czemu ją uratował. Powinien pozwolić jej zdechnąć w brudnej i śmierdzącej pleśnią studni Buffalo Billa.

Jej śmierć może w jakiś sposób wróciłaby mu Willa…

Położył młodą kobietę na łóżku. Ściągnął z jej nóg buty. Dokładnie zbadał puls i sprawdził, czy poza odrapaniami i powierzchownymi ranami ucierpiała w jeszcze jakiś sposób. Miała niewielką ranę na głowie. Nałożył bandaże a potem ułożył Clarice w bezpiecznej pozycji.

Powinien jeszcze podać jej zastrzyk z lekarstwem przeciwbólowym i czymś na sen, ale nie mógł się na to zdecydować. Obrażony na samego siebie wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się w stronę kuchni.

Wiedział, że powinien zrobić jej rosół. Starling szybciej do siebie dojdzie jeśli go zje. Otworzył zamrażarkę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś mięsa, które nadawałoby się na bazę. Wyjmował i przekładał kolejne kawałki. Will miał mnóstwo ryb, trochę królików i…

Hannibal zamarł, rozpoznając krwistoczerwoną polędwiczkę. Leżała ukryta prawie na samym dnie, ale nie była dawno zapomnianym kawałkiem wieprzowiny, wołowiny lub cielęciny. Zaskoczony odłożył ją na miejsce. Wiedział, że Graham zamordował Miggsa, ale…

Ostatnio też uwierzył, że Will zaczął polować. Uwierzył i w odpowiedzi został zdradzony, a wszystko co widział okazało się ładnie upozorowanym kłamstwem. Graham, który był w jego życiu teraz równie dobrze znowu mógł szykować coś podobnego. Był jak czająca się w ciemności pantera, która atakowała tylko wtedy, kiedy mogła zadać największe ciosy ofierze.

Pochłonięty tymi myślami wybrał w końcu królika. Kończył krojenie marchewki i selera, gdy usłyszał jak Will przyjechał. Psychiatra zamarł obserwując, jak ten kto go odwiózł odjeżdża, a młodszy mężczyzna kieruje się w stronę swojego domu. Hannibal nie wiedział jak zareaguje na widok Clarice, ale miał nadzieję, że ratując ją sprawił mu ogromną przyjemność.

Drzwi skrzypnęły gdy brązowowłosy wszedł do środka. Lecter spiął się cały słysząc jak chodził po salonie, jak musiał zajrzeć do sypialni. Potem kroki Grahama przyśpieszyły i stały się coraz głośniejsze. Chwilę później wpadł do kuchni. Obserwował psychiatrę, który na wszelki wypadek wytarł ręce i odsunął się od blatu.

\- To rosół – powiedział cicho. – Clarice poczuje się lepiej, kiedy… - zamilkł, słysząc jak Will parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

Młodszy mężczyzna znalazł się obok niego tak szybko, że Hannibal aż otworzył szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia. Nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać po Grahamie. Był zły? Był zadowolony?

Will wsunął rękę w jego włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Lecter zauważył, że brązowowłosy zwilżył językiem dolną wargę, znowu minimalnie pokręcił głową, jakby sam ze sobą walczył a potem… a potem go pocałował. Mocno, żarłocznie, namiętnie, napierał na wargi starszego mężczyzny aż ten otworzył usta. Językiem poznawał ich wnętrze a psychiatra prawie nie śmiał mu odpowiedzieć zbyt zaskoczony i zachwycony tym, co się właśnie działo.

Był całowany. Był naprawdę całowany przez Willa. Ba, do niczego nie zmuszał brązowowłosego…

Ten pocałunek nie był dobry. Przyrównując go do delikatnych całusów Alany pozostawał mocny, namiętny, na swój sposób nawet mroczny a na pewno druzgoczący Hannibala na wskroś. Wyrywał z niego cały spokój i opanowanie. W zamian nie dawał właściwie nic poza uczuciem bycia zdominowanym i słodkim pożądaniem, które rozpalało żyły starszego mężczyzny. I nikłym poczuciem szczęścia, które buzowało w płucach.

Will odsunął się od niego sapiąc ciężko.

\- Uratowałeś ją – powiedział niskim głosem.

Nadal gładził kciukiem twarz Hannibala.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz by zginęła.

\- Chyba po raz pierwszy pomyślałeś o tym czego chce ktoś poza tobą – sarknął oblizując wargi i odsuwając się.

Starszy mężczyzna poczuł się dotknięty, ale zachował spokój. Przerwanie kontaktu fizycznego między nimi w jakiś śmieszny sposób sprawiło, że poczuł się samotny i odrzucony.

\- Znając ciebie powinieneś raczej pomóc jej w przedostaniu się na tamten świat. Liczyłeś, że twoje zachowanie zmieni mój stosunek do ciebie? – A Will kąsał. Był mistrzem w kąsaniu i posypywaniu solą jątrzących się ran.

Lecter kiwnął głową.

\- Chciałem też, żebyś był zadowolony – odparł. – Jesteś zadowolony, kiedy spędzasz z nią czas.

\- Im więcej czasu z nią spędzam, tym mniej mam go dla ciebie.

\- Masz go wystarczająco – zaprzeczył Hannibal, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że kłamał.

Paląca zazdrość wrzała w jego żyłach, kiedy myślał o Starling, ale nie zamierzał tym razem stracić panowania nad sobą. Lepiej było być obok Willa, który go ledwie zauważał niż żyć w świecie, kiedy o nim zapomniał.

\- To prawda – przytaknął Graham, nagle dziwnie słabym, choć nadal lodowatym tonem. – Co to za zupa?

\- Rosół. Zupa bardzo popularna w Europie. Z pochodzenia jest francuska, ale była też znana w moim kraju – Lecter znowu wyglądał jak Lecter. Dumnie wyprostowany wrócił do krojenia warzyw. Tylko jego nadal lekko nabrzmiałe wargi wskazywały na to, że jeszcze nie zapomniał tego co się wydarzyło chwilę wcześniej. – Bardzo dobra, odpowiednia dla osób w stanie Clarice.

\- Potrafisz być zaskakujący.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony z siebie. Być może Will wcale tego nie chciał, ale właśnie powiedział mu prawdziwy komplement. Faktycznie, Lecter potrafił być zaskakujący nawet dla samego siebie.

A potem nawiedziła go przerażająca myśl, że był całowany tylko dlatego, że uratował Starling. Były profiler był na tyle cwany, żeby domyśleć prawdziwości uczuć starszego mężczyzny, więc postanowił go przywiązać do siebie. Jak banalnie.

Pewnie jakaś mimikra, coś ledwo dostrzegalnego w wyrazie twarzy Hannibala zwróciło uwagę brązowowłosego, bo podszedł do niego i pogładził go po ramieniu. Powinien coś powiedzieć, ale Lecterowi musiało wystarczyć choć tyle, że nie wyśmiał jego uczuć prosto w twarz.

\- Musisz wrócić do piwnicy.

Psychiatra kiwnął głową. Wiedział o tym i rozumiał to, ale nie zmieniało to tego, że poczuł się odrzucony i zraniony. Wrzucił jeszcze warzywa do garnka, zamieszał, po czym umył ręce i nie czekając na Grahama wyszedł z kuchni.

Will słyszał jak odsuwał wszystko, by ukryć się w piwnicy. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, żeby nie widzieć zranionego wzroku Lectera i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Nie miał czasu na zabawy z Hannibalem, kiedy Buffalo Bill w dalszym ciągu przetrzymywał Catherine Martin.

Rozczulony obserwował pogrążoną we śnie Clarice. Była taka niewinna i młoda. Zasługiwała na więcej niż marny etat w bostońskiej policji. Gdyby to od Grahama zależało dałby jej wszystko co uważał za najlepsze: spokój i separację od ludzi. Tyle, że nie mógł.

Przysiadł na skraju łóżka i łagodnie potrząsnął śpiącą. Obserwował jak skrzywiła się nieznacznie i otworzyła oczy. Mrużyła je przez chwilę a potem jej (prawie dziecięcą jeszcze) twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Will! – wyszeptała.

\- Moja, słodka Clarice – odparł uśmiechając się niewymuszenie.

\- Uratowałeś mnie, wiedziałam, że mnie uratujesz! – mamrotała a do jej oczu napływały łzy wdzięczności.

Pomógł jej unieść się na łóżku i objął pokrzepiająco.

\- Ja… - zawstydziła się na moment. – Rzuciłeś mi linę i pomogłeś się wspiąć a potem… - spojrzała pytająco.

\- Potem zemdlałaś – wyjaśnił powoli.

\- Więc uratowaliście Catherine?

\- Clarice – złapał ją za ramiona i przyjrzał się surowym wzrokiem. – Musisz mnie poważnie posłuchać.

Historia sama wypływała z jego ust. Graham nie wiedział czy wyglądała zupełnie tak jak mu się wydawało, czy też była tylko elementem dobrze rozplanowanego kłamstwa. To było takie łatwe: przekonać ją, że nie mógł uratować Martin; wmówić, że potrzebowała natychmiastowej pomocy, że ratując ją kierował się tylko jej dobrem.

\- Ktokolwiek zamordował Miggsa… - tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – Był dobrze przygotowany. W jego domu policja znalazła tylko twoje ślady.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego – zaprzeczyła słabo. Oczy miała ogromne, przerażone.

\- Wiem. Wierzę ci. I dlatego cię uratowałem. Pojedziemy zaraz do Jacka. Powiemy mu, że uciekłaś Buffallo Billowi. Zorganizujecie obławę i jeszcze zdążysz uratować Catherine Martin.

\- Skoro myśli, że jestem morderczynią…

Zacisnął mocniej ręce na jej ramionach, żeby przywołać Starling do porządku. Nie mogła w tej chwili tracić siły ducha. Stawka była zbyt ważna.

\- W ten sposób przynajmniej spróbujemy mu udowodnić, że się myli. Gdybyś była morderczynią, czy wracałabyś do Crawforda, żeby pomóc mu w schwytaniu seryjnego mordercy? Poza tym to, że cię złapał dobrze oddaje, dlaczego nie odpowiadałaś na wezwania przełożonego…

\- Will, ja naprawdę go nie zabiłam – wyjąkała. – Obraził mnie i czułam do niego obrzydzenie, ale nie zabiłam go.

\- Więc po co tam poszłaś? Po co tam jeździłaś?

\- Pamiętasz, pogrzeb Josego? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź Grahama, ciągnęła dalej. – Jego mama prosiła mnie, żebym poszła do Miggsa. Miałam mu zapłacić i porozmawiać o pieśniach do kolejnej mszy.

Chyba sobie zdawała sprawę, że jej wyjaśnienia nie były dość przekonujące, bo dodała.

\- Will, musisz mi uwierzyć… - była zdesperowana.

\- Wierzę ci – przerwał jej. – Clarice, wiem, że nie byłabyś zdolna do zrobienia czegoś takiego.

\- Dziękuję.

Znowu się w niego wtuliła. Gładził jej plecy zupełnie nieświadomy, że w piwnicy Hannibal Lecter leży na łóżku i wpatruje się tępym wzrokiem w ciemny sufit. Nasłuchiwał odgłosów skrzypiącego łóżka, przyspieszonych oddechów i mlasków. I prawie uwierzył, że naprawdę to wszystko słyszał.


	13. Rozdział 12

Była naprawdę późna noc, kiedy Will w końcu wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Wyjaśnienie Crawfordowi, że Clarice uciekła z rąk Buffalo Billa zajęło zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż powinno, ale koniec końców policja w Baltimore szykowała się do porannego ataku na dom seryjnego mordercy.

Istniało więc całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że Catherine Martin będzie jedyną żywą ofiarą potwora, który tkał z kobiecych skór nową dla siebie. Brązowowłosy nie potrafił powiedzieć czy ta informacja go cieszyła, czy raczej nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia. Z jednej strony czuł się raczej dziwnie „sprawiedliwy", jakby to od niego zależało życie córki senator, ale z drugiej myślami wybiegał gdzieś w przyszłość.

W przyszłość, która była przecież prawie całkowicie nieznana, niepewna i na swój sposób pełna pułapek. I w tym wszystkim wydawała się taka oczywista, choć zupełnie nierealna.

Och, Will był jeszcze dziwacznie spokojny. Chyba powinien bardziej denerwować się tym, że Hannibal Lecter ukradł jego samochód a potem w kaskaderskim planie (który powinien się nie udać) uratował Clarice, ale z jakiegoś względu był raczej zachwycony oddaniem starszego mężczyzny niż przerażony jego brakiem roztropności. Oczywiście, w ramach pokuty powinien… ale nie miał na to ochoty. Nie miał ochoty na robienie czegokolwiek.

Czuł się dobrze. Uspokojony i potwornie zmęczony. Napięcie z kilku ostatnich dni wreszcie zaczęło z niego schodzić. Najchętniej od razu położyłby się do łóżka, ale musiał jeszcze zejść do piwnicy i powiedzieć Hannibalowi o porannej obławie. Właściwie mógł do niego zejść o czwartej rano, kiedy powinien wstać, ale…

Lecter pewnie i tak nie spał. Poza tym Will chciał go zobaczyć. Biorąc pod uwagę jak ogromną huśtawkę nastrojów przeżywał w związku z psychiatrą ten prosty fakt wydawał się dla niego samego wstrząsający, ale naprawdę chciał… naprawdę chciał go zobaczyć. Jeszcze dwa dni temu widok starszego mężczyzny go denerwował, tydzień temu miał ochotę go bić, trzy dusić, ale teraz… teraz chciał po prostu na niego popatrzeć.

Czy to była wdzięczność za uratowanie Clarice? I tak, i nie. Na swój sposób Graham wiedział, że Hannibal spróbuje mu się przypodobać. Owszem, nie wpadł na to, że cudownym zrządzeniem losu będzie znał akurat Buffalo Billa i będzie wiedział gdzie go szukać, ale samo przypodobanie było czymś, co Will założył w swoim umyśle.

Tyle, że Hannibal Lecter był nieprzewidywalny na dłuższą metę. Wszystko co robił i mówił, zawsze miało jakieś drugie (albo trzecie, czwarte, piąte) dno, a brązowowłosy już nie chciał zastanawiać się, w którym momencie psychiatra spróbuje mu wbić nóż w brzuch, albo zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego. Miał po prostu dość. Od bardzo dawna.

Clarice powiedziała, że Hannibal kocha. Jakże piękne i fałszywe oznaki potrafił przedstawiać obserwatorom swoich nikczemnych dziełek. Jak cudownie udawał i naśladował wznioślejsze uczucia, do których jako socjopata ani nie miał dostępu, ani ich też pewnie nie pragnął. Tyle, że Will widział jego wzrok, widział jego pokorę, widział jego zachwyt gdy pozornie przez nieuwagę otrzymywał odrobinę bliskości. I prawie mu wierzył. Prawie wierzył, że Lecter nie jest zwykłym psychopatycznym mordercą…

A potem przed oczami stawała mu Abigail Hoobs, Marissa Schurr, Beverly Katz, Georgia Madchen. I był pewien, że choćby ze względu na nie, nie mógł mu darować. Już nawet nie chodziło o samego Grahama i wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które psychiatra mu zrobił. Chodziło o niewinne życia, które zabrał w imię własnej bezmyślności.

Rozmyślając nad tym zszedł po schodach do piwnicy. Tak, jak przypuszczał Hannibal nie spał. Siedział przy biurku i rysował. Słysząc kroki młodszego mężczyzny odwrócił się w jego stronę. Był nadal jeszcze trochę blady po niedawnej chorobie, ale poza tym wyglądał całkiem dobrze.

\- Jak Jack?

\- Jack?

\- Jak Jack zareagował na widok Clarice? – sprecyzował Lecter.

\- Źle. Dobrze – wzruszył ramionami. – Zareagował na tyle, na ile umiał. Jak zwykle. Hurra, że przeżyła, a potem oskarżanie jej o zabójstwo Miggsa…

\- Uświadomiłeś go, że się myli?

Will uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami. Niby po co miał to zrobić? Po co miał na siłę zrzucać podejrzenia na samego siebie?

Hannibal patrzył na niego w napięciu i dopiero po chwili młodszy mężczyzna zrozumiał, że temat Crawforda był najbardziej zastępczym i neutralnym tematem jaki psychiatra potrafił wybrać.

\- Tak, zaraz po tym jak powiedziałem mu, że trzymam cię w swojej piwnicy – zażartował.

\- Clarice byłaby niepocieszona.

\- Żebyś wiedział – zgodził się niechętnie Graham. Gestem wskazał psychiatrze, żeby ruszył razem z nim na górę. Nie miał ochoty spędzać w piwnicy więcej czasu niż było to niezbędne. – Zawaliłby się jej cały świat. Jestem jej mentorem i przyjacielem. Nie wiem czy potrafiłaby zaakceptować, gdybym się przy okazji okazał seryjnym mordercą, który próbował ją wrobić w swoje zbrodnie – kiedy skończył to mówić, nagle dotarła do niego znajoma analogia.

Być może nieświadomie, ale do pewnego punktu powielił schemat Lectera. Najpierw zaprzyjaźnił się z Clarice a potem…

\- Nie dam jej trafić do więzienia – rzucił zimno. – Nie jestem tobą.

Ostatnie zdanie było jawną obelgą. Wiedzieli o tym obaj, ale i tak Hannibal zareagował dziwacznie. Przytaknął smutny i zamyślony. Weszli do kuchni, gdzie Graham wyjął im po butelce piwa.

\- Nie powinienem był tego robić.

\- Jest masa rzeczy, których nie powinieneś – uściślił Will, ale zrobił to jakoś niezbyt ostro.

Wrócili do salonu i usiedli na sofie. Lecter nie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę się napić, ale dzielnie trzymał piwo w ręku.

\- Jutro o tym pomyślę – brązowowłosy ziewnął potężnie. – Zastanowię się jak ją uratować.

\- Mogę ci pomóc.

\- Naturalnie. Jesteś taki skory do pomocy, aż cud, że nie zostałeś wolontariuszem w jakiejś organizacji dobroczynnej.

\- Na studiach uczęszczałem do jednej – przyznał cicho Hannibal.

Obserwował jak Willowi kleiły się oczy ze zmęczenia. To było nawet zabawne oglądać jego walkę z narastającą sennością.

\- Przestałeś jak zjadłeś wszystkich członków?

Gdyby w międzyczasie brązowowłosy nie oparł głowy o ramię psychiatry ten poczułby się urażony, ale teraz kąśliwe uwagi uderzały w niego odrobinę mniej.

\- Przestałem gdy zacząłem polować na morderców mojej siostry – wyjaśnił po prostu.

\- Chciałbym potrafić tak jak ty, zwalić wszystko na jedno wydarzenie.

\- Czasami jedno wydarzenie jest aż tak ważne, ale… - umilkł zastanawiając się nad czymś.

Głowa Willa przyjemnie opierała się o jego ramię. Gdyby Lecter miał więcej odwagi, odstawiłby piwo i objąłby młodszego mężczyznę. Nic specjalnie erotycznego, po prostu trzymałby go mocno nabierając pewności, że ten już nie ucieknie.

Tyle, że nie miał tyle odwagi. W przypadku Grahama tak naprawdę nie miał odwagi na nic. Jakby całą stracił na swoich idiotycznych próbach i zawirowaniach, które doprowadziły go jedynie do poróżnienia ich.

\- Ale? – wymamrotał brązowowłosy dając do zrozumienia, że nadal kontynuują rozmowę.

\- Ale w moim przypadku nie byłaby to śmierć Miszy – dokończył matowym, wypranym z emocji głosem Hannibal.

Will odsunął się od niego i przetarł zaspane oczy. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że psychiatra akurat w tej chwili potrzebował bardziej jego bliskości i obecności niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Właśnie wyznał mu coś, czego nie powiedział nigdy i nikomu. Nawet Bedelia poruszała się jedynie po obrzeżach jego wspomnień o tamtych wydarzeniach, raczej pełzając dookoła i wyczuwając podświadomie, że jest coś głębiej niż faktycznie wiedząc.

\- Śmierć Miszy była tylko ostatnim elementem – zakończył.

Czekał aż Graham powie mu, że się usprawiedliwia i to jest żałosne, ale młodszy mężczyzna milczał. Po kilku minutach wstał, ścisnął rękę Lectera i poszedł do sypialni. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie kazał mu wrócić do piwnicy. Jeden z niewielu, kiedy nie próbował go wiązać albo przykuwać kajdankami do ściany.

Hannibal wiedział, że powinien sam grzecznie wrócić do siebie i w pierwszej chwili miał nawet taki zamiar. Tyle, że kiedy wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy wieczornej toalety Willa przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież wcale nie musiał wracać do siebie. Mógł wejść do sypialni Grahama i po prostu na niego popatrzeć. Po prostu popatrzeć jak robił to kiedyś, kiedy brązowowłosy poprosił go o czuwanie bo lunatykował. Popatrzeć, jak robił w innym życiu, wiele lat temu...

Poczekał aż brązowowłosy zaśnie i wśliznął się do jego sypialni.

\- o o o –

Budzik wyrwał Willa z niespokojnego snu, w którym Clarice poznała o nim prawdę. Biegał za nią po lesie próbując złapać by wytłumaczyć, że zrobił to wszystko dla jej dobra. We śnie był też Hannibal, ale otwierając oczy brązowowłosy już nie pamiętał co w nim robił.

Usiadł na łóżku i kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch w fotelu obok. Zmarszczył brwi widząc psychiatrę, ale jakoś nie skomentował złośliwie jego obecności.

\- Wstaję – ziewnął przeciągle i dotknął stopami zimnej podłogi.

Hannibal chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu wyglądał na naprawdę sennego i zmęczonego. Wpatrywał się w byłego profilera łagodnie, a sińce pod oczami świadczyły o tym, że poszedł spać bardzo niedawno temu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? – zapytał jeszcze retorycznie Graham. – Idź połóż się normalnie do łóżka.

W łazience wziął szybki, zimny prysznic. Woda rozbudziła go do końca. Wciągając na nogi spodnie Will zastanawiał się nad Buffalo Billem. Gdyby był na jego miejscu już dawno by uciekł. Uciekłby od razu, gdy tylko zauważył, że jedna z jego ofiar uciekła. Z drugiej strony, mógł nawet nie zauważyć braku jej obecności, jeśli postanowił do niej nie zaglądać…

Telefon leżący na koszu z brudnymi ubraniami zawibrował i były profiler wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Już prawie był gotowy do wyjścia. Powinien jeszcze tylko zagonić Lectera do piwnicy i zostawić mu pager do kontaktu.

\- Tak, Jack? – zapytał odbierając.

\- Za pięć minut będę pod twoim domem.

\- Jesteś z Clarice?

\- Nie.

\- Jest z oddziałem?

\- Tak, ale nadal jej nie ufam – głos mu stężał, gdy wypowiadał to zdanie. – Te cholerne, idealnie składające się przypadki… - sarknął.

\- To prawda, że bywają zaskakująco w porę – przytaknął Will. – Za trzy minuty będę na zewnątrz. Nie wjeżdżaj na podwórko. Szybciej będzie jak zaczekam na ciebie przy bramie.

Rozłączył się. Przed samym wyjściem zajrzał do sypialni i zamarł kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Hannibal zbyt dosłownie potraktował zdanie „połóż się normalnie do łóżka". Brązowowłosy wolał nie zastanawiać się czy zrobił to celowo, czy też po prostu był tak zmęczony, że mechanicznie wykonał polecenie. Położył pager na szafce.

Przez krótką chwilę coś rozważał, ale w końcu dał za wygraną. Spokojny oddech psychiatry był dziwnie nie na miejscu. Właściwie Will po raz pierwszy w życiu widział go aż tak bezbronnego. Ta myśl była absurdalna, bo przecież wcześniej spędzał długie godziny w piwnicy obserwując pobitego, związanego Hannibala, ale jakoś wtedy odbierał to inaczej. Oglądał pokonaną bestię, nie człowieka z krwi i kości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zmienisz potem pościel – rzucił w końcu i wyszedł nie odwracając się.

Kurtkę tylko narzucił na plecy. Po chwili wahania nawet nie zamknął na klucz drzwi. Przecież nie mógł zawsze trzymać psychiatry w zamknięciu. Nie był dwulatkiem, prowizoryczna bariera jaką stanowiło zamknięcie nie była żadnym przeciwnikiem dla tak inteligentnego psychopaty jakim był Hannibal.

Poza tym… było w nim coś bezbronnego. Parsknął do własnych myśli. Myślenie o Lecterze, że jest bezbronny to jak zachwycanie się futerkiem pumy, aż wzdrygnął się z własnej głupoty.

Jack podjechał chwilę później i Will skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę.

\- Wiesz, że on mógł do tej pory uciec?

\- Tak – przytaknął przez zaciśnięte zęby podając Grahamowi kamizelkę kuloodporną. – A jeśli uciekł to zapewne przy okazji zdążył wypatroszyć córkę senator Martin.

\- Może nie jest tak źle.

\- Clarice powinna pomyśleć o tej dziewczynie…

\- Była ranna i osłabiona.

\- I jakoś udało jej się przedostać do ciebie – to zabrzmiało prawie jak wyrzut. – Przepraszam – zreflektował się Crawford. Pulsowała mu nerwowo żyła na szyi.

Wyjechali na drogę. Jack był zazwyczaj z tych rodzajów kierowców, którzy do samego końca trzymają się wszystkich przepisów drogowych jakie tylko są, ale tym razem jechał szybko, zbyt szybko, na granicy prawa.

\- Chyba nie jesteś na nią zły bo uciekła.

\- Ja… Will, chwilami czuję się jakbym zaczynał wariować. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że zostałem oszukany. To przez Lectera, wiesz? Przez to co nam zrobił. Nie umiem teraz patrzeć na Clarice tak, jak powinienem. Wiem, że jest młodą i zdolną policjantką, ale wiem też, że, gdyby tylko chciała… Rozumiesz?

Brązowowłosy skinął głową. Wpatrywał się w obraz za szybką. Drzewa migały zlane w jedną, ciemnozieloną barwę.

\- Lecter przyjaźnił się z Bellą. Teraz ty przyjaźnisz się z Clarice. Dostrzegasz to? Kiedy wczoraj ją odwoziłem ciągle o tym myślałem, że ufasz jej dokładnie tak samo jak moja żona ufała… - urwał poirytowany.

\- Nie możesz obarczać jej winą Hannibala – w głowie Willa pulsowały zupełnie inne myśli.

Jack był tak blisko. Powinien tylko zamienić postaci tego dramatu. Powinien powiedzieć: _Clarice ufa ci tak, jak moja żona ufała potworowi_. Prawda leżała przed jego oczami a mimo to jej nie widział. Zacietrzewiał się coraz bardziej w kierunku Starling…

\- Ufasz mi? – zapytał nagle Will.

\- Bezgranicznie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Ufam ci bo nigdy nie dałeś mi najmniejszego powodu…

\- Dałem. Wtedy kiedy Lecter wrobił mnie w swoje zbrodnie…

\- ON wtedy podważył moje zaufanie do ciebie – nacisk na siłę sprawczą Hannibala Lectera był tak duży u Jacka, że Willa aż zatkało. - Kiedy zginęła Beverly… Pamiętam jak bardzo zrozumiałem, że się myliłem. I pomyślałem wtedy, że cokolwiek się nie stanie już nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpię.

\- Kiedy zginęła Abigail… naprawdę chciałem z nim uciec.

\- Ale nie uciekłeś – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. Choćbyś bardzo chciał, gdzieś w głębi zawsze będziesz stał po właściwej stronie.

Will pokiwał mu w odpowiedzi głową. W oczach Crawforda był czysty jak łza. Mroczny, ale czysty.

Więc to było takie łatwe? Wrócić do swojego domu. Zaprowadzić Hannibala do kuchni. Objąć go i tak po prostu poderżnąć mu gardło? Odtworzyć scenę z kuchni. Zakończyć to wszystko. Nikt by się nawet nie dowiedział. Po prostu by go zabił. Dokładnie tak samo jak on zabił Abigail.

Za Abigail, za Beverly, za Marissę, za Georgię…

Wcale nie musiał wikłać się dalej w mrok. Mógł po prostu to wszystko zakończyć jednym prostym ruchem. Przymknął oczy. Prawie czuł nóż w swoich dłoniach…

 _Kuszące._

\- o o o –

Hannibal obudził się otoczony zapachem Willa Grahama. Nie uśmiechał się, ale był zadowolony. Jakaś część jego perfekcyjnego charakteru złościła się na myśl, że leżał w wymiętej, używanej pościeli kogoś innego, ale była mniej rygorystyczna niż zazwyczaj.

Lecter znał siebie doskonale i wiedział, że przed szaleństwem ratowały go rytuały. Całe życie się im poddawał. Kierowały nim niemal z tą samą siłą, co zasady, które wyznawał. Dzięki temu życie było prostsze, łatwiejsze i bardziej zorganizowane. W dodatku pozwalały one na schowanie pewnych spraw głęboko, bardzo głęboko, do jednego z tych pokojów pamięci, w które nie zapuszczał się od lat.

Zamknął oczy przypominając sobie długie złociste włosy Miszy. Miała drobną buzię. I duże, zawsze trochę przestraszone jasne oczy. Była takim łagodnym roześmianym dzieckiem, ale gdzieś w jej dobrym, poukładanym charakterze była jakaś rysa, jakaś malutka rysa, która wskazywała na to, że gdyby tylko chciała… gdyby tylko chciała Misza mogłaby narobić kłopotów.

Na pół roku przed _tamtym_ * wiele nocy spędził przy jej łóżku. Siedział w fotelu i obserwował śpiącą twarz siostry. Robił tak dlatego, że miała koszmary. Okropne, straszne koszmary, w których porywał ją potwór spod łóżka, więc Hannibal czuwał przy niej. Troskliwie spędzał z nią czas. Starał się być najlepszym bratem na świecie.

Wczoraj prawie powiedział Willowi. Powiedziałby, gdyby zapytał. Chyba. Tak sądził. Brązowowłosy był jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mógł powiedzieć.

Lecter wiedział, że powinien wygrzebać się z pościeli i pójść pod prysznic, ale jednocześnie zachwycało go to, co rozpierało mu płuca, gdy wdychał słodkawo-ostry zapach młodszego mężczyzny. Był nawet na swój sposób wstrząśnięty tym, że to czuje. Takie naiwne, zupełnie nieprzystające człowiekowi w jego wieku i jednocześnie takie prawdziwe.

Kiedy położył się do łóżka ono wciąż jeszcze pozostawało ciepłe po Willu. I może sobie to wyobrażał, może to wyśnił, ale przecież gdyby brązowowłosemu nie odpowiadało, że tu spał nie zostawiłby mu pagera na szafce nocnej i nie powiedziałby tym łagodnym, rozbawionym tonem: „jesteś niemożliwy". Niemożliwy to prawie jak nadzwyczajny.

Czy mówił tak do Clarice? Hannibal z uporem maniaka nie wierzył w to. Will nie obejmował Starling sam, to ona zawsze rzucała się mu w ramiona, prawda? To ona zawsze łaknęła ich bliskości, nie on.

Lecter chciałby jej kiedyś pokazać, że brązowowłosy do niego należy. Chciałby, żeby ich zobaczyła, żeby…

Wstrząśnięty swoimi myślami i zachowaniem wskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Co się z nim działo? Zachowywał się jak… jak jakiś szczeniak. Jeszcze trochę i sam u siebie zaobserwowałby syndrom sztokholmski.

Rozgniewany tymi myślami poszedł do łazienki.

Normalnie mył się osiem minut. Tego poranka spędził pod nim prawie dwadzieścia. Za wszelką cenę próbował z siebie zmyć upokorzenie, które nagle poczuł i wstyd. I wszystkie emocje, które nim zawładnęły rano.

I emocje w ogóle.

/

Strasznie pisało mi się ten rozdział...

* _tamto_ – z racji tego, że akcja serialu rozgrywa się współcześnie, śmierć Miszy nie może mieć związku z wojną (jak to było w książce), więc w ten sposób Lecter nazywa to, co się stało w rodzinnej rezydencji Lecterów na Litwie.


	14. Rozdział 13

Will siedział w samochodzie wpatrując się tępo w szybę. Był blady, a na jego twarzy lśniły kropelki krwi Jame'a Gumpa. To wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej. Nie on miał walczyć. Gump miał mieć tylko Catherine Martin. Nie było mowy o nikim więcej. Hannibal Lecter nie powiedział mu nawet słowa, że w środku była jeszcze jedna dziewczyna...

\- Skurwysyn – wyszeptał pod nosem.

Obserwował jak Jack Crawford machał rękoma i komenderował policjantami. Buffalo Bill zbiegł, ale miał postrzelone ramię. Zaraz zaczną się poszukiwania. Kilkudziesięciu policjantów będzie przeczesywać lasy, informacje pójdą w media, psychol będzie osaczony i ranny. To kwestia godzin, kiedy go złapią.

Z domu Gumpa technicy właśnie wynosili owinięte czarnym workiem kobiece ciało. Kimkolwiek była bezimienna ofiara to zmarła zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Pewnie i tak nie zdążyliby jej uratować, ale… skrzywił się ze złości. Wyciął skórę z pleców. Will widział ją, delikatną i zaróżowioną, rozciągniętą na stole do garbowania. Wiedział, że należała do zmarłej i czuł wstręt.

Kiedyś potrafił wczuć się w umysł psychopatów takich jak Buffalo Bill, teraz… teraz był ponad to. Wiedział czemu ten sadysta to zrobił, rozumiał go, ale nie współczuł mu. Chciał go dorwać i oskórować. Zebrać skalp z jego szalonego umysłu i rozwiesić go między drzewami. Zadbać, by każdy mógł to zobaczyć…

Uratowali natomiast Catherine Martin. Wysoka, brązowowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną, ale poza tym chyba była zdrowa jak ryba. Uśmiechnęła się nawet do Grahama, kiedy go mijała idąc z uczepioną do niej Clarice. Obie siedziały teraz w karetce pogotowia. Starling cały czas mówiła, jakby próbowała za wszelką cenę wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co w niej siedziało. Pewnie przepraszała, że nie wyciągnęła Martin kiedy uciekała. Słodka, mała latynoamerykaneczka.

\- Dorwiemy go do wieczora – warknął mściwie Jack wsiadając do samochodu. – Chory psychopata. Jak można… - kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Will wiedział o czym mówił. Obaj to widzieli. Obaj widzieli kombinezon z kobiecych skór. Obaj widzieli narzędzia, których używał do zdzierania skóry, obaj widzieli krew ofiar. Nawet te cholerne ćmy widzieli razem.

Graham nie przypuszczał, że Jame Gump musiał mieć trzecią wyschniętą studnię, tym razem w piwnicy własnego domu, w której trzymał dziewczynę przygotowaną do rzezi.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinniśmy przyjechać wcześniej. Jak tylko stanęła w drzwiach mojego domu – wyrzucił z siebie pod nosem. – Wtedy ta miałaby szansę.

\- Dasz radę wejść tam jeszcze raz? – zapytał Crawford kompletnie ignorując jego słowa.

\- Po co?

\- Żebyś zobaczył coś co się może przydać w śledztwie.

\- Na miłość boską, zlituj się, Jack! – jęknął oburzony. – Ja już nie jestem policyjnym profilerem. Chcesz pomocnika? Niech tam włazi Clarice!

\- Starling nie będzie obiektywna! Ona była przez niego więziona. Żaden sędzia nie uzna jej zeznań.

\- Zapomniałem, że jestem bardzo wiarygodnym świadkiem – sarknął zły.

\- Nie robisz tego dla mnie, ale po to, żeby go złapać – cholerny argument, z którym nie dało się wykłócać.

Will łypnął na niego spode łba i pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Ale potem odwozisz mnie prosto do mojego domu. Będę potrzebował odpoczynku. Może pojadę na ryby? Może zniknę na parę dni? – wzdrygnął się.

Przed oczami miał domek w lesie należący do ojca Abigail. Pamiętał poroża. Mnóstwo poroży. Powinien zabrać tam Hannibala. To było dobre miejsce, żeby go zarżnąć. Pewnie skurwysyn dobrze się bawił na myśl o tym, że brązowowłosy znowu badał sprawę nie znając połowy faktów.

\- Żadnych kontaktów, żadnych wiadomości, żadnych telefonów… - wyliczał. – I żadnych odwiedzin.

\- Nie możesz znowu się zamykać. Znajdę ci nowego psychiatrę.

Graham przewrócił oczami.

\- Poproś Alanę. Na pewno zna jeszcze jakiegoś seryjnego mordercę kanibala.

\- Tym razem…

\- Nie – przerwał mu cicho. – Po prostu nie, Jack.

Will patrzył na niego z napięciem dopóki Crawford nie przyznał mu racji. Potem wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w kierunku domu Jame'a Gumpa. Inspektor poczuł się tak, jakby obaj cofnęli się w czasie. Obok niego znowu był stary, lękliwy Graham, który nienawidził przemocy. Odrobinę spocony i mocno przygarbiony wszedł do środka.

Musiał zrozumieć i zobaczyć. Wyjaśnić im wszystkim to szaleństwo, które ogarnęło Buffalo Billa.

Clarice wynurzyła się z karetki i najwidoczniej chciała iść za swoim mentorem, ale Jack w porę zdążył zainterweniować. Złapał młodą policjantkę za ramię.

\- To zadanie Willa – powiedział tylko.

\- Jame Gump był moim zadaniem – sprostowała rozzłoszczona.

\- Dopóki nie wykazałaś się wyjątkowym brakiem inteligencji i nie postanowiłaś samodzielnie go schwytać.

\- Will powtarzał, że to moje śledztwo!

\- A ja ci mówię, że właśnie zostałaś odsunięta.

\- O-odkryłam kim jest Buffalo Bill! – wyrwała mu się wściekła.

Clarice chciała uciec od tego wszystkiego. Gniew powodował, że miała ochotę udusić inspektora, złość wrzała jej w żyłach a w uszach huczało. Miała dość tego jak była traktowana przez Jacka. Nie zrobiła nic złego! Chciała tylko się przydać i o to, jak została potraktowana!

Will na pewno sam nie chciał tam iść. To Crawford po raz kolejny zmuszał go do robienia rzeczy, których ten nie lubił…

Latynoamerykanka nie zauważyła stojącej nieopodal Freddie Launds, która przyglądała jej się z zainteresowaniem. Chwilę później zrobiła ukradkiem kilka zdjęć.

\- o o o –

Willa odwieziono dobrze po południu. Hannibal obserwował jak młodszy mężczyzna idzie w kierunku domu i czuł, że stało się coś złego. Już kiedyś widział te sztywne kroki, mocno wyprostowaną sylwetkę i matowe oczy utkwione w jednym, dalekim punkcie.

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Brązowowłosy przez chwilę chodził nerwowo po domu, zanim w końcu znalazł psychiatrę.

\- Bawiło cię to? – warknął na wstępie.

Lecter zmrużył oczy nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Wyczuwał od Willa słodkawy zapach potu i mdławy zaschniętej krwi. Młodszy mężczyzna stał przed nim wściekły i jednocześnie taki kruchy, jak porcelanowa filiżanka.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nawet słowa, że Buffalo Bill miał jeszcze jedną dziewczynę – wysyczał były profiler dokładnie obserwując reakcje Hannibala.

Wiedział, że psychiatra był doskonałym kłamcą, ale wierzył też, że będzie potrafił odczytać prawidłowo jego mimikrę. Cholerny, pieprzony… był zaskoczony, ale czy autentycznie?

\- Nie wiedziałem. Zaufaj mi, nigdy…

\- WŁAŚNIE W TYM PROBLEM, ŻE CI NIE UFAM! – wykrzyczał Will zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, potem wyminął Lectera i zamknął się w łazience.

Psychiatra słyszał jak przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. Tyle razy próbował odzyskać zaufanie młodszego mężczyzny a ten dalej mu nie ufał. To zawsze miało tak wyglądać? Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po myśli brązowowłosego zawsze winny będzie on?

Will brał prysznic. Hannibal słyszał jak szoruje swoje ciało, czuł zapach mydła zmieszanego z gorącą wodą. Pocieszał się w myślach, że przynajmniej nie kazał mu spieprzać do piwnicy. To zawsze było już coś. Albo nic.

Rankiem psychiatra najpierw był dziecięco zachwycony tym, że brązowowłosy nie zostawił żadnych, nawet prowizorycznych zabezpieczeń, potem dotarło do niego, że to wcale nie musiała być oznaka ocieplenia uczuć. Być może Graham po prostu zostawił wszystko otwarte bo chciał by psychiatra odszedł.

To była bolesna, ale całkiem logiczna myśl.

Więc był ktoś jeszcze w domu Jame'a Gumpa? Lecter wiedział o istnieniu trzeciej dziury (bo nie nazwałby rozpadliny w piwnicy studnią), ale w jego pamięci pozostała ona jedynie miejscem zawalonym barachłem. Mylnie założył, że skoro nic się nie zmieniło w stodole, to również nic się nie zmieniło w domu Buffalo Billa.

Przyczaił się przy drzwiach do łazienki. Powinien jak najszybciej wszystko wyjaśnić z Willem. Były profiler nie powinien obwiniać go o coś, na co tak naprawdę, Lecter nie miał żadnego wpływu… Ba, jeśli tylko brązowowłosy będzie chciał to może zrobić wszystko (w granicach rozsądku) byleby tylko ten mu zaufał.

Hannibal wiedział, że przegrywał w porównaniu z Clarice Starling i do pewnego stopnia był nawet w stanie zaakceptować jej istnienie, ale dlaczego przegrywał też z jakimiś wyimaginowanymi krzywdami, które zadał? Tym razem naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego. Ba, szczerze mówiąc zachował się zaskakująco normalnie, sprawiedliwie i wspaniałomyślnie. Powinien zostać za to chociaż odrobinę nagrodzony.

Szum wody umilkł i Will najwidoczniej zakończył prysznic. Lecter wiele by dał, żeby teraz obserwować brązowowłosego. Nie musiał nawet go dotykać. Wystarczyłoby, że mógłby tak po prostu popatrzeć, mieć młodszego mężczyznę trochę bardziej na własność.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że Gump ma kogoś jeszcze – wyrzucił z siebie Hannibal, kiedy Will wyszedł z łazienki.

Ubrany był jedynie w zwykły niebieski t-shirt i czarne bokserki. Kropelki wody lśniły w jego włosach. Widząc psychiatrę pokręcił głową ze złością. Nie zadając sobie trudu by odpowiedzieć poszedł do sypialni. Lecter nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chłonięciem widoku jego ciała. Najchętniej złapałby teraz Willa i trzymałby go mocno, bardzo mocno, ale nie miał śmiałości by to zrobić. O wiele łatwiej było sterować związkiem, kiedy samemu pozostawało się niezaangażowanym a druga strona była wyraźnie oczarowana. Tyle, że teraz był na pewno bardziej zaangażowany i nawet nie wiedział, czy ich „relację" można było w jakimkolwiek stopniu nazwać związkiem.

\- Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem – powtórzył z uporem wchodząc do sypialni.

Graham zdążył w tym czasie nałożyć spodnie. Grzebał teraz w szafie szukając jakiegoś swetra.

\- Zdjąłem pościel jak prosiłeś.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Will, nigdy świadomie bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Graham zachichotał.

\- Zapomniałem, że zamordowałeś Abigail całkowicie nieświadomie – wycedził zimno.

\- Nie zmienię już tego chociaż bardzo żałuję.

\- Jasne. Wrobienia mnie w swoje zbrodnie i zamordowania Georgii też żałujesz? – ironizował.

\- Wtedy wydawało mi się to właściwe – przyznał ostrożnie psychiatra.

\- Właśnie to różni cię od normalnych ludzi. Normalny człowiek, kiedy się kimś zauroczy zaprasza drugą osobę na kawę, ty mordujesz żeby zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę – ostatnie zdanie wypluł z odrazą. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że teraz mówisz prawdę? Może znowu byłeś ciekawy? Może znowu chciałeś po prostu zobaczyć co się stanie i jak zareaguję.

\- Wtedy nie ratowałbym Clarice – bronił się.

\- Albo zrobiłbyś to, żeby uśpić moją czujność.

\- Uratowałem ją, bo chciałem to zrobić dla ciebie – takie wyznania były trudne. Jak dobitniej powiedzieć komuś, że się go kocha? Jak zrobić to nie mówiąc „kocham cię"?

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć mi, że znałeś Buffalo Billa. Wtedy moglibyśmy przesunąć całą akcję o ponad dobę. Uratowalibyśmy Clarice, Catherine i tą nieszczęsną dziewczynę. Prawdopodobnie też zatrzymalibyśmy Gumpa – wyjaśnił zimno.

\- Chciałem udowodnić… - Hannibal zmarszczył brwi i zamilkł pochłonięty własnymi myślami.

Chciał pokazać Willowi, że mu na nim zależy. I chciał zrobić to tak, żeby młodszy mężczyzna był mu wdzięczny. Tak, tak naprawdę wszystko sprowadzało się do wymuszenia na nim wdzięczności w nadziei, że dzięki temu brązowowłosy spojrzy na niego przychylniej.

\- Wtedy w kuchni – nigdy nie rozmawiali o tamtych wydarzeniach i Lecter wiedział, że raczej balansuje na granicy niż faktycznie porusza się po bezpiecznej drodze. – Powiedziałeś, że udało ci się mnie zmienić. A ja… próbowałem udowodnić ci, że się myliłeś i zabiłem Abigail. Nie myliłeś się – zakończył cicho. – Od początku się nie myliłeś.

Will patrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Chciał go rozszarpać? Powiedzieć coś okrutnego? Psychiatra odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju.

\- A gdybym teraz postanowił cię zabić? – usłyszał cichy głos brązowowłosego za swoimi plecami.

\- Zrób to – zgodził się łagodnie. – Zrób to bo zmieniłeś mnie.

Słyszał kroki młodszego mężczyzny gdy ten do niego podszedł. Zaskoczony poczuł jak Graham obejmuje go ramieniem i powoli prowadzi w kierunku kuchni.

Nagle Hannibal pomyślał, że to wszystko jest banalnie proste. Wystarczyło pójść tam z nim. Stanąć niedaleko zlewozmywaka i pozwolić się zarżnąć. Jego filiżanka została rozbita i już nie mogła się scalić ale kubek Willa nadal istniał. Był nadpęknięty, może wyszczerbiony, ale cały. Wystarczyła tylko śmierć psychiatry by w cudowny sposób zniknęły na nim wszystkie pęknięcia i rysy.

Obserwował bez ruchu jak brązowowłosy otwierał szuflady w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego noża. Mógł mu nawet podpowiedzieć, który powinien wybrać, ale był zbyt zdruzgotany własną porażką, żeby zareagować. Gdzieś w jego środku kipiał ból, wściekłość i porażka. I głupia myśl, że być może za kilka chwil przestanie istnieć.

W końcu Will wybrał ostry nóż do filetowania ryb. Obracał w rękach ostrze przyglądając mu się z fascynacją.

\- Jeszcze możesz uciec – powiedział cicho, ale Hannibal nie poruszył się.

Zamiast wziąć nogi za pas dumnie uniósł podbródek wskazując na miejsce, gdzie brązowowłosy powinien ciąć. Zamknął oczy czując jak młodszy mężczyzna stanął za nim. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy cienka stal dotknęła jego gładkiej szyi.

\- Nie będziesz się bronił? – wyszeptał cicho Graham.

Lecter nie odpowiedział. Psychiatrze przyszło nawet do głowy, że powinien odrobinę pomóc i samemu nadziać się na ostrze. Wbrew wszystkiemu poderżnięcie gardła nie było aż tak bolesne jak się zwykło o tym myśleć.

Poza tym było w tym coś straszliwie erotycznego. Will stał za jego plecami i obejmował go lewą ręką w pasie. Mocno dociskał do swojej klatki piersiowej. Psychiatra czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Nawet dłoń z nożem dotykała barków Hannibala.

Chwilę później nóż upadł z brzękiem na podłogę a on sam został odwrócony i objęty. Silne ramiona brązowowłosego zacisnęły się kurczowo.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – wymamrotał młodszy mężczyzna. – Po prostu nie mogę.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? – zapytał cicho psychiatra otwierając oczy.

Graham obejmował go tak mocno, że Lecter prawie nie mógł oddychać. Nieśmiało odwzajemnił uścisk. To było takie dobre czuć bliskość Willa.

\- Nie mogę i nie chcę – westchnął ciężko. – Może gdybyś się bronił albo walczył – szeptał gorączkowo. Hannibal czuł jego gorący oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. – A może pozwoliłbym ci się zabić? – nerwowo gładził włosy starszego mężczyzny.

\- Zaufaj mi.

\- Już ci ufałem.

\- Ale wtedy jeszcze mnie nie zmieniłeś – Psychiatra wiedział, że mówi głupstwa, ale jednocześnie w nie wierzył.

Kiedy tylko poznał Willa za wszelką cenę chciał go zdominować i przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, ale kiedy tylko dostrzegł piękno Grahama – jego siłę, inteligencję i urok, zmienił zdanie. Zakochał się w nim już na początku znajomości, ale pokochał dopiero wtedy, gdy go poznał.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że Buffalo Bill ma kogoś jeszcze – powtórzył z uporem. Delektował się zapachem brązowowłosego.

\- Wierzę ci - młodszy mężczyzna w końcu odsunął się od Hannibala. – I chciałbym ci zaufać.

\- o o o –

Clarice spieszyła się do domu. Co prawda Catherine Martin nie potrzebowała już zupełnie jej obecności, ale latynoamerykanka do pewnego stopnia czuła się za nią odpowiedzialna. Chciała jej pomóc dojść do siebie po porwaniu przez seryjnego mordercę. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale do pewnego stopnia wierzyła, że dzięki temu „umilkną owce wewnątrz niej". I tak, brzmiało to dziwacznie, ale…

Po tym jak wyszła ze szpitala musiała jeszcze udać się na komendę by zdać raport o stanie zdrowia córki senator Crawfordowi. Powinna też uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach Buffalo Billa, ale wyglądała na tak przemęczoną, że inspektor kazał jej zmiatać do mieszkania i wrócić z samego rana.

\- Przepraszam, Clarice Starling? – usłyszała nagle za swoimi plecami śpiewny, kobiecy głos.

Odwróciła się zaskoczona i stanęła oko w oko z Freddie Launds. Dziennikarka ubrana była dokładnie tak, jak młoda policjantka nigdy się nie ubierała, czyli drapieżnie i ekstrawagancko.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Czego pani chce?

\- Proszę nie być dla mnie tak zimną – uśmiechnęła się czarująco. – Jestem zachwycona twoim sukcesem. Taka młoda i już udało ci się złapać najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcę w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Latynoamerykanka zmarszczyła brwi zanim zrozumiała, że najwidoczniej macki redaktorki Tattlera nie sięgnęły tak daleko by dowiedzieć się, że Jame Gump uciekł.

\- Udało mi się uratować córkę sentaor Martin – sprecyzowała ostro.

\- Jestem zachwycona. Powiedz mi, Clarice, jak to jest współpracować z człowiekiem, którego niektórzy oskarżają o… - urwała obserwując gwałtowną reakcję młodziutkiej policjantki.

\- Nie waż się! – przerwała jej ze złością. – Nie waż się źle mówić o Willu Grahamie!

Freddie uśmiechnęła się triumfująco.

\- Ach, zapomniałam, że on ma skłonność do… bardzo emocjonalnego związku ze swoimi stałymi współpracownikami. Czy skończył już rozpaczać po Hannibalu Lecterze?

\- Jak śmiesz…

\- Nie żartuj, że nie chciałabyś go pocieszyć – znowu się uśmiechnęła. – A może nie? – dodała pytająco.

\- Will Graham to najbardziej inteligentny, czarujący, mądry i dobry człowiek jakiego znam – powiedziała z przekonaniem Clarice. – Gdyby nie jego pomoc… - zająknęła się wiedząc, że powiedziała za dużo. – Jest dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem. Był jednym z moich nauczycieli w Quantico.

\- Jest też bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, naiwna dziewczynko – warknęła Freddie nagle zupełnie zmieniając ton. – Jakbyś nie pamiętała prawie wszyscy jego współpracownicy źle skończyli. Łącznie z Lecterem, którego pewnie wystawił. Ciebie też pewnego dnia wystawi. Może nawet już to zrobił?

Dziennikarka przyglądała się jak Starling spurpurowiała na twarzy. Jej oczy ciskały gromy a usta zacisnęły się mocno. Były już prawie przy bloku, w którym mieszkała więc latynoamerykanka przyspieszyła, otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła je przed nosem Launds z hukiem.

Freddie znowu się uśmiechnęła. Wyciągnęła z torebki dyktafon i przesłuchała ich rozmowę. Wbrew temu co mogło się wydawać, Clarice powiedziała o wiele więcej niż chciała…


	15. Rozdział 14

Hannibal skończył pakować ich wspólną torbę. Mimowolnie uśmiechał się pod nosem. Były rzeczy, które zawsze wykonywał z odpowiednią metodycznością i pedanterią. Pakowanie było jedną z nich. Nie do końca wiedział gdzie jechali, ale obstawiał jakiś mały leśny domek i duże jezioro, gdzie Will będzie mógł łowić ryby. Takie wnioski wyciągnął po tym co miał spakować dla ich dwójki.

Ich dwójki. Wspólna walizka to prawie jak obrączki. Nie, żeby Hannibal Lecter myślał w swoim życiu o ślubach i obrączkach. Tyle że to po prostu… wywoływało pewien mimowolny uśmiech na jego ustach. Tak jakby miał swoje miejsce. I ktoś zajął miejsce obok niego a ono do tej pory zawsze, tak naprawdę, pozostawało puste.

Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach w kuchni brązowowłosy był milczący i mrukliwy, ale też na swój sposób jego zachowanie dawało nadzieję. Dużą nadzieję. Kiedy wieczorem, psychiatra znowu wśliznął się do jego sypialni (chciał tylko popatrzeć, nasycić wzrok, tylko tyle) okazało się, że młodszy mężczyzna wcale nie spał.

Zamiast tego usiadł na łóżku i przyglądał się Hannibalowi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiesz, że bywasz strasznie melodramatyczny? – zapytał cicho wpatrując się w psychiatrę. – Nie dalej jak trzy godziny temu próbowałem cię zabić a ty już zdążyłeś do mnie przyjść. I nie wyglądasz jakbyś planował zemstę.

\- To ważne by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń – odparł Lecter z urazą w głosie.

Co mógł poradzić na to, że pragnął brązowowłosego tak bardzo, że aż był w stanie poświęcić własne wygody byleby móc po prostu na niego popatrzeć?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu oczy Grahama rozbłysły. Więc rozbawił go? Młodszy mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego rękę i Hannibal z wahaniem, bardziej nieufny niż zwykle, zbliżył się do niego.

\- Kładź się obok mnie – mruknął cicho Will. – Jutro wyjeżdżamy na parę dni. Nie warto kolejną noc spędzać na krześle.

\- Naprawdę? – niedowierzanie w głosie Lectera było prawie namacalne.

Przysiadł na skraju materaca. Nadal nie ufał. Chodziło o to, że słyszał, ale nie wierzył. Czy brązowowłosy naprawdę zgodziłby się na dzielenie z nim miejsca do spania?

\- Kładź się, bo za chwilę się rozmyślę.

Trudno było wietrzyć podstęp, gdy bardzo się nie chciało, żeby to był podstęp. Hannibal położył się na boku próbując za wszelką cenę utrzymać bezpieczną odległość od brązowowłosego. Ten w tym czasie westchnął zniechęcony i narzucił na niego kołdrę.

\- Skoro już musisz inwigilować mnie nocą to przynajmniej niech nie boli cię kręgosłup – warknął, ale w jego głosie nie było szorstkości.

\- Nie inwigilowałem cię.

\- Jasne.

\- Po prostu chciałem cię poznać.

Will z wahaniem dotknął ramienia starszego mężczyzny. Obserwował jego reakcje. Widział jak wstrzymuje oddech, jak niedowierza i jak po chwili poddaje się dotykowi. Zafascynowany przesunął rękę niżej na klatkę piersiową. Serce psychiatry biło tak mocno, że przesuwając palcami po skórze wyczuwał jego uderzenia. To było takie ludzkie, takie zwodnicze.

\- Są prostsze sposoby żeby kogoś poznać – wyrzucił z siebie. – Czasami wystarczy po prostu zapytać.

\- Znowu spróbujesz mnie zabić? – wychrypiał Hannibal.

\- Chciałbym odpowiedzieć, że nie ale w naszym przypadku tak wiele razy… - brązowowłosy zamyślił się. – Czy w naszym przypadku jest jakieś „zawsze", „nigdy" albo cokolwiek pewnego?

\- Ja nie łamię raz danego słowa.

\- Chyba, że zmieniają się okoliczności – wypomniał mu łagodnie Graham i w końcu odsunął od niego rękę.

\- Choćby zmieniły się okoliczności już nigdy świadomie cię nie skrzywdzę.

\- Dopóki będziesz się trzymał tego co powiedziałeś nie spróbuję cię ponownie zabić – odparł Will

To brzmiało jak pakt, który zawarli między sobą. Przynajmniej tak odebrał to Lecter. I właśnie to dawało nadzieję. Owszem, ten pakt był niewygodny dla niego. Przestrzegając go musiał się wstrzymywać przed robieniem tak wielu rzeczy, na które miał ochotę (jedna z nich oscylowała wokół ukręcenia karku Clarice Starling) ale sam sobie wmawiał, że to miało sens i znaczenie. Przynajmniej w dłuższej perspektywie.

Hannibal zasunął walizkę i poszedł do kuchni. Przez okno obserwował jak Will pakował do bagażnika samochodu wędki. Bywał taki przewidywalny.

Młodszy mężczyzna zauważył go i dał mu znak, żeby wyszedł na dwór.

\- Gotowy?

\- Rzadko wędkowałem.

Graham przeczesał ręką włosy najwidoczniej zastanawiając się czy jest sens w ogóle odpowiedzieć na to zdanie.

\- Nauczę cię – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. – Tam gdzie jedziemy jest wyjątkowo mało ludzi. Bez Jacka, bez Clarice, bez…

Jak na komendę jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Brązowowłosy niechętnie spojrzał na wyświetlacz i odebrał.

\- Halo?

Hannibal obserwował jak młodszy mężczyzna się skrzywił. Jego oczy zwęziły się, usta zacisnęły a on sam jak gdyby mocniej zaciął się w sobie. Wyglądał jakby miał kogoś pobić. Mimo to słuchał uważnie tego, co mówił do niego dzwoniący. Co jakiś czas tylko potakiwał lub dopytywał się o szczegóły.

\- Nie masz się czym przejmować, Clarice – powiedział w końcu. – Jak tylko wrócę z mojego azylu pojadę do niej i sam wszystko załatwię. A jak się czuje Catherine?

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie na to co odpowiedziała latynoamerykanka.

\- Zrobiłaś wszystko co umiałaś – pouczył ją jak małe dziecko. – Cieszę się, że odpowiada ci taka rola.

Lecter czuł kotłującą się w nim zazdrość. Chciał, żeby to z nim Will tak rozmawiał. Pragnął, żeby przy nim się uśmiechał, żeby żartował, żeby…

\- Powodzenia – były profiler zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną.

Pozornie łagodny wyraz jego twarzy ustąpił miejsca wściekłości. Wpatrywał się w Hannibala czujnie, jakby coś analizował.

\- Stało się coś złego?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale to tylko kwestia dni. Freddie Launds ma zdjęcia z domu Miggsa. Chce napisać artykuł o morderczych skłonnościach Clarice.

\- Skąd?

\- Nie wiem. Pewnie jakiś dureń sprzedał jej… - zamyślił się na krótką chwilę. – Jesteś genialny – powiedział nagle.

\- o o o –

Freddie kończyła właśnie układać swoje włosy, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc na wyświetlaczu numer Grahama. Spodziewała się, że były policyjny profiler spróbuje do niej zadzwonić. Pewnie będzie grozić, jak miał to w zwyczaju…

Mimo to nie mogła się powstrzymać przed odebraniem.

\- Will – przywitała się najbardziej czarującym głosem na jaki ją było stać. Nadal gdzieś w środku bała się tego świra. – Czego ci potrzeba?

\- Clarice mówiła, że próbowałaś z nią rozmawiać na mój temat – głos mężczyzny brzmiał spokojnie, niemal łagodnie.

\- Jestem dziennikarką. Mam chyba prawo pytać – odwarknęła. – Poza tym dowiedziałam się, że Clarice, strasznie słodka istotka, może być unurzana w morderstwo tego kościelnego. To chyba naturalne, że jestem zainteresowana.

Czekała na odpowiedź. Nie wiedziała w jakim celu dzwonił Graham, ale na pewno nie była to towarzyska pogawędka. Niemal słyszała pracujące w jego głowie trybiki. Małe, ocierające się o siebie zębatki.

\- Tak, sprawa tego kościelnego faktycznie jest interesująca – przyznał ostrożnie. – I niepokojąca.

\- Niepokojąca? – zastrzygła uszami. – Chyba nie wierzysz, że naprawdę mogła to zrobić… - teatralnie zrobiła pauzę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale… - teraz on jakby się zawahał.

\- Czy jest coś, co powinnam wiedzieć o słodziutkiej Clarice?

\- Freddie, naprawdę masz zdjęcia z domu Miggsa zanim pojawiła się tam policja?

\- To moja sprawa.

\- Chciałbym je obejrzeć – głos Grahama był niepokojąco zamyślony, jakby coś rozważał.

Zmrużyła oczy analizując to. Tak naprawdę mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno: Will Graham zauważył coś, co nie zgadzało się z tokiem śledztwa i potrzebował dowodów, żeby to potwierdzić. Czyżby słodka Clarice nie była aż tak słodka jak się wydawała? To byłoby ciekawe…

Uśmiechnęła się chytrze pod nosem. Poza tym jeśli czegoś się nauczyła o byłym policyjnym profilerze to tego, że był do bólu sprawiedliwy. Nawet wtedy gdy uległ tej chorej fascynacji Lecterem, nawet wtedy wiedział po której stronie powinien stać. Jego postawa była na swój śmieszny sposób kojąca.

\- Dobra – przyznała, udając zniechęcenie. – Pokaże ci je, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Powiesz mi, co cię niepokoi.

\- Freddie… - zawahał się. – Po prostu chciałbym sprawdzić pewien szczegół.

\- Powiesz mi co to za szczegół.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się niechętnie.

I tak Freddie Launds siedziała w zatłoczonej kawiarni w centrum Baltimore i sączyła bezalkoholowe malibu. Nie była na tyle naiwna by zaufać Grahamowi i spotkać się z nim w jakimś mniej ludnym miejscu. Do dziś na wspomnienie o tym jak wywlekł ją za włosy z samochodu robiło jej się słabo.

Obserwowała go ukradkiem odkąd tylko pojawił się na horyzoncie. Miał na sobie ciemnografitowy sweter, czarne spodnie i uczesany był tak jakoś bardziej chlujnie niż powinien. Jego okulary na pewno nie były ani brudne, ani nie wyglądały na zaparowane. Nie pocił się. Buty miał czyste, wypolerowane.

Freddie nie wiedziała dlaczego nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Mocniej wtuliła się w swoje krzesło.

\- Witaj – powiedział dosiadając się do niej.

Posłał jej czarujący uśmiech. Zanim się otrząsnęła pomyślała jeszcze, że tak muszą pokazywać zęby zwierzęta szykujące się do ataku.

\- o o o –

\- Co za skurwiel! – parsknął Jack Crawford.

Dwie grupy szturmowe skończyły właśnie przeszukiwać obóz letniskowy mieszczący się niedaleko parku narodowego. Kolejny raz dostali cynk, że Jame Gump znajduje się gdzieś na jego terenie. Kolejny fałszywy alarm, chociaż tym razem wszystko prowadziło właśnie tu. Gdzie mógł się skrywać ten psychopata?

Stojąca nieopodal Clarice wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wściekłą i rozczarowaną niż inspektor. Podskakiwała nerwowo z nogi na nogę i starała się za wszelką cenę nie okazać jak bardzo była rozgniewana. Latynoamerykanka wiedziała, że to głupota, ale pewna jej część pragnęła by to ona została tą, która dorwie Buffalo Billa. Chciała mu odpłacić. Za siebie, za Catherine i za wszystkie te biedne, niczemu niewinne dziewczyny, które zamordował.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć gdzie on jest – wymamrotała pod nosem.

Nadal zachowywała chłodny dystans wobec swojego przełożonego, ale odruchowo nie mogła się powstrzymać przed próbą nawiązania z nim konwersacji. Podobnie jak przy Willu chciała zaimponować Crawfordowi, udowodnić mu swoją przydatność i kompetencje.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział jej. – Jest ranny. Jakim cudem daje sobie sam radę?

\- Może ma jakąś kryjówkę?

\- Albo kogoś do pomocy.

Starling rozpięła kamizelkę kuloodporną, która powoli zaczynała już ją uwierać. Była przemęczona i zła. Gdzie ten skurwysyn się ukrył? I czy w Stanach była choć jedna osoba, która chciałaby mu pomóc? Ktoś jeszcze bardziej poraniony psychicznie niż on sam?

Wsiadła z Jackiem do samochodu. I jeszcze Launds. Ciągle kręciła się w świadomości młodej policjantki. Włosy jak sprężynki, drapieżny uśmieszek, zbyt duże podłe oczy. Przecież ona musiała coś kombinować. Musiała coś robić…

Inspektor przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód zarzęził, ale posłusznie ruszył.

\- Zadzwonię do Willa. Powiem mu…

\- Nie – przerwał jej Crawford. – Obiecałem, że dostanie parę dni wolnego. Powinien odpocząć. Chciał gdzieś wyjechać – wystrzeliwał zdania jak pociski.

Clarice obserwowała ukradkiem jego profil. Nie był przystojny, ale pozostawał w jakiś sposób pociągający. Starling zawsze ciągnęło do stróży prawa. Psycholog do którego musiała uczęszczać na początku studiów (standardowa procedura) wyjaśnił jej, że tego typu zauroczenia są rodzajem przeniesienia zaczerpniętego jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Innymi słowy podobali jej się mężczyźni w typie jej ojca: odpowiedzialni i stateczni policjanci w średnim wieku.

Podobał jej się też Will chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób niż Crawford. To co w inspektorze było odrażające: jego władczość i dominujący charakter u Grahama wabiło i kusiło. Starling nie wiedziała na ile to było tylko jej wrażenie, a na ile było tak w rzeczywistości, ale będąc obok swojego mentora zawsze czuła się trochę jak „wodzona na pokuszenie". Gdyby miała opisać ich relację to było coś jak pirat słuchający śpiewu syreny. Kiedy Willa nie było obok potrafiła myśleć w miarę racjonalnie, ale gdy tylko się pojawiał… to było tak, jakby ktoś nagle pootwierał wszystkie ścieżki w jej umyśle. Latynoamerykanka stawała się inteligentniejsza, bystrzejsza, bardziej błyskotliwa. Ba, ilekroć odsuwał ją od siebie (bo przecież to zawsze on kierował ich relacją) tylekroć czuła się nagle gorsza, słabsza, prymitywniejsza.

Will Graham był jak narkotyk…

Zamrugała oczami zszokowana. Co też przychodziło jej do głowy?

Will Graham wcale nie był jak narkotyk. Był dobrym i ciepłym mężczyzną, który został przez naturę obdarzony wyjątkowo rozwiniętą empatią. To nie jego wina, że potrafił rozmawiać z Clarice tak, jakby była najmądrzejszą i najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Pewnie robił to nawet zupełnie nieświadomie ze wszystkimi innymi ludźmi. Tak, jak nieświadomie stawał po jej stronie i próbował wybronić ją przed podejrzeniami o to niedorzeczne morderstwo Miggsa.

Jak w ogóle mogła snuć te głupie, syrenie metafory? Jak…

Latynoamerykanka zacisnęła usta ze złości. To wszystko przez Launds i jad, który sączyła. Dlaczego seryjni mordercy nie mogli atakować właśnie takich gnid jak dziennikarka Tattlera?

\- Posiedzę dzisiaj jeszcze na komendzie – powiedziała cicho. – Może uda mi się znaleźć coś, co pozwoli mi skojarzyć jakieś miejsce, gdzie Gump mógł się ukryć.

\- Dobry pomysł – to pewnie miał być komplement, ale wcale tak nie brzmiał.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się smutno pod nosem. I to by było na tyle jej romantycznych fanaberii.

\- Możesz przy okazji przejrzeć to co zostawił Graham – dodał łagodnie. – Zrobił kopię specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- o o o –

Zmierzchało już gdy dojeżdżali do stojącego na uboczu domku letniskowego. Lecter uważnie obserwował krajobraz za oknem: z jednej strony otaczał ich las a z drugiej jezioro. To było dobre miejsce na ukrycie się przed światem. Pewnie większość ludzi nawet nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu.

\- Jest twój? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie. Wynająłem dom od niejakiego Teda Wanga.

\- To dobre miejsce na kryjówkę.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Ze względu na mnie?

\- Ze względu na ciebie i Buffalo Billa.

Wjechali na posesję. Z zewnątrz dom był raczej zadbany, chociaż właściciel musiał już od pewnego czasu nie zaglądać do niego. Trawa sięgała im powyżej kolan gdy wysiedli z samochodu.

\- Buffalo Billa?

Graham popatrzył czujnie na Hannibala i powoli skinął głową. Otworzył bagażnik i wyciągnął z niego wędki. Lecter wziął torbę podróżną a potem z wahaniem podniósł drugą. Tej nie pakował, ale bez trudu mógł odgadnąć co znajdowało się w jej środku.

\- Myślałem, że złapanie go należy do Clarice – powiedział ostrożnie, maskując rozczarowanie w głosie.

Młodszy mężczyzna zapakował do drugiej torby rzeczy potrzebne do zamordowania człowieka. A przecież nie dalej jak rano zawarli pakt. Opcje były dwie: albo wierzył, że Hannibal bardzo szybko złamie swoją obietnicę, albo przyjechali tu zabić Buffalo Billa.

\- To będzie jej sukces – odparł Graham wymijająco.

\- Will, co my tutaj robimy? – zastanawianie się, która z opcji jest prawdziwsza było zbyt przygnębiające.

\- Budujemy zaufanie.

\- Skąd wiesz, gdzie ukrywa się Gumb?

Graham wyciągnął spod doniczki klucze do domu i otworzył drzwi. W środku było odrobinę lepiej niż na zewnątrz. Widocznie pan Wang miał w sobie tyle przytomności umysłu by nałożyć na meble pokrowce ochronne. Hannibal rozglądał się uważnie.

\- Kiedy byłem w jego domu coś do mnie dotarło – Will miał matowy głos i psychiatra zrozumiał, że zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

Położył wędki na stole i zajął się ściąganiem pokrowców z kanapy, foteli i krzeseł.

\- Przez tyle lat mieszkał w nie swoim domu i nikt nie zareagował. Zacząłem się więc zastanawiać: gdzie naprawdę był domek Jame'a? Czy sprzedał go? Czy może po prostu z niego uciekł? A może zamknął go na trzy spusty?

\- Jak daleko stąd się znajduje? – zapytał psychiatra.

Torby postawił na podłodze. Przykucnął i rozsunął tę, która bardziej go niepokoiła. W środku był sznur, zestaw noży do filetowania ryb, strzelba myśliwska, bandaże, kilka innych raczej przypadkowych rzeczy, trochę prowiantu.

\- Strzelba jest za głośna.

\- Naprawdę? – Will był zamyślony. – Przecież jesteśmy w lesie. Gdybyś usłyszał strzał nie uznałbyś, że to ktoś poluje na jelenie?

\- Uznałbym. I zawiadomiłbym na wszelki wypadek straż leśną – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie pomyślałem. Zresztą… Najpierw musimy potwierdzić moją teorię. Być może Gumba wcale nie ma w pobliskiej wsi.

\- I jeśli go nie ma?

Graham przykuchnął obok Lectera i wyciągnął z torby jedzenie. Był w tamtej chwili zupełnie spokojny, łagodny i jednocześnie zdecydowany. Pewnie był już święcie przekonany, że Buffalo Bill jest niedaleko stąd.

\- Wtedy spędzimy razem trochę czasu. Bez piwnicy, bez chowania się po pokojach – wyliczał. – Nikt cię tu nie rozpozna, nikt mnie tu nie rozpozna. Czy to nie dobry plan?

\- Dobry – przytaknął Hannibal, chociaż wiedział, że to nie był cel główny ich wyprawy.

\- Trzeba przeczekać. Zobaczymy czy Clarice uda się zrobić wszystko co powinna. Jest wiele możliwości.

Lecter w myślach zgodził się z nim. Musieli czekać i obserwować co się wydarzy w Baltimore.

\- I czy panna Launds napisze odpowiedni artykuł – dopowiedział.

\- Freddie jest zbyt łasa na sławę. Ona jedna na pewno nie zawiedzie.


	16. Rozdział 15

_Być może inspektor Jack Crawford po raz kolejny zawierzył niewłaściwemu sprzymierzeńcowi? Oto kolejny raz po policyjnej obławie zorganizowanej przez jego podopiecznego, tym razem młodziutką Clarice Starling, seryjny morderca ucieka. Czy nie za wiele jest w tym wszystkim wygodnych przypadków?_

 _Buffalo Bill, który zaszlachtował i oskórował osiem kobiet może być kolejnym fascynującym okazem psychopaty. Może na tyle fascynującym by pociągać młodą studentkę z Quantico? Przy okazji warto wspomnieć, że związki Clarice z Buffalo Billem to nie jedyne mordercze relacje w jakie może być uwikłana panna Starling._

\- _O tym jak niebezpieczna…_ \- Ardelia parsknęła w owsiankę chichocząc pod nosem. – Ktokolwiek wierzy w te brednie? – zapytała, kiedy tylko udało jej się jako tako uspokoić. – To jest wspaniałe.

Zeskrolowała artykuł okraszony mnóstwem zdjęć z domu Miggsa. Na chwilę zatrzymała się przy jego odciętej głowie przyglądając jej się z zainteresowaniem. Ardelia nie była delikatną kobietką, która potrzebowała soli trzeźwiących ilekroć zauważała coś ohydnego.

\- Wspaniałe? – zapytała osłupiała latynoamerykanka (jej samej chciało się najzwyczajniej w świecie płakać). – Ona wrzuciła zdjęcia obciętej głowy Miggsa. Napisała, że zrobiono to maczetą…

\- Inspektor już wie?

\- Nie wiem jak często czytuje „Tattlera" – westchnęła. – Ale pewnie już wie. Szczerze wątpię, żeby na komendzie nie zjawił się choć jeden życzliwy…

Komórka młodej policjantki zaczęła wibrować. Clarice spojrzała przerażona na wyświetlacz i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Boże, ona twierdzi, że ma dowody przeciwko mnie – wymamrotała jeszcze i odebrała połączenie.

\- Starling, zbieraj się na komendę, już! – warknął po drugiej stronie linii Jack Crawford.

Latynoamerykanka przytaknęła mechanicznie. Czemu Buffalo Bill nie mógł oskórować akurat Freddie Launds? Oczywiście od razu sama sobie odpowiedziała na pytanie. Redaktorka „Tattlera" była drobna, niska i przeraźliwie chuda. Z jej skóry można było co najwyżej zrobić rękawiczki albo pasek od spodni.

Do licha, skąd jej to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Nigdy nie była cyniczna.

\- Launds posunęła się za daleko – dodał rozłoszczony. – Może sobie wypisywać te swoje brednie gdzie tylko chce, ale ukrywanie kluczowych dowodów…

\- Mam wziąć udział w przeszukaniu?

\- Żeby potem jej prawnik urwał mi jaja w sądzie? – parsknął zapominając, że rozmawia z młodą kobietą. – Nie, Starling, masz przyjechać na komendę i grzecznie czekać aż moi ludzie aresztują Launds i sami zrobią przeszukanie w jej mieszkaniu.

\- Dobrze, za chwilę tam będę – rozłączyła się.

Ardelia sączyła spokojnie świeżo wyciśnięty sok pomarańczowy. Nie wyglądała jakby specjalnie przejmowała się losem przyjaciółki… I nagle Clarice poczuła, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Była rozżalona, zła, zagmatwana w coś brudnego, czego sama nie rozumiała a dwie najbliższe jej osoby prawdopodobnie miały ją w najgłębszym poważaniu. Mapp nawet nie próbowała udawać, że przejmuje się losem Starling a Will… a Will POJECHAŁ NA RYBY. Jak można w takim momencie pojechać na ryby?!

\- Rozejdzie się po kościach – rzuciła pogodnie Ardelia dolewając sobie owsianki. – Przecież nie zabiłaś tego kościelnego.

\- A jeśli ktoś spreparował dowody?! – krzyknęła zanim zdołała się choć odrobinę uspokoić. Ze zdenerwowania trzęsły się jej ręce. – I jak to teraz wygląda?! Przecież nikt normalny nie uwierzy, że sama uciekłam Buffalo Billowi! To wygląda jakbym mu pomagała! Tylko Will wierzy w moją niewinność a on…

\- Histeryzujesz – wtrąciła jej przyjaciółka. – Moim zdaniem nie zrobiłaś niczego złego i nie masz się czym przejmować.

\- Kade Prurnell mnie zje. To właśnie jest wielki koniec mojej kariery policyjnej.

\- Odnalazłaś Buffalo Billa.

\- KTÓRY UCIEKŁ!

\- Złapiesz go.

\- NIE MAM ZIELONEGO POJĘCIA GDZIE ON MOŻE BYĆ, A WILL…

\- TO USIĄDŹ DO TYCH CHOLERNYCH AKT I POMYŚL PRZEZ CHWILĘ! – odkrzyknęła Ardelia przez co Clarice nagle oniemiała.

Mrugała zaskoczona oczami.

\- PRZEZ OSTATNIE TYGODNIE ZACHOWUJESZ SIĘ JAK DZIECKO WE MGLE. WSZYSTKO CO ROBISZ MUSI BYĆ ZAAPROBOWANE PRZEZ TWOJEGO MENTORA. TY SIĘ W OGÓLE ODUCZYŁAŚ MYŚLEĆ! – Mapp wstała od stołu. – Mam dość słuchania o Grahamie. Przyjaźnię się z mądrą, dojrzałą, inteligentną dziewczyną a nie z popychadłem Willa Grahama. A przynajmniej przyjaźniłam się… - dodała po namyśle. – Weź się w garść bo zaczynasz się robić nieznośnie żałosna.

Clarice parsknęła słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Jak… Jak w ogóle ona śmiała? Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

Głupia, zazdrosna, naiwna…

Akurat Ardelia Mapp była „dużą dziewczyną". Jej skóra na pewno nadałaby się dla Buffalo Billa. Jej skóra była gładka, można było wyciąć jej szerokie płaty. W dodatku Ardelia była zbyt pewna siebie, na pewno wpadłaby w sidła Gumpa.

Przerażona własnym tokiem myśli odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z kuchni.

\- o o o –

Pierwszego dnia zaparkowali w odległości niecałego kilometra od domku dziadków Jame'a Gumpa. Resztę drogi przebyli na piechotę. Hannibal obserwował czujnie zachowanie Willa. Zachwycał się jego spokojem i opanowaniem, kiedy młody mężczyzna szukał dogodnego miejsca do obserwacji.

Will Graham był dokładnie taki jak on. Był drapieżnikiem, był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, co nudne i przewidywalne w innych ludziach. Przy nim nie trzeba było udawać, nie trzeba było nakładać niepotrzebnej maski ani tym bardziej obserwować nieudolnie wytworzonej przez niego. Tu w tym lesie obaj byli prawdziwi.

Imponujące były też zdolności młodszego mężczyzny do trafnego przewidywania. Gump rzeczywiście skrywał się w domu swoich dziadków. Przez cały dzień zobaczyli go zaledwie dwukrotnie. Raz wyszedł (wcale nie wyglądał na rannego) na dwór by przynieść z szopy trochę drewna, za drugim palił papierosa na ganku.

Willowi błyszczały oczy kiedy na niego patrzył. Błyszczały triumfalnie, jakby jego ciało już wiedziało co się wkrótce stanie.

Drugiego dnia Gump kręcił się po podwórzu trochę częściej, ale nadal trzymał się blisko domu. Dzięki lornetce widzieli dokładnie co robił. Uwagę obu przykuło, że czasem Jame wyglądał przez okno, jakby kogoś wypatrywał.

\- Co on robi? – zapytał cicho Will.

\- Zabiera się do polowania – wyjaśnił od razu Hannibal. – Nie chcę cię straszyć, ale moim zdaniem on dobrze wie, że tu jesteśmy.

\- Lornetka odbija promienie słoneczne – przytaknął Graham.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Młodszy mężczyzna zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wydostać się spod krzaków, w których obaj tkwili, ale Lecter zbyt dobrze rozumiał co planował zrobić, by się tym przejąć. Will chciał sprawdzić ich hipotezę. Ustawił lornetkę w taki sposób by jak najwidoczniej „pobłyskiwała" Buffalo Billowi. Ściągnął swoją kurtkę a z gałęzi i ściółki leśnej uformował prowizoryczny zarys ludzkiego popiersia. Z bliska ta ubrana w kurtkę mieszanina chwastów z przytkniętą lornetką wyglądała nieprzekonująco, ale obaj liczyli na dobroczynny wpływ odległości i wyobraźni Gumpa.

Obydwaj wyleźli spod krzaków i odsunęli się od miejsca, w którym chwilę wcześniej czatowali.

\- Prowokujesz go.

\- Skoro i tak nas dostrzegł – Will wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami. – Chcę zobaczyć co się stanie.

\- Przecież wiesz.

\- Ale i tak jestem ciekaw – uśmiechnął się upiornie. – A ty nie jesteś ciekaw?

Hannibal nie odpowiedział. Sytuacja zbyt mocno przypominała mu tę dotyczącą Hobbes'a. Dokładnie tak samo się wtedy zachowywał jak młodszy mężczyzna teraz. Był ciekaw do czego może posunąć się Will Graham. Teraz Will Graham testował Hannibala Lectera. Też był ciekaw i też chciał zobaczyć do czego doktor jest zdolny.

\- Powinieneś zadzwonić do Clarice.

\- Zadzwonię wieczorem.

\- Wieczorem Jame zacznie nas tropić.

Graham wzruszył ramionami. Wyciągnął z plecaka nową lornetkę i skierował się do drugiej kryjówki. Chciał obserwować reakcję Buffalo Billa na prowokację. Niespecjalnie obchodziły go konsekwencje.

\- o o o –

Dowód osobisty Jacoba Iana Miggsa. Dwa zdjęcia przedstawiające go jeszcze żywego i skrępowanego. Jego własny aparat. Pukiel sprężynujących włosów nieznanej, brązowowłosej kobiety. Kilka szkiców o Il Mostro w bardzo złym guście. Trochę rozmazanych zdjęć, na których mogło być wszystko (pewnie Freddie kilka razy mocno spartaczyła zdjęcia, które akurat robiła). Przestarzałe informacje o Vergerach. XDM 9 mm., na który nie miała zezwolenia. Fałszywe dokumenty tożsamości.

Dużo poszlak, które nawet jeśli nie robiły z dziennikarki mordercy to na pewno wskazywały na to, że wiele razy pojawiała się w miejscach, w których nie powinno jej być.

Freddie Launds siedziała przy stole przesłuchań i wpatrywała się tępo w blat. Była ubrana w domowy dres w panterkę i nawet nie zdążyła się umalować. Clarice obserwowała ją nie mogąc uwierzyć, że rudowłosa skłonna była do aż takiej głupoty.

Dr Bloom naradzała się z Jackiem Crawfordem w sąsiednim pokoju. Starling nie wiedziała o czym rozmawiają, ale była pewna, że przynajmniej częściowo dotyczy to jej samej. W końcu w mieszkaniu Freddie znaleziono dowody obciążające dziennikarkę. I, paradoksalnie, mówiące o niewinności Clarice.

Młoda policjantka z Akademii w Quantico przyglądała się z zafascynowaniem Launds. Osobiście myślała o tym, że podejrzewanie rudowłosej o zamordowanie kogokolwiek było mniej więcej tak samo prawdopodobne jak podejrzewanie jej samej, ale… z drugiej strony. Freddie zawsze miała dostęp do źródeł. Zawsze bardzo szybko zjawiała się na miejscu popełnienia przestępstwa. Musiała mieć jakieś układy z policjantami, ale… ale czasem jej materiały były zbyt dobre, zbyt dokładne.

Tylko czy mała, chuderlawa kobieta byłaby w stanie zamordować dorosłego faceta? I co zrobiłaby z ciałem?

Rozmyślania Starling przerwało wejście do pokoju Crawforda z dr Bloom. Clarice odwróciła się w ich stronę.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedziała na wstępie Alana, ale jej głos nie brzmiał zbyt nagannie. – Jesteś podejrzaną w sprawie, w której aresztowano właśnie nowego oskarżonego.

\- Byłaś kiedyś w mieszkaniu Freddie Launds? – zapytał Jack Crawford. – Zastanów się dobrze nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Nawet nie wiem gdzie ona mieszka.

\- Udzieliłaś jej wywiadu – przypomniała łagodnie Alana.

\- Sama sobie go udzieliła. Dopadła mnie, gdy wracałam do swojego mieszkania. I na podstawie trzech wypowiedzianych w gniewie zdań wyrobiła sobie o mnie nie wiadomo jaką opinię – zakończyła z goryczą.

\- Freddie uparła się, że chce z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Po co?

\- Stwierdziła, że tylko ty jej uwierzysz.

\- Ja? – Clarice nie rozumiała o co chodzi. – Ja jestem ostatnią osobą, która uwierzy choćby w jedno jej słowo.

\- Pójdziesz do pokoju przesłuchań i porozmawiasz z nią. Być może ujawni kto jej pomagał. To będzie nieoficjalna rozmowa. Żaden sąd nam tego nie uzna, ale… - Jack uśmiechnął się mściwie. – Co by się nie stało, udało nam się tyle znaleźć w jej domu, że Launds trafi na długie lata do więzienia.

Latynoamerykanka również uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Nieszczęście Freddie w jakiś sposób poprawiło jej humor. Zresztą Will mówił, że wszystko się dobrze ułoży, prawda?

\- Naprawdę uważacie, że ona powie coś ważnego? – zapytała jeszcze.

\- Nie, ale znając ją będzie za wszelką cenę próbowała złożyć winę na kogoś innego.

Tak, to było bardzo w stylu Freddie Launds. Najpierw narobić bagna a potem udawać, że to nie jej. Mimo to Starling czuła pewien niepokój gdy wchodziła do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała dziennikarka. Chyba nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ją spotka w tym miejscu.

\- Chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, Freddie – przywitała się, siadając naprzeciwko przesłuchiwanej.

\- Ładnie nas rozegrał, nie?

\- Co?

\- Graham. Ładnie nas rozegrał. Nie wiem kiedy to zrobił, ale gdyby to nie dotyczyło bezpośrednio mnie samej, biłabym mu brawa. Ty jeszcze jesteś dzieckiem, ale ja… ja się dałam podejść jak ostatnia idiotka – zakończyła filozoficznie. – No chyba, że mu pomogłaś. Wtedy to wszystko ma sens.

\- Freddie, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Spotkałam się dwa dni temu z Grahamem. Siedzieliśmy w słonecznej restauracji, w tłumie ludzi. Pokazałam mu wszystko co miałam, ale teraz myślę, że potrzebował tego spotkania tylko po to, żeby ktoś inny mógł podrzucić do mojego mieszkania dowody przeciwko mnie. To byłaś ty, prawda, Clarice? – zadając ostatnie pytanie wreszcie spojrzała prosto w oczy młodej policjantki.

\- Freddie, ty bredzisz.

\- Dobrze to sobie zaplanowaliście, naprawdę. Podrzucać mi smakowite kąski, a przy okazji podesłać kilka aluzji. Żadnych konkretów. Musiał wiedzieć, że nie dam rady się powstrzymać – pokręciła z niedowierzaniem rudą głową. – Wcześniej myślałam, że jest niesamowitym empatą, ale Will Graham to potwór. Pewnie zawsze nim był, tylko my nie chcieliśmy tego widzieć. Jest jak… katalizator. Ujawnia najostrzejsze cechy naszego charakteru, pobudza do określonego typu działań i zachowania.

\- Freddie…

Launds przewróciła zmieszana oczami i dopiero wtedy do Clarice dotarło, że była na skraju histerii.

\- Co ci kazał podrzucić? – zapytała napastliwie. – Poczekaj. Sama zgadnę. Coś oczywistego, co sama mogłabym pominąć. Nie jest więc to maczeta ani ślady krwi. Może… dokumenty? Tyle mam fałszywych własnych, że nawet bym nie zauważyła jednego więcej, prawda? Może włosy? – zastanawiała się na głos.

Latynoamerykanka miała świadomość, że komedia, którą odgrywała przed nią dziennikarka była dokładnie zaplanowaną farsą dla inspektora Jacka Crawforda. Miał rację kiedy wspominał, że Launds będzie próbowała zrzucić na kogoś podejrzenia. Samo to, że trafiła w punkt z dokumentami już zbliżało ją niebezpiecznie do grona morderców. Przecież gdyby ktoś faktycznie podrzucił jej dowody, to jakie byłoby prawdopodobieństwo, że trafi akurat centralnie w te podrzucone?

\- Może teraz myślisz, że jesteście tacy chytrzy i sprytni – syczała Freddie. – Może nawet wydaje ci się, że stanowicie jakiś rodzaj pary, ale to wszystko jest grubymi nićmi szyte. Graham udowodnił już, że tak naprawdę trzyma tylko sam ze sobą. Nawet Hannibala Lectera porzucił, gdy ten przestał dla niego być użyteczny. Założę się nawet, że dokładnie wiedział, że Abigail Hobbs umrze. Ba, sprowokował jej śmierć bylebym nie wydała jej książki autobiograficznej. Ale wiesz, co?

\- Panno Launds ta rozmowa zmierza donikąd – przerwała jej w końcu rozłoszczona Clarice. – Jeśli nie ma pani nic konkretnego do powiedzenia w sprawie zabójstwa Iona Jacoba Miggsa lub w sprawie znalezionych w pani mieszkaniu materiałów obciążających to uważam…

\- Ty głupia gówniaro! Myślisz, że jesteś taka sprytna, ale on tobą manipuluje! Robi to tak samo dobrze jak wcześniej manipulował całą tą waszą bezmózgą świtką w Baltimore! – ryknęła w końcu rudowłosa. – Jeszcze cię wystawi! Wystawi ciebie tak samo jak wystawił Lectera!

Młoda policjantka nie wytrzymała i wstała od stołu. Poczerwieniała na całej twarzy ze złości i irytacji.

\- Przestań kłamać, Freddie, i znajdź sobie naprawdę dobrego adwokata – wysyczała.

Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, ale przy drzwiach zatrzymał ją jeszcze złowieszczy ton dziennikarki.

\- W końcu was złapią!

\- o o o –

Jame Gump wcale nie był osłabiony. Ta śmieszna, w zasadzie kompletnie głupia myśl przyszła Willowi do głowy, kiedy wreszcie stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Gump, rosły blondyn, z kobiecym zarysem bioder i piszczącym głosem od zażywania kobiecych hormonów, wyglądał jak karykatura człowieka.

Byłego policyjnego profilera wstrząsnęło, że właśnie tej karykatury sam nie docenił i teraz miał tego niewesołe konsekwencje. Buffalo Bill stał w oddaleniu zaledwie kilku metrów od wynajętego samochodu, w którym siedział samotnie Will. Dobrze, że zdążył się zamknąć, ale to przecież nie stanowiło wielkiej przeszkody dla rosłego, silnego mężczyzny.

No i Hannibala Lectera nie było obok niego. Od pewnego czasu Will myślał, że już nie ma w nim żadnych ciepłych uczuć do psychiatry. Traktował go trochę jak takie niechciane zwierzątko, które z przyzwoitości ducha wziął pod swój dach ale go nigdy nie polubił. I teraz, nagle, okazało się, że ogarnęła go panika na myśl o tym, że jeśli Hannibal pojawi się na horyzoncie, to najpewniej padnie ofiarą Gumpa.

A cała praktycznie broń leżała w bagażniku.

Tak się właśnie kończyło niedocenianie przeciwnika. Po tym jak zastawili na Jame'a pułapkę, ten wcale w nią nie wpadł. Najpierw kręcił się bez celu po podwórku a potem przysiadł w oknie i sam obserwował (a przynajmniej tak wtedy myśleli) miejsce skąd błyskały szkła lornetki. A tu Buffalo Bill zrobił dokładnie to samo co oni. Zostawił manekina i postanowił szybciej udać się na poszukiwanie niechcianych gości.

Will wiedział, że cała jego przewaga polegała jeszcze na tym, że Gump nie wiedział jaką broń posiadał młodszy mężczyzna. Zapewne tylko dlatego jeszcze nie rzucił się na samochód. Z jakiegoś powodu nie miał zamiaru też strzelać. Pewnie bał się, że strzały przyciągną nieproszonych gości i zdemaskują jego kryjówkę.

Graham gorączkowo zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby się bronić przed napastnikiem. Jak mógł być na tyle durny, by zostawić pistolet w bagażniku? Tymczasem Buffalo Bill najwidoczniej poczuł się pewniej, bo powoli zbliżał się do samochodu. U pasa miał pistolet i długi, myśliwski nóż. W ręku trzymał groźnie wyglądający łom. Był jak potężne, rozwścieczone zwierzę.

W zasadzie to Will mógł spróbować rozjechać go. Pomysł nie był wybitny i na pewno nie zabiłby mężczyzny od razu, ale był właściwie…

Hannibal.

Graham zobaczył go na chwilę przed Gumpem. Gestem próbował pokazać starszemu mężczyźnie, żeby uciekł, ale psychiatra zupełnie go zignorował. Były policyjny profiler nigdy nie widział doktora atakującego. Owszem, wtedy w domu Lectera zobaczył szalonego, wściekłego i rozżalonego człowieka, ale w jego działaniach zbyt wiele wtedy było rozpaczy i gniewu. Zapamiętał go raczej jako żałosnego a nie drapieżnego.

Teraz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Przede wszystkim jego twarz stężała i przypominała kamienną maskę. Prawie w ogóle nie mrugał, ale czujnie obserwował Gumpa. Coś nawet do niego powiedział, co musiało rozsierdzić Jame'a bo ten niemal zupełnie przestał interesować się Grahamem i z rozpędu ruszył na doktora.

Will rozpaczliwie szukał czegoś, co mogłoby mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w walce z Buffalo Billem. Pomysł by rozjechać przeciwnika stracił na aktualności w chwili gdy ten sczepił w walce z Hannibalem. Doktorowi udało się jakoś wytrącić mu łom z ręki, ale niemal od razu Gump dobył noża. Machał nim wściekle, prawie na oślep i może by nawet Lecter zdołał i tą broń mu wyrwać, gdyby nie jakiś rodzaj farta, który nagle przydarzył się przeciwnikowi. Długim zamachem ugodził Hannibala w brzuch. Ostrze przecięło kurtkę i miękko zagłębiło się w ciele. Doktor uskoczył, ale pochylił się, jakby z trudem nabierał powietrza.

Policyjny profiler nie wytrzymał i wyskoczył z samochodu. W ferworze walki tamtych złapał leżący na ziemi łom i zabiegł Buffalo Billa od tyłu. Z całej siły uderzył go w głowę. Tak naprawdę nie celował, chciał tylko jak najszybciej odwrócić jego uwagę od Lectera. Nóż Gumpa wypadł mu z ręki i mężczyzna się zatoczył. Z wściekłym rykiem próbował zaatakować Willa ale ten uderzał na oślep, co i raz robiąc zamachy. Zaostrzona końcówka opadała na głowę, ramiona i klatkę piersiową może nie raniąc głęboko, ale na pewno boleśnie uderzając Jame'a i dezorientując go.

Hannibal znowu włączył się do walki. Tym razem on chwycił nóż Buffalo Billa i ugodził go w szyję. Krew trysnęła z nowopowstałej rany. Gump próbował ją zatamować ręką, ale grad ciosów Willa w końcu zrobił swoje i upadł. A Graham dalej uderzał: wściekły i przerażony tym, że mógł nieumyślnie zabić Hannibala Lectera.

\- Już wystarczy – usłyszał cichy głos tego ostatniego. – Jemu już wystarczy.

Doktor oddychał ciężko i opierał się o maskę samochodu. Ręką zasłaniał ranę na brzuchu. Poza tym miał tylko kilka mniejszych, powierzchownych zadrapań i siniaków. Will upuścił łom i podszedł do niego.

\- Musimy jechać do szpitala.

\- Nie musimy – zaprzeczył Lecter. – W domku letniskowym mam potrzebne rzeczy. To płytka rana. Nie zginę.

\- Powinien na nią spojrzeć obiektywny chirurg. Powiem, że jesteś moim bratem, że napadnięto nas w lesie.

\- Nie ma sensu. Jedźmy do kwatery.

\- Pokaż – poprosił Will i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że doktor bez sprzeciwu rozpiął kurtkę by pokazać mu ranę. W zachodzącym świetle dnia nie zobaczył aż tak wiele krwi jak się spodziewał. Przyniosło mu to pewną ulgę.

\- Gdyby to była poważna rana już bym leżał na ziemi – wyjaśnił Hannibal.

Wzrok miał zmęczony, ale zachwycony Grahamem.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie – wymamrotał jeszcze pod nosem.

\- Uratowałem? Prawie cię nie zabiłem! – oburzył się młodszy mężczyzna.

Pomógł Lecterowi wsiąść do samochodu. Nie wyglądało na to, by doktor naprawdę potrzebował tej pomocy, ale skwapliwie z niej skorzystał, jak zawsze gdy w grę wchodził dodatkowy dotyk Willa Grahama. Młodszy mężczyzna zaciągnął ciało Gumpa w krzaki i też wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Zabiliśmy go – powiedział tylko i ruszyli.

Hannibal spod na wpół przymkniętych oczu obserwował Willa. Policyjny profiler martwił się o niego. Lecter czuł jak jego własne emocje powoli się stabilizują. Kiedy zobaczył Jame'a zbliżającego się do samochodu z Willem w środku opanowała go tak duża wściekłość, że z trudem panował nad sobą. Chciał uchronić młodszego mężczyznę i nie miało znaczenia, że nie ma odpowiedniej broni i Buffalo Bill może go zabić w każdej chwili. Najważniejsze było uratowanie Willa.

A Willowi najwidoczniej zależało na uratowaniu Lectera. I ta myśl była tak przyjemna, że doktor chełpił się nią, powtarzał ją w głowie bez ustanku i czepiał się jej. Will chciał go uratować. Will wpadł we wściekłość gdy zobaczył, że Gump zranił Hannibala.

Dojechali na podwórko, ale zamiast od razu wejść do mieszkania siedli na schodach prowadzących do wynajmowanej przez nich kwatery. Hannibal oddychał ciężko. Rana, którą zadał mu Buffalo Bill naprawdę nie była głęboka, ale pozostawała bolesna. Doktor spoglądał zachwycony na Willa. Wyglądał pięknie w księżycowej poświacie. Jego włosy były polepione od potu, tkwiły w nich zaskrzepnięte kropelki krwi i połamane liście. Sweter miał naderwany, przesiąknięty posoką Gumpa. Cały był brudny i jednocześnie piękny.

Kiedy stał się tak potężnym, silnym i świadomym siebie mężczyzną?

\- Idź pod prysznic – wychrypiał cicho Graham przełamując ciszę między nimi. – Potem pomogę ci się obandażować.

Był spokojny. Po wszystkim emanował spokojem i nic nie wskazywało na to, by był w jakimkolwiek stopniu pochłonięty wyrzutami sumienia.

\- Ja wykąpię się drugi – dodał jeszcze.

Lecter kiwnął potakująco głową i wstał. Żal mu było kończyć tę mistyczną chwilę, która ich połączyła, ale był też świadomy, że potrzebował solidnego prysznica i zdezynfekowania (choćby i płytkiej) rany na brzuchu. Wszedł do środka i od razu skierował się do łazienki.

Ściągnął z siebie zakrwawione ubranie. Uważnie obejrzał wąskie cięcie tuż nad pępkiem. Tak jak przypuszczał Gump zdołał go zaatakować jedynie koniuszkiem noża. To nie było nic poważnego, chociaż pewnie pozostanie mu niewielka, biała szrama. Niska cena jak na to, co zrobił razem z brązowowłosym.

Wszedł pod prysznic. Odkręcił wodę i pozwolił by wraz z nią spływał z niego cały brud. Woda spłukiwała krew Jame'a, czarny piach i pot. Łączyła się w jedną czarno-czerwoną posokę, która hipnotyzująco znikała w odpływie.

Uniósł głowę w chwili, gdy usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanej zasłony prysznicowej.

\- Will.

Graham był nagi. I to sprawiło, że Lecterowi raptem zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Zabrakło i wstrząśnięty mógł tylko chłonąć wzrokiem ciało młodszego mężczyzny, nagle zbyt nieśmiały by zrobić cokolwiek więcej.

To nie Hannibal wśliznął się ukradkiem do kabiny prysznicowej Willa, ale on sam do niego przyszedł.

Przez chwilę jeszcze stali nieruchomo mierząc się wzrokiem (Hannibal nie wiedział co robić, Will wiedział ale nie był przekonany czy chce) i wtedy brązowowłosy pocałował go. Nie tak jak wtedy, w kuchni, gdy doktor nie miał pojęcia czy to jeszcze pieszczota czy już kara, ale mocno, namiętnie z czułością. Tak, jakby od zawsze tego chciał (tak, pewnie Lecter tak to sobie tylko interpretował), jakby wreszcie zrozumiał, że należeli do siebie, że nie byli swoimi wrogami, że przecież to i tak musiało się właśnie tak skończyć.

Will był piękny, był młody i był silny. I jednocześnie kruchy jak drogocenna porcelana z Meissen. Hannibal przymknął oczy i uniósł odrobinę podbródek pozwalając młodszemu mężczyźnie na całowanie swojej szyi. To było więcej jak spełnienie jego najskrytszych pragnień. Tak dobre, że chciał się uszczypnąć i obudzić z tego snu.

\- Bałem się, że cię zabije – wychrypiał Will i próbował się odsunąć, ale Lecter nie pozwolił mu na to.

Z Grahamem nic nie było do końca pewne. Skoro w tej chwili udało im się być obok siebie tak blisko to Hannibal próbował wykorzystać to do samego końca.

\- Umiem się bronić.

\- Wiem, że umiesz, po prostu… - sunął dłonią niewiele poniżej rany doktora, ale ten i tak z trudem powstrzymywał się przed drżeniem. – Jest naprawdę płytka.

\- Kocham cię – Hannibal wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć, po prostu słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust zanim zdołał je powstrzymać.

Graham uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wlał trochę żelu do kąpieli na gąbkę. Przez chwilę ugniatał ją aż do zapienienia się. Doktor nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale jej brak i tak go uraził. W myślach tłumaczył sobie, że przecież to i tak tylko i wyłącznie byłyby słowa, że brązowołosy uratował go przed śmiercią, że dbał o niego, że zabrał go nawet tutaj. Gąbka sunąca po jego plecach, pośladkach, ramionach skutecznie wyrywała go ze stanu skupienia. Will mył go. Wprawnymi ruchami schodził niżej (upokarzający wzwód, który Lecter postanowił traktować jako nieistniejący) starannie omijając gąbką z płynem świeże rany.

Kiedyś Hannibal miał taką głupią fantazję erotyczną, w której Will stał za nim, jedną ręką obejmował go w pasie a drugą… no wiadomo. I teraz, kiedy brązowowłosy naprawdę za nim stał, kiedy naprawdę obejmował go w pasie i naprawdę zacisnął dłoń na jego członku, doktora nawiedziła taka bezsensowna myśl, że po raz pierwszy w całym jego dorosłym życiu ktoś dotyka i poznaje go naprawdę. Nie mocarnego, przebiegłego psychiatrę, nie „kulturalnie utkaną maskę" (jak powiedziała Bedelia i co bolało nawet teraz), nawet nie dr Hannibala Lectera, ale po prostu Hannibala.

Zamknął oczy pozostawiając Willowi pełną inicjatywę. Byli tak blisko, po raz pierwszy naprawdę blisko siebie. I młodszy mężczyzna sam tego chciał. Sam kierował sytuacją, sam ją tworzył.

\- Ja chyba też cię kocham – odpowiedział cicho Will dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy obaj siedzieli owinięci ręcznikami w sypialni.

Graham właśnie nakładał bandaże na ranę doktora. Hannibal oniemiał słysząc to wyznanie. Wpatrywał się w Willa z tak jawnym uwielbieniem, że młodszy mężczyzna aż się zaczerwienił.

\- I co teraz planujesz?

\- Wyjedziemy.

\- Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne miejsce?

\- Argentynę – odpowiedział natychmiast Will, co wskazywało na to, że już wcześniej o tym myślał. I to jakoś jeszcze bardziej rozpalało nadzieję w umyśle Lectera.

\- Argentyna brzmi dobrze – pochwalił i nieśmiało cmoknął młodszego mężczyznę w policzek.

xxx

Nie umiem opisywać scen erotycznych i scen walki. Dlatego ten rozdział wyszedł miejscami taki... no jakiś niespójny, ale starałam się. Mam nadzieję, że nie za cukierkowo to wyszło.


	17. Rozdział 16

Clarice siedziała przy biurku i wpatrywała się bez zainteresowania w akta dotyczące sprawy Buffalo Billa. Jame Gump wszystkie swoje ofiary przetrzymywał w domu niejakiej Charity Howard. Kiedy latynoamerykanka zaczęła szukać informacji o niej, okazało się, że była samotną, starszą panią bez jakiejkolwiek rodziny. Nic nadzwyczajnego, że Gump najwidoczniej zamordował ją i przejął jej miejsce życia. W zeznaniach sąsiadów pani Howard wyjechała do Europy.

Skąd ten dupek wiedział kogo konkretnie powinien napaść? W jaki sposób ją wybrał? Przypadkiem? I akurat miał taki szczęśliwy traf, że wpuściła go, zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka, do siebie do domu? A może poznali się gdzieś? Może w barze?

Clarice zamknęła oczy próbując sobie to wyobrazić, ale kompletnie nie zgrywało się w jej świadomości. Tak, jakby coś się nie zgadzało.

Gump, którego znała nie był czarującym młodym mężczyzną i na pewno nie wzbudzał sympatii otoczenia. A starsze, samotne pytanie bywają przecież raczej nieufne.

Więc może znała go wcześniej? Może znała go z lat dziecięcych? I dlatego postanowiła wpuścić go pod swój dach? Być może…

Przeszukała zeznania sąsiadów. Niejaka pani Summers faktycznie wspominała, że Gump był dalekim krewnym Charity Howard. Opisała go jako raczej dziwacznego, ale dobrze opiekującego się ciotką mężczyznę. Latynoamerykanka przypomniała sobie kwieciste wnętrze domu Buffalo Billa. Najwidoczniej wiele nie zmienił po tym jak pozbył się starszej pani.

Zmęczona zeszła do laboratorium by porozmawiać z Brianem Zellerem. Młodszy z techników-laborantów wyjątkowo ciepło się do niej odnosił i zazwyczaj spokojnie wyjaśniał jej wszystkie wątpliwości. Podobnie do niej siedział akurat przy papierkowej robocie.

\- Clarice, mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Kiedy nie było obok niego Jimmy'ego Price'a od razu zyskiwał względną autonomiczność.

\- Szukam czegokolwiek co mogłoby mnie w jakikolwiek sposób skierować do miejsca, w którym ukrył się Gump – wyrzuciła bez ogródek. – Ale pewnie nic takiego nie zapodziało się w laboratorium – parsknęła nerwowo.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- A masz jakiś punkt zaczepienia?

\- Charity Howard. To kobieta, w której domu mieszkał.

Brian przewrócił oczami i zaczął szukać czegoś w szufladzie. Obserwowała jak po krótkiej chwili wyciągnął w jej stronę prostą, białą kopertę.

\- Co to?

\- Will kazał mi to przekazać jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie z magicznie brzmiącym hasłem „Charity Howard" – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Pewnie już sprawdził ten trop i tutaj masz odpowiedź.

\- Nie mógł mi tego sam dać? – zdziwiła się.

Z drugiej strony… to było takie w grahamowym stylu. Lubił roszady, zagadki i łamigłówki. Chętnie podrzucał jej różne podpowiedzi, ale rzadko mówił o czymś wprost. Nawet ta sprawa z pierwszą ofiarą Buffalo Billa: _Czy kolejność znalezienia ciał nie wydaje ci się zbyt przypadkowa?_ Najwidoczniej teraz też uznał, że warto zadać sobie trochę trudu…

Ze zniecierpliwieniem zajrzała do koperty. W środku była pojedyncza kartka papieru a na niej nabazgrane koślawym pismem Willa: _Dobry trop, Clarice. Poniżej wynotowałem ci kilka informacji o biednej pani Howard. Ciekawe co też zrobił z nią Buffalo Bill?_ Przeczytała szybko co wynotował Graham i aż sapnęła. Powtórzyła na głos miejsce, skąd pochodziła prawowita właścicielka domu.

\- Czy to nie tam, gdzie pojechał Will? – wtrącił Brian. – Albo może to jakaś podobna nazwa? – zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Sprawdza trop – przytaknęła mechanicznie.

\- Nie wiedziałaś?

Pokręciła głową zdenerwowana. Brian zarumienił się nieznacznie.

\- Myślałem, że o wszystkim sobie mówicie – wybąkał.

\- Jak widać nie – odpowiedziała czując jak robi się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. – Muszę lecieć. Naprawdę dziękuję ci za pomoc.

Zeller obserwował jak odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do wyjścia. Coś w jej ruchach było niepokojącego i jednocześnie zachęcającego do działania. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i zawołał:

\- Clarice? A możemiałabyśkiedyśchotęwyskoczyćnadrinka? – Tak w zasadzie to dobrze, że tego nie usłyszała. Brian był dość nieśmiały i właściwie to i tak spodziewał się odmowy.

W tamtej chwili agentce Starling nie były w głowie żadne amory. Wiedziała, że Will pojechał szukać Buffalo Billa. Fakt, że jeszcze do niej nie zadzwonił świadczył najpewniej o tym, że do tej pory nie trafił na żaden ślad seryjnego mordercy.

A jeśli trafił? Jeśli obserwował go z ukrycia czekając aż Clarice sama wpadnie na to by do niego przyjechać? Zdezorientowana nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Z jednej strony coś goniło ją by od razu wsiadła w samochód i pojechała do Grahama, ale z drugiej… Gdzieś z tyłu głowy sączył się w jej umysł jad, który wyrzuciła z siebie Freddie Launds i łączył się on z gorzkimi słowami Ardelli Mapp, współczującym spojrzeniem Alany Bloom i rozczarowanym wzrokiem Jacka Crawforda. To nie tak, że wierzyła by Will Graham był zamieszany w cokolwiek, ale czy on nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo steruje panną Starling? Czy nie miał świadomości, że popycha nią jak szmacianą lalką w teatrzyku kukiełkowym? Tyle razy ją bronił przed inspektorem, raz nawet uratował jej życie, ale ciągle był jakby zdystansowany, jakby tylko kontrolował ją.

Clarice wiedziała, że Freddie mówiła co jej ślina na język naniosła byle tylko zrzucić z siebie podejrzenia, ale Ardellia? Czy Ardellia była na tyle zawistna, że wszystkie wykrzyczane przez nią słowa były tylko słowami zazdrości? Bo Starling znalazła nowego przyjaciela i mentora?

Ufała Willowi bezgranicznie, ale patrząc z boku zaczynała dostrzegać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Tak, z jednej strony to wyraz opiekuńczości kazał mu poinformować ją o miejscu pobytu Buffalo Billa, ale z drugiej… gdyby przyszedł do niej wprost, gdyby jej powiedział, udałoby się jej uniknąć porwania przez niego i jego późniejszej ucieczki. Teraz też Graham obserwował Gumpa (czy Bóg wie co robił), ale… przecież każdy kolejny dzień był kolejnym dniem, który zwiększał szanse Buffalo Billa na ucieczkę!

A może nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy? Może pojechał tam, żeby pilnować Buffalo Billa? Może o tylko o to chodziło? Może postanowił tym razem pilnować Gumpa w razie gdyby Clarice znowu wpadła na pomysł samotnego odwiedzania psychopaty? Zadrżała.

Musiała jechać i to sprawdzić. Kiedy to do niej dotarło poczuła się dziwnie spokojna. Will zapewne właśnie tego od niej chciał. Chciał by do niego przyjechała, by razem mogli złapać Buffalo Billa.

\- o o o –

Will obudził się wyjątkowo późno jak na niego. Słońce już dawno zdążyło wzejść a Lectera nie było obok. Przez chwilę nawet poczuł dziwny niepokój, ale potem wyczuł nosem zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Wysunął się z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał go zadowolony z siebie Hannibal.

Starszy mężczyzna najwidoczniej postanowił zrobić im obu śniadanie. Graham prawie nie wybuchnął śmiechem widząc z jakim wigorem i wprawą wbijał na patelnię jajka. Już dawno nie wiedział takiego Hannibala Lectera: emanującego siłą i zdecydowaniem.

\- To pewnie nie jest zwykła jajecznica.

\- Omlet francuski z grzankami. Zaparzyłem również kawę. Śniadanie to…

\- …najważniejszy posiłek dnia – dokończył za niego Will. – Wspominałeś mi już kiedyś o tym.

Hannibal nałożył omlet na talerze, dołożył do niego grzanki. Chwilę jeszcze coś poprawiał, po czym postawił przed Grahamem parującą porcję. Drugą, identyczną postawił naprzeciwko. Dostawił kubki i sztućce. W końcu, najwidoczniej nie za bardzo zadowolony z efektu końcowego usiadł do stołu.

\- Wolę pić kawę z filiżanek – wyjaśnił rozbawionemu młodszemu mężczyźnie.

\- Mogłem trafić gorzej – Will obserwował go z nad na wpół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Słucham? – Lecter od razu się nastroszył.

Chyba czekał na pochwałę a teraz zaczął spodziewać się jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi. Był taki przeczulony na swoim punkcie.

\- Mogłem trafić na kogoś kto nie umie gotować – wyjaśnił spokojnie były policyjny profiler i zabrał się do jedzenia.

Nie patrzył na Hannibala, ale miał nieodparte wrażenie, że odpowiedź zadowoliła doktora. Wczorajsze wydarzenia… zaskoczyły Willa. Graham zawsze był przekonany, że Hannibal ma jakiś szósty zmysł wyczuwania niebezpieczeństwa, więc jakim cudem nie wyczuł tamtego? I tego przy okazji?

Pochłaniał omlet obserwując starszego mężczyznę. Na swój sposób to było nawet przykre, że niczego się nie spodziewał. I Willa naprawdę bolało serce na myśl o tym, że do pewnego stopnia go oszukał. To było takie fascynujące obserwować Hannibala, który pokazywał siebie naprawdę. Nie kokietował, nie próbował udawać fajniejszego, silniejszego, jeszcze mądrzejszego, ale otwierał się i okazywało się nagle, że jest dużo bardziej pociągający niż Will Graham mógł kiedykolwiek przypuszczać.

Wiedział, że to nie jest normalne, ale w równym stopniu fascynowała go siła Lectera co jego bezradność, kiedy próbował mu zaimponować. Może Freddie Launds miała rację i naprawdę fascynował się potworami? A może Lecter nie był potworem? Może był odwróconym Prometeuszem? Może udowadniał światu, że można żyć w zgodzie z samym sobą? Może właśnie o to chodziło? O siłę charakteru zmieszaną z potęgą ciała?

\- Trzeba się zastanowić co zrobić z ciałem Gumpa – powiedział doktor wycierając usta chusteczką.

Graham pokręcił głową i odsunął od siebie pusty talerz. Nie miał ochoty psuć tej chwili prawdą.

\- Ktoś go znajdzie niedługo a tam są nasze ślady.

Cóż, najwidoczniej Hannibal sam chciał zepsuć taką chwilę.

\- Clarice go znajdzie – rzucił cicho Will.

Starszy mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brwi do góry.

\- Zadzwoniłeś do niej? – zapytał tylko.

\- Nie musiałem. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem zostawiłem jej wszystkie potrzebne informacje – Graham obserwował tężejącą twarz Hannibala. Nie trwało to zresztą zbyt długo i już za chwilę znowu wyglądał jakby się w ogóle nie przejął. Tylko jego oczy przestały błyszczeć.

Will wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Lectera. Położył mu dłonie na ramionach mając nadzieję, że doktor zrozumie wszystko sam. Wyjaśnienia były nudne.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jedziemy tu tylko we dwoje.

\- I przyjechaliśmy. Clarice zapewne niedługo do nas dołączy.

\- Zdemaskuje cię.

\- Tak – uśmiechnął się.

Były policyjny profiler czekał na jakiś napad wściekłości, ale zrezygnowanie malujące się w całej postaci Hannibala przygniatało go. Miał nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna jest jednak mniej szczery w swoich uczuciach.

\- Więc po co to wszystko?

Graham podszedł do okna. Założył ręce na piersiach i obserwował drogę. Była cicha, spokojna i bezludna.

\- Bo nie jestem tobą – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. – Najprościej byłoby po prostu wyrobić ci fałszywe dokumenty i pierwszym samolotem wysłać do Argentyny. Ja przyleciałbym kilka miesięcy później. Nikt by się niczego nie domyślił. I taki był pierwotny plan – zamilkł próbując ubrać w słowa resztę swoich myśli. – Ale potem Clarice została oskarżona o zamordowanie Miggsa a ty – tu odwrócił się w stronę Lectera. – A ty ją uratowałeś i nagle stałeś się nierozerwalną częścią naszej historii. Nie chciałem żebyś się angażował. To był twój wybór.

\- A Buffalo Bill?

\- Bardzo mi pomógł zrozumieć co do ciebie czuję i czego od ciebie tak naprawdę chcę.

\- I? – Hannibal wstał i podszedł do Willa.

Zwykle poruszał się sprężyście, ale teraz szedł jak golem, z trudem przebierając nogami.

\- W samochodzie pod deską rozdzielczą masz fałszywe dokumenty i pieniądze. Wyjdź stąd, wsiądź do samochodu a jeszcze dzisiaj polecisz do Argentyny.

Lecter zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Widocznie z Willem przy boku powinien się już nauczyć jak smakuje zdrada. Zresztą, Graham był całkiem dobry w zdradzaniu, stale głębiej i głębiej wbijając rany.

\- Chcesz żebym to zrobił?

\- Chcę żebyś żył wolny – odpowiedział łagodnie brązowowłosy. – Ale egoistycznie wcale nie chcę żebyś odszedł. Wolałbym, żebyś został tu ze mną i byśmy razem ponieśli konsekwencje naszych działań.

\- o o o –

Clarice dotarła na miejsce dopiero pod wieczór. Trochę błądziła po miejscowych drogach, trochę zatrzymywała się na poboczach i przeglądała mapę, raz nawet zapytała jakiegoś idącego poboczem mężczyznę o jakiś zjazd (oczywiście powiedział jej, że powinna zjechać piętnaście kilometrów temu). Zawsze miała złą orientację w terenie, ale tym razem… tym razem po prostu była zdenerwowana.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna poddawać się złym myślom, ale im dłużej nie próbowała tego robić tym bardziej zaczynała się niepokoić. Zaparkowała obok wozu Willa i wysiadła z samochodu.

Od razu uderzyła w nią nienaturalna cisza, jaka panowała w tym miejscu. Zmierzchało a jednak w kwaterze Grahama nie świeciło się żadne światło. Podchodząc bliżej zauważyła, że ktoś pozostawił uchylone drzwi. Wyciągnęła z kabury pistolet i weszła do środka.

Z niepokoju drżało jej serce. Uważnie rozejrzała się po czystej kuchni, ale tam nic nie wzbudzało podejrzeń. Zajrzała do salonu i prawie krzyknęła ze strachu.

\- Masz dziwny sposób na przywitanie mnie – powiedział cicho Will Graham. Siedział w fotelu, w pogrążonym w szarej poświacie pokoju.

Opuściła broń.

\- Nic ci niej jest? – zapytała prawie do niego podbiegając.

Jej reakcja najwidoczniej sprawiła mu przyjemność, bo wyciągnął w jej stronę pokrzepiająco rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku.

\- Moja słodka Clarice – wyszeptał.

\- Will, czy wszystko w porządku?

Graham obserwował czającego się za plecami Starling Hannibala. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby szykował się do ataku. I nagle… odpuścił. Brązowowłosy założył sobie, że jeśli Lecter zaatakuje latynoamerykankę to on nie będzie ingerował. A teraz czuł przyjemny żar w płucach na myśl o tym, że jego doktor powstrzymał się. To tak bardzo rokowało.

\- Tak, Clarice, wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział.

\- Znalazłeś Buffalo Billa, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Musimy go złapać zanim ucieknie po raz kolejny…

\- Nigdzie już nie ucieknie – przerwał jej jeszcze łagodniejszym tonem.

\- Nie? – nie rozumiała.

\- Buffalo Bill nie żyje od dwudziestu… - na chwilę podświetlił tarczę swojego telefonu. – Od dwudziestu dwóch godzin.

\- Walczyliście – domyśliła się. – O, Boże, ty jesteś ranny, prawda? Dlatego tak dziwnie mówisz, dlatego… - zająknęła się. Chciała mu pomóc, chciała go uratować.

\- Jestem zupełnie zdrowy – zaprzeczył.

\- Więc… dlaczego siedzisz w takiej ciemności? – nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła się nagle bardzo zimno. Jakby wcale nie chciała poznać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Will milczał trochę za długo, ale tak naprawdę zastanawiał się jak jej o wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że powinnaś poznać tę część mojej natury, która doskonale współgra z mrokiem, który nas otacza – wyjaśnił w końcu.

\- Jesteś w szoku bo zabiłeś człowieka – odgadła. – Nie przejmuj się. Za chwilę znajdę światło, zaparzę nam herbaty…

Graham obserwował jak szukała włącznika. Szamotała się. Już wiedziała, ale nadal nie dopuszczała do swojej świadomości tego o czym będą rozmawiać.

W końcu błysnęło słabe światło i salon rozświetlił się pojedynczą, migotliwą żarówką.

\- Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem – powiedział z dumą Will. – Już znaleźli dowody w mieszkaniu Freddie Launds?

Pytanie zmroziło Clarice. Obserwował jak nagle stała się spięta.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytała odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Straszna z niej świnia, nie uważasz? Całe życie wsadzała nos w nie swoje sprawy. Tylu uczciwych, dobrych ludzi zrównała z ziemią. Ciebie też prawie to spotkało, Clarice. Wszystko przez jej długi, niewyparzony język. Mam nadzieję, że trafi do wyjątkowo obskurnego więzienia. Nie czujesz się lepiej na myśl o tym, że wreszcie spotkała ją zasłużona kara?

\- Skąd. Wiesz. O. Dowodach. Z. Mieszkania. Launds? – powtórzyła powoli swoje wcześniejsze pytanie chociaż już znała na nie odpowiedź. Graham sam je tam podrzucił albo znalazł kogoś, kto zrobił to za niego. Poczuła, że zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

\- Zastanawiałem się jak zareaguje. I pomyślałem, że na pewno domyśli się kto ją wrobił. Launds to jednak bardzo cwana bestia – obserwował jak Starling pozieleniała na twarzy. – Clarice, pomyśl o tym, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

\- Dla mnie? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Zupełnie nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. – Boże, Will, ona jest niewi… - znowu pozieleniała na twarzy. – Zabiłeś Miggsa…

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując zabiliśmy go we dwoje – uściślił łagodnie. – Usiądź, wyglądasz na chorą.

\- O Boże… - zabrakło jej powietrza w płucach, w oczach zaczęły jej błyszczeć łzy. Próbowała w niego wycelować, ale obraz zamazywał się jej przed oczami.

\- Cii, moja mała Clarice – uspokajał ją. – Przecież musiałaś wiedzieć.

\- Nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego – pociągnęła nosem oszołomiona.

\- Cóż, żaden sąd nie uwierzy, że zjadłaś język pana Miggsa całkowicie nieświadomie – zaprzeczył zimno. Obserwował jak zaczęło ją rwać na wymioty. – Zaprosiłem cię na obiad, pamiętasz?

Oczywiście, że pamiętała. Duszony ozór. Wspominała ten obiad siedząc w ciemnej, mokrej piwnicy Buffalo Billa.

\- Pożyczyłaś mi paralizator i maczetę – przypomniał.

\- Sam sobie je wziąłeś – zaprzeczyła. Próbowała trzymać go na muszce, ale najwidoczniej kompletnie nie bał się, że do niego strzeli. Znał ją zbyt dobrze. – Maczetę badano w laboratorium. Nic na niej nie było…

\- Wiem, Brian dał mi naprawdę dobry sposób na usuwanie plam krwi – uśmiechnął się. – Czy ten biedak zaprosił cię już na kolację?

\- Will, to jakiś koszmar – wymamrotała osuwając się na ziemię. Wypuściła broń z ręki i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Will, powiedz, że żartujesz…

Podszedł do niej i przykucnął. Chwilę się wahał, po czym mocno przyciągnął młodą policjantkę do siebie i przytulił.

\- Czasami bardzo chciałbym, żeby to były tylko okrutne żarty – wyjaśnił cicho. – Kiedy cię poznałem, przebywałem w tak strasznej ciemności… Myślałem, że mnie ogrzejesz, Clarice, że wszystko wróci do normy, ale było coraz gorzej. Miggs nic nie zmienił, nasza wspólna celebracja jego ozoru też nie. Wieczorami jeździłem do tego baru, w którym pracowała gruba kelnerka. Zastanawiałem się…

\- Proszę, nie mów – zachlipała w jego ramię.

\- I wtedy do mojego życia znowu wrócił on – Will gładził Starling po włosach. Jak ojciec kołyszący do snu swoje załamane dziecko. – I wtedy mrok, który czułem do całego świata zniknął a został zastąpiony mrokiem, który był skierowany tylko na niego. Chciałem go zranić, zniszczyć, złamać mentalnie tak jak on złamał mnie.

\- Kto to był?

\- Znasz go Clarice. Przez pewien czas znałaś go nawet lepiej niż ja sam. Mimo, iż to podobno współpracował ze mną.

\- Will, Hannibal Lecter nie żyje. Jesteś bardzo chory.

\- Jak to się pięknie ułożyło. Było ciało Miggsa a ja potrzebowałem ciała, żebyście mogli potem znaleźć jego zwęglone szczątki. Kto by pomyślał, że jestem aż tak dobrym strategiem?

Starling znowu pociągnęła nosem.

\- Ale zabiłeś go potem, prawda? – zapytała tylko.

\- Może bym nawet to zrobił, ale wtedy on… uratował ciebie. To on wyciągnął cię ze studni Gumpa i zostawił jedzenie dla Catherine Martin. Dzięki temu twoja nowa przyjaciółka nie stała się kolejną ofiarą Buffalo Billa.

Latynoamerykanka mocniej wtuliła się w pierś Grahama. Był taki ciepły, taki łagodny. To niemożliwe, żeby ta sama osoba pozostawała jednocześnie cynicznym mordercą i tak wrażliwym człowiekiem. Poza tym wszyscy nie mogli się mylić, prawda? I Jack, i Brian, i Alana, i Jimmy… Wszyscy jak jeden mąż ufali mu. To wina Hannibala Lectera, że Will, zrzucony na skraj przepaści zamordował Miggsa. To wszystko było zasługą machinacji psychodelicznego doktora. Teraz też ten wariat manipulował profilerem. Był wszystkiemu winny.

\- Zabijemy go – powiedziała z mocą. – Zabijemy Lectera. Potem zadzwonię do Jacka. Powiemy mu, że przyjechał tu za tobą, że sfingował własną śmierć, że…

\- On uratował ci życie – przypomniał jej łagodnie Will.

\- I zniszczył twoje!

\- A jak wytłumaczysz śmierć Miggsa?

\- To Freddie. Pewnie współpracowała z Lecterem.

Graham nadal gładził włosy Clarice. Łatwość, z którą opowiadała mu to wszystko zaskakiwała nawet jego chociaż od początku wiedział, że istniało i takie rozwiązanie. Tyle, że zamordowanie Hannibala zapewne znowu obudziłoby tkwiący w nim mrok.

\- Po co mi to wszystko powiedziałeś? – zachlipała.

\- Miałaś prawo wiedzieć – cynizm własnych słów uderzył w Willa ze zdwojoną siłą. Przecież on po prostu zrzucił na nią odpowiedzialność. – Jesteś jedyną sprawiedliwą i to ty powinnaś podjąć decyzję co do tego jak to się wszystko skończy.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo ja nie umiem tego zrobić – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Zamordowałem Miggsa. Zrzuciłem winę na Launds. Jestem współwinny zamordowania sługusów Masona Vergera i jego samego także. I żadnej z tych zbrodni nie czuję się winny.

\- Jeśli pozwolę wam odejść dalej będziecie zabijać.

\- Tylko takich ludzi jak Miggs lub Mason Verger.

\- Ale to i tak ludzie – zauważyła drżącym głosem.

\- Dlatego musisz podjąć decyzję co chcesz z nami zrobić – tulił ją czekając aż przestanie drżeć i do końca się uspokoi. Nie powinien zmuszać jej do podejmowania takich decyzji, ale wierzył, że ona miała prawo do osądzenia ich.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć – wyszeptała i Will dał znak Hannibalowi by wyszedł.

Clarice spodziewała się wielkiego, potężnego mężczyzny z zimnym spojrzeniem i diabolicznym obliczem. Wszystkie zdjęcia, które widziała właśnie tak pokazywały Hannibala Lectera. Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna wcale nie tak bardzo wysoki, o szczupłej sylwetce. Oczy miał czujne i poważne, uważnie obserwujące ich. W ciemnym swetrze i prostych spodniach wydawał się prawie nieszkodliwy a na pewno nie sprawiał wrażenia demonicznego psychopaty. Clarice uderzyło jeszcze, że nie był aż tak doskonały jak opisywały go media. Jego twarz, mimo że pozornie spokojna, wcale nie była maską a ona sama bez trudu mogła wyczytać z niej niechęć skierowaną przeciwko sobie. Lecter stanął obok fotela, w którym wcześniej siedział Will.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Starling – przywitał się. Miał poważny i głęboki głos. Było w nim coś hipnotyzującego i odrzucającego jednocześnie.

Młoda policjantka próbowała dostrzec w doktorze coś fascynującego, ale wydawał jej się raczej nieciekawy i groźny. Chciała przed nim bronić Grahama.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Lecter – odpowiedziała zdecydowanie. – I znowu manipuluje pan Willem?

\- Myślę, panno Starling, że tym razem nasz drogi Will wystarczająco dobrze sam manipuluje nami.

Clarice odsunęła się od Grahama. Myślała, że ten będzie protestował gdy znowu wzięła broń do ręki. Czekała na walkę, na jakiś atak, ale obaj mężczyźni tylko przyglądali się jej spokojnie.

\- Muszę cię przed nim ratować, Will – wyszeptała celując w doktora.

\- Jeśli go zabijesz musisz też zabić mnie – wtrącił niedbale profiler. – Już ci powiedziałem, że Hannibal bardzo mi pomógł. Nie mogę założyć, że jeśli zniknie, znowu się to we mnie nie obudzi.

\- Will, ale ja nie mogę was wypuścić, rozumiesz, prawda?

Graham miał łagodne spojrzenie kiedy podniósł się na równe nogi i dołączył do Lectera. Nawet się do niej uśmiechnął i pokiwał przytakująco głową. Oczywiście, że rozumiał.

Will Graham wszystko zawsze rozumiał.


	18. Epilog

_Droga Clarice,_

 _W chwili, w której czytasz tę wiadomość, znajduję się setki tysięcy kilometrów od Ciebie. Proszę, bądź tak uprzejma i nie szukaj mnie, a ja obiecuję, że nie będę nigdy szukać Ciebie. Ze swojej strony mogę Ci również obiecać, że nie tylko nie naruszę naszej umowy, ale też nie pozwolę by H. to zrobił._

 _Być może dzisiaj wydaje Ci się, że powinnaś była strzelić. Jesteś dobrą policjantką i jeszcze lepszym człowiekiem. Pewne sprawy oceniasz zawsze moralnie, szukasz dowodów a kiedy je masz nie wahasz się podejmować decyzji. Może czasem jesteś nazbyt gorliwa, ale gorliwość jest cechą, która znika dopiero wraz ze zdobytym doświadczeniem._

 _Kiedy po raz pierwszy Cię zobaczyłem wydałaś mi się najjaśniejszym punktem przemykającym przez główną nawę kościoła. Miałaś na sobie źle dopasowany, czarny kostium i jeszcze gorsze buty na obcasie. Rajstopy uwierały cię i nerwowo drapałaś się po lewym udzie. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś niezwykłym. Stałaś się dla mnie Świątynią Prawości, której nie mogłem naruszyć ani co gorsza zniszczyć. I im mocniej Cię poznawałem, im bardziej zauważałem cechy Twojego charakteru: prawość, odwagę, hart ducha, pewien niesłabnący optymizm, tym bardziej Cię podziwiałem. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą. Może zbyt mocno skupiasz się na swoich, wyimaginowanych niedostatkach, ale (zapamiętaj to dobrze) jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą osobą._

 _Pewnego dnia Twój żal minie. Na pewno nie dzieje się to teraz, kiedy czytasz ten list. Teraz pewnie jesteś wściekła, pali Cię do mnie nienawiść lub nie możesz pogodzić się z tym co zrobiłaś. Może wyrzucasz sobie, że pozwoliłaś uciec dwójce seryjnych morderców. Proszę Cię, nie myśl o mnie w taki sposób. Nie myśl tak również o H., chociaż obaj zasługujemy w pełni na to miano._

 _To od początku była NASZA historia: jego i moja._

 _Gdyby się nigdy nie pojawił to pewnie byłaby nasza historia: Twoja i moja. Gdybym ja się nie pojawił to pewnie byłaby wasza historia. Obecność H. w moim życiu nieodwracalnie jednak mnie naznaczyła. Na swój sposób zmienił mnie i ja zmieniłem jego. Niech ta druga część ostatniego zdania będzie dla Ciebie pocieszeniem._

 _Są na tym świecie zbrodniarze, którzy nigdy nie zostaną ukarani przez zwykły wymiar sprawiedliwości. Inteligentni, obrzydliwie bogaci, którzy swoje pieniądze przenieśli do kraju, w którym za pieniądze można kupić spokój. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałaś mi o owcach prowadzonych na rzeź? Właśnie rozpoczęło się polowanie na wilki. Być może, pewnego dnia taki los spotka potentata narkotykowego, przez którego zginął Twój ojciec._

 _Żyj spokojnie i szczęśliwie z tą świadomością, Clarice._

 _Twój szczerze oddany przyjaciel i mentor,_

 _Will Graham._

 _Ps.: Niech Twoje owce umilkną na zawsze._

Odłożył długopis na bok i jeszcze raz przeczytał całość. Być może nie miał najlepszego stylu i brakowało mu odrobiny konkretów, ale nie mógł przecież wprost zakomunikować jej, że są w Argentynie.

Post Scriptum Will dopisał w przypływie nagłego impulsu. Cały list był formą impulsu, ale czuł, że był go winien Clarice. Odkąd widział ją ostatni raz: zapłakaną i zasmarkaną przed tym jak wsiadł samotnie do pociągu, nie kontaktowali się.

Przymknął oczy wspominając jak celowała do Hannibala z pistoletu i jak w końcu opuściła broń. Może i byłaby w stanie zastrzelić Lectera, ale nie potrafiłaby tego samego zrobić Willowi.

\- Więc co zrobimy? - zapytała zrezygnowana.

Doktor został wydelegowany w podróż jeszcze tej samej nocy. Brązowowłosy do tej pory pamiętał jego zraniony wzrok i urażoną sylwetkę kiedy wsiadał do samochodu. Chyba wtedy nie wierzył, że młodszy mężczyzna naprawdę do niego dołączy. A potem były długie godziny przesłuchań, w trakcie których Will Graham kłamał lepiej niż niejeden zawodowy szuler a Clarice miała coraz większe sińce pod oczami. Tyle, że nie pękła. Piękna scenka rodzajowa: "Jak mogłeś Jack, znowu mnie w to wciągnąć"?! W końcu Will oznajmił wszystkim, że wyjeżdża na pewien czas, że to nieważne gdzie, że potrzebuje spokoju. I zniknął.

Graham potarł palcami nasadę nosa. Już za chwilę zacznie świtać. Osobliwie lubił te narodziny dnia. Mieszkali z Hannibalem w dużym, parterowym domu, z którego szerokiej werandy widać było całą panoramę argentyńskiej pampy. To był doskonały kraj dla uciekinierów.

Wstał od biurka, przeciągnął się i ruszył podziwiać widok. Myślami nadal błądził obok Clarice. Wiedział, że jego list ją rozstroi. Był przekonany, że młoda kobieta po przeczytaniu go będzie płakać, ale wychodził z założenia, że płacz i histeria są oznakami zdrowienia organizmu. Chciał by była zdrowa.

Jeśli za kimś naprawdę tęsknił tutaj to właśnie za latynoamerykanką. Jacka i reszty nie brakowało mu zupełnie. Czasami sprawdzał co się działo ze Starling. Uparcie wertował wszystko, gdzie mogła się pojawić najmniejsza wzmianka o niej. Szukał i łaknął informacji. Bywały chwile, w których nawet żałował jak się to wszystko potoczyło.

Wtedy kierował swój wzrok na Hannibala i wiedział, że postąpił tak, jak powinien postąpić. Nie było to słuszne, ani dobre, ani odpowiednie, ale było najwłaściwszą rzeczą jaką tylko mógł zrobić. Napisał w liście do Clarice prawdę. Od pierwszego spotkania z Hannibalem Lecterem to była tylko ich historia.

Oparł dłonie o balustradę i obserwował pampę. Nieruchomą, milczącą i jeszcze nienagrzaną słońcem. Skrzypnęły drzwi. Will doskonale wiedział, że psychiatra zapewne nie spał od chwili, w której usłyszał jak brązowowłosy wstaje, ale dyplomatycznie dopiero teraz postanowił ujawnić swoją obecność.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem czując jak Lecter stanął za nim i oplótł go rękoma w pasie. Graham rozumiał jego potrzebę bliskości, ale czasami nadal wydawała mu się nazbyt melodramatyczna a nawet infantylna by mógł się powstrzymać przed ironicznym skrzywieniem warg. Mimo to tego poranka oparł się mocniej plecami na klatce piersiowej Hannibala. Oboje tego potrzebowali.

\- To będzie długi dzień – powiedział cicho.

\- Nie tak długi jak dla Diego Estevana Gonzalesa.

Wspomniany mężczyzna właśnie tego dnia wracał z Ameryki. Będzie bardzo zdenerwowany kiedy dowie się, że jego bezpośredni przełożony, pan Herman Braun nie żyje. Z drugiej strony pozostawiony przez niego samobójczy list wyraźnie wskazywał na ogrom wyrzutów sumienia, które odczuwał przez te wszystkie lata. Braun, były oficer gestapo, zmarł zagazowując się własnym piekarnikiem.

To była ładna, mało widowiskowa śmierć.

\- Napisałem list do Clarice – przyznał ostrożnie Will.

\- A jeśli postanowi cię odszukać?

\- Mamy duży dom – zażartował brązowowłosy, ale czuł jak Lecter się momentalnie spiął. – Przecież to nie ma znaczenia.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, że może chcieć cię odszukać?

\- Nas – sprecyzował łagodnie. – Nas odszukać.

\- Jej chodzi o ciebie.

\- Tobie też chodzi o mnie – Graham odwrócił się twarzą do starszego mężczyzny. – A mnie chodzi o ciebie.

\- Stale o niej myślisz – brzmiało jak wyrzut i niewątpliwie nim było.

\- Jest moim lepszym odbiciem.

\- A czym ja jestem?

\- Człowiekiem bez którego nie mogę istnieć – wyznanie wypłynęło z ust Willa tak prosto, jakby od dawna chciał to powiedzieć.

Hannibal rozluźnił się i jego czujne, poważne spojrzenie rozświetliły nagle radosne iskierki. Brązowowłosy nadal nie mógł pojąć ogromu zmian, które zaszły w psychiatrze przez ostatnie miesiące. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło: nadal był snobem zakochanym w operze, gustującym w obrzydliwie drogich winach, truflach i mięsistej kuchni molekularnej. Nadal ciągle był wyprostowany jak struna, nadal nie podnosił się jego puls gdy pomagał szamoczącemu się i klnącemu po niemiecku Braunowi dokonać żywota w piecyku gazowym.

A jednak zmienił się.

Był odprężony a jego oczy błyszczały z zadowolenia. Nadal pozostawał wstrętnym manipulantem, któremu Will miał ochotę ukręcić kark, ale był też przy tym dziwacznie spragniony pochwał i komplementów. Na swój kuriozalny sposób można go było nazwać nawet ciepłym człowiekiem.

Lecter pochylił się nad Willem i złożył na jego czole krótki pocałunek.

Był śmiesznie staroświecki w pewnych kwestiach. I zbyt szarmancki. Zupełnie jakby wychowano go w jakiejś innej, minionej epoce. W kontaktach między nimi Graham często zdawał się na intuicję lub podpatrywał zachowanie doktora by nie popełnić gafy.

\- Skoro tak bardzo martwi cię Clarice Starling, to dlaczego wtedy jej nie zabiłeś? – zapytał odsuwając się od starszego mężczyzny.

\- Nie chciałeś tego – odparł po prostu Hannibal.

To była ta odpowiedź, której Will oczekiwał i pragnął. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że chciał sterować Lecterem tylko o tę śmieszną pewność, że doktor nie zrobił czegoś, bo wiedział, że to sprawiłoby brązowowłosemu ból. To było takie emaptyczne (nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o jakiś zysk).

\- A dlaczego ty nie pozwoliłeś jej zastrzelić mnie?

\- Czy ty kolejny raz próbujesz wymusić na mnie wyznania miłosne? – Will był rozbawiony. – Widać naprawdę nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie?

\- Jestem głodny. Chcę śniadanie.

\- To nie było ostatnie zdanie – powiedział z godnością Hannibal, ale brązowowłosy zauważył, że stał się widocznie bardziej rozluźniony i spokojniejszy.

Pociągnął starszego mężczyznę za rękę i obaj weszli do domu. Lectera naprawdę uspokajały słowa i wyznania. Jak na psychopatę za jakiego uchodził w oczach świata potrzebował ich aż do przesady. Will wiedział, że być może było to związane z jego przeszłością. Równie dobrze jednak mogło dotyczyć przyszłości lub teraźniejszości. A jeśli Hannibal potrzebował tych wyznań tylko od niego? Może kiedyś ich kruchy pakt ulegnie zniszczeniu. Może stanie się to już niedługo, a może przetrwają wieczność pogrążeni we własnym świecie pośród piasków Argentyny.

Will Graham nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Wiedział tylko, że wszystko ułożyło się tak, jak powinno.

 **KONIEC**

No i koniec.

Szczerze przyznam, że trochę się zżyłam z bohaterami. Parę rzeczy mi nie wyszło do końca tak jak powinno, ale... jest chyba nieźle.

Od początku miałam gotowy pomysł na _Nie zapomnij o mnie_ (prawie każdy rozdział rozpisałam sobie na podpunkty). Chciałam odwrócić role: zrobić z Willa kogoś, kto jest o wiele mroczniejszy i silniejszy niż w serialu, takiego nawet antybohatera, który nieuchronnie balansuje na krawędzi i prawie z niej spada. I ratunkiem dla niego miał być Lecter. Nie Lecter, który "bawi się bo jest ciekawy co się stanie", ale Lecter, któremu zależy, który jest czasem o wiele wrażliwszy niż wszyscy dookoła. Stąd Will na początku zabił Miggsa i przyczajał się do zabicia pulchnej kelnerki (to w końcu usunęłam). Punktem kulminacyjnym jego ciemnej strony był atak na farmę Vergerów i wyciągnięcie stamtąd Hannibala. Po tym wydarzeniu Will miał zacząć robić się coraz bardziej emocjonalny, histeryczny, wściekły ale też... _ludzki_. I ta jego ludzkość pomieszana z mrokiem, skierowała go w końcu do przyznania się do wszystkiego jedynej osobie, która mogła go zrozumieć: Clarice. Czemu Clarice a nie Lecter? Bo ona jest jego lepszą wersją, taką, która nigdy nie uległaby fascynacji Hannibalem Lecterem (odwrotnie jak w książkach, gdzie Graham, delikatnie mówiąc, raczej nie przepadał za psychiatrą, za to Starling została jego oblubienicą).

Z tych planów wyszło co wyszło ;P

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali. Fajnie, że kogoś poza mną "ruszyła" ta historia.


End file.
